Kuro versus DxD
by xXWarrior-AngelXx
Summary: Our protagonist, Kuro Kaizukki, is plunged into the world of DxD. Complete with Devils, supernatural entities, Three Factions, sexy women, and boobs everywhere. References to different things are included. Reviews are encouraged. RE-WRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. Life 1-0: Meet Our Protangonist

Name: Kuro Kaizukki

* * *

**Basic Info**

Age: 17  
Species: Nephilim  
Gender: Male  
Birthdate: July 18th, 19xx  
Height: 5' 11"  
Weight: 164.7 lbs.  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Affiliation: Heaven; Occult Research Club  
Rank: Ace

* * *

**Family**

Ryuka Kaizukki (Mother)  
Saiga Kaizukki (Father)  
Kuroko Kaizukki (Sister)  
Ijuu (Incarnation)

* * *

**Biography**

Kuro is the main protagonist of the story. He is a Nephilim and the reincarnation of the Goddess of Creation, Ijuu. Kuro is the son of high ranking Angel, Saiga Kaizukki, and the strongest human woman, Ryuka Kaizukki, and the older brother of Kuroko Kaizukki.

* * *

**Appearance**

Kuro is a young man in his late teens with black, spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes. He has a medium build, which people often think is strange given his height. His most distinguishing feature, along with his spiky hair, is the silvery white wings on his back. Other characters sometimes think of him as handsome.

* * *

**Personality**

Kuro possesses, as other people say, a very likable personality. He is charismatic, gentle, good-hearted, somewhat loud, talkative, and flamboyant. He dislikes violence with a passion and will do anything within his power to avoid it. Although, this is somewhat of an oxymoron as he sometimes goes straight to violence to solve problems. He has a good sense of fashion; so good that some people call him metro sexual, much to his great ire.

There are many things that Kuro is a fan of. He is a fan of YouTube and has watched many different types of videos (except the naughty kinds, mind you). He has extensive knowledge of television and movies and will frequently quote something from them just to throw off his friends, family, and enemies. He takes pride in their reactions.

Kuro apparently has a fluctuating "scent." _Even stranger than that_, it seems to be of different types of fruit (probably because his favorite type of food _are _fruits). It is unknown why he has this particular type of scent. Kuro has a tendency to go into rants at the slightest provocation.

He is a nature lover, musician, and an artist. His all-time favorite thing to do is to lay on the plains, taking a nap and just enjoy nature. Despite loving nature and its creature, he hates spiders and dislikes rats and other rodents, except for the pygmy jerboa, his favorite animal.

Kuro also has an innocence streak that has followed him throughout his life. He does not understand the concept of sex and pornography, to the point where he constantly forgets the meaning of them and others will have to explain it to him at every turn, causing him to blush profusely… _and faint_. This is mainly because he was so disturbed when he received the "Birds and the Bees" talk that he had purposefully blocked out the memory and the contents of the conversation.


	2. Life 1-1: Poorly-Written Exposition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

It was a nice morning in Japan. Of course, some would say otherwise since school had started for the Kuoh Academy students. For those who haven't read the Light Novel, Kuoh Academy was once a girls-only school, but it recently became co-ed and had a new school building added on to it.

Moving on to our protagonist; Kuro Kaizukki, a handsome young adult at the age of 17 with gravity-defying black spiky hair(as most anime heroes have) coupled with azure blue eyes. He had a lean muscular build and is now currently wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform consisting of a black blazer over a white dress shirt, black pants and brown shoes. As a matter of preference, he wears the blazer over his shoulder and a studded belt with a brown pouch strapped to his left leg.

Also, as a matter of self-security, he keeps a sword he dubbed 'Garasu' which was a long, falchion-esque two-handed blade with a stained glass hand guard. The guard is adorned with four spikes, two on each side of the guard directly next to the hilt. The hilt has a red orb and is surrounded by two golden crosses. The blade itself is partially stained glass with the rest made of pure orichalcum. The Japanese kanji for Kuro(黒) is embedded on the upper section of the blade. It's safe to say that Kuro came prepared.

Kuro is slowly strolling to his new school, albeit with an exhausted expression. He wasn't that used to getting up so early in the morning. As he makes his way to school, Kuro has a flashback of how he came to be here.

* * *

**~ Flashback~  
~ 2 Days Ago ~**

_Kuro was relaxing in an empty meadow in Heaven, with his large white wings outstretched. His current outfit consisted of a sleeveless white tee with his name emblazoned on the center. He had bandages on both of his forearms and on his lower legs. A large blue cloth with navy blue lining was wrapped around his waist, held on with a thick golden cloth. He wears beige pants, similar to chaps, and black sandals._

_Kuro nearly fell asleep until an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure and a handsome looking male with long blonde hair, green eyes, and twelve golden colored wings approached him. Kuro noticed their presence, sat up, got on one knee and bowed in respect for they were the leader of the Angels and first creation of the God of the Bible, Michael, and the Seraph Angel Gabriel._

_"Good afternoon, Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama. How may I be of service to you?" Kuro greeted with formality._

_"We're sorry to disturb you, but I have a request for you to fulfill, Kuro-san." Michael stated with a perpetual smile. Kuro raised his head and donned a curious look._

_"What is it?" Michael suddenly gained a serious look._

_"As of recently, there have been reports of suspicious activity amongst the Fallen Angels. However, I feel they may have anticipated this and have gone into hiding. None of our recon units have been able to find them. What's more is that they have been acting out on their own despite having orders from their current leader Azazel."_

_"What?! But if they can't find them, how can I—" Kuro was cut off when Michael raised his hand, silencing him._

_"I've called upon you because of your ability to detect another species through scent. It is said to be the strongest sensory-type ability. We need you to find them, and stop them." Michael finished briefing Kuro._

_"Hm… I don't know if I'll be of much use, but… okay!" Kuro said with an affirming nod. "When do I start?"_

_It was Gabriel's turn to speak. "You have 24 hours to prepare for the trip to the human world. You should say goodbye to your family and get some rest for the Fallen Angels could attack you from anywhere, Kuro-kun." She said with an enchanting smile, causing a blush to form on his face._

_Michael noticed the blush on the Nephilim's face and decided to lift the tension._

_"Gabriel, stop flirting with Kuro-san." he said flatly. Gabriel then lost her composure as she blushed and turned to Michael._

_"I am not! Why do you always do that!" she screamed with a pout. Kuro sweatdropped at the scene in front of him._

'Uuuuuuhhh…'_ was his only thought._

_"Are we done now?" Kuro asked with half-closed eyes._

_Michael stopped laughing at his sister's small fit and turned to Kuro. He nodded and walked away with a still pouting Gabriel right behind him. Kuro then made his way to his home by air travel._

* * *

**_Kuro's House_**

_"WHAAAAAAAAT?! YOU'RE LEAVIIIIIIIIIIING!" Kuro winced and covered his ears with spiral eyes as his younger sister, Kuroko, screamed at him. Kuroko Kaizukki was a young woman with hair similar to Kuro's but running down to her lower back and matching blue eyes. She had a voluptuous figure and a sizeable bust. She was currently in her pajamas, but since she woke up not too long ago, her outfit was a mess. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears at being told her beloved Onii-chan had to leave her._

_"Y-yeah. I have an important assignment from Michael-sama. I'm leaving tomorrow." Kuro said while still dazed from Kuroko's scream._

_"Who's leaving?" a new voice joined in the conversation. In came a tall adult male with black hair and golden eyes. He wore a simple black t-shirt with gray lining and black shorts. He had a towel hanging around his neck as he looked down on the two siblings._

_"Otou-chaaaaan! Onii-chan's leaving us to go on a stupid mission from Michael-samaaaaaaaaaa!" Kuroko screamed once again and hugged her brother not opting to let go anytime soon._

_Father and son shared glances and shook their heads._

_"You are just like your mother, Kuroko." Kaizukki Saiga stated with a small grin. He then looked towards his son and placed his hand on Kuro's shoulder._

_"So, son, you are investigating Fallen Angel activity? That takes me back to when I was your age…" Saiga trailed off._

_"Enough with the flashback, old man… We've already got one going right now." Kuro stopped his father in his tracks. Saiga turned back to reality and continued to what he wanted to say._

_"Right, what I wanted to say is that you should be wary of anything while you're down in the human world. There aren't just Fallen Angels who are willing to attack you. Surprise, surprise since this is anime. More specifically, Fan fiction. Anyway, before you leave, make sure you bring your sword and a few other weapons. And remember to brush up on your martial arts each day, as well." Saiga instructed, tossing in an aside in the middle._

_"I understand. Alright, going to bed now." Kuro and Saiga had to team up to pry Kuroko off of him. He had to seriously karate chop her on the head to knock her out before Saiga carried her to her room. Kuro then decided to go to bed early._

* * *

**~ Flashback End ~  
Present Day**

_'And with that now I'm here... Hoorah...'_ Kuro less than enthusiastically thought to himself. _'At least I can alleviate this tension...'_ He pulls out his red handheld gaming system. _'With some video games.'_ He continued onward until...

*sniff sniff*

...he caught a scent bordering on the supernatural kind. Kuro's eyes narrowed as he analyzed his surroundings, taking occasional sniffs here and there, until he drew the right conclusion.

_'Devils, lots of them. Two high-class. And one Fallen Angel. Strange... it's coming from inside the school. Well, I think I'll cross that bridge when I get there...'_ Kuro thought as his expression softened and entered the school building.

* * *

**Inside Kuoh Academy**

Kuro is surveying the school, admiring the aesthetics of it all.  
_'Devil-infested or not, I think I might like it here. I mean, not that I have anything against them. I just hope they don't have those stereotypical pitchforks and horns 'cuz then we're gonna have problems. I'm looking at you, Mr. Author Dude!'_

Kuro sternly affirmed in his mind, while directly threatening me. Yeah, thanks a lot, dick!

"-!" Kuro gasped as his senses once again kicked in. He quickly turned his head and he was greeted with the sight of a two buxom women on top of the stairs. The one on the right had waist-length crimson hair. Kuro alluded it to the color of blood. The girl had sharp blue-green eyes that stared sternly at him as he stared back. If he were to guess, she looked to be a third-year student.

Kuro's eyes shifted to the girl on the left. She had violet eyes and her long, black hair was held by an orange ribbon. She had the same buxom figure as the crimson haired girl, but kept wearing a gentle smile. She seemed to notice his gaze on her as she waved at him, which he reciprocated with a small blush. Kuro then shook his head to snap himself back into reality.

_'I'm not an expert on character archetypes, but from the limited knowledge that I do have, I'm pretty sure those two are the obligatory "main female protagonists". *sigh* What am I getting into..?_' He thought as he finally trudged on to his first period class.

* * *

**Old School Building, To the 'Obligatory Female Protagonists'**

"Could you sense it, Akeno. That boy. He's an Angel." A certain redhead asked of her {Queen}.

"Yes, Rias. Yet, I've noticed he may be human as well." Akeno replied, not dropping her smile.  
"Ara ara, could the Great Rias Gremory be interested in our little kouhai?" she teased her friend and {King}.

"Hmph. As if I would. You know that better than anyone." Rias denied coldly.

"Say what you will, but I think he looks cute. I wonder how he'll react if I tease him a bit." Akeno thought dreamily out loud while putting a hand on her cheek.

"Stop it. You're letting your S-side kick in again." Rias quickly interjected.

"Mou~ You're no fun." Akeno pouted.

_'Still, that's not to say I'm **that **disinterested in him. A cross between Angel and human… a Nephilim… Maybe he could…'_ Rias thought as she watched the spiky haired teen walk away. She let a small smirk pass by her lips.

* * *

The last period of the day had ended as the students prepared to go back home. However, before Kuro could walk out the door, he was met by a handsome boy with blonde hair, grey eyes, and a mole just under his left eye. In the background, you could hear many fangirls screaming, and a lot of guys cursing him. He was the Handsome Prince Kiba Yuuto.

"Good afternoon. Kuro Kaizukki-san?" he greeted while outstretching his hand.

_'Yep. He's a Devil, too.'_ Kuro thought blankly as he took Yuuto's outstretched hand.

"That's m'name. You're Kiba Yuuto, right?"  
"Hmhmhm... That's _my _name." Yuuto replied, reiterating Kuro's phrase.  
"How dare you..." Kuro stated in false hurt. "Anyway, you want something from me?"  
"Yes. Rias Gremory wishes to meet you in the Occult Research room. She sent me to come get you."  
"Me?" he pointed at himself. Yuuto nodded.  
"Yes. Come with me?"

_'Where... Where have I seen this before? Strange, I can't remember. Eh? It'll come to me.'_ Kuro thought.

Kuro and Yuuto left the classroom and into the halls. Looking around the two you could see many people watching them and muttering amongst themselves. Kuro was a bit astounded by the overwhelming girl-to-guy ratio. He also heard the girls, which there were a lot of, saying things about him and Yuuto. Things more along the lines of;

"It's Kiba-kuuun!" and

"Is that the new student? He's cute!" could be heard. Kuro felt uncomfortable about all of this. He wasn't used to this much attention and it was starting to get to him.

"Can we speed this up a little bit?" Kuro pleaded.

"Afraid of girls I see, eh Kuro-san?" Yuuto teased.

"Shut it..." was all Kuro had to say as they finally left the building.

* * *

**Yeah, so I decide to have Kuro meeting the rest of the ORC in the next chapter 'cuz I don't really have an idea of how it should go. Like I don't want to follow canon by the book too much.**

**~ So... Peace...**


	3. Life 1-2: Devilish Introductions

**Okay, so I kinda rushed this chapter a bit, but in the end, I think it still came out pretty good...**

**Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

_Kuoh Academy  
Old School Building_

When we last left Kuro, he was being led by Yuuto Kiba into a large, Victorian style building. This just so happened to be the Old School Building.

"Why are we in a building that looks like it could have been designed by Freddie Krueger" Kuro asked.

"Buchou is in here." Yuuto replied as the two boys stopped in front of the club room. Before entering, Kuro noticed another room just at the end of the hall, yet it was closed off with a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign on it. He decided to heed its warning and not go ANYWHERE near that door.

_'It's like that one episode of that cartoon I watched as a kid.. with the kid and his little blue blob friend. What was it called again?'_ Kuro thought and he entered the dimly lit club room with Yuuto.

Once inside, Kuro looked around the room in awe. There were many small and somewhat frightening inscriptions and signs on the floor, walls, and ceiling. The thing that stands out the most is the large fancy circle right in the middle of the room. Kuro walked up to it and started tapping his foot on it, just flat out messing with it to see if it did something cool... or scary. Around the room are some nice looking sofas and desks. Feels like a hotel room.

Looking up once more, Kuro took notice of a certain white-haired girl sitting on one of the chairs. She had an emotionless expression as she kept to herself, eating her youkan(chocolate Japanese treat) quietly. However, she stopped momentarily to looked towards Kuro with her piercing hazel eyes. Kuro(who was, at the time, on his hands and knees continuing to mess with the giant circle) got up and dusted himself off.

"I'm, uh, sorry you had to see that. I'm Kuro! Nice to meet you." Kuro greeted her with a smile while scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment.

The girl nodded slightly and muttered "Koneko Toujou" and turned back to her youkan, although she shifted it away from him.

_'You don't have to do that. I'm not a big fan of chocolate...'_ Kuro thought indignantly to himself. Looking around once more, he noticed- huh? A... shower?

"Hey, uh, Yuuto-san? What the hell is a shower doing in the middle of the room?" Kuro asked to himself. Yuuto just responded with shrug of his shoulders and a smile. _'Thanks for nothing, dipsh*t…'_

"Here is your towel, Buchou." another voice said.

"Thank you, Akeno." the aforementioned 'Buchou' thanked her.

_'Buchou? Akeno?'_ Kuro questioned. One of his questions was answered when a familiar looking girl moved away from the shower and turned her head towards him. She smiled sweetly at him as she approached with her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Ara ara. So, you're our new member? My name is Akeno Himejima. It's nice to meet you." Akeno greeted Kuro with a bow. Kuro grew a nervous blush as he scratched his cheek with a flustered expression.

"Uh, yeah, it's, uh, nice to meet you, too, Akeno-senpai... I'm Kuro Kaizukki... Listen, I'm not usually this awkward. I'm just still not very used to talking to pretty girls- Oh!" he stopped himself mid-sentence and covered his mouth with both hands. His blushed darkened as Akeno started giggling with a faint blush on her cheeks. He backed away about just a step as he tried to compose himself.

Once calmed enough, he moves on to a question that's been bothering him for a while now.  
"Hey, um, Akeno-senpai? Is someone in there?" he pointed to the shower that had just stopped running.

"Why, yes. Rias-buchou is taking a shower right now." Akeno replied.

"OH, MY GOD!" Kuro screamed as her tipped out the door, doing the chivalrous thing and waiting outside the door for Rias to make herself decent.  
The remaining club members just stared at the door in slight shock and great amusement.

"I like him." Yuuto said plainly.  
"He... is a strange one." Koneko said.  
"Ufufu, such a silly boy." Akeno cooed.

* * *

2 minutes later...

After Rias was fully dressed and Kuro was able to come back inside, everyone gathered around the center of the room. Rias sat on the sofa in front of the window while Akeno, Koneko, and Yuuto stood behind it. Kuro sat on the sofa directly in front of Rias. Akeno had served everyone tea. Kuro took a sip and to his delight it tasted good. He gave his compliments and was rewarded with a pat on his head by a flattered Akeno, resulting in a blush... and a small pout since he felt like he was treated like a dog for a moment, but it subsided after about 10 seconds.

"Looks like you're done with introductions. With that, we can start. Kuro Kaizukki. We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you..." Rias started. Kuro gave a wide smile.  
"...as Devils."

Kuro's smile dropped as his eyes widened. _'So, they're a few of the devils I sensed when I first came here'_ he thought _'Then, I guess that means they know about me...'_ Kuro's eyes darted to the left for a moment as he turned to face them.

"And the pleasure is all mine. I hope to get along with all of you... as an Angel." Kuro stated with a smile as his wings appeared from his back.

A tense silence filled the room. Kuro was slightly nervous and finally broke the silence.

"Soooo... is this the part where you, like, try to murder me..?" Kuro asked, hoping it won't come to that. To his relief, Rias shook her head.

"No. Just as long as you behave, that is." she answered, her voice brimming with unknown force.  
"Noted." Kuro deadpanned.

"Besides..." Rias' expression softens slightly as she crossed her legs and propped her head on her fist. "It'd be a shame for me to lose my new kouhai."

Kuro flinched slightly as he looked away and blushed. _'If this goes on any further, I'm going to shoot... someone. Probably Mr. Author Dude...'_ he thought frantically... Dick...

"Moving on... Would it be too much trouble to ask what business you have in my territory?" Rias cut to the chase.  
"Uh, right, uh..." Kuro thought back and widened his eyes in remembrance "Oh! Yeah, I was given order to investigate unknown suspicious activity involving the Fallen Angels."

Rias' eyes narrowed at the mention of the Fallen Angels. 'So, they on the move now...' she thought.  
"To be honest, I had anticipated this happening and have made preparations beforehand. Although, to say we're ready for anything would be foolish of me. Fallen Angels are notoriously cunning..." Rias said.

"Right. And for all we know, they could be acting out as we speak. And that's why I'm here." Kuro continued "But, I don't know if I can stop them all on my own."

"Where are you going with this?"

"What I'm saying is if I were to be attacked, **_which I know I will_**, can I... ask you guys for help...?" Kuro asked while letting the question trail off. Originally, he had intended to do everything on his own. But as his father and mentors have taught his, there's strength in numbers. Rias contemplated on his request. On one hand, she would be getting involved in something she did not want to be in at all. But, on the other hand... there's the possibility that she can increase the number of members in her peerage by 1.

"Very well. You can count on us. But, there is one condition..." Rias answered. Kuro looked up.

"And that condition is..."

"If we are to be involved in the case of Fallen Angel attacks, once it's all over, you have to join my peerage or at the very least join the Occult Research Club." Rias says with a smirk.

"Huh?" was Kuro's only reply. He hadn't expected that. And also...  
_'I swear, I've seen this somewhere before...'_ He shook himself out of his thoughts and said.

"I am weighing my options..." Kuro shrugged and Rias gave an understanding nod. "But why the 'Occult Research Club'? Why not something a little more... less creepy?" Kuro asked as his eyes darted all around. Rias chuckled softly at his reaction.

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to you while you're in here, I can guarantee that."

Kuro gave Rias a comical stare that said 'You'd better be right, woman!'  
"So, is this all?"

"Not exactly... I'd say we should do one last introduction before you go." Rias said as large demonic wings sprouted from her back. The same thing happened with Akeno, Koneko, and Yuuto. Kuro's eyes widened for a split second, then turned back to normal. "Yuuto."

Yuuto, at the call of his name, is the one who greets Kuro first.  
"My name is Yuuto Kiba. I'm a second-year, as I'm sure you already know. Pleased to meet you."

Next, Koneko.  
"Koneko Toujou... First year... Nice to meet you..."

Akeno's third  
"I am the vice-president of the Occult Research Club, Akeno Himejima. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Last, but not least, Rias.  
"And I am their master and heiress to the House of Gremory. My name is Rias Gremory. Let's continue to get along, Kuro." She waves her hair for that extra 'oomph'.

"Tight." was Kuro's reaction as he gave a thumbs up to his new 'friends'... if you can call them that. He just met them today.

"I guess... I'll be seeing ya then, Buchou. Have a good evening." Kuro said as he parted from the club room.

* * *

_City, Near the Park_

_'A lot has happened today... From new school, to meeting Devils, to nearly being recruited by Devils, I think I'm gonna sleep good tonight.'_ Kuro thought to himself as he was slowly strolling his way home under the setting sun. But, of course, Special-Peaceful-Kuro-By-Himself Time had to get cut off when he notices a girl sitting on a nearby bench all by herself. If Kuro didn't know any better, he'd guess she was a nu.

She looked about Kuro's age and had long blonde hair and gentle green eyes. Her main attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck. She held a brown suitcase on her lap as she looked onto the ground.

After weighing his options(as he usually does when he's in an internal conflict) for about 20 seconds, he decided 'f*ck it' and walked towards the girl.  
"Uh... Hi, there. Is something wrong?" he decided to break the ice.

The girl didn't respond as she seemed too lost in thought. So, Kuro took the initiative and sat down right next to the blonde nun. He nudged her softly to get her attention. She flinched slightly as she became more aware of her surroundings. The blonde nun frantically looked around her until her eyes landed on Kuro. Her face flushed slightly as she fixed her veil which nearly fell off during her minor panic attack.

"Uh, s-sì ..? Posso aiutarti con qualcosa?**(A/N: I used Google translate for this line)**" she spoke in Italian. A foreigner, huh?

_'Guess we'll have to do things another way...'_ Kuro thought as he cleared his throat.

**Next few lines, translated from Italian, are now underlined.**

"No, I don't need anything. I just saw you all alone right here, so I... I'm just here."  
'Oh! You can understand me. Sorry, I'm not very fluent in Japanese, so no one else could. It truly must be a gift from the Lord that I meet someone who understands my language.'  
"*blush* Heh heh heh heh... Well... yeah... I mean... A-a-a-anyway, what are you doing sitting out here all by yourself?"  
'W-well, I'm not used to such a big city, so I got lost. And since no one could really understand what I was saying, they wouldn't help.'  
"And now you're here... *sigh* Well, that's a little-incredibly unfair..."

Kuro then contemplated on what he should do next. It wasn't even a minute until he formed an idea...  
_'It's a little risky, but let's do it...'_

"Hey, uh, what's your name?"  
'Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Asia Argento.'  
"Okay, then. Asia, my name is Kuro. It's getting kinda late, so... do you have a place to stay."  
'I was looking for a certain church in this city, but I can't find it. So...'She hung her head dejectedly.  
"Then, how about this? I'll help you find your church... tomorrow because I'm sleepy. But for tonight, do you wanna maybe spend the night at my house? I've got space."_  
_Asia gained a shocked expression and a question mark appeared on her head.

Kuro got up from the bench and held his hand out for Asia.  
"You coming?"_  
_Asia shook her head and snapped back into reality. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she grabbed her suitcase and took Kuro's outstretched hand. Taking this as a 'yes', Kuro turned around and motioned for Asia to follow him and the two made their way to Kuro's home.

* * *

_Kuro's House_

Kuro unlocked the front door to his house and motioned for his new house guest to come inside. Asia, while slightly hesitant, walked inside as Kuro closed and locked the door.

"So, here we are. I mean, it's not that great, but... it's home." Kuro stated modestly. Asia suddenly had a sullen look on her face as she turned towards Kuro.

'I'm sorry. Am I being a burden by staying here?' she asked. Kuro waved his hands frantically as he tried to cheer her up.  
"Oh, no no no no no. No. Don't lose your head about this one. Anyway, when was the last time you've eaten?"Asia didn't even need to say anything as her stomach did the talking. A brief silence filled the room until it was broken when the two shared a small laugh. Kuro grabbed an apron(yeah, an apron! What of it?) hanging on the kitchen doorway and walked into the kitchen.

"Give me a few minutes. Make yourself at home, Asia. Also, I probably should teach you some Japanese while I'm at it…"  
"Okay. Thank you so much."

Asia set her suitcase next to the large leather sofa and sat down. She took a moment to reflect. Why did this boy suddenly approach her, a complete stranger, and offer her a place to stay? What are his intentions? Could this actually be an act of God? She wasn't sure, yet somewhere in the back of her mind, she didn't care. She felt truly blessed to have met a such kind person... and possibly even her first friend...

* * *

**And done... Ending was pretty weak, though.  
I still haven't established who will be in the upcoming harem.  
It'll come, though**

**~ Peace**


	4. Life 1-3: Friendship Goes a Long Way

**This is for those who were wondering.  
After much contemplation, I've decided on who should be in Kuro's harem. And they are...**

**Gabriel  
Asia  
Rias  
Akeno  
Irina  
Xenovia  
Serafall  
Kuroka**

**So, that's... eight... I'm open to suggestions. No really, I'm, like, so close to just leaving it as it is...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. Ocs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kaizukki Residence

Saturday. Kuro didn't have to go to school today. He had just woken up at nearly 11 in the morning. He started things off with the norm and dressed himself, brushed his teeth, et cetera, then went downstairs to cook up breakfast for himself... and his new friend. He went with a traditional Japanese breakfast consisting of steamed rice, miso soup, and grilled fish. Once done, he decided to call down his guest.

"Asia! I just finished making breakfast! Are you up, yet? C'mon, hurry up before I eat it all up myself!" No answer for about 30 seconds until—

"Okay! Here I come, Kuro-san!" Asia responded and came downstairs as she and Kuro sat at the table. Asia, not being used to life in Japan, was searching common domestic silverware. Kuro stopped her, however, and pulled out two pairs of chopsticks.

"Here. I am going to teach you about how people in Japan eat their food." Kuro said with a wink.

"Oh, okay...?" Asia responded with a question mark above her head. But before they could start, Asia closed her eyes and clasped her hand together.

"Dear Lord..." she started a prayer. Kuro took note of this and smiled at her and thought—

_'A true devout Christian… That's nice.'_

After hearing her closing 'Amen', he reached for her pair of chopsticks, separated them and walked over to her right to make teaching her a bit easier.

"Okay, first, grab one stick and hold it like you would hold a pencil. Like this." He grabbed and guided her hand as she did as instructed.

"Good. Now, you take this other chopstick and place it against your ring finger, like so." he said as he made a demonstration. She copied him and managed to get it. To Kuro's amazement, Asia was a pretty fast learner.

"Great! Like that. Now, the way this works is that you mainly use your index and middle finger to move the chopsticks and pick up the food. Also, try to keep your thumb still. It's easier that way." Kuro instructed.

Asia nodded with an "Okay" and managed to pick up a piece of her food and bring it into her mouth. Her cheeks were colored red as she let out a sigh of contentment.

"Wow! I didn't know food in Japan could be this delicious!" Asia gave her compliments to the chef who, in response, blushed and looked away while waving his hand dismissively.

"N-nah, nah... Anyone can cook... I'm nothin' special... I mean... Hehe heheheheheh..." Kuro said bashfully.

Asia couldn't hold back the small giggle that escaped her lips which only made Kuro's blush deepen... She didn't expect the boy in front of her to have a bashful side and, if she was being honest with herself, she thought he was kinda cute when he was blushing. The duo spent the rest of breakfast in silence and Kuro put away the dishes at the end.

"Okay, so... as I promised in the last chapter, I'm supposed to help you find the church you were looking for." Kuro brought up.

"...Chapter?..." Asia questioned as she tilted her head adorably.

"Uhhh... Nevermind that... Do you have your suitcase?"

"Ah, yes! It's over there!"

"Good. Ready to go?"

"I am, but Kuro-san..."

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"You're... still in your pajamas..." Asia said as she stifled a giggle.

"What?" Kuro asked as he looked down at himself. Indeed, he was in his pajamas... His Triforce-print pajamas... Okay, that is adorable.

"They're really adorable." Asia said while hoping, in vain, that that will make him feel better.

"U-um, thanks. I'll... go change now. B-R-B..." Kuro said as he slowly stalked away. His face was a deep crimson as he hung his head letting his bangs cover his eyes.

Five minutes later, he came down wearing a simple sleeveless, black tee with black jeans and his favorite studded belt. Just in case it got colder, he had a brown hoodie wrapped around his waist.

"Alright. Let's go." Kuro said as he and Asia walked out the front door.

* * *

Somewhere in the city

Kuro and Asia are now seen walking down the street, looking up, down, and all around for this supposed church that Asia needs to go to. Though, that's not to say that they didn't make a few side stops on the way. The two made a quick trip to the game corner, mostly because of Asia's curiosity getting the better of her.

She seemed to have a good time there, so it wasn't that bad. What caught her interest the most was a crane game that held stuffed animals. To be honest, Kuro was a little intrigued as well, seeing as how even _he's _never used one himself **(A/N: I've, like, never played those crane games either, so... yeah... My friends say they're kinda fun, though. I should try it sometime)**.

It took a couple minutes for them to figure out exactly what the hell they're supposed to do. Kuro pulled out a coin and inserted it in. He then saw a control stick with a button next to it. He moved the stick left and right and saw a claw moving in the direction he pushed. He spotted what looked like the unholy offspring of Rattata and Pikachu. While he looked disgusted at the sight of it, Asia was entranced by it. She had a loving glint in her eyes. Kuro gave her an 'Are you serious?' look as her finally decided to get it for her. He got it on the first try surprisingly and handed it to an ecstatic Asia.

"Yay! I love it! Thank you so much, Kuro-san!" she screamed as she pulled Kuro into a tight hug causing his cheeks to be painted a soft pink.

"Um... you're welcome?" he replied sheepishly. However, his blush darkened as he caught numerous people looking their direction, very few of them being girls giggling and conversing amongst themselves.

"C-can you let go now, Asia?" Kuro asked, extremely embarrassed. Asia stopped hugging him, but her expression held a bit of regret in it, but Kuro didn't notice. If Asia was, once again, honest with herself she thought Kuro was really warm and kind of wanted to hold him a bit longer. Wait! Why was she thinking these strange thoughts?! She shook her head to clear her head as she looked up at the boy.

"S-sorry." Asia said while slightly fidgeting. Kuro gave a thumbs up as they both decided to leave the game center and continue their 'mission'. Their search took another 15 minutes until Kuro saw a large building near the edge of the city.

"Oh, hey! Is that the church?" he asked pointing towards the building.

"Ah! Yes, it is! Thank you, Kuro-san. Um, would you like to go inside with me?" Asia inquired with a cute blush.

"Mm... Okay, I guess..." Kuro answered with slight hesitance. He wasn't a religious person, but churches tend to make him sleepy even though he's only gone, like, twice. The first, by chance. And the second when he was on a not-date with Gabriel (*cough* Kick-starter!). Asia led the way as it was a 30 minute walk to the large church building.

* * *

Inside the church

Kuro opened the surprisingly heavy doors as he and Asia enter the nave. Asia had set her suitcase and her veil on one of the nearby pews. She and Kuro sat together on the nave and shared some simple conversation. Although, things took an emotional turn as Asia told Kuro a story of her life; she was once a holy maiden due to her incredible healing powers, but was kicked out when she ended up healing an injured boy who turned out to be a Devil. Kuro was angered to say the least.

_'Why would they do that?! Church is a place of peace, right? So, what's wrong with healing a denizen of the Underworld as well?!'_ Kuro thought furiously. His anger quickly turned into sympathy as she went on about her desire of making friends. Wait a minute...

_'I've seen this before, but that doesn't really matter!'_ Kuro thought as he stood up and turned to face the now crying blonde.

"Asia, look at me." Asia did as told, though with occasional sniffles. Kuro helped her stand up as he put his hand on her cheek, wiping the bitter tears from her face with his thumb.

"Everything's gonna be fine. You don't have to worry anymore. And you know why?" Asia stood in silence prompting him to go on. She wasn't prepared for what Kuro says next.

"Because... I'm your friend, and you're mine." he said with a smile. Asia let out a surprised gasp as her eyes widened. "Just look back to everything we've done so far: we've eaten together twice, we've walked around the city, we talked and laughed together, and..." he took the Rattata-Pikachu offspring doll out. "...look at this. _This_ right here. We won this together. It's ours. It's gonna be one of our most cherished memories, and we'll only make more and more of them!" he shouted with unexpected enthusiasm.

Before he could continue, though, he felt something soft on his lips. Looking at Asia's closed eyes and feeling her arms around his neck, he accurately deduced what was happening: She was kissing him. After a few moments, she released her lips from Kuro's and smiled at him brightly.

"Right... I understand... We're... friends... We're friends, Kuro-san!" she yelled happily. Kuro responded with a nod.

"Hm... Glad I got my point across! Don't. _Ever_. Forget that." he playfully poked her nose during that last part for emphasis.

* * *

**Whew! Another chap done!**

**Kinda cheesed it this time around... I have low self-esteem. I'm pathetic, I know...  
Don't worry, good readers! We're gonna get some action next chapter.  
SPOILER: This guy... not very good with writing fight scenes, so... yeah...**

**~ Peace**


	5. Life 1-4: Fast Fight and a Maiden's Love

**College preparations are time-consuming... Even though I start Senior Year in September, it's never too early! Anyway, Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Last Chapter: _We're... friends... We're friends, Kuro-san!" she yelled happily. Kuro responded with a nod._

_"Hm... Glad I got my point across! Don't. Ever. Forget that." he playfully poked her nose during that last part for emphasis._

* * *

As Kuro and Asia shared a warm friendship moment, an unknown figure lurked in the shadows.

**'So, you're here at last, Asia-chan. Perfect. Now that this idiot Angel has brought you to my grasp, your special power will be mine… The Twilight Healing _will _be mine!'** the figure's thoughts were cut off when a deep commanding voice called out.

"Whoever it is, I know you're there! Get out here NOW!" Kuro commanded. He raised his hand and in a flash of bright light his sword, which he dubbed Garasu, materialized into his grip. "Asia, get behind me." The fearful girl complied while shaking.

"Heheh… Good job…" a deep, yet feminine voice commended the youth as a medium-sized, fuschia colored spear of light appeared in a flash from the shadows. Seeing the impeding danger, Kuro reflexively grabbed Asia and her stuff and leapt far off in another direction. Kuro landed right behind one of the pillars at the far side of the nave and gently set Asia down.

"Asia, you stay here and under no circumstances are you to move." Kuro calmly demanded. Asia nodded, though with a twinge of worry and fear in her eyes. Kuro noticed it and patted Asia's head, slightly ruffling her admittedly soft, blonde hair.

"Don't look at me like that. I'll be fine. Besides…" he stood up as his pure white wings sprouted from his back. "I always come back to my friends." he finished as he pointed to himself with a confident smirk. Asia's jaw dropped as she stared shell-shocked at Kuro's large white wings. "Back in a few." he said as he flew back to handle their unknown attacker, leaving a few stray white feathers behind.

Kuro stood straight, sword in hand, as he peered at the source of the previous attack, taking a quick glance at the small crater the light spear from before had left. "Okay, first, you are paying for that. Second, look, I'm a man with stuff to do, so I'd appreciate it if you'd get out of there so I can get a good look at who's ass I just kicked." Kuro said flatly with unknown venom in his voice. "You're awfully confident, boy." his attacker said as they—or in this case, she—came into view.

She had a nice body and an impressive bust. Her black hair ran down her back as she laid her sharp violet eyes down at the spiky haired Angel. Her large, pitch black wings protruded from her back as she glided down to Kuro's level. Kuro's suspicions were confirmed; this woman is a Fallen Angel. Thank you, Super-Smell!

"So I take it that you're the one who's been taking care of dear Asia-chan for us?" the Fallen Angel spoke in a sultry tone. Kuro blushed slightly, but not for the reason she thought. His eyes closed halfway as he retorted with—

"And I take it that you have a thing for BDSM. Cool. Outfit. Bro." Said Fallen Angel's cheeks tinted red as she futilely tried to cover her breasts from Kuro's wandering eyes.

"A-Anyway, since you're about to die, I might as well introduce myself. I am Raynare. It is, or _was_, nice to meet you, Angel-kun!" Raynare's voice suddenly gained a couple of pitches in height during that last sentence, throwing Kuro off for a second before he focused his attention back to the temptress in front of him. "I'm Kuro and you certainly talk tough for someone who resorts to petty sneak attacks rather than facing their opponents head-on!" Raynare's smug expression didn't change at all. "I do what needs to be done. What do you expect? I kill first, ask questions later." She shook her head in indifference. Kuro took a minute to take in what she just said, then asked "Wait... How can you ask questions to a person you just kill—" He was cut off when Raynare had tossed another light spear at him. He narrowly avoided it, but it grazed his side, tearing off a part of his shirt.

"Light on your feet, aren't you? This is gonna be fun." Raynare giggled playfully as she got her next light spear ready. She then threw them in a nonstop barrage as Kuro took to the air and avoided most of them, only a few of them grazing a part of his body. This went on for a while, neither side showing any signs of fatigue. When enough was enough, Kuro stopped in his tracks just as Raynare had tossed another one of her apparently favorite attack. Literally nanoseconds before it could impale him, Kuro seemingly disappeared from sight. Raynare was confused as she couldn't sense him anywhere. Her confusion dissipated, only to be replaced by pain when Kuro suddenly reappeared and hit her in point-blank range with a perfectly executed stalwart kick, sending her flying a considerable distance. She quickly regained her bearings as she glared menacingly at the young man. Before she could speak out, her spiky haired adversary dashed at her with impressive speed, both hands on the grip of his blade. Immediately, right before he would hit her, he disappeared again to fake her out then reappeared behind her and placed his hand of her back. A sky blue colored magic circle with a wing in the center appeared and with a quick snap of his fingers, Raynare felt her whole body stop. No matter how hard she tried, she could move at all, except her head.

"There! And to made sure you can't throw any of those annoying spears once this wears off..." Kuro started as he closed his eyes. His body suddenly became surrounded by a strange red aura. His hair turned red with orange ends and his muscle tone became more defined. No one could see it, but his eyes changed from their usual azure to a new gold color. He brought his palms together, then slowly separated them as a small orb of light appeared in between them. The transformed Kuro opened one of his eyes halfway to look at the stunned Raynare.

"If you're wondering what this glorious visage you're seeing right now is, I'll explain later. AND TO YOU, TOO, ASIA!" Kuro yelled out to the not-so-forgotten blonde who watched the whole fight in awe. "O-okay..." Asia hesitantly nodded. Kuro gave her one of his, as his friends call it, his 'Harem King Smile" as his expression hardened at the immobile Fallen Angel. The orb of light between his hands glowed a brilliant gold color as he then grabbed it in his hand. Kuro's hand glowed as he thrust his hand forward and placed it on Raynare's chest, resulting in a large blush from everyone who saw. Upon removing it, her body glowed briefly and then the light died out after a second or two. "And with a flick of the wrist, no more light spears for you!" he said in a strange accent. Kuro's hair and eyes turned back to their respective black and blue as he slung Raynare on his shoulder, with her blush coming back to her. "Heh... You're really light." he said which only made Raynare blush even more. Kuro flew over to Asia and stretched out his hand just like he did when they first met. asia took the hint and grabbed her suitcase and took his welcoming hands as he took off towards his house. It's safe to say that neither he or Asia are stepping near another church again.

* * *

Kuro's House

Kuro, Asia, and a still immobile Raynare entered the Angel's house. He gently set Raynare on one of his leather chairs. Hey, she may be his kind of enemy, but he made a promise to himself to never be cruel to anyone. He then snapped his fingers and Raynare felt that she could move her body again. In an act of vindictive retaliation she made a beeline for Kuro, intending to snap his neck. Kuro saw this coming and sighed as snapped his fingers again. Raynare's body stopped moving again as Kuro knelt in front of her, playing with her hair a little before speaking.

"Didn't see that coming didja? I can turn the stiffness on and off like a light switch, so you better behave." Kuro affirmed with a commanding glare. Raynare was angered, and for a reason she can't think of, a little turned on. Kuro snapped his fingers for a third time as Raynare(who as at this point on the floor) stood up, dusted herself off and sat back in the chair Kuro had initially set her on. Kuro smiled at Raynare, and then turned to Asia.

"Asia, you just go upstairs and get your stuff settled. Tomorrow, I'm gonna take you out to go clothes shopping and to get anything else you might need." he said. Asia was slightly taken aback y this "What? W-why would you do that, Kuro-san? I don't live here." she asked in a voice louder than she would've wanted. All Kuro did was put his fist on his hip and smiled saying "You do now. How about it, Asia? Do you wanna stay here in my house?" he proposed. Asia's eyes grew wide as she could feel her eyes tearing up. "Oh, good gracious. You are such a crybaby." Kuro muttered. As he took Asia's hand and led her upstairs. Right before they reached the top, though...

_Snap!_

Kuro snapped his fingers a fourth time. "Hey! What the hell?!" was Raynare's response before Kuro poked his head out from the stairs. He pointed at her and sent her the same glare that somehow turned her on from before. "Just to make sure you don't go anywhere or get any funny ideas. Your interrogation in comin', girl!" he stated. He then went back upstairs and met up with Asia in her room.

* * *

Asia's Room

Kuro opened the door and saw Asia sitting on her bed. She appeared to be lost in her thoughts as she blankly stared at her suitcase. Kuro didn't know this as he walked around the empty guest room that now became Asia's.

"Y'know, maybe we could paint the walls. Maybe a gold color to match your hair. Since you're a religious person, you could probably use, like, a cross or something on the wall. I'll probably move this bed somewhere that's more comfortable for you. Heh, even throw in a lava lamp and a TV in here. What do you—" Kuro couldn't finished his sentence as Asia dropped her suitcase and dive bombed into him, knocking them both on the floor. Kuro lifted himself up using his elbows as Asia laid there on his chest.

A few moments of silence filled the room as Kuro could hear silent sobs from her and he sat up. He gently stroked her brilliant golden hair and whispered comforting words to her. Once her sobbing died down, she lovingly looked up at him. She looked away for a split second and blushed greatly before gathering her nerves and swiftly closed both her eyes and the distance between their lips. Kuro was shocked to say the least as this was the second time they've kissed like this, but this time Asia poured all of her emotions into this gentle kiss. After a minute or two, the pair separated to gather sweet, sweet air into their lungs as they then looked at each other, one with eyes full of love and the other with a face full of confusion and shock. Kuro didn't know what to do or say as his face turned red... and redder... and redder... impossibly red... steam's comin' out now... Aaaaaaand he blacked out, the redness never leaving his face and his eyes turned into spirals.

Asia was shocked at first, then giggled at this bashful side of her friend. But, deep down in her heart, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt that she wanted something else. This was a first for her, so she didn't know how to respond to this. While her mind was trying to process these new emotions, her body unconsciously leaned down and nuzzled Kuro's broad chest, reveling in the feeling of his slow breathing and occasional spasms as he was still trying to recover from her surprise kiss. Her blush darkened slightly as she clutched her chest. Her heart was beating faster than normal. She felt an inexplicable happiness and wholeness in her current position on top of Kuro. Next she uttered five words... Five small words that held so much passion in them. She shuffled slightly and planted one more kiss on the unconscious Angel's forehead and felt thankful he was unconscious as she muttered...

"Kuro... I... I think I... love... you..."

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. I've decided to do Raynare's interrogation next chapter as I haven't thought of how it should go.  
Also, I feel like I might of rushed Asia's falling in love with Kuro a little.**

**Besides that, let's just say that Kuro's going to enjoy abusing his ability to stop Raynare's body functions, oh so maliciously!  
Any way, that's all for now. Review if you dare!**

**~ Peace!**


	6. Extra Life: Driving Kuro Up the Wall

**Side story time! Halloween Edition!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

October 31, 20xx  
Kuro's House

A quiet night in Japan. Well, mostly quiet. It's October 31st. A day of ghost, ghouls, and all that good stuff: Halloween. Numerous children can be seen walking and talking, sharing candy, and scaring each other. But out of all of this commotion, you can hear one phrase over and over in the stillness of the night.

"Trick-or-Treat!"

Moving onto a certain house in the bustling neighborhood, we meet Kuro Kaizukki, Nephilim high school student, and Asia Argento, holy maiden and devout Christian. Asia was sitting in the living room reading her Bible while Kuro was in his bedroom channel surfing while eating a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos.

_DING DONG_

Asia hears the doorbell ring. She closes her Bible and walks towards the door. At the door were two children who looked no older than 10. One of them was a boy with most his face painted white. His eyes were ringed with black and a deep red paint that drew a smile going all the way across his cheeks. He wore a white hoodie and black dress pants. To add on to the creepy factor, he had a knife made of papier-mache with ketchup stains to pass off as blood. Another was a girl wearing a black suit, black dress shoes, and white gloves. She also wore a pure white mask over her face, showing absolutely zero percent of any of her facial features besides her nose.

Asia's heart rate skyrocketed as her face paled, bordering on turning blue. Her body was shaking slightly as she couldn't hold it back.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** she screamed. A few seconds later, Kuro sped down the stairs, armed with the trusty sword that he never got to use. He looked around the house before taking one hand off the sword and placing it on his hip.

"Uh, Asia? Why did you scream?" he asked. Asia's words got caught in her throat as she just pointed towards the door and two very confused, yet slightly amused children. Kuro understood what was happening as he put away Garasu and grabbed a bowl full of candy before walking towards the door. As he walked towards the door he cried internally, thinking—

_'Why don't I ever get a chance to use my damn sword?!'_

Asia had fought the urge to scream at Kuro to get away from them before he just sent her a smile as he held the bowl out to the excited trick-or-treaters.

"I'm really sorry about my friend here. She's never experienced Halloween before. I hope you understand." Kuro apologized on Asia's behalf. The children just nodded as they each took a piece of candy and walked away while Kuro waved and closed the door. He set the bowl on the table directly adjacent to the front door as he placed a hand on Asia's shoulder.

"Asia... It's okay. No monsters are coming to get you. It's Halloween. It's a day where you dress up as a bunch of scary beings and visit many houses and say 'Trick or Treat' and get candy for it." Kuro explained as he calmed Asia down. Before Asia could reply the doorbell rang again. Kuro smiled as he pried Asia(who was at this point holding him like a lifeline) off of him and grabbed the bowl of candy.

"Watch." he said simply as he opened the front door, revealing two buxom women. The one on the left wore a black dress with an orange-sort of fur at the end. The dress was open from the neck down to a bit past her belly button, giving Kuro a nice view of her impressive cleavage. She had black arm warmers with violet see-throught frills. She had brown stockings and black strapped slippers. Her most distinguishing characteristice his her long flow of crimson hair as she winked at the poker faced Angel.

The girl on the right had a pumpkin crown with little purple devil horns. She held a small staff with a pumpkin tip in her hand and wore long black gloves the went up to her upper arm. She wore a black dress that was opened just under her amazing assets which were, thankfully for Kuro's sanity, covered by a black bra. On her legs were black stockings with a thin orange line going down them ending with fishnet and black, short heeled slippers. She had her raven colored hair in a ponytail with an orange ribbon. Kuro sighed.

"Rias-senpai. Akeno-senpai. What are you wearing? And tell me you haven't been going around the whole neighborhood wearing those." Kuro breathed out as both his seniors shared a glance and looked back at the blushing boy.

"We have. Why? Were you hoping you were the only one to see?" Rias asked teasingly. Kuro's blush darkened and he stuttered in response.

"L-look.. j-just t-t-t-take this candy, and either leave or...*gulp* come in..." he mumbled that last part while looking away. Rias and Akeno smiled at his shyness and entered Kuro's house, each of them brushing a hand through his black hair as they passed him.

"Thank you." they both said as they took a seat on one of his leather chairs. Kuro was silent as he tried to process something. Rather than think too much into this, he decided to bring it out to the foreground. "Why are you two trick-or-treating? You're, like, 18 tops, right?" he asked

"What? We're not allowed to get into the spirit of Halloween, too?" Rias asked with a small pout.

"Well, no, but... Y-you know what, nevermind..." Kuro dropped the conversation. "Do you want anything? Tea, or something? I ordered a pizza not too long ago, so it should be here soon. Wanna stay for food?" Kuro asked nonchalantly as he made his way into the kitchen.

"That depends..." Rias says as she and Akeno shared a glance. "Do _you _want us to stay for dinner?" Akeno asks with a hint of teasing in her voice. Kuro looked at them with a face that said "Are you serious?" before clearing his threat, then saying "Sure... Whatever. Do what you want." Kuro said with his eyes closed and a pink blush. The only reason why he would blush is the one expression 'Take you out to dinner' his friends talked to him about. That being said, after another 20 minutes of idle chat with a bit of teasing thrown in, and introducing Asia to Rias and Akeno, there came another ring on the doorbell. Kuro personally was excited as he assumed that it was the pizza guy, but he could never be more wrong...

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a tall, handsome man who looked to be in his early 20s with crimson hair similar to Rias and a girl with a childlike appearance, minus the big breasts, wearing a magical girl outfit with a wand to boot. Behind them was a maid, as Kuro guessed by her attire, with silver hair and matching eyes and a glasses wearing girl around Rias and Akeno's age with black hair in a bob cut and violet eyes. She looked a bit uncomfortable for some reason...

"Uhm... Not to be rude, but... uh, who are you? And how'd you know where I live?!" a shell shocked Kuro asked. Rias looked to see who Kuro was apparently yelling at and her eyes widened at who she saw.

"Onii-sama?!" she yelled. "'Onii-sama?'" Kuro parroted as he then stepped aside to let his, ahem, _guests_ in. "Hello, Rias." the aforementioned older brother greeted.

"W-why are you here?!" she stammered. For reasons Kuro couldn't figure out, Rias seemed uncomfortable with her sibling in the same room. Turning his attention away from them for a second, he took a glance at the other _guests_ and decided now would be a good time for introductions. "Um, hi. I'm Kuro Kaizukki. And even though I'm still uncomfortable with the fact that you know where I live, it's nice to meet you all."

His eyes narrowed in focus as he looked at the glasses girl. _'Where have I seen her before?'_ he thought until his eyes widened again in realization.

"Wait... You're the student council president, Souna Shitori-senpai, right?" Kuro asked whilst pointing at her. Souna calmly turned towards Kuro and with a bow, spoke. "Yes. It's nice to meet you, Kaizukki-kun. Although, my real name is Sona Sitri,"

"Citrus? Oh, _Sitri_! I've heard of that! One of the 72 Pillars, right? Oh, and before you get too cautious, I'm an Angel and a friendly so I'm not looking for a fight. Besides, I'm sure with your level of magic, you'd probably wipe the floor with me! Hahahaha!" Kuro stated whilst laughing at the end, while scratching the back of his head. Sona's lips curved into a confident smirk as she nodded towards him. The girl in the magical girl costume then decided to speak next.

"My name is Serafall Leviathan! But you can call me Levi-tan!" Serafall says cheerfull, and in a volume that was higher than necessary. Kuro's pupils turned into spirals as he covered his ears.

"You are definitely a live one, Serafall-san." After recovering, Kuro's shin received a sharp hit, causing Kuro to hop around on one foot as he tenderly held the injured area. "OW! Mother- fwooohoohoo! Ah! Tsssssssssssss!" Kuro hissed. "Onee-sama!" Sona yelled. Serafall held her wand in her hands menacingly whilst pouting at Kuro.

"Kuro-chan! I told you to call me 'Levi-tan'." Serafall told him. Kuro looked up and weighed his options; Either he can call her 'Levi-tan' or have his shin receive further punishment by that blood instrument she calls a staff...

"Right. Sorry, Levi...-tan." he apologized with some hesitance at the nickname. Serafall's face brightened to her usual cheerfulness as she suddenly hugged Kuro. "Yay! Thank you, Kuro-chan!" she thanked him.

_'She just met me and already she hugged me. What's next, I gotta take her out to dinner..?'_ Kuro thought while his face was colored red. He stood up once the throbbing pain in his shin disappeared and turned to look a his last guest, the silver haired maid.

"Hello. Who are you?" Kuro asked. "I am both Sirzechs-sama's maid and {Queen}. You may call me Grayfia Lucifage. Pleased to make your acquaintance." she said with a bow. Kuro bowed in response. "Wait, 'Sirzechs-sama?' You mean, _the _Sirzechs? As in, Sirzechs Lucifer? One of the Great Satans?" Sirzechs looked at the shell-shocked Kuro and replied "The one and only."

"And let me take a step back..." Kuro pointed towards Serafall. "...Leviathan? Another one of the Satans, correct?" Serafall nodded cheerfully. Kuro poker faced for about a second before asking the obvious question "What are two of the most powerful Devils doing at _my_house of all places?" It was then when Sirzechs spoke up.

"Well, I had some free time to kill, so I was hoping to visit my little sister, but I could sense that she was with you, so here I am. I agreed to let Seraf-uh, Levi-tan come with me. I brought my wife- er, maid with me as special company and Levi-tan half-dragged her sister with us." Kuro looked towards Sona with a sympathetic smile.

"Siblings, right?" he asked her.  
"You have no idea..." was all she could say.

_DING DONG_

Doorbell again. Kuro sucked his teeth. He was getting a little tired of this...

"Oh, what the heck could it possibly be now?!" he yelled as he made his way to the door. Thankfully, for his sanity, it was the pizza he ordered. He paid for the delivery and set the food on the kitchen table. He looked towards all the Devils(and Asia who was staring in shock at everything that unfolded) and sigh.

"Okay, since I really wasn't expecting this many guests, there might not be enough to go around. As such, I will just go order *sigh* more..." Kuro sighed near the end.

"You don't look too excited, Kuro-san." Asia observed as she walked right next to him.

"You have no idea, Asia. No. Freaking. Idea." he muttered while Asia rubbed his back.

* * *

3 Hours Later

After more pizza came, everybody got settled, Kuro popped in a few Halloween movies, and the evening went off without a hitch. Well, not counting the fact that Kuro had to go and get drinks for everyone(unfortunately, that included light alcohol for the two adults)... And despite how light it was, Grayfia got drunk and, in Kuro's opinion changed into a completely different person. Sirzechs explained that Grayfia becomes a bit of a troublemaker when she gets drunk.

Afterwards, all the Devils went back home and Kuro cleaned up. Then, he and Asia decided to just call it a night and get some shut eye. All was well until att around 3 a.m. Asia subconsciously climbed onto Kuro's bed after using the bathroom. Kuro wouldn't have minded if he had known how Asia sleeps. She was in nothing but her bra and panties and kept Kuro's arm buried in between both her medium sized breasts and her thighs.

'This is going to be a thing, isn't it?' Kuro thought to himself as he just shuffled into a more comfortable position and laid there until sleep claimed him...

* * *

**Halloween Special Done!**

**I wanted this to be sort of a building foundation of Kuro's standing relationships with a few of the DxD characters.**

**Anyways, be ready for the next REAL chapter!**

**~ Peace!**


	7. New Life: More Feedback Needed

**Hey, guys! Sorry about this tiny chapter, but I wanna say something to all my wonderful readers.**

**I've been looking at my story stats and I've hit 11 Reviews and over 2,000 views! I know that isn't much but it is for me! I just wanna say thank you, thank you, thank you SO much! I'm just surprised to get all of this feedback from you guys. I hope to see more in the future.**

* * *

**More to the point, this little Author's Note page isn't just a Thank You, but with the Reviews, I was wondering if you guys had any plot devices or suggestions on who else for the harem or any OCs you wanna toss in here. Any and all are welcome with open arms and I can't wait to see what you guys come up with!**

**PM me with all of your suggestions! Or message me on my gmail and post on my Book of Faces account(which are down below; and also I forgot my old Twitter account password... I'm sad and feel a little dumb...:P)**

**Many excites! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**~ Peace!**

* * *

**Gmail: shabbok246 **

**Facebook: Shabbok Burrell**


	8. Life 2-1: Dreams and Pleasure

**The beginning of a new arc. A lot of people are asking me to make these chapters longer and I apologize for the shortness, but it's become a bit of a habitual thing with me. Each of these chapters are a little over 2,000 words, so I don't really know how to make these longer, but I'll uh... I'll try...**

**Anyway...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kuro's Dream  
Unknown Location

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. It was all Kuro could see. Stiff blackness all around as he falls into an unknown abyss. His body was engulfed in a pure bright light as he had somehow found footing. Looking around cautiously until he found a strange glass door. Seeing nothing else available to him, Kuro decided to open this door. As he pulled and pulled, light became emanating from the doorway until it consumed him completely, causing Kuro to shield his eyes. Once uncovering his eyes, Kuro found himself in a strange landscape. Simply a blue sky and clouds. A few feathers floating all over. Kuro opened his mouth to speak.

No words.

He couldn't speak. He clutched his neck and cleared his throat, yet that too didn't produce any sound. Kuro was more confused that ever before. Before he had a chance to explore, he felt a soft, slender hand on his shoulder. Kuro stiffened under then touch as he backed away and got into a defensive stance. Though, no amount of the rigorous training his father and mentors have given him could prepared him for what he saw.

Right in front of him stood a tall adult woman. She looked around 6 feet tall as she stared down at Kuro with a gentle smile. Her deep red hair had orange ends and ran down to her knees. Her golden-colored eyes brimming with both power and gentleness as she bore them down on Kuro. She had a figure that Kuro thought could put Rias, Akeno, or Raynare's to shame. Her thin waist, big breasts, pretty pink nipples, and... _Wait, what?!_

Further inspection revealed Kuro's opinion of the worst possible situation: This woman was nude for all to see. Booty bald naked. And what's worse is that she's not even making an attempt to hide either her goodies nor her Cave of Wonders. Kuro felt blood rush to his head, yet strangely not to his nose. He tried to look away but he was somehow drawn to her body. Damn! The guys from Kuoh are starting to influence him negatively! He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could sprout words the woman placed her finger on his mouth to silence him. Then, with a giggle she pulled Kuro into an embrace, unintentionally pulling him into her cleavage. She played with his spiky hair before finally speaking...

**"I'm so glad we can finally meet, Kaizukki Kuro-kun..." **she said soothingly as Kuro managed to pull his face from her cleavage and taking a few revitalizing breaths of air. Kuro somehow finally managed to find his voice. _"Who... Who are you?"_ Kuro asked with a blush as he was fighting a losing battle of not staring at her gorgeous body. **"Me?" **she innocently pointed at herself before placing an hand on Kuro's cheek. **"I'm a divine being that's been inside you since you were young. I've watched you grow so much, and I've really wanted to see you face-to-face just this once. My name is Ijuu. I am what is known as the Goddess of Creation."**

Before Kuro could reply, Ijuu cupped his face and brought it close to hers as she grew a seductive smile on her face. **"You've gotten quite handsome."** she said as she licked her lips and closed the distance between hers and Kuro's. She trapped him into a good, long kiss. After the first couple of seconds, she managed to snake her tongue into Kuro's mouth. Kuro was stupefied at first but after a bit, he gave in and kissed back. Ijuu gave an excited squeak as they began a tongue duel for dominance. After a bit, they slowly, yet reluctantly for Ijuu, separated and Kuro stared at her, eyes as big as saucers._ "So, an almighty goddess has been living inside my head since I was a kid? Why did you wait until_ **today**_ to finally speak with me?" _Kuro asked. Ijuu gave no response as she just walked right up to him a grabbed his wrist. She slowly guided his hand towards her left breast as Kuro's face was almost as red as her hair at this point. She giggled at his innocence as she felt his hand involuntarily squeeze, eliciting a soft whimper. Kuro stepped back a few hundred feet as he kept emitting apology after apology as she went into a laughing fit. As she calmed down, she used her finger to bring Kuro's face up to hers.

**"I'm sorry. It's just that you're so cute when you're surprised and blushing that I couldn't help myself. Although I must say, your hand was really soft... and warm. How do you keep it that way?" **she asked/teased Kuro. Kuro didn't answer. All that was in his mind was '_This is gonna be a thing, isn't it?'_

**"Yes, it will." **Ijuu said. Kuro jumped. **"Before you ask, I'm in _your _head so I can quite clearly and vividly see and hear what goes on in that adorable little mind of yours." **she playfully poked his head for emphasis. Kuro humphed as he folded his arms and looked away with a pout.

**"While I'd love to talk more, you have to get going. You have school today don't you?" **Ijuu stretched, then rested her hands behind her head. _"Oh, yeah! Where's the exit?" _Kuro asked. Ijuu shook her head with a smirk.

**"This is your dream, hon. Wake up!" **Ijuu replied as she leaned in and planted one last kiss before the entire landscape became engulfed in light and everything went white.

Kuro woke up.

* * *

_Kuro's House  
Kuro's Room 5:13am_

Early Monday morning: the bane of people's existences.

The morning sun loomed over Japan as one certain spiky haired Angel was awoken by its taunting rays. He cursed the sun for disturbing him as he stirred, stretched and got out of bed. He turned back towards the bed as he had heard whimpering. It was Asia and, guessing from the sounds she was making, she missed the warmth that was Kuro's body. Although... something was different.

'Jes.. Woah, my Goddess. What is going on?!' Kuro thought as he saw another female in his bed. As opposed to Asia, who was in her bra and panties, this one was in her birthday suit. A lot of stuff like is happening to him recently... Looking back, he noticed long, black hair and..._black wings?!_

Kuro felt his heart stop as he made the the realization-

The Fallen Angel he had fought last night...

Raynare...

Is sleeping in his bed...

'What the hell is she- oh, yeah, I remember.' Kuro thought as his mind went back to last night...

* * *

**~ Flashback ~  
~ Last Night ~**

After waking up from Asia's kiss and Asia deciding to take a shower, Kuro went back downstairs to confront his most recent attacker. He snapped his fingers and brought her out of her stiffened state.

"Oh, boy... Where do we start?" Kuro asked while scratching his chin. He put a finger up as his laid Raynare a smile. "Oh! I know! How about with who the hell gave you the orders to attack me and snatch Asia?!" Raynare scoffed and looked away from Kuro, not intending to say anything to him. Kuro sort of expected this as he had formulated a sort of, ahem _interrogation strategy_, for this occasion. He got up and sat next to Raynare, who shuffled away from him. "Raynare... Don't make this hard. Please?" All he got in response was Raynare sticking her tongue out at him childishly. Kuro grew a grin eviller than any other man.

...Somewhere out in the universe, a purple haired shinobi sneezed...

"Oh, you villians..." he stated slowly as he drew his hand towards Raynare-more specifically, her left wing. She looked out the corner of her eye to see what he was up to. Kuro gripped her wing and rubbed slowly, softly, massaging near the base of the wing. What happened next was something Kuro hadn't anticipated... at all...

Raynare felt her body heat up as her cheeks flushed and she lets out a small whimper filled with pleasure. Every small touch to her wing from Kuro sent an electric shock down her spine. The more this pleasurable torture went on, the harder it was to suppress the sounds coming out of her mouth. She squrimed to get out of Kuro's grip, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she hoped he would never stop. After the third minute, she lost the battle her mental battle as her hand which was covering her lips fell down like a weigh as she leaned down, resting her head on the arm of the couch.

"Naaaahhnn... Ahhh... Naaaooooooohhh... Shtoooooooop..." Raynare moaned. Kuro's suspicions were confirmed. Her wings are sensitive to touch and since she's a Fallen Angel, touching them sends pleasure when touched. "Hmm... Not likely." the sadistic side of Kuro surfacing as he continued to mess with Raynare's wing. He leaned over to her left ear and whispered in a seductive voice "If tell me what I want to know I'll stop..." Raynare was getting more and more turned on with each passing second. Ranging from having her wings played with, to this new assertive yet seductive side to Kuro, to his nibbling on her earlobe, the sensations were driving her crazy! Raynare suddenly decided to stop this as she felt an itch in her nether regions. She gazed at him with glazed eyes as she attempted to speak...

"Yyyyeeeeesssh... I'll tell you everythiiiiiing... Just shtooooooop... Pleeeeeasssh..!"

Kuro smiled and with a 'thank you', he got off Raynare and let go of her wing. He gave her a bit to compose herself as she calmed down from her pleasure torture.

"Never... do that... again..." she warned him. "No promises." Kuro replied a little too quickly for her tastes. Raynare scooted away from Kuro a little more before speaking.

"Ahem... Well... Me and a few other Fallen Angels were tasked with keeping watch over Sacred Gear users by Azazel-sama. We felt that a few select Sacred Gears could pose a threat to us, so we took it upon ourselves to find and get rid of the users before they could awaken theirs. Even though Asia-chan had already known how to use hers, we decided we would take her Sacred Gear and bring it to Azazel-sama, who's a hobbyist Sacred Gear researcher." Raynare explained to Kuro while folding her arms. Kuro nodded in understanding, but somewhere in the back of his mind something bugged him.

"But if Azazel is a Sacred Gear researcher, then he should know that a person who has their Sacred Gear removed will immediately die, so why would he want the original user of the Sacred Gear dead? Or is there someone else in this equation?" he asked. Raynare was hesitant to tell him more, but remembered the torture he put her through not too long ago and shuddered. "His name is Kokabiel. He told us to kill the Sacred Gear users. Before you ask, I dunno much about him, so his name is all you get!" she answered indignantly. Kuro took a minute to let this info sink in as he gave a nod. He decided to end this interrogation session as he looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:57pm.

"Okay, that's all my questions. Thanks!" Kuro got up and stretched before going into a nearby closet a taking out an extra blanket and pillows. He nodded his head for Raynare to follow. After a minute of hesitance, she complied and follow Kuro to another of the many guest rooms in his house.

"You can sleep here for tonight. After that, whether you leave or not, I don't care. You're a grown woman." he said as he placed the blanket and pillows in Raynare's arms before entering his own room and went to bed. Raynare was confused as to why he was giving her, the person who tried to kill him not too long ago, a place to sleep at that exact same night. Her cheeks colored red slightly after which she scoffed and reluctantly accepted his offer and went into the guest room.

* * *

**~ Flashback End ~  
~ Back to the Present ~**

While Kuro was taking a trip down Memory Lane, he did about an hour of his early morning training in the training ground in the very lowest floor. After that, he noticed he had another 30 miuntes before having to go to school, so he took a shower and went back to his room to get dressed.

Although, when he had entered his room he found an angry and cranky Fallen Angel and nun glaring at him dangerously, shivering and huddling together for warmth. Kuro sweatdropped at the scene and let out a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Aheheheheh... Um, good... morning?" he greeted. But they weren't having any of that bull.

**"Shut up!" **Raynare screamed. She and Asia separated and left a big space in between them.  
**""IN. BED. NOW!""** both off them commanded.

Kuro stepped back a bit before sighing in surrender and grabbing a plain white t-shirt and getting back in bed to the two cold females. Both of them took an arm as they let out an humph and drifted back to sleep.

'It's times like these that I wish that had the Kage Bushin...' Kuro thought as he moved his hands together and made a hand sign. He let out a grunt as...

...nothing... happened...

Kuro gave another sigh at his failed Naruto attempt.

**""QUIET!""** Raynare and Asia shouted. Kuro winced and relaxed his body.

'So much for going to school today...' was his last thought. 'At least it can't get any more awkward...'

**{"Kuro-kuuuun"} **an all too familiar voice cooed. He forgot that there was an all-powerful Goddess living in his head.

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhh...' _He mentally screamed.

His already chaotic life was only gonna get even more chaotic...

Just outside his window, however, was even more proof of that fact.

"You, are here. The Reincarnation... Kaizukki Kuro..."

* * *

**Who was outside Kuro's window, huh? Huuuuuuh?**

**Anyways, I am literally unable to find a way to make these longer, so sorry to all you fast readers! But what can I do? Though, this one is actuall 2,595 words, so...**

**_DON'T answer that!_**

**Anyways, I wanna take a bit to say that I'll soon be starting another FanFiction starring Kuro. I'll call it 'To Meet a Nephilim' and it'll be a To Love-Ru FanFiction. Those of you who are following will know when that'll be up. To the rest of you, keep an eye out! It's comin'!**

**~ Peace!**


	9. Life 2-2: Demonstration of Power

**Before I start this chapter, I wanna give a big shoutout to Riku Nohara for helping me with ideas. If you want, go to his profile and favorite him. It'll be a pleasant surprise for him.**

**Anyways, disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kuoh Academy  
School Gates

_Yaaaaaaaaawn_

Kuro let out a yawn. He was currently waiting at the gates to Kuoh Academy. He didn't go to school yesterday due to the little—ahem, _incident _with a cranky Asia and Raynare. Today, Kuro was waiting for them as he had convinced them to go to school, and even managed to get them enrolled… with a bit of difficulty…

* * *

**~ Flashback ~  
~ Yesterday ~**

Kuro was sitting on his favorite couch in the living room with a now fully awake Asia and Raynare. Asia kept apologizing for her earlier actions despite the many times Kuro had told her the he forgave her. He cleared his throat and looked at the two.

"Now, I've been contemplating this while you two were asleep and since, I dunno if I feel comfortable with leaving the two of you here alone in my house while I'm away for school, I made an executive decision: You two are coming with me to school until further notice.

A question mark appeared above Asia's head. She got most of her education while she was with the church, so she never had a chance to actually go to an actual school. She didn't know what to think.

Raynare was a different story. She had two problems with this: One was the fact that she hated how this guy was telling her what to do. But then again, she didn't want to be subjected to the torture of having her wings messed with. She subconsiously grabbed one of them as she shuddered. Never again…

The second was she really saw no point in this. As an added bonus, she knows about the number of devils in the area, including the heiress to the house of Gremory.

Asia raised her hand with a question.

"Um… what's school like, Kuro-kun?"

Kuro rose an eyebrow at the new affectionate honorific she started addressing him with. Was it just him or was she acting a little different from normal? He'll deal with that later, but for now…

"Well, it's a place where numerous people gather and go to classes. There, the person in charge of the class, the teacher, explains to you new and different things you probably didn't know before. It gets kinda bland and boring here and there, but you benefit from it a lot. Plus, you can make friends with the other students." Kuro explained. Asia's expression noticably brightened at that last tidbit of information.

"Really?!" she couldn't hold her excitement. Kuro chuckled slightly at her optimism.  
"Yes, Asia. Really." he affirmed

"Yaay!" Asia cheered as she promptly glomped Kuro, who hesitantly returned, patting her back. Raynare saw this and suddenly she had a feeling she never had before.

_'I wish that was me in those arms… Wait! What the hell am I thinking right now. What the hell is wrong with me?!' _she thought. She blushed and shook her head to clear her mind of these stupid thoughts.

Asia let go of Kuro after a few moments, sneaking a quick peck on his cheek. Both of their cheeks tinted pink. "Ahem, anyways… I'm gonna go see if I can convince the principal to let you two in. I'll be back real quick." Kuro said as he got up and got dressed in his uniform. He then teleported to Kuoh Academy… but not to where you might think…

* * *

Kuoh Academy  
Old School Building, ORC Clubroom

Kuro appeared in the middle of a familiar room. He lost his balance slightly, but quickly regained it. "Ngh..! I forgot I'm not used to doing this in the Human World." He shook his head to help further regain his senses as he turned towards the door. However, he was stopped when he felt a strong tug on his shirt. Turning around, he saw no one. Looking down, he indeed saw someone. A certain white haired girl he met a couple days ago.

"Good morning, Kuro-senpai…" she greeted monotonously. Kuro patted her head as he replied "Good morning to you too, Koneko-san." Koneko's cheeks tinted pink as she was being petted. And unless Kuro had forgotten to clean his ears before he left, he could hear the faint sound of purring. Lifting his hand from her head, he looked around and saw nobody else here. Not even Rias or Akeno?

"Koneko-san, are you really the only one here?" he asked. Koneko's only reply was a small nod as her cheeks were still a little pink from the affectionate gesture from before. She walked away towards one of the two couches and sat comfortably. She looked expectantly at Kuro, as if wondering what he was about to do. He shrugged his shoulders and took a spot next to her. After which they made small talk, mostly Kuro coming up with random subjects while Koneko made small replies.

While she refused to outwardly admit it, Koneko actually enjoyed conversing with Kuro somewhat. His random comments and sarcasm actually succeeded in making her laugh a little. Though, it subsided instantly when Kuro pointed it out, causing her to become uncharacteristically embarrassed and shove him, in her opinion, _lightly_ when in reality it knocked him off the couch… hard. Despite that, she unknowingly found herself trusting of him. She unintentionally brightened when she heard Kuro say he liked cats as well. After a little while longer, Kuro got up to go back home; this time on foot. Just as he neared the door, it opened… right on his face, knocking him on the floor. He was dazed for a bit before recovering and looking up to the culprit… or in this case, culprit**s**. In came the rest of the ORC: Rias, Akeno, and Yuuto. Kuro instantly cheered up and got up.

"Oh, hey guys! Mornin'!" Kuro greeted cheerfully. The three's faces lit up at the warm greeting.  
"Good morning, Kuro." Rias greeted, folding her arms.  
"Ara ara. Good morning, Kuro-kun." Akeno greeted with her infamous line.  
"How's it going, Kuro-san?" Yuuto greeted as the two fist bumped. Kuro and Yuuto, over the course of two weeks, had actually become pretty good friends.  
"Pretty good. A little chaotic, but still good." Kuro replied.  
"So, what are you doing here this early?" Rias asked as she sat at her desk. Kuro stiffened slightly as he suddenly remembered why he was here. In a method that the author is too lazy to explain, Kuro knew that it wasn't the principal, but _Rias _who had "control" over some of the stuff that went down here in Kuoh, next to the bispecticaled Student Council President and High Class Devil, Sona Sitri. But explaining his circumstances would be a bit troublesome.

"Well, you see…" Kuro stared at the ceiling as he poked his index fingers together nervously. The Gremory group looked at him in puzzlement as the Nephilim took a breath and started explaining.

**One explanation later…**

Saying that the ORC was shocked was an understatement. First, they were a bit on edge at Kuro's mentioning Raynare's "surprise, motherf*cka" sneak attack. Next they were awestruck(and aroused for Akeno, much to Kuro's discomfort) at hearing how effortlessly he beat and disabled her and his kindness at taking in a homeless nun… _and his surprise attacker_. And finally, they were stupefied at Kuro's suggestion/request that they both get enrolled here. They remained silent in contemplation while Kuro was practically begging, telling them that he did not really trust them in his house alone… together… with a kitchen full of food.

Rias smiled at this boy's silliness as she ultimately relented.  
"Okay, but I'm suddenly interested in this healer girl you mentioned. But before I do, I want you to show me this 'transformation' or whatever it was you said you did against that Fallen Angel."

Kuro sighed in relief, but then his expression turned into one on surprise. She wanted him to transform. Here. Right now. "Um… Okay. I don't see why not…" he said as he backed up from them.

He balled his hands into fists as his expression hardened in focus. Suddenly, he felt a sudden surge of power inside of him and slowly his hair and eyes changed color as his body because engulfed in a red-orange aura. With a grunt, he felt this power explode as the room tinted orange and the Gremory group looked on in shock and awe, minus Yuuto who had his normal charming smile on as Kuro had already transformed in front of him during one of their special friendly sparring sessions.

"This what you wanted, right?" Kuro asked as his voice was a bit deeper in pitch. Hearing no reply other that a nod, he let out a breath and returned to normal. He bowed and said his thanks as he walked out the door with one final wave and made it towards his house.

* * *

**~ Flashback End ~  
~ Present Day ~**

After that little reminiscence, he heard a bunch of commotion coming from the approaching students.

_'I guess they're here, then. Lovely." _Kuro thought as he used his heightened senses made his way towards two familiar scents. Several minutes later… Taregt Acquired! Two new students. Both female. One, blonde hair green eyes. The other black hair, violet eyes. Kuro waved to get their attention which thankfully they did. Asia sprinted towards him while Raynare, now named Yuuma Amano, just kept casually walking.

"Wow! This is school?! The building is soooo big!" Asia marveled at the size of the building. Kuro chuckled in amusement as he shook his head.

"Don't let your head explode, now. I need you in one piece." he said as he Raynare finally caught up. "Don't look so excited, Rayn—I mean, Yuuma-san." Kuro deadpanned. Raynare humphed and pouted, looking away from him.

"Come on! Let's go!" Asia screamed as she took Kuro's arm and ran for the building.

* * *

Math Class

The second-year math class was filled with the clamour of different groups of students' conversations. After the bell rang, the teacher walked in.

"Okay, class. Take your seats." he ordered. The class complied as the teacher looked towards them.

"As I'm sure you all know, we have not one, but two new students in our class starting today. So, why don't they take a minute to introduce themselves?" Raynare went up first.

"My name is Yuuma Amano. It's nice to meet you all." she said as she took the desk directly to Kuro's left.

"H-hello. My name is Asia Argento. I hope we can get along… a-and I hope we can be friends, too." Asia introduced herself shyly. The students whispered amongst themselves. Generally, the girls kept talking about how nice she seemed and the guys just talked about how cute she was and were hoping to make her their girlfriend. Fat. F*cking. Chance. Brohams.

Asia took an empty seat behind Kuro and snuck a quick hug when no one was looking, resulting in a barely noticable blush, as class finally commenced.

* * *

After School

Kuro, Asia, and Raynare stood at the school gates as the final bell had rung, signaling the end of the day. Raynare was mainly complaining about how the guys wouldn't leave her alone because they kept asking for dates. It took all that she had(and the fact that Kuro would most likely subject her to more wing torture) not to just kill them in cold blood. On the contrary, Asia had a great time. She says her classmates were really nice and had even invited her to hang out sometime, earning her a pat on the head for good behavior. Kuro then gave Raynare his house keys. She looked at him inquisitively.

"And why the hell are you giving me these?" she asked.  
"Because I need to take Asia somewhere and you probably don't wanna stick around with us any longer. I can tell." he deadpanned that last bit.  
"Good eye. Later, losers." she said as she walked on. Kuro facepalmed and called out.  
"RAYNA-ah, I gotta remember there's still some people around—YUUMA-SAN! MY HOUSE IS IN THE OTHER DIRECTION!"  
Raynare blushed in embarrassment and turned to the other direction. As she passed Kuro she mumbled 'Right, thanks' and then took off towards his house.

"You're welcome. Now, Asia, come with me." Kuro commanded.  
"Where are we going, Kuro-kun?" Asia asked. Kuro stumbled slightly. He still wasn't used to her calling him using the affectionate 'kun' when she calls everyone else using the formal 'san'.  
"You're coming to meet some other friends of mine. And both of us are joining a new club."  
"Okay!" she yelled as she gingerly took Kuro's hand, making him blush and the other males who were passing by practically seethe with jealousy.

* * *

Old School Building  
ORC Clubroom

Kuro and Asia met up with Yuuto, who was already making his way to the clubroom and decided that the three of them walk together. They made small talk along the way until they came across their destination. Opening the door, Asia marveled at the aesthetics of the room while Kuro and Yuuto shared a glance and a laugh. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko were already there waiting for Yuuto, but were genuinely shocked when Kuro and the new blonde student came with them.

"Hello, happy Occult Research Club members! We come in peace... and stuff..." Kuro chanted as he waved. Akeno giggled while Rias shook her head with a smirk. To be quite honest, Rias was also among the others that enjoyed Kuro's company. He was kind, talkative, and funny yet adorably bashful, making it rather fun to tease him. She even noticed, to her surprise, that Koneko seemed a bit more lighthearted when Kuro was around.

"So, remember when I told you about that healer girl? Here she is." Kuro said as he brought Asia in front of his, placing his hands on both her shoulders. Asia looked down shyly while fidgeting. She looked up and finally spoke.

"H-hello. My name is..."  
"Asia Argento. I know. Kuro's told us a little bit about you." Rias's eyes gained a mischievous glint. "He says you're a very kind and helpful girl; cute, too. _Very _cute." she put some emphasis on the very. Kuro's face turned three shades of red as he yelled at Rias.  
"H-HEY! HEY! I NEVER said..." he composed himself almost instantly as he closed his eyes and opened them halfway. "...You're messing with me, aren't you?"  
"Hm... Maybe..." Rias replied too quickly for Kuro's comfort. Kuro bit his bottom lip before he said something he would regret. He looked at an imaginary audience and muttered.

"Skip to me being at the park before I say something I'll regret." he demanded. For the love of Jeebus, stop breaking this damn Fourth Wall!

* * *

Park  
Sunset

Kuro and Asia were gladly accepted into the ORC. Asia got along great with the other members to Kuro's relief. After the club meeting ended, he walked Asia home and then decided to go get some ice cream for her in commemoration and Raynare because she pulled the Puppy Eyes on him. Damn her!

* * *

**As I am typing this, I receive a sharp blow to the head.**

**Ow! ...Sorry, Raynare...**

**"Hmph! Better be... asshole..."**

* * *

Kuro was on his way to the store when he caught a scent he did _not _like at all. Blood. The scent of blood. The good guy part of him took over as he looked for the source of the horrid smell. But nothing could prepared him for what he saw.

He saw a single girl. Brown hair that went down her back spread wildly as she laid lifelessly on the ground. She was in a puddle of her own blood as a nasty hole could be visibly seen through her stomach. It took all Kuro had not to vomit at the sight, but he ran to her side and checked her pulse.

It's fading... But still there. She's alive, but bleeding out.

Wasting no time, Kuro immediately reached inside his jeans pocket and bulled out a small brown sac. From the sac he pulled out a small green, star-shaped candy as he held turned her around, resting her head on his lap.

"Hey... hey... Listen to me. Don't ask why, but I need you to eat this." he requested. The girl gave a very weak nod as she slowly opened her mouth allowing Kuro to drop the candy in. She slowly chewed and swallowed. A few stiff moments passed as Kuro was beginning to worry that he was too late. But then he saw her chest slowly rise up and down and the hole in her stomach instantly healed. She was... snoring? Is this bitch asleep?! Kuro wasted his precious time to save some random dying chick and all he gets is her falling asleep?! Kuro closed his eyes in annoyance and opened his mouth to shout at her, but promptly stopped, lifted the girl up bridal style and move to the side. From where he was standing he could see a mysterious figure in a black and purple cloak, showing absolutely nothing but the lower portion of his face. He flew high above the ground and was staring intently at Kuro and the girl.

"Are you the one that attacked this girl?!" Kuro asked sternly. The assailant gave no reply, causing Kuro to grit his teeth in annoyance. "Answer me, damnit!" Again. No reply. The figure then began fading into a mess of black mist, but not before uttering something in a rather unsettling voice.

**"You and I... are destined to battle... And when to time comes... I shall be... victorious..."**

He disappeared, leaving Kuro with many questions: Who was this guy? Why did he try to kill this girl? And what did he mean by they were 'destined' to battle?

"I don't like the sound of this..."

* * *

**A rather short confrontation. Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter. I wanted this one to be a little more about Kuro's improving relationship between the DxD characters.**

**And, hey! This chapter is 3,171 words. A little longer than I had intended...**

**Anyways, stay tuned for the next "exciting" chapter of Kuro versus DxDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

**~ Peace!**


	10. Life 2-3: Dragon Hunters and Fire-Birds

**In this chapter, we meet the Red Dragon EmperESS!  
Oooooooooooooooooooooh! Mindf*ck!**

* * *

_Last chapter…_

_…Kuro was on his way to the store when he caught a scent he did not like at all. Blood. The scent of blood. The good guy part of him took over as he looked for the source of the horrid smell. But nothing could prepared him for what he saw._

_He saw a single girl. Brown hair that went down her back spread wildly as she laid lifelessly on the ground. She was in a puddle of her own blood as a nasty hole could be visibly seen through her stomach…_

_From where he was standing he could see a mysterious figure in a black and purple cloak, showing absolutely nothing but the lower portion of his face. He flew high above the ground and was staring intently at Kuro and the girl._

**_"You and I... are destined to battle... And when to time comes... I shall be... victorious..."_**

* * *

Taking a few minutes to reflect on that person's cryptic words, Kuro stood in silence as he held the sleeping brown haired girl.

**_[I think first you should focus on the girl]_** Kuro jumped. That voice wasn't Ijuu's… but someone else's. He frantically looked around to find the source of the voice. Suddenly, a red glow came from the girl's left hand that rested on her lap.

"What the hell..? Who or what are you?" Kuro asked.  
**_[I cannot tell you immediately, as even my current host is aware of my existence.] _**the voice said. Before Kuro could ask anymore, the glow faded, signifying the cut in connection between the two. Taking the hint, Kuro set the girl down for a second before reaching once more into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny keychain-like item with a little plastic horse on it.

"Alright! Come on out!" he shouted before tossing it in the air. The keychain flew high in the sky until it became engulfed in a bright light. From the light came out a winged horse, a Pegasus. Its tail in the shape of a wing with smaller wings around its hooves. The Pegasus's wings themselves aren't connected to its body and glow a neon blue with countless sparkles. On its lower neck is the kanji for Kuro, symbolizing that it is his familiar. The Pegasus glided down until it was a Kuro's level and affectionate nuzzled Kuro's cheek as he stroked its back.

"Long time, no see, Sora-chan. Think you can do me a favor? You see this girl here? Take her to my house please. And when you get there, be sure to explain the situation to Raynare and Asia. I still gotta go get their ice cream." Kuro requested.

Sora gave an affirmative nod. She licked Kuro's face and taking off towards his house and to Raynare and Asia. Kuro sped off towards the ice cream store. Nearing his destination, a realization hit him.

"F*ck! I forgot to tell her to go into her human form! Damnit… ah, she's smart, she'll know what to do…" he quickly dispelled his worries.

* * *

Kuro's House

Raynare and Asia were having sort of a… disagreement. The problem being Raynare's desire to snoop through Kuro's personal stuff. It's really not that big a deal, right? Right! Try telling that to her…

Just a few minutes ago, Raynare was just snooping around Kuro's room because she was just that bored and found a rather cute plushy of a blue anthropomorphic animal in shoes. She thought it was too adorable for words, so she took it to show to Asia. When Asia asked where she got it from and Raynare told her, they argued about whether or not Raynare should give it back. Thankfully, before the argue could escalate, there was a knock at the door. The two thought that it was Kuro with their ice cream and they were ecstatic.

Disappointedly, it wasn't. Instead, it was a beautiful woman who looked around her early 20s with pure white hair that went down to her knees. She had pale skin and blue eyes with no pupils. She wore an elegant silver dress with many wings on it and the kanji for Kuro over her left breast. A barrette that had two rainbow-colored feathers was clipped to her hair. A sash was wrapped around her stomach and she wore sparkling silver slippers. Her most distinguish feature was the two large feathered wings that weren't even attached to her back and were blue while fading into a lighter blue. In her arms was an unconscious girl with semi-long brown hair.

"Hello. May I help you?" Asia asked politely.  
"Yes. My name is Sora. I am known as the Queen of the Pegasi as well as a devoted servant to Kuro Kaizukki-sama. My master has assisted the girl I am currently holding and has given me an order to bring her here to rest. May I please enter my master's home?" Sora requested. Her voice sultry yet stern.

"So, basically you're Kuro-kun's familiar?" Raynare asked.  
"Correct." was Sora's answer.  
"Asia-chan, let her in."

Asia stood aside as Sora set the brunette girl down on the nearest couch, which was the love seat.  
Thank you. I believe we shall now await Kuro-sama's return." Sora said as she sat on one the the other chairs. She crossed her legs and then conjured up a cup of jasmine tea. After taking a sip, she materialized a floating coaster and set the cup on top of it. She closed her eyes as her body relaxed.  
Asia and Raynare shared a glance. Raynare shrugged and snuggled Kuro's stuffed animal while Asia snuck up behind Sora. She then grab a handful of her hair and noticed how soft and silky it felt. And if she rubbed it enough, it changed from white to a deep ocean blue. Asia was so entranced by it that she didn't realize that Sora was becoming quite annoyed.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop touching my hair. Only Kuro-sama is allowed to touch any part of my body; my hair is included." she demanded. Asia immediately let go as she could literally FEEL Sora's ire. Although, she did blush faintly at her bold statement.

Before anything else could happen, the three women could her the brunette girl stir into consciousness. Her emerald green eyes fluttered as they finally opened. But she took a minute to evaluate her current situation.

She had nearly died.

Some random(hot) guy saved her with some weird(delicious) candy.

She wakes up in someone else's house.

Yeah... She's gonna freak out in 3...2...1...

"KYAAAAAAHHHH!"  
Someone get a phone 'cuz I F*CKING CALLED IT!

And before she could continue her freak-out, the front door opened: Kuro's home.

"I'm back. Who wants ice cream?" he called. Asia and Raynare practically stormed him, wanting to get their frozen dairy treat.

"'Kay. Chocolate mint chip for Raynare; cookies and cream for Asia; two strawberries with strawberry cones for me and Sora-chan; and I didn't know what to get for you, but I just got you a simple ice cream sandwich. Hope you don't mind... um... what's your name?"

"Raimai... And, um, thank... you... Kaizukki-kun..."

"Wait, how do you know my name, Raimai-san? I never met you until not even an hour ago." Kuro asked.

"Seriously?! Stupid... haven't you noticed that a lot of girls are wanting to get in your pants?" Raimai reprimanded the boy.

"I don't know what 'get in my pants' means and I don't wanna know..." Kuro deadpanned.

"So judging from that particular statement, I'm guessing you're still a virgin, right? Well, tonight might be your lucky night. For I, Raimai Hyoudou will succeed in my Super-Awesome-Dynamite-Reverse-Harem-Plan! Together with my partner, Ddraig, nothing will stop me from sleeping with at least 100 guys!" Raimai boldly declared. You could practically hear an unknown fanfare and colorful smoke bombs exploding in the background.

**(play Final Fantasy X - Victory Music)**  
Kuro, Asia, Raynare, and Sora stared wide-eyed and incredulously. A comedic silence filled the room as Raimai started to get annoyed. She reached up to Kuro's shirt, but before she could threaten him, she started shifting her hands all over his stomach and abs. Kuro felt extremely awkward.

"Oh, my God! You could grind meat on these! This is a damn sexy-ass six-pack you're carrying. Are you, like, a professional sports player?!" Raimai complimented, then feeling up Kuro's arms. "And these arms! Oh, my God! You could easily take any chick on the planet!"

"Please stop. And also, what's a virgin." Kuro asked.

"It's the term for a person who hasn't had sex yet." Raynare provided an answer.

"Oh! Whoa! Hohohoh, nohoho... Not tonight, sistuh. I'll gladly remain chaste for while.

"Your loss, kid. You just blew your ONE chance at getting some of this."

"...Right... Though, lemme take a step back, you said 'Ddraig?' As in the 'Sekiryuutei' Ddraig?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah..? How do you know?"

"I did my research..." Kuro waved off the question.

Kuro then walked up to Raimai and put a finger to her forehead. Raimai's face glowed crimson from both the touch and his scent, she could smell the faint scent of lemons coming from his shirt. Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to yell at him as everything went black. Kuro had put her to sleep.

"Now that that's outta the way... Excuse me, Ddraig! Can you hear me!" Kuro yelled.

**[Yes, I can. What do you want?]** the Red Dragon Emperor answered his call.

"Well, I apparently met your new — ahem, 'host' — and I have a question; What the hell is her deal?" he heard Ddraig sigh.

**[Honestly, I dunno what to tell you, Nephilim. This one's a new deal for me. I'd never thought I'd see the day where a WOMAN is a total perv.]** Kuro gave a sheepish, yet sympathetic grin.

"Heheh... I feel sorry for ya. Anyways, I have another question: Do you know anything about the man in black that tried to kill Raimai?" Kuro got serious.

**[I am uncertain of his particular identity, but... I have some prudent information, so listen up. Call your familiar here as well.]** Kuro nodded his head as motioned for Sora to come. She readily obliged and placed her hand on Kuro's back, allowing her to hear Ddraig through him.

"Alright, she can hear you loud and clear. Go on, we're listening."

**[Good. Now, I'm certain you know about the Great War between the Three Factions, correct? Apparently, there was also a hidden Fourth Faction, those who existed for many millennia, probably before the Dragons. They are known as Ryu-Zan-Paku. They are both Dragon Tamers and Hunters.]** Ddraig paused for a minute to let Kuro and Sora to take this in before continuing. **[They scoured the Underworld, undetected even by the Maous, and either exterminated or captured us Dragons. I was only a hatchling before I, unfortunately, was captured as well. From my best recollection, they followed what could only be described as an Abridged version of the Evil Piece system, the Shadow Beast Manufacturing Act. They were ruthless. They were so obsessed with attaining a certain goal that they were willing to kill off even their own members to attain it. Unfortunately, I was too young and afraid, so my memory of it cannot come up with a sufficient answer. Although, their leader was supposedly a God; the Galaxy God, the secomd strongest God in existence, next to your Goddess.]**

**{Ha!}** Ijuu boasted. Kuro rolled his eyes and allowed Ddraig to continue.

**[I do not know the being's name or nature, but I do know that my escape from him was nothing short of hell itself. He battered and bruised me and he only used, and this is my best estimate, about a mere 10% give-or-take. The man you saw, who attempted to murder my host, must've sensed my power within her and chose the direct approach and kill her. Thanks to you, he failed and was forced to retreat. Although, he will return. He is known as Ryu-Zan-Paku's number one warrior, and for lack of a better term, I shall dub him *Dark Assassin*.]**

"Dark Assassin..." Kuro echoed as he tensed up and his fists clenched. Sora moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling him and purring, to the jealousy of a teary-eyed Asia and a surprisingly angry Raynare. This was her unique way to comfort her master which always worked, including now as Kuro noticeably relaxed.

**[No one can understand for certain their motives, nor can they properly keep tabs on them as their kind can literally melt into the shadows. It may be impossible to find them. But do not be too concerned; while they have tactics, they sorely lack physical and magical prowess. But do not let that go to your head, Nephilim.]** Kuro nodded, understanding the severity of the topic.

**[I have now told you everything that I know. Now, I must return to tend to my host. Until next time, Kaizukki Kuro..!]** Ddraig bade farewell as the mental link between the three was severed. Kuro picked up Raimai and sped out the house, with her waking up and telling him where to go. Kuro said goodbye to Raimai as he went back home, called back Sora and went to sleep with the intent of telling the Gremory group about his encounter.

* * *

Kuoh Academy  
Old School Building

Kuro, Yuuto, and Asia were heading for the ORC clubroom. That morning, Kuro relayed Ddraig's information about Ryu-Zan-Paku to Asia, who got scared and clung to Kuro all day, much to the jealousy of all the guys and some of the girls.

Kuro opened the door to find the rest of the ORC was there, but they had two guests in here and the atmosphere there was tense. One of them was a familiar silverette maid, who noticed Kuro's presence and her lips twitched slightly. Kuro knew that this was her version of a smile as she maintained an aura of elegance and dignity. Kuro bowed to her as a formal, yet happy greeting.  
"Hello, Grayfia-san. How are you?"

"I am fine, Kuro-san. Thank you. I believe the day is treating you well?" she replied solemnly. Kuro nodded. He then turned to the second unknown guest.

He was a blonde man who looked like he was in his early 20s (a lot of people Kuro meets are usually in their early 20s. It's kinda freaking him out). He wore a blood red suit with some of the upper buttons undone, showing off his chest. Kuro looked at him indifferently before turning to Rias, who was scowling demonically at the blonde man.

"Rias-senpai, who the hell is this freak with the admittedly cool-looking hair?" he asked, completely oblivious to the man''s angry glare. Rias smiled at both Kuro and the fact the Kuro had just offended the apparently hated individual. Before any words that could come out of her mouth, Grayfia gave him the answer he craved.

"Kuro-san, the man before is Raiser Phoenix-sama, heir to the Phoenix Clan and the chosen spouse of Rias Gremory-sama." she said. Kuro gave her a look that just screamed "What the f*ck?!". He looked at Raiser, then back to Rias, then looked back at Raiser, back to Rias.

"Um... 'Spouse?' Isn't Rias-senpai, y'know, a little young for marriage right now?" he asked, not noticing the blush that crept Rias's face at the unexpected and innocent question. "Besides, even if Rias-senpai were to be married, it should be with someone who she ISN'T currently scowling at... Just saying..." Kuro shrugged.

"As if a gutless Angel like yourself would understand." Raiser spat. Rias let out a bit of KI towards him. How dare he insult her kouhai?!

"Huh? I'm gutless? ...By suggesting something that'd bring Rias happiness, like she deserves?" Kuro asked disbelievingly. "...Dick biscuit..." he muttered just audible enough for only Raiser to hear.

Raiser was pissed. This lowly Angel had the audacity to not only interfere with business the did not concern him, but also insult him right in front of his face! This would NOT go unpunished. Raiser grew flame-like wings from his back as he launched a large arrow of flame to burn Kuro. Kuro held his hand out indifferently and let out a "humph". The fire attack landed on his hand, but stopped immediately (not before causing a mini quake).

"What?!" Raiser questioned disbelievingly. Kuro stood there, taking Raiser's fireball like it's nothing with a look of disinterest. Pouring a bit of his energy, the flame grew smaller and smaller until Poof! — gone... While there were no visible signs of injury, Kuro's hand kind of stung and smoke was rising from it. Kuro nonchalantly blew away the smoke and waved his hand to cool down the stinging sensation.

"Hm... Impressive. But a school clubroom is no place to start something nasty..." he deadpanned, taking a bored yawn and resting his hands behind his head and smirking. Raiser growled at Kuro's smugness before finally settling down.

"I apologize for my unruly behavior. But I must really be going, and you should also come, my darling Rias."

"No way in hell, Raiser! I'd rather die!" Rias shouted defiantly. Kuro cackled. Ironic, seeing as she is literally FROM Hell. This amuses him.

"Rias, you and I both know how important this marriage is for the future of us purebreed Devils and the survival of the 72 Pillars."

"Raiser, I'm fully aware of that. I do not want the House of Gremory to go extinct..." Rias replied. Raiser's expression brightened.

"You do understand! So then, why don't we get-"  
"But I will only marry the man of my choice, and you definitely aren't him." Rias stole a glance towards Kuro, who was leaning against the door, and she blushed. Akeno saw this and made a mental note to tease Rias about this, but now wasn't the time. Raiser growled and cocked his head towards Rias's servants, Asia, and Kuro.

"Rias, I will take you back with me. Even if I have to burns your friends and servants here alive. The Gremory group got into a fighting stance, but everyone, even Grayfia who was about to intervene herself froze and stiffened as they sensed a LOT of KI in the room, and found the source: one Kuro Kaizukki, who dangerously had his eyes closed. He let out a deep, menacing laugh before addressing Raiser.

"Yeah, you'd oughta not do that, man..." he said. Raiser has had it up to here with Kuro.

"And pray tell, why is that?" he asked challengingly.  
"Because... If you so much as TOUCH any of my friends here..." Kuro opened his eyes and glared at Raiser. As opposed to their usual calm cerulean, they were pitch black with red, slitted pupils indicating his hidden anger "...You'll see a new side of me that no one needs to see as I will tear off your wings, implant them into your skull and use your entrails to drag you back to the deepest, darkest parts of the Underworld whence you came..!" Kuro's KI increased even further. Looking around, you'll notice the room gaining a dark red tint. Raiser knew he was more than willing to do that, so he backed off. Kuro's KI dissipated slowly as he kept his guard up against the Phoenix.

"Anyways, even I can see that this is gonna go nowhere so I have a little... proposition for you, Phoenix Guy." Raiser rose an eyebrow, indicating the he continue. "You. Me. We fight. Bring any help either of us wants, be it servants or familiars. Rias, I'm sorry to be placing you as a prize for a gamble, but trust me on this 'kay?" Kuro gave a wink and a thumbs up. "If I win, Rias is free to seek out her happiness. If you win... uhh..."

"I take Rias and _you_ as my slaves." Raiser gave his terms.  
"Uh... Sure, bro. Why not?" Kuro gave another apologetic look to Rias.  
"Just so you realize your big mistake, let me introduce you to..." Raiser started as another magic circle appeared. Kuro shielded his eyes. "...to my lovely servants." Once Kuro got an eyeful of Raiser's peerage, he shot him an incredulous glare.

"Re-really? Aiight, you got one, two... fifteen servants. All women... In my opinion, this just makes me think that you're, oh, what's the term, either a pervert, a man-whore, or just a flat-out creep..." Kuro said indignantly.

"What did you just call Raiser-sama?!" one of his servants asked with a glare. Kuro opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. After all, hell hath no fury a (devil)woman scorned.

"Meh... Forget about it, aiight..?" Kuro put both his hands behind his head. "Now, I don't have time to show you ALL of them but here's one of my familiars. Come outside."

Everyone was intrigued and complied. Once outside of the building, Kuro reached into his pocket and pulled out a dragon-shaped keychain like the one he used to summon Sora. Kuro jumped high into the air and tossed the chain down. It landed with a big smoke cloud. Once the smoke cleared, Kuro was next seen sitting on top of a gigant blue Japanese dragon. It was probably 200 feet in length at the least! It's piercing, green slitted eyes, bore down on the Devils as he wrapped his tail around Asia and placed her on his head.

**[Why am I here, Kuro?] **he said.  
"Nice to see you, too, Zantetsuken..." Kuro deadpanned. Zantetsuken puffed out smoke from his nose as he sighed.  
"I want you to meet some people!" Kuro hopped off Zantetsuken's head an placed a hand on his snout. "Ladies and gents, I'd like to introduce you to one of my familiars; the Dragon Prince, Zantetsuken!"

...Silence...

"Hmm... Not what I was expecting..." he deadpanned.  
**[Hmph! I think we're done here. Now if you don't mind...] **Zantetsuken disappeared in a puff of smoke and returned to his portable size. Kuro face palmed and groaned, fed up with Zantetsuken's arrogant nature but not before catching Asia in his arms and setting her down.  
"He's a little bit of a downer, but he's still a cool guy." Everyone blinked twice and nodded. "So, uh, our fight..?"

Raiser snapped back into reality.  
"Oh, yeah... Somehow I completely forgot about that... I'll give you a week to prepare." he said smugly.  
"Why not right now?" Kuro asked.  
"Because I have more important things to do than play games with you right now. Farewell, squirt." Before Kuro could come up with a comeback, Raiser and his peerage disappeared, leaving the ORC behind to absorb all that had happened in the past hour...

* * *

**Update complete!**

* * *

**Before you guys ask...**

**Raimai Hyoudou**

**Age: 17**

**Species: Humanoid Dragon**

**Family: Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou(Parents); Issei Hyoudou(Brother)**

* * *

**You can thank KurumiLover6451 for this idea... I may be reiterating what I may have said before, but he's my co-writer of sorts.  
Also, first week of school is boring as f*ck!**

**Anyways, from your friendly neighborhood xXWarrior-AngelXx...  
~ Peace!**


	11. Life 2-4: Family & Training

**Whew! Finally updating this one! It's been too long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. Anything referenced in this chapter belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Before anything can be said, Kuro gets hit on the head by a slightly annoyed, yet flattered Rias.

"Ow! _Ce que l'enfer est que pour?! Agh! Fils d'un!_" Kuro shouted in French. Fortunately, Devils understand any language so Rais could keep the ball rolling here.

"Baka… That was for you foolishly getting into a fight with a Phoenix… for me…" Rias whispered that last part.

"What the hell is wrong with fighting a Phoenix?" Kuro asked while still caressing his throbbing head.

"Kuro-kun, have you heard the legend of the Phoenix?" Akeno jumped in with a question.

"Uh… Well, I just know it's just some big f*ck flaming bird, but that's about all—oh! Wait, I remember something else! It's also said to be—no…" Kuro had a sudden realization. "You can't be serious, can you?"

"Raiser's not immortal." Rias assured him. Kuro sighed in relief.  
"He just has incredible regenerative abilities." Yuuto finished.

"DAMNIT!" Kuro hung his head. "Okay, so now I gotta fight a dick-biscuit man-whore who can heal in the span of a few seconds in ten days. Good to know! So now, I'm gonna go and ask my father if he has a special place for me to train! Okay, I will see you later!" Kuro ranted, tossed Asia his house key, and in a flash of bright light he transported to Heaven using a magic circle.

"Uh-oh…" Yuuto muttered.  
"What is it, Yuuto-senpai?" Koneko asked.  
"I distinctly remember Kuro-san telling me that he was bad at those…"

* * *

Heaven  
Bath House

Gabriel is enjoying a nice hot bath by herself. She lets out a sigh of contentment and submerges deeper into the bath water. However, Super-Sexy-Gabriel-Bath-Time was disrupted when she was blinded by a bright light and, with a loud splash, in came a body… a human body… a _male _human body… whose face is buried within the valley of her breasts.

"Uuuggh… Ow… I forgot I can't do those so well…" an all too familiar voice groaned. Gabriel looked at her breasts and saw a 17-year-old Angel.

_'Wait, where is his halo? And only two people I know have hair as crazy as this. Okay, there's Saiga and—' _Gabriel's face turned cherry red as she uttered the name of the only other person she thought of.

"K-Kuro-kun?"  
"Kaa-san?" was the groggy response as the boy looked up, and low and behold, she was right. It's Kuro. Kuro took a moment to analyze his situation before gaining a serious blush. Seraph and Nephilim stare face-to-tits, er face, at the Crossroads of Life. Kuro tries to come up with something to say in explanation as to why he was caught in a pair of Double-D's before muttering "Um… Thanks for breaking my fall… Gabriel-sama?"

The next twenty minutes were spent trying to avoid being skewered by light spears thrown by an embarrassed and irate Gabriel.

* * *

Heaven  
Kuro's House

Kuro sat on the doorstep in front of his home. He was out of breath from dodging the angry Seraph. His clothes and hair were ragged and messy. They were still slightly wet from crashing into the water. After two minutes of cooling down he got up, dusted himself off, and knocked on the door. About five minutes of waiting at the door, it opened.

Standing at the door was Kuro's little sister, Kuroko Kaizukki. She looked just a few inches taller, but was still shorter than Kuro. Another thing Kuro noticed is that her breast size seemed to have increased slightly. The last time he checked (or was _forced_ to check) her breast size was in the DD to E range, but hopefully he won't have to measure again. She groggily rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes as she looked up.

"Tou-chan..?" was Kuroko's delirious question. Kuro sighed.  
"No, Kuroko. Why is it that whenever I see you you're always just getting up from a nap?! Whatever, just look at my shirt…" Kuro pointed at the kanji on his shirt. As his sister came out of dreamland, she grew a large smile.

"Onii-chan?"  
"Yes…" Kuro replied with another sigh. Almost instantaneously, he was jumped as two arms wrapped around his neck. The elated younger sibling nuzzled his chest lovingly while purring.

"Kuroko, stop purring. One: You're not a cat, and Two: It kinda tickles." Kuro demanded.  
"Okay" was the simple answer and Kuroko ceased her purring, but did not let go of her brother's neck. Kuro cleared his throat.  
"So… you havin' fun? Hanging on my neck like this?" he asked.  
"Yup. You're so cozy." the oblivious Kuroko answered. Kuro facepalmed as he grew annoyed.  
"Just get off of me!" he shouted and Kuroko pouted.  
"Mou~! You're mean…"  
"Thank you."

Kuro was finally relieved of Kuroko's firm grip and the siblings went inside, arms together, and waited for their father to come home as Kuroko explained he was out doing something (she couldn't remember what that thing was).

About an hour later, Saiga Kaizukki arrived home. After placing an abnormally large fish in the freezer of their home, he turned towards his offspring with a warm, fatherly smile.

"Ah, hey, Kuro. Good to see you again." he greeted.  
"Hi, Tou-san. Got a minute?" Kuro said whilst pointing towards the other room. His father took the hint and the two men left the room, leaving Kuroko to mutter "You guys are mean. You don't tell me anything."

"Listen, Tou-san. The reason I came back was, well, because I need a place to train. The human world doesn't have any good places…" Kuro started things off. His father was confused as to why he was asking this off all things.

"I do have _one _place, but why do you feel the need to ask me this?" Saiga asked. Kuro sighed.

"I have to fight a devil of the Phoenix clan who can heal almost instantaneously, and I need to be able to have at least the stamina to keep up with his healing factor. Please, Tou-san. I'm doing this for my friend at school." That was all Saiga needed to hear. Saiga was always supportive of his children's decisions concerning their friends. Looking into his son's eyes, he saw no traces of falsehood. He only saw kindness and concern. The amused father placed a hand on his shoulder as gave his son a thumbs-up.

"I get it, son. You have your mind set on this, so I guess I can't stop you. But I have a condition." he said. Kuro leaned forward, signalling that Saiga continue. "I need you to—and follow me on this one—" Saiga placed both hands on his shoulders to emphasize that Kuro pay attention. "—bring your sister…"

"…Bring… Kuroko…?" Kuro parroted.  
"Yes." Saiga affirmed.  
"Why?"  
"Because in this FanFiction, Kuroko's not getting much attention and is getting lonely without you, so you'll have to take responsibility and take her with you." Saiga left no room for argument as he left the room they were talking in and walked up to his daughter.

"Kuroko. You're going with your brother to train."  
"Yay!" she cheered as she glomped the shellshocked Kuro. Their father had an amused look on his face as he handed his son a slip of paper holding directions to the unspecified training spot.

"Follow these directions and you'll be there in no time. Go get 'em, son. I'm taking a nap. Getting tired from catching that fish."

* * *

Heaven  
New Area

The Kaizukki siblings were standing outside of a mysterious, shiny, brown door with no knob. Kuroko tried opening the door, but found herself unable to. Kuro offered assistance, but soon realized the he couldn't open it either. The two spent twenty minutes trying to pry the door open.

After their many failed attempts, they sat on the ground directly in front of the door. It was as if the door was saying "Yeah! You _thought _you could open me! Come on! Come on! I can go all day!" Kuroko stuck her tongue out cutely at the door.

"How do we get in this damn door?" Kuro asked to no one in particular. It was then where he was hit with a sudden sleepiness. Kuro stumbled a little while grabbing his head, trying to shake away the drowsiness.

_"What? Not now… Why..?"_ everything went black and Kuro's body fell onto Kuroko's lap, shocking the female Nephilim.

"Eep! Onii-chan?" she started off as worried, but her worry dissipated when she heard her brother's light snoring. He was asleep.

"Silly Onii-chan… You choose now to take a nap?" she chastised while running a hand through his black mess of hair. Little did she know, something else was going on inside her brother's head.

* * *

Kuro's Dreamscape

**(play random peaceful music... the song is open to imagination)**  
Kuro awakened in a Victorian-age styled town divided into six major districts and a few minor locations . After gathering his senses from the forced sleep, he quickly recognized this place.

"Huh? This is the place where my Familiars go. How am I here?" he asked, again to no one in particular. Looking around, he realized he was in the starting point; the 1st District. The 1st District contains the entrance/exit of Kuro's dreamscape in the form of an extravagant double-door. Notable locations include an accessory Shop, restaurant, clothes store, theatre, and a red-doored seven-story apartment. A Post Office is located near the door leading to the Second District. A ladder located behind the Post Office leads downwards into the Mailing Tram Factory. To the left of the entrance is a door leading to the Sixth District, and to the right is a large door, which Kuro recognised as the entrance towards where Ijuu's iteration of a dreamscape.

Kuro's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something soft and plush rubbing against his leg. Looking down, he was greeted by a small, white rabbit with a round body, large, elongated ears with small patches of fur on the ends, an x-shaped mouth, and a star-shaped nose. It wore a silver tiara and a tiny pink collar adorned with a silver bell. Lifting the rabbit up and on his shoulder, Kuro stroked the rabbit's belly.

"How's it going, Reimi-chan?" he asked. Reimi gave incoherent squeaks that only a rabbit could. Kuro sweatdropped and placed Reimi on the ground.

"Sorry, but if we're gonna be able to talk to each other, you'll have to go into your human form… please…" he requested, earning a saluted from Reimi using on of her ears. After which, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared as a human girl around Kuro's age with white hair and distinct rabbit ears. The human Reimi wore a silvery-white half shirt and a furry wristband on her right wrist. She had fur-rimmed panties which were covered from the back to her sides by a cloth held onto the panties by two sky blue ribbons. She also had thigh-high stockings with fur edging and white fur-trim boots.

"Sorry, Master. I forgot." Reimi apologized. Kuro pats Reimi's head.  
"Don't worry about that. More imprtantly, I originally didn't intend to come here… but I'm here. Heheh…" Kuro and Reimi then walked throughout the Dulac District while talking about nothing.

The duo then walked through a set of double-doors that led to the Tahoe District. The Tahoe District includes a Training Center that is infested with Fighting Spirits, phantoms given physical form by Kuro himself to help keep his familiars strong. A hotel, spa, and book store can be found on the left side of the district.

"Say, Reimi? Have you seen any of the others? Or even Ijuu-chan?" Kuro asked.  
"Yup! Most of them are at the spa! Although, I dunno where Sora-sama or Zanti-chan are…" Reimi answered, using Zantetsuken's hated nickname. Kuro was confused as to why she used –chan. Whatever thoughts were in his head were blocked as he was tackled onto the ground.

Quickly washing away the pain in his head, his eyes met with his assailant: an adult woman with shaggy red hair with black ends. She had a black fur scarf on around her neck and wore fingerless black gloves. She wore a really thick black cloth that covered her glorious F-cup breasts and fur rimmed, black and red lingerie and black combat boots. Her head was adorned with two crimson red wolf ears with silver insides and she has a large, black, bushy chair. Her red eyes gleamed with seductive happiness as she slowly licked her lips, a kanji symbol for 'Kuro' was visible on her tongue.

"Hell-o there… _Master_…" she muttered as she closed in on the young Nephilim.  
"Um… H-hi, Todoroki…" Kuro replied, nervous at her closeness. Although before Kuro could carry the conversation further, Todoroki snaked her tongue into Kuro's mouth and declared war on his tongue.

. Reimi blushed profusely.

"T-T-Todo-chan! Get off of him! He looks uncomfortable!" she screamed while flailing her arms. Todoroki glanced at her before separating regrettably from Kuro.

"Jealousy is a terrible thing, Rei-chan…" she deadpanned as she stood up and walked up to the blushing familiar. "I'll bet you're just upset that I have the guts to kiss him the way I do."

"Am not!"  
"Are so…"  
"Am not!"  
"Are so…"  
"Am not!"  
"Are so…"

As the two had their argument, Kuro swiftly sneaked away before he got dragged even further than he needed to be. He kept walking throughout the Tahoe District until he saw a familiar flash of red and orange exiting the spa. Kuro's face subconsciously brightened somewhat before running afer said flash.

"Ijuu-chan!" he called out. Aforementioned Goddess turned around a flashed Kuro a gentle smile.  
**"Kuro-kun. I was just looking for you."** she said.  
"What for?"  
**"…The door."** she said. Kuro made an angry face.  
"Oh… That jerk…" he then gasped. "You wouldn't know how to open it, right?" Ijuu nodded and Kuro fist pumped. "Tell me! Tell me now!"  
**"Breathe, Kuro-kun…" Ijuu waved her hands in front of her. "The door's easy to open. Just use your sword."**  
"Garasu? Why would I need—" just then his sword materialized into his hand spontaneously. Kuro held it up as Ijuu adopted a stern look.

**"You see, Kuro-kun. Your blade, the Aublade, has the power to open any lock or door. That being said, it shouldn't too much of a stretch in saying that it'll open the door to the training facility your father explained to you about." **she explained. Kuro stared hard into Garasu—the Aublade—and muttered "..Aublade…" quietly before giving a nod of understanding.

"Okay. I don't see any reason to doubt you, I guess. Thanks! Is that all?" Kuro asked. Ijuu waved her hand dismissively.  
**"Yep. You can go back now. Ta-ta!" **before Kuro could retort, he felt that wave of sleepiness again before passing out he says drearily.  
_"That was… an… anti… climax…"_ he blacked out.

* * *

Real World

Kuro gasped and shot up. He looked around an realized he was back in reality. He gave a sigh and glanced towards his shellshocked sister, then at the door. Standing up, he took out Garasu and closed his eyes. He lets out a short breath before raising the blade skywards. The sword glew a bright cyan for a split second before fading as Kuro brought the blade down hard. A wave of energy hit the door and it glowed, signifying that it was opened. The siblings looked towards each other before going in.

Once inside, they find a room that has an entrance at its center, located in a central building with two side wings with housing, food supplies, bathing quarters and sleeping quarters. There is no night or day in the room, but the surroundings remain a constant bright, iridescent, multicolored aurora. Its reflective floor is of undefined area, and the room's boundaries seemingly stretch to infinity in all directions.

"What is this place? And… why does the air feel so much denser?" Kuro asked aloud. Kuroko shrugged her shoulders as she fumbled around with the various drawers and cabinets of the room. In one closet, she found training gear including training gis of different colors, fighting gloves, and the like.

"I'm guessing we have to put these on?" she asked. Kuro walked up to her and gave an unsure look.  
"Guess so… Hope they have one in black." he said. The siblings then changed into their respective trainig gear. Kuro wore a sleeveless, black, weighted gi with a red sash belt, red wristbands, and black boots. Kuroko wore a similar one, only hers was in pure white with a pink sash belt and black fighting gloves.  
"Okay, so we have ten days to train. This is how we go about it; we do eight straight days of intense training, and the rest of that time we'll chill out at home. How's that?" Kuro propose, to which Kuroko quickly agreed. "Also, for the first four days, we'll train together and the last four we'll do our own thing, so…" Kuro got into a fighting stance. His legs were bent and far apart from each other. His torso leaning slightly to the side with his left arm held behind and above him, and his other arm in front of and below him**(A/N: Goku stance! Can you blame me? DBZ made my childhood)**.

"…come at me with everything you've got, understand? And be careful, I'm a pretty strict teacher." he warned.  
"Y-Yes sir!" Kuroko replied as she charged at her brother

* * *

Time Skip: Ninety-five hours, fifty-five minutes

We next see the Kaizukki siblings in their own personal fighting stances, breathing heavily as both of their clothes were in tatters. The shirt on Kuro's gi was torn halfway and one of the pant legs was torn off from the lower leg down. His body was covered in many scratches, cut, bruises and a little bit of blood came particularly from an injury on his forehead from a pretty nasty headbutt from Kuroko. He was currently in his Kami no Keshin Form, his red/orange hair in a mess.

And Kuroko was on his hands and knees, breathing harder than her older brother. Her shirt was torn at the chest, leaving her breasts open for all to see. Her pants had some tears and holes and the right leg was split from her thigh downwards. She had just as many injuries as Kuro, but no blood was drawn, although her ribs hurt a little bit more than the rest of her body from a harsh straight kick from Kuro.

"Okay… I think the four days… are up… Let's take a break, okay…?" Kuro heaved as he returned to normal and helped Kuroko to her fett as she gave him an exhausted smile. However, thirty seconds after they started heading towards the central building, Kuro fell to his knees and would have hit the floor if it weren't for Kuroko catching him.

"Onii-chan?" she called out in a worried tone.  
"I'm fine… You really did a number on me, huh?" Kuro replied.  
"I-I'm sorry. Did I hurt you too bad?"  
"No… I'm fine. I'm proud of you, y'know. That just means you're getting stronger. Heh… If I'm not careful, you might even get stronger than me."  
"Eheehee…" Kuroko blushed as she helped Kuro to the central building using her increased strength.

The two took a long, hot bath together(due to Kuro being too tired at the time to refuse as he normally would) and made it to the master bedroom. The room was fairly big with one large bed, a soft-looking sofa, a small, stained glass table with four coasters. Both Kaizukkis gave a loud yawn as the fell unceremoniously on the bed. Kuroko immediately cuddled up to Kuro as the two fell asleep.

Ten hours later, they woke up and started their individual training. Kuro was training himself to be able to utilize the full extent of his Kami no Keshin Form as well as develop a few new attacks for him to use in the future. Kuroko was focusing on improving her physical strength, During the joint training, she found out she could harness the power of wind. As such she too was working on a few wind based attacks to help out later.

* * *

Time Skip: Ninety-six hours  
Heaven  
New Area

The final four days came and went and the siblings came out considerably stronger. Although Kuro had to give Kuroko a bit of a haircut as it got a little too long. It was about the same length, if not a bit shorter, than it was when she came in and she loved it. Finally exiting the unknown area, they flew away with enhanced speed back to their home.

For the entire day, the two spent some quality time together. Kuro managed to make his Kami no Keshin Form seem natural to him, allowing his to maintain it even in his sleep and when entering his own dreamscape he still remains in this Form.

Right now, the Kaizukki siblings were near a lake fishing. Both of their fishing rods were lazily resting on a rock with the lure in the water, not getting a bite yet. Both Nephilims were lying on the grass just a bit away from the rods. Kuro wore a red shirt with graffiti letters spelling "Rebel" over which he wore a black leather jacket. He had a studded belt, hip chain, black jeans, and brownish-orange boots. Kuroko wore a cyan tank top with a flower mosaic over which she wore a white jacket. She wore regular skinny jeans and white flip-flops. Kuroko gave a happy sigh which caught Kuro's attention.

"What's up?" Kuro asked.  
"It's just… I'm… so happy…" Kuroko let out.  
"Oh? And why's that?"  
"Well, I got to spend ten days alone with you. That's the best time I've ever had. As long as I'm with you, I'll never be sad. I mean, even now we're fishing together."  
"But a majority of that time was spent just training because I got into a stupid fight. Aren't you mad about that?" Kuroko shook her head.  
"Nope! Like I said, as long as I'm with you I'm happy! I love you, Onii-chan! So much." Kuro smirked as pulled her close. Kuroko nuzzled his chest, relishing the feel of his broad chest rising and falling due to his breathing.  
"Same here… Kuroko-chan." He kissed her forehead and she blushed and giggled.

Later that night, the Kaizukki family had a nice dinner as they talked and laughed like the perfect family. Kuro had also taught Kuroko how to cook a few dishes that were unknown to her. After dinner and helping with the dishes, Kuro bade his family farewell, and left to his house in the surface world.

* * *

Surface World  
Kuro's House

Kuro came into being in front of his humble abode. He reached around into his pocket, but remembered he gave his main house key to Asia to before he left. He reached under his door mat and pulled out his spare key and opened the door. After closing the door and locking it, he turned around and was greeted with a surprising sight.

A beautiful adult woman with long, sky blue hair and emerald green eyes was sitting on one of the sofas talking with Raynare(in her Fallen Angel form!) while Asia was in the kitchen making dinner for three. The woman looked towards the door and smiled brightly as she ran over to Kuro and gave him a pretty tight hug, pulling his head towards her cleavage.

"Sochi-kun! I missed you!"  
"Nice to see you too, Kaa-san…" Kurp deadpanned as his mother, Ryuka Kaizukki, released him from her death grip. "How was your trip to England?"  
"It was fun! I took a lot of pictures, too! I'll get my phone!" she yelled out. Kuro shook his head at his mother's boisterous attitude.

'Yep… Kuroko's definitely got most of her genes…' he thought to himself  
["Mm-hm…"] Ijuu agreed. Kuro laughed internally as he had to view his mom's slideshow…

* * *

Kuro's House  
Kuro's Room

Kuro sat on the edge of his bed. He looked out the window, admiring the beautiful glow of the full moon. He heard the sound of wolves howling with his advanced hearing.

'Man… The moon looks amazing tonight… It's so big…' he thought.  
["It does. It makes me want to reach out and touch it."] Ijuu responded.  
'How..? You're inside me…'  
["Like this…"] Kuro's left arm glowed and reached out towards the direction of the moon. Kuro grew annoyed and scoffed.  
'Okay, okay! I get it! Gimme my arm back!' Ijuu giggled as she relinquished her control of his arm.  
"That's better…" Kuro paused before smiling again. "I'm gonna go out for a bit…" Kuro then jumped out the window and walked aimlessly down the street.

* * *

Random Street

Kuro was whistling to himself, enjoying the night air. The calm, cool breeze ruffling his hair. He time alone, though, was interrupted when he caught three familiar scents which instilled confusion into him.

'Um… there are three Fallen Angels closing in on me…" Kuro thought. He then gasped as he jumped to the left, just narrowly dodging three light spears.

"D'oh! I missed…" a gruff, male voiced complained.  
"Stop watching YouTube, Dohanseek. It's influencing you too much…" a seductive, female voice demanded.  
"Kalawarner's right, y'know! Too much time on a computer is not good for you." another female voice, this one sounding a lot younger, chastised.  
"Shut up, Mittelt! Anyways, we have an Angel to kill and to go get Raynare's sorry ass, wherever she is." Dohnaseek ended the conversation.

"Did you say 'Raynare'?" Kuro asked while folding his arms. Dohnaseek turned towards him and immediately threw another light spear at him. Kuro took to the air to dodge this one. He looked at the three incredulously.

"Okay, so… Uh, do you people always like throwing spears at people. Is that your, like, favorite attack or something?" he asked.  
"Pretty much! Yeah!" Mittelt answered on the two adults' behalf. Kuro hung his head and facepalmed.  
"Of course…" he sighed. "Look… I don't wanna fight you three, so just tell me what you want and I'll see if I can help…" Another light spear was thrown at him. "God DAMNIT! Stop throwing those! I'm about the beat the feathers outta y'all!"

"Oops, sorry. Uh… force of habit. Ahem…" Dohnaseek apologized.  
"Ugh… we're on the search for Raynare and some blonde nun. If you know where she is, tell us. If you don't, we'll just kill you and keep looking…" Kalawarner threatened. Kuro was unaffected.  
"Yeah… they're at my house… Also, the blonde's name is Asia…" he answered.  
"Huh… Well, that was easy! Where do you live?" Mittelt asked. As if on cue, Raynare appeared behind Kuro, again, in her Fallen Angel form as she looked indifferently at her fellow Fallen Angels.

"And what are you three doing here?" she asked.  
"To get your ass!" Dohnaseek screamed.  
"Hey, Dohnut! Language! There's a minor present!" Kuro berated while pointing towards Mittelt, who had a question mark above her head.  
"No thanks! Okay, bye…" Raynare then dipped the f*ck outta there. The Fallen Angels and Nephilim stared incredulously at her disappearing form.  
"She just pulled a 'F*ck this! I'm out' on us." Kuro said to three. He then yawned. "Well, I'm getting kinda tired, so can we continue this tomorrow?"  
"No!" Kalawarner yelled. "We still have to kill you." shr then got ready to throw another spear, but Kuro appeared right next to her and grabbed her hand before the spear could form.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna have to ask you to NOT throw another one at me. 'Kay, thanks, see ya!" Kuro then kicked Kalawarner away sending her flying. 'God, I love training! I can be funnier this way…' he thought to himself.

"Alright, ya bastard! This time, I'm REALLY gonna hit ya with—GAH!" Kuro smacked Dohnaseek across the face.  
"Bitch smacked! Anyways…" Kuro held his hands out in front of Dohnaseek's gut and glared at him. "Now listen, I'm about to blow my load all over your insides…"  
"Um…" Dohnaseek saw the double entendre.  
"…No homo…" He generated a harsh force that blew Dohnaseek away. He then turned to Mittelt. "I'm giving you a chance; either fly away from here or… *sigh* Why is idea in my head? Come to my house for the night…"

An awkward silence filled the air as Mittelt contemplated, looking back and forth towards the direction Kalawarner and Dohnaseek were blown away and at the awaiting Nephilim.

"I choose the latter…" she deadpanned.  
"Then, _Komm mit mir!_" he bellowed as he led Mittelt towards his house. The young Fallen Angel looked towards an imaginary audience.  
"Our appearances and this ending were weak…"

Shut up!

* * *

**Oh, Mittelt. So negative...  
Anyways, YAY! Updated story, yeah...  
I also found a name for Kuro's transformation. Of course it's in Japanese because Japanese makes anything sound cooler!**

**~ Peace!**


	12. Life 2-5: Bird Fight & Stunning Beauties

**After an entire MONTH, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kuoh Academy  
Occult Research Clubroom

Today is the day Kuro has to fight Raiser… You'd think he'd be nervous, right? Well, you'd be wrong.

As of this very moment, he is sitting in the Occult Research clubroom with the Gremory group, Asia, and surprisingly, Raynare and _Mittelt_, who Kuro convinced the Devils not to kill. He was wearing the standard Kuoh Academy uniform and is chilling on one of the sofas, silently sipping some tea that Akeno had made for everyone. He set the cup down and looked at his watch, tapping his foot impatiently, Kuro let out a groan which caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Something wrong, man?" Yuuto asked. Kuro cocked his head to the left (haters to the left :D) and said in a low tone, "I'm bored from waiting for this asshole to show up. The entire time I've been waiting, I probably would've gotten a hot dog and a soda…" he jerked his head towards Akeno. "Akeno-senpai's tea compensated greatly for the soda, but I've yet to see the burger!"

"Ufufu…" the raven-haired Devil blushed.

"I thought you said a hot dog" Raynare deadpanned.  
"I changed my mind!" the Nephilim yelled.  
"Why—" Rias started.  
"I HAVE SPOKEN!" Kuro yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone sweatdropped as silence followed. **(A/N: Tell me if you get THAT reference! XP)**  
"Wierdo…" Mittelt muttered. Kuro heard that just barely, but decided not to touch upon it. Considering he did to her the same thing he did to Raynare, he decided not to agitate her more than he had.

Suddenly, Kuro felt a tiny weight on his lap. He looked down and saw a small white kitten. Kuro rose and eyebrow and lifted it off of his lap and peered at it for a little bit as the kitten meowed sweetly at him.

"Who the hell's cat is this?" he asked, looking around as everyone shrugged.  
"Mine… Shiro, come…" Koneko made her presence known. The kit responded with a happy meow, squirmed out of Kuro's hold, and returned to its owner, who started stroking its back as it purred.

* * *

10 Minutes Later…

Another 10 minutes passed and Kuro caught the scent of smoke.

"Hey, does anyone else smell that?" he asked. Everyone took a whiff and looked at Kuro as if he had grown a second pair of limbs.

'No' was the general consensus. Kuro then groaned and facepalmed. He just remembered something.  
"Right… My sense of smell is, like, 10,000 times greater than yours. What I'm smelling right now isn't smoke… Meaning: Fire F*ckface is finally here…"

As if on cue, a column of flames bursts from the floor. In came Raiser in his apparently favorite blood red suit and two other women. Kuro's eyebrows rose at the sight of them. It was one of his [Rooks] and his [Queen].

The [Rook] was a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wears black armguards over her forearms.

The [Queen], however, was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

"So, we meet again… Angel." Raiser greeted, albeit harshly at the 'Angel' part.  
"Kuro," Kuro corrected.  
"Whatever…" Raiser replied. The Nephilim smirked.

"Indeed we have, Roshi…" he replied. Kuro had forgotten Raiser's name.  
"Raiser," Raiser corrected.  
"Jackass…" Kuro settled. "Okay, ready to go, now?  
"As I'll ever be… Let's hurry this up…" Raiser replied while tediously checking his nail.

"Alright, then. Outside…" Kuro commanded as he opened the window on the other side of the room and jumped out. Raiser did the domestic thing and walked out the door with the girls (and Yuuto) following. Kuro was standing outside on the courtyard, filing his nail while lounging on the air. He blew his nails and placed the filer in his back pocket. He summoned Sora and Zantetsuken to fight alongside him. Although, in place of Zantetsuken, out came an adult woman with curly bluish-black hair and small blue horns on her head. She had fangs and painted nails/claws, spiked wrist cuffs, and was wearing a Goth Lolita outfit. There were large black dragon wings with navy blue undersides coming out of her back. Lastly, the kanji for "Kuro" was on her right shoulder. Kuro scratched the top of his head in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked her. The woman in question crossed her hair, turned away from the teenager, and huffed.

"Kuro-sama," Sora grabbed his attention. "You _do _realize that the woman in front of you _is _Zantetsuken-san, correct?" Kuro let those words process in his mind.

_"The woman in front of you _is _Zantetsuken-san—"  
"—woman"  
"—woman"  
"—woman…" _cue scream in 3, 2, 1.

"WWWHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" F*cking CALLED it! Kuro had that anime 'turn to stone' moment.  
**(play Innocent Times from KH:BBS)  
**"You mean to tell me that this whole time, Zantetsuken was a WOMAN?!" Kuro then turned and looked him—er, her—up and down. "Wow..! Aw, man, this is awkward… Um, sorry for the confusion. I mean, if I had known earlier—Hahahahaha…" he was silence by the dragon woman's tail tickling his nose.

"…Well, it's about damn time you figured it out, dumbass…" she chastised.

"Ahem…" Raiser cleared his throat, but it failed to catch the three's attention as they kept talking amongst themselves.

"Seriously, it was pretty hard to tell you were female, y'know, with the big, booming voice and the fact that your dragon form is, like, two thousand feet long!" Kuro stated.  
"And the fact that whenever Kuro-sama is around, you always go into your dragon form…" Sora chimed in with Kuro nodding in agreement.

"Ahem, excuse me, hello?!" Raiser was getting impatient at being ignored… And he was ignored, yet again…"

"Mostly because I didn't need him getting hard from seeing all of this…" Zantetsu** (A/N: At this point, I'm gonna just type Zantetsu…)** sent Kuro a suggestive look and crossed her arms under her breasts, emphasizing their lovely size. Kuro blushed and looked away, causing the dragon girl to laugh at his innocence. Soon Sora started laughing quietly, and lastly, Kuro joined in, laughing nervously.

"Yubelluna!" Raiser called out to his [Queen], who knew exactly what to do. Her nickname being "The Bomb Queen" she sent an explosion Kuro's way, hitting her target accurately. The smoke cleared, and Kuro was face first on the ground smoking, his body and clothes black and having scratches.

"Well, that was disappointing… Well, then, Rias we can—" Raiser started, thinking that was his victory.

"Ow!" Kuro yelled. He then stood up and shook the ashes off of his body, restoring his color. He glared darkly at Yubelluna.

"That hurt! What the f*ck was that?! Don't you _ever _do that again!" he shouted. His pupils turned into slits, hinting at his annoyance.

_'What's this boy made of?' _the violet-haired [Queen] thought.

"Out of every person I've fought, you're the first one to be able to take that blast and not collapse" she said, readying her staff. "And you'll most certainly be the last!"

And just like that, Kuro was bombarded with… well, _bombs_, as he kept dodging like a madman.

_'Sweet Farore! This is just like when I was attacked by Gabriel-samaaaaa!" _the frantically thought.  
**_["That was only a week ago, Kuro-kun."] _**Ijuu voiced.  
_'That's not the damn pooooooint!'_

The Occult Research Club watched in both concern, and a smidge of amusement.

"Alright, he's fast. I'll give him that…" Mittelt commented. Everyone nodded.

"I just hope he'll be okay… I can't lose my kouhai…" Rias murmured.

_'Ufufu… I think she likes him…' _Akeno thought as her usual smile turned mischievous.

Back to Kuro, he was standing with Sora and Zantetsu in front of Raiser and his servants. Yubelluna looked a little agitated with Kuro for not staying still. She sighed and stood back next to her [King].

"You're giving up already?" Kuro taunted.  
"No. It's just that my turn is used up." the [Queen] answered dismissively. Kuro shared a glance with his familiars, both of which shrugged.

"Um… I'm sorry. What?" he asked.  
"She means that I'm gonna kick your ass." the girl clad in the Chinese dress answered.

"Ah, damn…" he muttered. He then turned to the Pegasus queen on his left. "Sora. Please?" he beseeched of her. Not one to disobey, she nodded and kissed him on the cheek, causing the boy to blush. She giggled at his blushing face and stepped forward.

"I am afraid Kuro-sama will not take your request as I shall be your opponent." she said formally.

"Doesn't matter. As long as I have something to help stretch my legs…"  
"Xuelan, don't get careless." Raiser instructed.  
"Yes, Raiser-sama." she replied.

"Sora, watch your form." Kuro told her calmly.  
"Yes." was the simple answer.

Xuelan charged forward and readied a kick aimed for Sora's ribs. She had anticipated this and jumped to the side. She then delivered a series of swift kicks, which Xuelan dodged and retaliated with a straight punch. She moved her midsection, causing Xuelan's attack to miss.

Kuro watched on with anticipation while Raiser remained indifferent. Kuro looked at his imaginary watch while tapping his foot. He was then given a cup of sweet-smelling tea. He looked at it pensively and took it. He looked at Zantetsu and asked "Where'd you get the tea from?"

"The ponytail-haired girl made it." she answered. Kuro glanced at Akeno and waved at her, which she reciprocated. He took a sip and then gave a thumbs up with a toothy smile. Akeno blushed again and mouthed a 'thank you'. Kuro went back to watching the fight.

"How long do you think this'll go on for?" he asked.  
"Three more minutes, tops…" Zantetsu answered.  
"Sora, stop playing around and end it already!" Kuro yelled, getting impatient.

"Yes, Kuro-sama" she answered. She then proceeded to move behind Xuelan and kick her away.  
"This is my victory." was the last quote before walking back to Kuro.

"You really don't need to toy with your opponents, y'know?" he stated.  
"I realize that, but it is quite amusing" Sora said while patting his cheeks. Kuro rolled his eyes and looked over to Raiser.

"That's a one for me. So, you wanna go for the main event?" he asked.  
"Fine by me, worm…" Raiser replied. Kuro and Raiser walked up to each other, both of them flaring their aura. The stopped once they were just a few inches from each other.

"Got anything to say to me?" Raiser said. Kuro gave no reply, pissing Raiser off. He grabbed Kuro by the shirt and readied a fireball aimed for his face at point-blank range. Kuro remained calm and punched Raiser in the gut. Raiser flinched, yet managed to launch and hit his mark. A cloud of smoke infested the area. Raiser waved the smoke away from his face calmly.

"What?" he asked. The reason being that when the smoke cleared, he saw Kuro was perfectly fine, except with a few burn marks on his face and his uniform was burnt off in certain areas. He checked himself out and sighed.

"Well, that's what I get for choosing to wear my school uniform to a fight with a friggin' Phoenix… guy…" he raised his head and glared at said Phoenix. "Hey, yo! I'm gonna have to ask you to _not _blow my uniform up, thanks!"

"How did you survive that?! I hit you at point-blank range!" Raiser questioned. Kuro slowly shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno… Scripting, maybe?" Right after saying that, Kuro momentarily disappeared from sight then attacked Raiser with a right hook to the face and a knee to the gut. He clutched his stomach in pain.

"Now, GET OUT OF HERE, AND LEAVE MY SENPAI ALONE!**" **Kuro screamed. Raiser's reply was another fire blast, completely engulfing Kuro before fading, leaving him unfazed. Kuro looked up to where Raiser had flown to using his flaming wings(typical). His eyes widened at what he saw.

Raiser was holding a ball of flame about the size of the school and had an evil grin on his face.

"Oh, sh*t…" Kuro muttered. "When did you have time to make _that_?!"  
"Uh, hello? Dipsh*t, I'm a Phoenix! I pop out fire like a God damn gumball machine!" Raiser replied. "Now, before I throw this, where is the closest restaurant from here?"

"Six blocks away. Red roof. East side of the city." Kuro answered.

"'Kay, thanks, die!" Raiser threw the fireball.

''Hm… What to do…?" Kuro thought out loud. He tapped his cheek in contemplation, seemingly forgetting about the flaming ball of death careening towards him.

"Assume your ultimate form!" Zantetsu shouted. Kuro turned around and stared at her with half-lidded eyes.

"'Ultimate form?' Really?"  
"Oh, for God… Just, just use your stupid Kami—whatever!"  
"Oh, okay. Thanks, Zantetsu!" Kuro's transformed and smirked as he formed an idea in his head. "I saw this on TV as a kid." he said as he cupped hands and drew them to his side.

"I really hope I can do this, or else I'll just look like a dumbass…" he said as his thrusted his hands forward. Out came a streaming beam of energy and Kuro widened his eyes again.

"So, I can… Huh… You learn something new everyday…" he muttered. His attack disintegrated Raiser's creating a big mess of smoke covering the entire courtyard. Kuro was the only one who could tell his general directions by sensing everyone's life force. He charged towards Raiser'sand landed a straight punch to Raiser's face, sending him downwards. He then landed right in front of Raiser.

"Checkmate, I win…" was his victory quote.

He held out his hand to help Raiser up, but he swatted his hand away. Raiser got up, fixed his suit, and sighed in disappointment.

"I see… I guess you do… Very well…" he walked towards Rias. "Then as the head of the Gremory and Phoenix, our fathers, have agreed to our marriage is cancelled. But keep in mind, Rias: time is running short. Both our houses are in dire need of an heir to ensure the continuation of purebred Devils. I believe you should hurry and find a suitor… for the sake of our clans." He turned towards his servants and Kuro with his hands in his pockets. "You. Angel—"

"Kuro…" said Nephilim corrected.  
"Hmph. Right… I want to fight you again someday. And I _will _win."  
"Heheh, right back at you, man. Don't keep me waiting now…" Kuro pointed at Raiser. Raiser smirked.  
"Oh, one more thing…" Raiser started.  
"And that thing is—AAAAAAAGH!" Raiser had set Kuro's ass on fire.  
"Payback. Farewell." He disappeared along with Yebelluna and a laughing Xuelan in a column of fire.

Kuro put himself out by rubbing his butt against a tree. He checked himself for burn marks and sighed in relief when he found none.

"Okay, I'm gonna go home to chan—"  
"KURO!"  
"Mm? Aah!" Kuro's eyes bulged out of his head when an elated Rias tackled him onto the ground. She started nuzzling his cheek, much to his discomfort.  
"Thank you… Thank you so much… my wonderful Kuro…"

Kuro blushed at both what she called him and at the fact that he could feel Rias's breasts on his chest. C'mon, man! You should be ecstatic. Anyways, Kuro patted Rias's head awkwardly, but stopped when she met his eyes: her blue-green to his cerulean. Kuro opened his mouth to say something, but Rias cut him off by kissing him. She snaked her tongue inside his mouth and Kuro gave muffled protests, but she ignored him. The rest of the Occult Research Club were laughing amongst themselves at Kuro's expense.

_'His lips are so soft… Let me stay this way, please…'_ she thought/pleaded, but Kuro's thrashing and flailing around told her to get off so he could breathe. Releasing Kuro from her lips of near death and opened her eyes. When she did, she saw Kuro blushing profusely with spiral eyes. He had passed out on the spot…

"Ufufu… I think you may have broken him." Akeno giggled.  
"No, he just fain—uh, passed out." Asia said. "He did that I kissed him." Everyone looked at her and she blushed. Both in embarrassment over all eyes being on her, and the memory of kissing Kuro.  
"A-Anyway, we should take him home now. He takes a while to wake up."

Asia walked up to a slightly jealous Rias and the unconscious Kuro. Soon, Raynare and Mittelt did the same.

"I've got his arm."  
"I'll take his other arm." Mittelt said.  
"And I apparently got his legs…" Raynare sighed and the three lifted Kuro… with some difficulty. Raynare glared at Rias.

"You just _had _to kiss him! Now, because of you, we're stuck dragging his heavy ass through town!" she said before the trio of girls took their unconscious friend to their home.

* * *

Kuro's House  
Living Room

Kuro was sitting on one of the sofas, watching his favorite episode of _DragonBall Z_. The girls were taking a bath all together, and his mother was fast asleep in her room.

"Gohan… Gohan, KILL HIM! You've got him pinned down! Commence your ultimate attack, you cocky bastard!" he shouted. He was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Who the hell could be at the door at _this _hour?" he asked no one in particular. His questions were answered when he was tackled into a bear hug by a girl with chestnut colored hair held in pigtails by two blue scrunchies and violet eyes. She wore a white cloak with light blue and gold accents, under which she wears a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. Kuro looked at her pensively, but decided that she needed to get off of him of he will go Old Testament God up in here! He forcefully shoved her off of him and got into a fighting stance,

"I dunno who you are, but I do know that if you're either the government or the press, then get the hell out of my house! Or else I will go straight-up Super Saiyan on your ass!" he threatened.

"That didn't sound very tough, considering what's on your television right now…" the girl said. Kuro blushed in embarrassment and quickly shuffled for the remote, but he couldn't find it. The brunette then held up exactly what he was looking for and smiled teasingly at him.

"Too slow, Kuro-kun. I've got the remote right here." she said. Kuro ignored the fact that she knew his name in favor of grabbing the object in her hand. He lunged at her, but she swiftly sidestepped, making Kuro hit his face on the wall with a loud bang. He shook the pain away as he stood up. He was stopped from continuing when he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. It was his blue-haired, green eyed mother, Ryuka Kaizukki.

"What's going on, Sochi-kun…" she asked drowsily.  
"N-nothing, Kaa-san…" Kuro tried to cover up what was happening, but—

"Long time, no see, Kaizukki-kaasan!" the brunette waved. Kuro stared wide-eyed at her.

_'Only _one _person I know calls my mother so casually…'_ Kuro made a realization. _'This isn't who I think it is, is it?'_

"Oh? Irina-chan?" Ryuka asked, recognising the girl. Kuro paled at the name.  
"Wa-Wait, what did she just call you?" he asked. Irina pouted and crossed her arms.  
"~ Mou! Kuro-kun doesn't remember me and we went to school together all te way up to junior high…" she said in mock-hurt.  
"Okay, you're definitely Irina. Only Irina would whine so unnecessarily. Not one of her _redeeming _qualities… Ow!" was his reply. Kuro was punched in the arm by Irina, not that it hurt much, I dunno why he said 'Ow'…  
"…And Kuro-kun still doesn't know when to stop talking apparently." she chided back. Kuro glared at her.

"Irina, why are we here… This place is not necessary to our mission…" another voice filled the air. Ryuka just went upstairs to go back to bed as the childhood friends looked towards the door. At the door was another girl around Kuro and Irina's age with chin length blue hair(with a little green mesh) and dark yellow eyes. She was wearing the same outfit Irina was and looked like she didn't play around, like, _ever_ and had a bandaged sword hanging on her back. Irina smiled sheepishly and waved her hand at her.

"Relax, Xenovia, there's no harm in taking a break once in a while! My feet are killing me." Xenovia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Why do I even try…" she mumbled, then looked at the spiky haired boy. "As you can clearly see, there's no point in trying to dissuade her."  
"You're telling me…" Kuro replied, ignoring the angry yet cute pout from Irina.

Again, sounds of footsteps filled the air. This time it was Asia.

"Who are you talking about going Super Saiyan to, Kuro-kun?" she asked, but she froze at the sight of the two house guests. Said house guests were shocked at the sight of the blonde. Xenovia stared darkly at her, though.

"So, the witch makes her presence known…" she said while glaring daggers at the stunned blonde. Kuro looked back and forth between the three girls, then looked at his imaginary watch.

"Look, I know sh*t's hittin' the fan right now, but let's save it for the next chapter, alright?" Kuro suggested. Nobody gave a response and Kuro just shrugged and brought up a sign containing the ending note to the chapter.

"See you next time! ~Peace!" Hey, hey, hey! Not yet!

* * *

**Okay, NOW!**

**K: "Uh… okay? Ahem! See you next time!"**

**""~Peace!""**

**You see? We make a great team!  
"…..."**

**Shut up…**


	13. Extra Life: Drabbles DxD

**Okay so after coming to the realization that my writing quality has gone downhill a little bit from my hiatus (thanks a ton, school...), I've decided to do this small compilation of short, _real short_, drabbles to help get myself back into the FanFiction groove. Hopefully, this'll be at least a _bit _better than the last chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_The Kaizukki Kitty_

A small kitten was sprawled on the living room sofa in Kuro Kaizukki's home. Asia was seated right next to it, stroking its dark fur. Silence was in the air (aside from the kitten's content purring) until it was broken by the doorbell ringing. Asia answered the door and standing there was Rias Gremory and Koneko Toujou. A strange combination.

"Wait—didn't Kuro call us here? Where is he?" Rias asked once inside.  
"W-well, I actually don't have a phone or your number, so I used Kuro-kun's phone." Asia explained.  
"Why?"  
"Because… I had a little—_accident_."

Koneko paid neither of the two any mind as she stepped up to the black cat looking indifferently all around. It seemed upset about something.

"What _accident_?" Rias asked. She hoped that she hadn't come to her kouhai's house for nothing.  
"Well, Kuro-kun was showing me how to use magic to help with my Twilight Healing and… well, you see this black cat right next to Koneko-san?"  
"Yeah..?" Rias was now confused.  
"Um, that cat is—"

"Kuro-senpai…" Koneko interrupted and held the pissed-off Kuro in her arms.  
"How did you—"  
"I did something wrong when I tried doing the magic and ended up turning him into —a kitten."  
"And you don't know how to turn him back…" Asia laughed sheepishly when Rias sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll do it."

"Please wait…" Koneko insisted. Rias was garbled yet again.  
"What's the matter, Koneko?" Koneko shuffled a bit.  
"Can we… leave him like this, at least for today?" she asked while blushing slightly. Kuro widened his eyes, looking in all directions and mewling haphazardly as he attempted to get the hell out of Koneko's grasp. Rias considered her [Rook]'s request for a bit—and ultimately conceded.

"I… guess so…" Rias approved as she looked sympathetically at the raging kitty. Kuro vehemently was trying to go over there and scratch the crimson out of her hair until Koneko tightened her hold on him.

"…Cute…" she mumbled as she walked out of the house.

It's safe to say that after _that _day, Kuro decided that he was more of a dog person…

* * *

_Kuro's Problem_

Kuro and the Occult Research Club were gathered around the center of the room. They all had their eyes fixated on the young Nephilim. Kuro was uncomfortable to say the least until Yuuto spoke first.

"Okay, Kuro-san—" he started.  
"Yyyyeah…?"  
"We need to talk seriously for a bit."  
"A—bout what…?"  
"This _problem _you have with girls…" Raynare answered. Kuro looked offended.

"I do not have a problem!" he denied. Everyone continued to look at him. He got uncomfortable again.  
"Okay, maybe slightly…" Silence… Kuro sighed.  
"Okay, I have a problem! So what? I'm not a Mr. Perfect. I can't satisfy everybody! Damn!" he yelled.

"Why don't we evaluate it first..?" Yuuto proposed.  
"*sigh* Fine… Go on."

"Now, from what I've observed during my time at your house, you're the only dude there; that's one." Raynare laid down Exhibit A.  
"True…"

"And you're perfectly fine when talking to us, right?" Asia went up next.  
"Of course!"

"And when we hug you, you're A-okay. You blush a little, but we can accept that…" Rias said.  
"Okay…"

"But then, there's _kissing_." Mittelt hit the nail on the coffin pretty hard as Kuro started turning red. Yuuto groaned.

"_That _right there is your problem! You can't stop turning red whenever someone talks about kissing."  
"I'm sorry! It's just—well…" Kuro spluttered while searching for the right words. Everyone was impatiently waiting for an explanation.

"There's a _tiny _part of my heart that makes me nervous when it comes to girls… I guess you could say I'm a little _too _shy… Crazy, I know… But I dunno how to fix it. I've been trying for the longest time, but it just never goes away. It's like when you're four years old and believe there's a monster in your closet when there really is none, but you just aren't—_experienced _with life long enough to realize it…" Kuro explained while looking at the floor in embarrassment and shame.

Everyone raised their eyebrows slightly. They didn't know _what _to think or say to this piece of information. They shared glances amongst themselves and ultimately made a decision.

"Kuro." Rias called. Kuro raised his head while wearing a shameful expression. He was upset at himself for being so God damned _weak_.

"We can _kind of_ make sense of what you're saying, but—"  
"—We're gonna help fix you up" Kuro raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, how're you gonna do that…?"

Right after saying that, the girls of the group suddenly crowd around him. Kuro was about to ask what they were doing, but all conversation went out the window when they pulled him into a group hug that lasted for a good three minutes, but felt like forever to him. Kuro smiled slightly, but was still a little embarrassed.

"This is… slightly embarrassing…" Kuro let out. Rias pinched his cheek hard.

"Oh, shut up, you big baby… You're not going anywhere until you're comfortable with this." she chastised. Kuro laughed nervously when she let go of his cheek. His arms were restrained, so he couldn't rub the pain away. Next thing he knew, he was kissed on either side of his cheeks by Rias and Asia. His blush darkened, but he didn't pass out like he usually did. His once tensed up muscles relaxed and he actually felt… _good_? He felt good! He sighed contently earning a giggle from Akeno.

"I think that did it. Better now?" she asked, petting his soft, black mess of hair. His blush lightened as his eyes closed halfway.

"You know… I think… I am…" he said softly. He was too wrapped up in enjoying the comfort of all of his female friends, that he almost didn't register Koneko offering him one of her pocky sticks. Kuro signalled the girls that he was fine now and they separated, allowing Kuro to accept the candied treat. He looked softly towards everyone in the room.

"Thanks, guys… I think I feel lot a better now…" he laughed mirthfully for a second.  
"Ironic that the way I was cured is the way I'd clock out…" He put the pocky in his mouth and enjoy the sweet chocolate-y taste. He may not be a HUGE chocolate fan, but there are times where he's flexible. Plus, it'd be rude to just refuse an offer someone made you—unless if they were evil…

He closed his eyes and kept enjoying his treat biting little by little to make it last as long as he possibly could. But he was brought out of his chocolate-infused trance when he felt soft breathing directly in his face. He opened his eyes and saw Akeno biting on the other end of the pocky stick. Kuro froze and started blushing hard. He fell over onto the floor and was greeted by the sounds of laughing.

"Oh, you're better alright! That's insane!" Yuuto commented between fits of laughter.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna be emotionless about it!" he pointed at the Himejima devil. "I didn't see her coming!" Akeno giggled and bit off the end Kuro was originally biting off of.

"Ufufu… I guess now we shared an indirect kiss. Next time will be different…" she licked her finger while staring suggestively at the young Nephilim. He blushed harder.

"G-Get AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled. He bolted out the door to calm himself down. After taking a deep breath and his blush faded from existence, still hearing everyone's boisterous laughterhe decided to go home with a bright smile on his face.

"Guess my life's gonna get crazier from here on…" he mumbled.

* * *

_Kuro and Akeno_

Kuro was sitting in the Occult Research Cllubroom playing a rousing game of Candy Crush (I can never put down that F*CKING game! DX). In there with him was his buxom raven-haired senpai, Akeno Himejima. Said senpai was resting her head on his lap, occasionally poking him in the stomach. She mentally squealed when she discovered that Kuro was ticklish and took full advantage of that fact. This was unfortunate for the dude as she kept coincidentally tickling him whenever he was about to win the current level.

Let's just say, he had to replay the same level 17 times and counting.

Kuro had just lost _again _because Akeno's teasing disrupted him _again_ and he threw his arms up in the air and groaned.

"Akeno-senpai, PLEASE stop tickling me!" he screamed/begged. Akeno giggled and hugged him.  
"Kuro-kun is so adorable…" she muttered.

"Hey! …I appreciate that…. but I'm more 'handsome' than 'adorable'." he said. Akeno once again giggled as she held his face lovingly. She then brought her face closer towards his and parted her lips slowly.

"Uh… Senpai?" was all he could say before she kissed him. She took advantage of his shocked reaction to slip her tongue in his mouth. She started grinding against him and Kuro's eyes widened further. Before anything else could unfold, though, he felt an unusual feeling on his cheeks, like a finger. The world faded to white, leaving him confused. Turns out Kuro was just having a dream. A very _interesting _dream. Anyways, back to reality…

"…Akeno-senpai…" Kuro moaned in his sleep. He then heard a familiar giggling voice.

"Ara ara. Was Kuro-kun having a dream about me?"  
"…the hell?" he mumbled groggily as he slowly opened his cerulean orbs of sight. They instantly landed on Akeno's violet ones. He stared at her for a little bit before slipping back into his earlier comfortable position.

"Man, what a dream…" he murmured as he closed his eyes. Akeno smiled at him and leaned down. She planted a soft kiss of his forehead and ruffled his spiky hair a bit.

"You're not dreaming, you know…" she whispered in his ear. Kuro opened an eye.

"So this soft pillow I'm using…" Kuro connected the dots and looked back up. He finally realized that _he _was the one lying on _Akeno's _lap. He bolted straight up and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.

"U-um… sorry, Senpai." he apologised. Akeno waved off the apology with a smile. Kuro looked around the room and saw nobody else.

'Where is everybody?' he mentally asked. He shook his head to get himself out of his thoughts.

"Uh… anyways, I think I'll head home and take a proper nap without disturbing someone… I'll see you around, Akeno-senpai." he gave her the two-finger salute as he left through the door. On his way back, he ran into Yuuto. Kuro stopped and did their usual fist bump greeting. Yuuto then looked at Kuro deeply, making him uncomfortable.

"Uh, something wrong, dude?" he smiled sheepishly.  
"Um, Kuro-san… What's that mark on your neck?" Yuuto asked.

Kuro pulled out his phone and used the screen as a mirror. Indeed, there was a mark on his neck that he knew was definitely not there before.

"This is new… What the HELL IS THIS?!" he asked no one in particular… Behind the door to the clubroom, Akeno was laughing to herself, then gained a suggestive look on her face.

"I hope you like my special—present" she said as she licked her finger.

Kuro was running up and down the hallway panicking with Yuuto trying to calm him down. Rias came into the picture and was greeted by the, um _welcoming _sight. She stared in disbelief for a second before deciding in her mind.

_'Yeah… no. I think I'll just go home…' _she immediately turned around, shaking her head in amusement.

_'*sigh* …Boys will be boys, I guess…'_

* * *

**We sure will, Rias...**

**Anyways, see you next chapter (a.k.a. next month,probably, because of some school sh*t)!**

**~ Peace!**


	14. New Life: You Guys Decide!

**Hey, you guys! xXWarrior-AngelXx here and I'm comin' at ya with a couple of things!**

**Thing #1. Right now, I'm trying to alternate between updating this story and helping out my good friend, Riku Nohara with his new Kingdom Hearts story, so updating is gonna take some more time(as if that was possible...)**

**Right now, he's running a poll on which worlds his OC(I'm not gonna spoil anything, you'll have to check it out yourself), so if you have free time go hit up his profile and check out that poll, get some votes in. I know he'll really appreciate the support and so will I, so that's all said and good.**

* * *

**Thing #2. While Riku's doing his little poll, I'm doing one as well. Two, actually. The first is whether or not you want me to continue the saga from where we left off, or make the next chapter(...or two... giggity) a lemon scene. Note that if I do do a lemon, this'll only be the _second _lemon that I've ever written(The first being in my Moémon: Wing Chronicles story, Chapter 3), so quality will probably be subpar.**

**The second poll: If you guys choose to do a lemon scene, who should Kuro have sex with? Now, there are only a limited number of choices so don't come bombarding me with suggestions, 'kay?**

**Now, how this is gonna work is I'm gonna give you guys some time to place your votes. If the decision is to continue the story, then fine we'll go on. However, if lemon scene wins, then I'll place the poll that has who Kuro's gonna bang.**

**If the choice hits over 10, that decision wins.**

* * *

**Anyways, I think that's it, so I'll wait for your votes, and hopefully you'll be so kind as to take a look at Riku Nohara's profile and stories, and give both him and myself some love by hitting-no, _obliterating-_those Follow/Favorite button. Thanks for reading!**

**~ Peace!**


	15. Life 3-1: (Preview)

**This is the first part of what the next chapter would've been if you guys' unanimous decision wasn't for a frickin' lemon.  
(Not that I'm disappointed ;) ~ Giggity ~)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kuro has no idea how to react to what's happening right now. All he wanted to do was chillax in the comfort of his own home, but no—nooooooo! Fate like to f*ck him in the ass, and this was no exception. Although, _some _good came out came from this as he was reunited with a good friends from his younger days: Irina Shidou, Christian brunette girl.

Moving on, the reason why he's upset is because right after said reunion Irina's partner, Xenovia, entered _uninvited_ and Asia came downstairs. Since then, the atmosphere became tense. Kuro looked between the three girls. One of the first things that he noticed was that Asia was quite visibly shaken after Xenovia called her a "witch." Kuro was shocked and angry, remembering the story Asia had told him about herself: She was branded a "witch" and exiled for a ridiculous(in his opinion, and rightfully so) reason. The bitter memory was most likely too emotionally scarring for the young blonde. Asia held Kuro's hand for comfort.

Unfortunately, Kuro was not paying attention as everything he had heard went in one ear, got bored, then died. He had even fallen asleep, mentally sighing and saying how this conversation was just as bad as religion wars in YouTube comment sections. He was awoken by Irina, who thought to herself about how cute his sleeping face was.

Kuro yawned and rubbed the drowsiness away. He blinked once, twice, then thrice as he tried process what was going on right now. The laconic Xenovia looked towards him indifferently, then raised an eyebrow.

"Were you even paying attention, Kuro Kaizukki?" she asked in annoyance. Kuro opened his mouth to say something, then immediately closed it and shook his head.

"Mm-mn, nope! I stopped around the second time you talked, actually. What were we talking about again?" he answered truthfully. Xenovia face palmed while shaking her head. Irina and Asia giggled as they were already used to Kuro's short attention span.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Xenovia mumbled. Kuro heard her and rose an eyebrow  
"No, you're surrounded by me, Asia, and Irina…" Kuro replied. The brunette and blonde stifled laughs while the blue-nette mentally screamed, but externally growled.

"Ignoring him for just a second…" Irina started as she calmed down. "Asia-san, are you really still a believer of our Lord, even if you're no longer associated with us?" Asia gained a perplexed expression.

"I've… believed in Him my whole life so far… I can't just turn away. Not now…" she answered. Then, Xenovia started unwrapping her sword, the slowly approached Asia.

"Then allow me to help you repent by cutting you down in the name of God. Even if you have committed a sin, He shall forgive you." Her sword fully unwrapped, Xenovia was seriously insistent on exorcising Asia. Kuro saw this, and his protective instincts took over. He came in between the two and glared at Xenovia in a deep rage. He next spoke in a voice that even he didn't know that he had.

"I'm gonna need you to turn down and **Get. Away. From. Asia**…" he hissed, his eyes narrowed and teeth clenched so hard that they made a clicking noise. Xenovia was surprised, but didn't show it aside from her eyebrow rising slightly. "You're seriously saying that Asia is a 'witch', aren't you..?" he growled.

"Yes. At this point, the only thing she is fitting to be is a 'witch'." Kuro started biting his lips in an attempt to quell his augmenting anger.

**"****Shut UP! I'm sick of your 'witch' and religion bullsh*t! Have you ever once thought about Asia's misery? The hardships she's faced?! You and your dumbass group'll ****_never _****understand who and what Asia is! Nobody came to her in her time of need! She was all alone, forced to fend for herself while you assholes are just sittin' around spewing whatever crap you guys talk about! Asia wanted nothing more than to help people and make them happy! All she wanted was just ****_one _****friend! But did that happen?! ****NO!****" **he howled with great conviction.

"You honestly believe a 'holy maiden' needs friends? Charity to others is their only priority. Those who stray away from that and seek friendship are finished. Asia is no exception. That's why she must die for our God. She had no reason to be a holy maiden after all…" Xenovia replied, not caring for Kuro's anger. Kuro clenched his teeth further and his hands were shaking with raw fury. Even he had to admit, he had never been as angry as he is now.

**"****What the hell is WRONG WITH YOU?! What's it gonna take to get some sense into those thick heads of yours?! First, you mold her into a holy maiden; then, you toss her away just because she's different from you?! Of all the stupid, absurd, sipid, asinine, fist-clenching BULLSHIT! If you're so knowledgeable about all of this, answer me this—" **he then grabbed Xenovia by her cloak and drew her face directly towards his. He was downright _furious_, so he was ignoring his mother's advice to never get rough with a woman. **"WHERE was God when Asia was in pain?! What kind of love is that?! HUH?! I'M WAITING FOR A FUCKING ANSWER HERE!" **and he is also breaking through the censors I usually put here, so, yeah. Kuro dropped Xenovia, who calmly dusted off the area he grabbed her by. She's acting like that hadn't just happened.

"God did love her. So, if nothing had happened in her favor, then Asia's belief was either insufficient, or nonexistent." she then asked a question of her own. "Tell me—what exactly _is _Asia Argento to you?"

Kuro was slightly taken aback by that question. That last rant had assisted in calming him down. He turned his head to the side and glanced at Asia. Kuro smiled at her and then stared at Xenovia sharply. He then let his heart do all of the talking.

"To me… Asia is someone very important to me, and I'm the same to her. We hold each other dearly in our hearts and nothing will tear us away. As long as we're together, we'll never be separated. I'm the shoulder for Asia to cry on. I'm the one to protect her whenever she's in trouble. Asia is like a sister to me—" Kuro materialized his trusty sword and got into a battle position. "—and _I love her!_ If you're still insistent on taking her out, then you _will _suffer by my hand!"

Kuro glared at the astonished Xenovia. If Kuro wasn't in his 'Protective-Aniki Mode,' he would've noticed a very faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

**I'm slowly starting to get a bit lazy with these updates.**

**Anyways... Coming soon**

**~ Peace!**


	16. Extra Life: Two Angels in Love

**It… is time…**

**The thing that you've all been waiting for… all of you voters who asked for this...**

**Behold… the ****_First Lemon of the Story_****! I've kept you waiting long enough—**

**But first things first:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi, OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Heaven  
Kaizukki Residence

It's a calm night in Heaven, 7:30pm to be exact. For one Kuro Kaizukki, it felt like 12am. He didn't understand _why, _ it just did. Anyways, he was currently lounging on his favorite sofa, watching some random movie that he had stopped at while channel surfing. He honestly couldn't care for the movie right now in favor of stroking his little white kitten—wait a minute…

"Hold up—I don't own a cat!" he said to nobody in particular. The cat in question eyeballed him with half closed eyes.

"Well, I guess I do now… Also don't get all pissy with me. _You're _the one who broke in!" Kuro chided. Kuro then lifted the recently bathed feline off of his lap. Being the animal lover that he is, he even bought a little basket for it to get comfortable in. He gently placed the small kitten inside, which it instantly felt comfortable enough to fall asleep. Kuro smiled at her cuteness and came downstairs, only to find a surprise in the form of a voluptuous blonde woman, complete with Angel wings and a halo. She tilted her head to the right and gave Kuro a warm, dazzling smile. Kuro's cheeks flared red as he felt his heart start pounding. It was none other than the gorgeous Seraph Angel, Gabriel.

Kuro couldn't help but blush at the sight of her. For the longest time, Kuro has had a crush on Gabriel; ever since he was a child, he had admired her. It, at first, started as a brother/sister kind of love. Then over time, as he spent more time with her, it grew into boy/girl love. However, with everything that's been going on with him recently, he hasn't been with her as much as his heart said he wanted to. He finally stopped staring and shook his head, but the blush never left his face. He tried to sound as chill as possible.

"Hey there, Gabriel-sama. Um… What… What're you doing at my place?" he stuttered. Gabriel grew an embarrassed blush and poked both of her index fingers together cutely.

"Well, I had some free time for the first time in forever, so I searched for something to do, but I wanted somebody to do that something with and… I chose you, Kuro-kun…" she explained with a shy expression. The reason for that being that, unbeknownst to our raven-haired protagonist, the great Gabriel-sama also had feelings for him. Meeting him as a child, she grew an interest in him. As time went on and she got to see more of him, she grew to love him like a baby brother. Eventually, seeing him grow up from her cute little ototou to a handsome young adult, her feelings towards him grew deeper and it escalated to infatuation.

"W-Well, I wasn't really planning on doing anything. Tou-san and Kuroko-chan are out seeing a movie. I've already seen the movie that they're going to so I decided to man the fort for the night until they got back." Kuro admitted to her.

Honestly, if he had saw Gabriel coming, he would've made an entire list of stuff they could do to pass the time. However, Gabriel waves off his unexpected apology with a smile.

"It's okay. Just having someone with me is okay." she said.  
_"Especially if it's you." _she thought.

"Oh, great. So, while we're on the topic of movies, do you maybe wanna watch a few with me?" Kuro proposed.  
"Oh, okay." Gabriel approved.  
"But nothing scary!" she then demanded. Kuro slouched slightly because his favorite movie genre _was _horror… alongside adventure.

"Okay… But no romance movies, either. Romance movies put me to sleep…" it was Gabriel's turn to slouch. She wanted to set up a perfect mood for the two of them and then make her move on him with a confession and (hopefully) a kiss. But, she guessed she could wait… for now.

"Maybe we could go with…" Kuro tapped his chin in thought. He pointed a finger to the air when he got an idea.

"You like… comedy?" he asked vaguely.

"Yes?"

"Then, how about… this?!" he pulled out a movie case. He tossed it to Gabriel, who caught it and perused it. According to the description on the back, it was about two friends who dress up as cops, but then get into a real crime investigation. Gabriel was intrigued and actually was interested in the movie.

"I kinda want to see this movie. Good pick, Kuro-kun" was her statement. Kuro fist pumped and went into the kitchen excitedly to get some popcorn.

"Kuro-kun, I don't think we need popcorn right now…" Gabriel tried to calm down her host and love interest.

"A movie without popcorn is madness, Gabriel-sama…" Kuro retorted. He then put a bag into the microwave and let its magic do the rest. Popcorn was done. The movie was inserted into the DVD player.

"Let's get it!" he blared. He then widened his eyes briefly.  
"Oh, the lights. Clap off!" he clapped his hands twice and the lights went out… and the movie started.

* * *

Time Skip: 1 Hour, 44 Minutes

The movie was currently on its credits. Kuro and Gabriel laughed their asses off at a lot of the scenes. They were now talking about their favorite moments.

"…and then, my absolute _favorite _part is when home boy was like 'I look like someone hit me in the face with Lil Wayne.' I was _dying_! Hahaha!" Kuro stated. Gabriel was giggling all the while before she took her turn to speak.

"And then, there was the scene when the two were standing outside, and they saw a boy on a skateboard, and they yelled 'FREEZE!'" Gabriel thrusted her hand out with an imaginary gun. "And they the boy—haha—the boy fell over!"

"Yeeeeah! That was… ridiculous!" Kuro replied. The two shared their moments for a while before Gabriel reached for the last few pieces of popcorn. Kuro did the same thing and their hands accidentally brushed against each other. They jetted their hands away with a blush and looked away from each other. An awkward silence filled the air until Gabriel decide to break the ice.

_'I can do this! Now's the time. I have to… tell him!' _Gabriel decided with a determined expression.

She turned her head to face him and braced herself for her confession, but she couldn't get two words in as she was caught in… a kiss! Kuro had kissed her! It was a chaste kiss and Kuro really didn't think he was a good kisser or not. Something inside him just told him to kiss Gabriel and he did. Gabriel's face was practically glowing red. After a full minute which lasted an eternity to her, they separated and Kuro looked to the floor as if it was Narnia.

"Ku-Kuro-kun… You… You just… kissed me…?" Gabriel was in complete and total shock. She touched her lips as she could still feel the warmth of the Nephilim's lips on her own. Kuro grew ashamed at what he did as he hung his head low and let his bangs cover his face.

"I'm… I'm sorry… Gabriel-sama. So sorry. I don't know why I did that. I—I'm just sorry!" Kuro apologised, his voice breaking. Gabriel's heart started to hurt at how his voice sounded.

"Kuro-kun…" she whispered. Before she could go on, Kuro interrupted.

"It's just that… I… For as long as I could remember, I… I…" Kuro stammered slightly. Gabriel waited in anticipation at what he was going to say. Kuro suddenly sprang to his feet and looked at her with a fierce look on his blushing face. His forehead was sweating slightly as he said something Gabriel had never expected.

"Gabriel-sama… I… I LOVE YOU!" he shouted at her. He then hung his head with his eyes shut tight. He couldn't look her in the eye right now. Once he gathered enough courage, he opened one eye to meet Gabriel's and he was not prepared for what he was seeing. Gabriel… was crying.

"Oh, no! Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, I—" Kuro was cut off by Gabriel placing her finger on his lips. A smile tugged at her lips as she looked up at Kuro's azure blue orbs.

"You… didn't say anything wrong… These are tears… of happiness…" she started. She wiped the tears from her reddening cheeks and stood up, holding Kuro's face adoringly. She stroked his soft, tanned skin as the shocked Nephilim asked.

"Happiness…? What do you mean?" was Kuro's innocent question. Gabriel smiled as more happy tears came.

"I mean… I've… loved you as well… for a long time… and… when I came to your house… my true intention… was to tell you… but you beat me to it by saying that you loved me and… I'm so, so happy! I love you, too, Kuro-kun!" she went on. Gabriel followed up by kissing Kuro dead on the lips, just as he had done to her. Kuro welcomed the kiss and readily returned the gesture. Her then wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist and pulled her closer to himself. He enjoyed feeling the warmth of Gabriel's body on his own. He continued to taste Gabriel's soft lips and she did his. He truly was in favor of staying like this for eternity!

Gabriel was having her own little celebration. She was happy, but that would be an understatement. Better words like overjoyed, ecstatic, euphoric, lovestruck would probably be more accurate adjectives.

_'He loves me! He loves me! Kuro-kun loves me!' _she kept repeating in her head as she leaned closer onto the Nephilim she loves so much. She wrapped her own arms around Kuro's neck, stroking his black hair.

They continued kissing for about a minute before releasing to catch their breath, only to start up yet again. Kuro and Gabriel could feel their bodies heating up the longer they held each other close. Then, all of a sudden, Kuro's hand moved up Gabriel's side, feeling her perfect curves and sending shivers down her spine. Gabriel started to moan into the kiss and crushed her body against his. Eventually, the young man's hand reached and grasped her left breast.

"-!?" Gabriel gasped. Her eyes shot open wide and she backed up from Kuro, shielding her breasts with her arms. Kuro flinched, fearing that he might've done something that he had regretted.

"G-G-Gabriel-sama! I'm sorry! I didn't mean—I-I-It was in the heat of the moment, I swear!" Kuro stammered before attempting to run away. However, he didn't get any distance as Gabriel grabbed his hand, preventing escape.

"No! Don't go!" she shouted desperately. Kuro was surprised that he hadn't received a stinging slap, or wasn't being chased around and being shot at with light spears.

"I-I-I over reacted… No one's ever touched me there is all…" she muttered, pulling closer to Kuro. "I'm sorry… for frightening you…"

"U-um… It's… fine" was his reply. Silence once again claimed the room as Kuro and Gabriel looked in all directions, both yielding blushing faces. An uncomfortable two minutes passed until Gabriel once again broke the suffocating silence.

"Hey… Kuro-kun..?" she called out to him. She shuffled her legs slightly… Something within her felt new to her.

"Y-Yes, Gabriel-sama?" he replied.

"Could we… maybe go to your room? Please?" she whispered. Kuro's blush darkened as he complied and led her to his room, unaware of what was to come.

* * *

Kuro's Room

Kuro and Gabriel enter the former's bedroom. It was a cozy, moderate sized bedroom. It had all the necessary items: a bed, dresser, and desk. There was a sliding glass door that led to an wooden balcony overlooking the vast forest overlooking the east side of Heaven. There was a flat screen TV on a stand next to the desk.

Back to the new formed couple, Kuro let Gabriel in first, then entered and closed the door. Gabriel stopped in the center of the room. Kuro walked past her and stopped in front of her next to the bed. He eyed her curiously before speaking.

"So, what did you want to do now that we're in my room?"

Silence… No response.

"G-Gabriel-sa—aah!" Kuro yelped as Gabriel pinned him down on his bed, her arms framing both sides of his face. He looked genuinely concerned about her, so her reached his hand out to her. She shook his hand away before speaking boldly.

"…Make love to me…" she mumbled. Kuro felt all of his bodily functions stop. Did she just say what he _thought _she just said. He blinked thrice efore asking her—

"Um… Excuse me?" he needed confirmation. Gabriel bit her lips before reiterating herself, this time louder as she got more embarrassed the longer he made her wait.

"…I… want you to make love to me… I WANT TO HAVE SEX! WITH YOU!"  
Kuro's face grew all different kinds of red; from vermillion, to crimson, to scarlet, burgundy, maroon… he wasn't prepared for _this_. Gabriel essentially wanted him to totally fuck her brains out!

"I… are you sure…?" he wasn't sure if he was ready. Physically, or mentally.

"…Y-yes! I want to give myself to you! I want you and _only you_!" Gabriel then rested on Kuro's chest. He could feel her body trembling. He stroked her curly blonde hair lovingly before saying—

"I-I'm not sure if I can satisfy you, but… I'll do my best! Let's… do… this…" he slowed down as that deep blush returned full circle. Gabriel nodded and lifted herself up off of him. She gazed into his eyes before reaching for the hem of her shirt.

* * *

**~ STOP! Lemon Time! B) ~**

Gabriel started things off by removing her shirt. It was then that it was revealed that she didn't wear a bra as Kuro saw two little pink nubs adorning two large, supple mounds of flesh. Gabriel flushed slightly as she caught him staring. She snapped Kuro out of his trance by capturing his lips in another heated kiss. The young Nephilim could only blush more before giving into and returning the kiss.

Kuro's tongue traced Gabriel's lips, asking for entry. She squealed at Kuro's straightforward action, but ultimately conceded, opening her mouth and allowing Kuro's touch to slip inside. Kuro's tongue poked at Gabriel's, challenging it to a duel for dominance. Gabriel once again squeaked before rising up to the challenge and they began their tongue fight. In the meantime, their hands explored each other's bodies. Gabriel stopped the kiss momentarily so she could remove Kuro's shirt, which he hesitantly allowed. Gabriel blushed at the sight of his chistled features. She returned to deep kissing him, while her hand continuously traced down his abs and six-pack.

Kuro, not wanting to be outdone, caught Gabriel's right breast, eliciting a soft squeal of delight from her. He kneaded the soft orb of flesh as gently as he could. He didn't want to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable now, did he?

He could totally feel Gabriel's nipple harden from his ministrations. She relieved herself of Kuro's kiss and moaned as a trail of saliva came from their exchange. She was his complete bliss right now.

"Ah… Ooh… Mmn… Ku-Kuro-kun… You… Ahh… can use your mouth now… AAHN!" Kuro didn't need to be told twice as he took Gabriel's breast into his mouth. He traced his tongue around her areola and nipped at her nipple. He gave her other breast some attention as he pinched her other nipple with his free hand. Gabriel squirmed and bellowed, each one rising in volume as each minute passed. She could also feel her pussy moisten as she got an itch that she knew no one but Kuro could get rid of.

Gabriel's thoughts, however, were halted as she felt Kuro slip his hand under her soaked panties and into her pussy. He started to finger her.

_'Noooo… If he does this… I'll start to go insane…' _she thought. She tried to pry Kuro's fingers away from under her, but he was too skilled to make her go through with it. She ultimately surrender and threw her head back, feeling an orgasm approaching. Pleasure quickly clouded her judgement and senses as it controlled what she said next.

"Oh, yes… Yes, yes, yes, yes… That's it. That's it… I'm almost there… Make me cum… I neeeeed to cuuuum…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she came. Kuro's hand become smothered with her honey. He eyed the substance with pure wonder and amazement before addressing the panting Seraph.

"Gabriel-sama… What's this stuff on my hand?" was his innocent question. Gabriel smiled sweetly, then seductively at him before grabbing the soaked hand.

"This is what comes out when you make a woman climax, Kuro-kun" she answered before taking his fingers into her mouth, tasting herself from his hand. Gabriel lapped up the remains of her own love juices as Kuro blushed at her actions. He has never seen this sexy side of Gabriel and it was shocking to say the least.

"Mmm… You should have a taste…" she stuck out her tongue, which still hand her honey on it, waiting for Kuro's next move. Kuro took the hint and coiled his tongue around hers, making her moan in ecstasy again. Kuro eventually separated and smacked his lips together.

"It tastes… strangely sweet… Are you an Angel of a honey bee?" he asked.  
"I think a better question is…" Gabriel started as she lowered herself to Kuro's lower section. "…is your Aublade in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Kuro grew an embarrassed blush as he saw that his partner in crime had gotten hard as a rock from pleasuring Gabriel. He tried to cover it up, but Gabriel was too quick for him and she managed to free his tool for its fabric tomb. She gasped softly at what she saw.

"Kyah… So, this is a man's… Kuro-kun's…" she trailed off. She couldn't believe how big Kuro was. She had imagined it while she was—_doing stuff _alone in her bedroom—but she never thought he'd be a whopping 8½ inches long! Gabriel inspected it before giving it a little touch. Kuro jumped and gasped a little bit from the touch, but tried to keep his cool. Gabriel then gave his dick a small lick and he moaned. She wanted to hear more—_a lot more_—of Kuro's adorable moaning, so she took his dick into her mouth and started sucking him off. Kuro's eyes grew into saucers as he held Gabriel's soft, golden locks into hid fingers.

"G-Gabriel-samaaa…" he moaned out her name. She looked up at him while continuing her blowjob.

"Khoowo-khun… Doessh it 'eel 'ood?" she asked without taking his dick out of her mouth. She took Kuro's moaning as a yes and kept sucking. She decided to up the ante by encasing his member into her large breast, effectively titty fucking him. Soon after, Kuro felt something his virgin self had never felt before. Something was suddenly building up in the part that Gabriel's tongue can't seem to get enough of.

"Gabriel-sama… Something's… happening… Ngh!" he told her.  
"'ou're cu'ming? It'sh shokay… Cum in 'y 'outh" she assured him. He tried to hold on but in the end—

"Gah!" Kuro blew his load into his higher-up's awaiting mouth. She couldn't care less as she gladly swallow the substance. She made sure she got every last drop of cum from his dick before removing herself from it and savoring the taste.

"*gulp* Yum. It's… strangely sweet. You're a strange one, K-u-r-o." she purred his name slowly. The next thing Gabriel knew, she was thrown against the head board of the bed with Kuro hovering over her. His dick was just mere millimeters from her hot, wet slit.

"I'm sorry… Gabriel-sama… I can't…" he tried to say before Gabriel shut him up with a deep kiss. After the kiss, she held her arms out and smiled radiantly at the object of her everlasting love and affection.

"It's okay. You don't have to hold yourself back anymore. Make love to me as long and as hard as you want. I'll bear all of it. I… broke my hymen with a dildo so I won't feel pain. Now, come… my sweet Kuro Kaizukki" she replied. Kuro hugged her tightly and slipped all of himself into her carefully.

He slowly started moving at first, but as time went on he got rougher.

Gabriel was in heaven, figuratively in this context, as Kuro constantly plowed her. The rougher he got with her, the hornier she became. The only thoughts she had at the time were—

_'Fuck me!_

_Fuck me harder!_

_Faster!_

_Ravage me!_

_Break me!_

_Make me yours!'_

This near-endless fuck session was closing in on its end. The two lovemakers held each other close, whispering sweet words to each other. Kuro continued exploring her body, constantly fondling her breasts. Each and every touch sent her into euphoria. Nothing in the world had ever made Gabriel feel as good as she's feeling right now.

"Gabriel-sama… I'm… gonna…" Kuro warned her of his imminent climax.

"…You're cumming? I can tell… it's twitching inside me… It's okay… I'm gonna cum, too. So… can we at least… cum… together?" she replied in between moans and gasps. She kissed him deeply and passionately as they continued to immerse in their intense lovemaking. Both of them were at their end and with one final thrust—

**"GABRIELLLL!"**

**"KUROOOOOOO!" **they call out each other's name as they both finally erupted in an explosive, pleasureable climax. Their bodies suffered spasms, the good kind of spasms, as Kuro's seed made its domain inside of her womb. Gabriel laid flat on her back while Kuro rested his head on her breasts, their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat as they caught their breath.

"That… was…" Kuro started.  
"…Great?" Gabriel guessed his next word.  
"How… about… _fantastic_?" he smiled.

"-! Ufufu…" Gabriel giggled suddenly. Kuro gained a confused look.  
"What?"  
"I don't think you're done yet, you naughty boy" Gabriel purred as she felt Kuro's dick was still hard, despite how fiercely he came earlier. Kuro blushed embarrassingly and hid his face in her cleavage.

"I-It's your fault for being so damn sexy, Gabriel…" he muttered, hoping that she didn't hear him. Unfortunately, she did and she blushed when he called her sexy.

"Well, then…" she started as she got on all fours. She spread her pussy lips as her pussy was leaking with Kuro's seed. "Ready for more… boyfriend?"

Kuro blushed at the prospect of being Gabriel's boyfriend, but was really happy about it. He readied himself for some doggy style action, but not before saying

"Better question would be 'Are _you… _girl…friend?'" he said with slight hesitance. Said girlfriend giggled and smiled sweetly at him before engaging in another heated kiss. Throughout the rest of the night, the only sounds to be heard were

"AHH! OH! AH! NNN… MM… AAH! OH!"

Tonight was the best night of Kuro's life.

* * *

**And it's done! And this is just the first of many to come!**

**You're welcome. Happy Thanksgiving, to all you followers!**

**~ Peace!**


	17. Extra Life: Kissing Santa-kun

**This side story is my Christmas present to you supporters! I love you guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. Ocs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

December 20th, 20xx

Christmas is fast approaching. The spirits are high for the students of Kuoh Academy. It was almost the time for snow, Christmas trees (this is the only time that Kuro gives consent to chopping down a tree), and _best of all _presents and sweets. Kuro and the Occult Research Club, a.k.a. his Unwanted Harem, are gathered around their usual hangout in the Old School Building. The servant Devils had come back from doing their respective jobs as Rias and Kuro were playing a classic game of chess.

"Wait, what did we say would happen if one of us loses?" Kuro asked as he moved one of his Rook pieces.

"Well, if you win, I'll be _yours _for the entire night…" she purred that last part, prompting a blush in Kuro. Rias moved one Knight piece to take out one of his defending Pawns.

_'__If that's the case, then I'm gonna lose on purpose…' _he thought to himself as he countered Rias's Knight with his Rook.

"And if you win—?" he asked when Asia chimed in.

"You dress up in a Santa outfit all day tomorrow with a mistletoe hanging over your head" she said with an adorable smile.

"Oh… that… Why did you want me to…" Kuro mumbled.

"Checkmate, I win" Rias said as she took out Kuro's King. Kuro widened his eyes in disbelief.

"WHAT?! NO!" he screamed as he held his head in his hands, occasionally pulling on his charcoal-colored locks of hair. He then heard Akeno laughing at his expense.

"Ufufu… Poor Kuro-kun. He lost" she cooed, hugging his back.  
"Don't remind me, Akeno-senpai…" he murmured. He stood up.

"Alright… I'm heading off. See you guys tomorrow" Kuro bade everyone farewell and left with Asia, Raynare and Mittelt following.

* * *

_The next morning_

Asia and Raynare woke up in Kuro's bed (again). However, there was no sign of its dark-haired owner. After deducting that he decided to get up early, they did the same and got ready for the last school day before winter vacation. Raynare went to take a shower before Asia while she went to go look for Kuro.

Asia caught the scent of food cooking and knew immediately where the object of her affections was. She happily rushed down the stairs and hugged Kuro from behind, startling him.

"Whoa! Hey, easy..!" was his quick response. Asia giggled before letting go. Soon, she gasped lightly at the appearance of Kuro.

Kuro was wearing a striped version of the classic Santa Claus costume. He wears a large, white and red Santa hat with a white fur rim and a puff ball on the tip. The hat was somewhat larger than expected as it slightly hung to the left side of his face. His bangs appear larger than usual as they now cover his entire left eye. He wears a large shirt, also white and red, with fur lining, differently shaped buttons lining the front (one was two candy canes in a cross fashion, the second was a silver North Star, and the third and final were two jingle bells), and a black leather belt with a silver buckle around his waist and over the shirt. He has black arm warmers with a red and green stripe running down them, which are wrapped by blinking Christmas lights. His gloves are red with green fingers and have fur lining around the cuffs. His pants are also striped with white and red and are tucked within black boots with fur rims.

Asia took in Kuro's appearance and started giggling. Kuro, who had just finished making breakfast for five **(A/N: It's him, Asia, Raynare, Mittelt, and his mother)**, looked at her incredulously and quirked his only visible eyebrow before asking.

"What's so funny?"

"You look so_ CUTE_, Kuro-kun!" Asia exclaimed in between fits of laughter. Kuro rolled his eyes as Raynare, Mittelt, and his mother Ryuka Kaizukki finally came downstairs. The three ladies got a look of Santa Kuro before they lost it and started laughing. Kuro gave a disgruntled groan before starting on his own breakfast, leaving the four women of the house to their group laugh.

* * *

Kuoh Academy

Let's just say that Kuro was the talk of the school today, and _that's _an understatement.

Right when Kuro entered the building, all eyes were on him. Kuro sighed, knowing that this day would be a living hell. To put the icing on the Christmas cake, Asia had attached a small mistletoe plant onto the fur rims of his hat as a part of the bet they made last night.

_'__That's the last time I'll ever play chess with Rias-senpai when there's a bet involved…' _he thought bitterly.

(Un)fortunately, mistletoe became Kuro's greatest annoyance. A_pparently_, since the guys are as tall as him they aren't _under _the mistletoe (Thank the Lord above…). The _girls_… since he's tall than a majority of them, he _has _to kiss them. And, oh boy, the girls were all over him. By the end of the school day, his face was riddled with kiss marks.

* * *

Occult Research Club

Kuro stood outside the door. He had his hand on the doorknob as he took a breath and said—

"Alright, Kuro, welcome to Hell…"

He opened the door and entered inside. He waved his hands with a "hey" before everybody got a load of his current outfit and started laughing.

"Yeah… ha-ha, keep laughing…" he deadpanned. He was oozing with negativity at being laughed at. Rias was the first to calm down.

"Sorry, but you look absolutely adorable in that, it's funny…" she explained. Kuro hung his head and facepalmed. He sat next to Koneko, who was busy eating a gingerbread cookie. She looked to her left and upwards, noticing the mistletoe on his hat. She realized their current position and blushed faintly as he had unintentially set both of them underneath the mistletoe.

…meaning, she has to kiss him.

…She has to kiss him

_Kiss him…Kiss him…_

Not wanting to do that, she scooted away from him before anyone could notice. Unfortunately for her…

"Koneko-san, you haven't done it, yet" Asia chided. Koneko narrowed her eyes in annoyance. The other members were confused as to what she meant before noticing the plant attached to Kuro's Santa hat and smiled amongst themselves.

"Ufufu… Does Koneko-chan not want to kiss Kuro-kun?" Akeno said as she near Kuro and bent down, positioning herself under him and kissed him for about 30 seconds causing him to blush. Akeno giggled and kissed his forehead before leaving to make some tea. Rias grew jealous before running towards Kuro and kissing him for a full minute, making his blush even brighter. After departing, she quickly pecked both of his cheeks.

For the next few minutes, Kuro was bombarded with even more mistletoe kisses…

After the club meeting ended, everyone else left besides Koneko and Kuro (who was sprawled on the couch with spiral eyes and kiss marks all over). Koneko stayed with him because she didn't really think he'd be happy to wake up and see no one there. A few minutes later, he did finally wake up and saw no one but Koneko present.

He looked somewhat dejected for a minute before turning his head towards Koneko. He couldn't even get two words in as Koneko swiftly pressed her lips on his for chaste kiss. Kuro's mind was blown. He got kissed by _Koneko_. She is the _last _person he'd expect to kiss him. The kiss lasted a minute or two before she separated with furrowed eyebrows and a blush.

"Tell anyone and I will hate you forever…" she said threateningly. Kuro nodded dumbly before Koneko got up to leave. Before walking out the door she looked at Kuro from the corner of her eye as a gentle smile tugged her lips. Her blush returned before she muttered—

"Omedetou kyūjitsu[1], Kuro~"

Kuro noticed the tone in her voice. It was so… happy. A lot happier than he'd expect from someone as practically emotionless as he thought her to be. Another thing to note (and Kuro didn't really pick up on it) is that she momentarily dropped the –senpai honorific when she said that. Kuro stood there for a second before smiling. "Yeah… You too, Koneko…"

* * *

**That last part was a strictly Kuro x Koneko moment as I realized that the two haven't interacted as much as others.**

****Before you jump to conclusions, Koneko is _not _in love with him… yet… she just has a lot of respect for him. And she kissed him just because she felt the obligation from the mistletoe, yet she enjoyed it at the same time.****

**Anyways, this Christmas story is done. Happy Holidays and I hope you guys get what you wanted!**

**[1] "Omedetou kyūjitsu" is "Happy Holidays" in Japanese**

**Also, when you get the chance, be sure to vote on the newest poll shown right on my profile!**

**~ Peace!**


	18. Life 3-1: Holy-Swords & Cheek-Kisses

**After another month-long wait (I think I'll start updating monthly now), here's the next chapter!  
Enjoy it!**

**Also, WOW! This story has over 15k VIEWS, 46 FAVS, and 60 FOLLOWS? Oh, sweet Jeebus! That is so SICK! Thanks, you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. Ocs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kuro has no idea how to react to what's happening right now. All he wanted to do was chillax in the comfort of his own home, but no—nooooooo! Fate like to f*ck him in the ass, and this was no exception. Although, _some_good came out came from this as he was reunited with a good friends from his younger days: Irina Shidou, Christian brunette girl.

Moving on, the reason why he's upset is because right after said reunion Irina's partner, Xenovia, entered _uninvited_ and Asia came downstairs. Since then, the atmosphere became tense. Kuro looked between the three girls. One of the first things that he noticed was that Asia was quite visibly shaken after Xenovia called her a "witch." Kuro was shocked and angry, remembering the story Asia had told him about herself: She was branded a "witch" and exiled for a rediculous(in his opinion, and rightfully so) reason. The bitter memory was most likely too emotionally scarring for the young blonde. Asia held Kuro's hand for comfort.

Unfortunately, Kuro was not paying attention as everything he had heard went in one ear, got bored, then died. He had even fallen asleep, mentally sighing and saying how this conversation was just as bad as religion wars in YouTube comment sections. He was awoken by Irina, who thought to herself about how cute his sleeping face was.

Kuro yawned and rubbed the drowsiness away. He blinked once, twice, then thrice as he tried process what was going on right now. The laconic Xenovia looked towards him indifferently, then raised an eyebrow.

"Were you even paying attention, Kuro Kaizukki?" she asked in annoyance. Kuro opened his mouth to say something, then immediately closed it and shook his head.

"Mm-mn, nope! I stopped around the second time you talked, actually. What were we talking about again?" he answered truthfully. Xenovia face palmed while shaking her head. Irina and Asia giggled as they were already used to Kuro's short attention span.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Xenovia mumbled. Kuro heard her and rose an eyebrow  
"No, you're surrounded by me, Asia, and Irina…" Kuro replied. The brunette and blonde stifled laughs while the blue-nette mentally screamed, but externally growled.

"Ignoring him for just a second…" Irina started as she calmed down. "Asia-san, are you really still a believer of our Lord, even if you're no longer associated with us?" Asia gained a perplexed expression.

"I've… believed in Him my whole life so far… I can't just turn away. Not now…" she answered. Then, Xenovia started unwrapping her sword, the slowly approached Asia.

"Then allow me to help you repent by cutting you down in the name of God. Even if you have committed a sin, He shall forgive you." Her sword fully unwrapped, Xenovia was seriously insistent on exorcising Asia. Kuro saw this, and his protective instincts took over. He came in between the two and glared at Xenovia in a deep rage. He next spoke in a voice that even he didn't know that he had.

"Stay. Away. From Asia…" he hissed, his eyes narrowed and teeth clenched so hard that they made a clicking noise. Xenovia was surprised, but didn't show it aside from her eyebrow rising slightly. "You're seriously saying that Asia is a 'witch', aren't you..?" he growled.

"Yes. At this point, the only thing she is fitting to be is a 'witch'." Kuro started biting his lips in an attempt to quell his augmenting anger.

**"Shut UP! I'm sick of your 'witch' and religion bullsh*t! Have you ever once thought about Asia's misery? The hardships she's faced?! You and your dumbass group'll **_**never **_**understand who and what Asia is! Nobody came to her in her time of need! She was all alone, forced to fend for herself while you assholes are just sittin' around spewing whatever crap you guys talk about! Asia wanted nothing more than to help people and make them happy! All she wanted was just **_**one **_**friend! But did that happen?!****NO!****"**he howled with great conviction.

"You honestly believe a 'holy-maiden' needs friends? Charity to others is their only priority. Those who stray away from that and seek friendship are finished. Asia is no exception. That's why she must die for our God. She had no reason to be a holy-maiden after all…" Xenovia replied, not caring for Kuro's anger. Kuro clenched his teeth further and his hands were shaking with raw fury. Even he had to admit, he had never been as angry as he is now.

**"What the hell is WRONG WITH YOU?! What's it gonna take to get some sense into those thick heads of yours?! First, you mold her into a holy-maiden; then, you toss her away just because she's different from you?! Of all the stupid, absurd, unorthodox, asinine, fist-clenching BULLSHIT! If you're so knowledgeable about all of this, answer me this—"**he then grabbed Xenovia by her cloak and drew her face directly towards his. He was downright _furious_, so he was ignoring his mother's advice to never get rough with a woman. **"WHERE was God when Asia was in pain?! What kind of love is that?! HUH?! I'M WAITING FOR A FUCKING ANSWER HERE!"**and he is also breaking through the censors I usually put here, so, yeah. Kuro dropped Xenovia, who calmly dusted off the area he grabbed her by. She's acting like that hadn't just happened.

"God did love her. So, if nothing had happened in her favor, then Asia's belief was either insufficient, or nonexistent." she then asked a question of her own. "Tell me—what exactly _is _Asia Argento to you?"

Kuro was slightly taken aback by that question. That last rant had assisted in calming him down. He turned his head to the side and glanced at Asia. Kuro smiled at her and then stared at Xenovia sharply. He then let his heart do all of the talking.

"To me… Asia is someone very important to me, and I'm the same to her. We hold each other dearly in our hearts and nothing will tear us away. As long as we're together, we'll never be separated. I'm the shoulder for Asia to cry on. I'm the one to protect her whenever she's in trouble. Asia is like a sister to me—" Kuro materialized his trusty sword and got into a battle position. "—and _I love her!_ If you're still insistent on taking her out, then you _will_suffer by my hand!"

Kuro glared at the astonished Xenovia. If Kuro wasn't in his 'Protective-Aniki Mode,' he would've noticed a very faint blush on her cheeks.

Behind Kuro, Asia was blushing up a storm. She held her face with both hands as she felt it heat up tremendously. What really got to her was either the part where he said that she was someone very important to him or when he said that he loved her.  
Let her repeat that last one: Kuro just said he _loves _her! Her heart seriously went into cloud nine. It took everything she had to not just happily tackle Kuro into a tight hug and kiss him all over. Asia felt herself fall deeper in love with him.

On the other side of the room, a certain twintail, brunette, childhood friend was feeling all types of ways right now. Her facial expression was like this: -_-, with her eyebrows furrowed. Her thoughts, however, were more along the lines of—

_'Wow… Kuro-kun looks so intense….' _Irina paused in her thoughts as she closed her eyes.  
_'Will he ever stand up for **me **like that?' _she asked in her head while blushing a bit.

Kuro hardened his glare momentarily before closing his eyes and letting out a breath. He had calmed down significantly and stood back up normally, yet kept the Aublade in his hand. Kuro sighed, saying—

"*sigh* Xenovia=san, I'm sorry for losing my temper earlier. But, it's just… I don't like you or anyone else on this planet bad-mouthing my friends for past transgressions—" Kuro stopped mid-sentence and widened his eyes.

_'Wow… Didn't know I knew that word…' _he thought before noticing Xenovia's painted cheeks.

"Are you—Are you feeling alright Xenovia-san? Did you, like, catch a cold or something?" he asked as he placed a hand on her forehead. Xenovia's eyebrows furrowed as her blush became more prominent and spread across her face. She got annoyed real quick and harshly swatted Kuro's hand away.

"Don't touch me, Kuro Kaizukki" she demanded. Kuro just gave a shrug of indifference in response.

"Whatever… B-T-Dubs, what's with that sword on your back?" he asked. He had noticed the sword the minute that Xenovia walked into his house.

_She must be crazy strong if she's able to carry that giganto-sword so effortlessly…' _he thought.

**_["Well, technically, you are, too since your sword weighs about—erm, 6,000 stone, give or take…"] _**Ijuu cut in after not speaking in a while. Kuro just responded with a mental _'Hn…'_

"Kuro-kun, do you know about Excalibur?" Irina asked. The boy looked at the floor in thought with his fist over his mouth. He could've sworn he had heard that name before.

"Isn't that the legendary blade in the story of King Arthur? I mean, it's just a story. It can't be real, can it?" he responded in mixed disbelief and wonder as he sat back down with everyone else following suit. Xenovia then started unwrapping the clothed sword as Irina began explaining their circumstances.

"Recently, we have gotten word that the holy swords, Excaliburs, from the Catholic Headquarter Vatican, Protestant, and Eastern Orthodox Churches were stolen."

"Say what?! Excalibur was stolen?" Kuro was in shock.  
"But… how? I thought it was kept in just one singular location…"

"Excalibur does not exist by itself. Instead, it was shattered—broken into fragments—in the Great War long ago. The churches I mentioned before actually kept the fragments of it hidden away. However, with an unknown thief meticulously stealing them, we had to move them again and again. Xenovia and I have two of the fragments in our possession right now, Kuro-kun" Irina went on.

"—and this is one of them. This is Excalibur." Xenovia showcased the unwrapped holy-sword. Kuro gasped at the sight. How could he not? He was staring at a fragment of a legendary sword right in its nonexistent face! Xenovia, oblivious to Kuro's astonished reaction, continued speaking.

"This fragment is known as "Excalibur: Destruction." The Catholic Church was in possession of it. It's one of seven swords created from Excalibur being shattered." she explained. Xenovia started to re-wrap the sword in its original cloth as Irina took out a long rope. Kuro eyeballed it while his eyes closed halfway.

"I-Is that another fragment, Irina…?" he asked incredulously. Irina nodded and Kuro sweatdropped.  
"Umm… it's… just a… piece of string…" he said matter-of-factly.

"This is the ability of the "Excalibur: Mimic" that I have. It can transform into anything for easy storage, Kuro-kun" she replied confidently. Kuro wasn't moved at all.

"I'm… not sure if I believe you…" he stated honestly. Irina gave him a look.  
"Baka, Kuro-kun… Here. I'll show you—"  
"Show me whaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kuro cut off his question as he witnessed the rope transform into a katana. Irina laughed at little bit at his reaction.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked, earning a double nod from the surprised Nephilim. Kuro shook his head to get himself out of his surprised stupor.

"Irina? Xenovia-san? I'd like to say I'm interested, but before we talk about this even further, I have a few more people who need to hear about this. Can we meet again tomorrow?" Kuro requested. Irina and Xenovia looked at one another, silently contemplating Kuro's request. Their silent conversation ended with a nod before they turned their attention towards Kuro again.

"Very well. We've spent enough time here as it is." Xenovia answered while getting up. Irina and Kuro did the same as Kuro wrote something down on a slip of paper.

"Hey, we should exchange phone numbers, so I can call you two when we can meet with my friends" Kuro handed Irina a slip of paper with his number on it. The two complied and gave him theirs. Kuro followed them to the front door.

"Right so, after school, okay? That's when we can go meet with them." Kuro reiterated one last time. The girls nodded in response as Xenovia turned away.

"Until we meet again, Kuro Kaizukki…" she gave her farewell.  
"Yeah." he replied. Kuro and Irina looked at each other for a little bit before Kuro started talking.

"You know, Irina, I… wanted to sit down and catch up, but… Now I see that won't happen for a while now, huh?" he asked with a bitter smile. Irina had the same look.

"Yes. I have to make sure the Excaliburs stay hidden. I can't get distracted, Kuro-kun. But, when I saw you for the first time in so many years… I was happy. I… missed you while I was in England" she admitted.

"…Yeah… So did I…" another wave of silence hit.  
"I guess… I'll see you later, then..?" Kuro asked, earning a nod from Irina. "Okay… See ya…" he said in a bitter tone. Unknowingly, a stray tear ran down Kuro's left cheek. Irina's eyes widened at the sight. Kuro caught himself in the act of nearly crying and wiped his eye and cheek clear. It was made clear to Irina just how much Kuro had wanted his old friend back over the years.

"Haha… I… I dunno where _that _came from, haha… Ha…" he muttered, trying to hide his face from her. Kuro hated crying in front of people, especially a woman, it makes him feel weak. He hates that feeling and tries to be as upbeat and charismatic as possible.

"Kuro-kun…" Irina muttered. She was shocked, but then a smile tugged at her lips. She smiled cutely at him while wagging a finger at him.  
"Kuro-kun's such a crybaby~~" she teased.

"Sh-shut up…" he mumbled, turning his head to the side. "Go. I can tell Xenovia-san's getting impatient. You should leave."

Irina agreed and turned to leave with Xenovia, but stopped and went back to him to do one last thing. She called his name, first—

"Kuro-kun~~" the boy turned back around before he could close the door.  
"Hm?" was all he could muster before—

*Chu~*

—Irina kissed his cheek. Kuro's eyes widened as he grew a blush. Irina's face did the same as she ran back with a goodbye while sticking her tongue out playfully at him. Kuro could only wave stiffly before going back inside.

"Auuu… Kuro-kun…" came a quivering voice.

_'Oh, mama, no…' _Kuro thought before turning around. He was, unfortunately, greeted by the sight of a teary-eyed and pouting Asia. Kuro scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. Apparently, Asia had bore witness to Irina kissing Kuro on the cheek and had instantly grown jealous.

**["Teehee… Kuro-kun's in trouble~~~~"] **Ijuu teased in a sing-song type of voice.  
_'Shut up and go back to sleep, Ijuu-chan..!'_

Indeed, though, Kuro was in trouble. With an adorable, jealous, and pouting blonde _bishoujo_.

_'Kill me now…'_

* * *

**Kuoh Academy  
Classroom**

Kuro was sitting in his seat near the window in his AFDA[1] class. He couldn't get any of what had happened last night out of his head. He was so lost in thought that he paid little to no mind to the teacher's lesson.

_'I have no clue as to what to do with all of this information… Maybe during lunch, I'll go talk to Rias-senpai. She'll come up with something—right?' _Kuro was cut off from his thoughts when he felt someone poke his left arm. It was Asia holding her bag and a bento box.

"Class is over, Kuro-kun. Let's go eat together again!" she proclaimed with a smile. A question mark appeared over Kuro's head. He surveyed the room and, true to Asia's word, class was over as he witnessed several students leaving.

"Oh… uh, yeah, let's go" he answered as he grabbed his stuff and exited the classroom with Asia in tow. She happily latched onto his left arm, a beaming smile adorning her face and her head resting on his shoulder. As all harem anime/manga go, Kuro was on the receiving end of many jealous glares. Kuro, aware that this was a consequence of being around so many cute girls, had decided to just ignore them. He was too hungry to give a damn.

Kuro and Asia went to their usual eating area under a large tree. Asia was in a good mood today, so she leaned on Kuro's shoulder and fed him his lunch. To any and all onlookers, they looked like lovers.

After finishing their meal in silence, Kuro left to go to the bathroom. On his way back, he saw a familiar flash of red. Kuro's face grew a smile and he made a beeline for it. Rounding a corner, Kuro saw his favorite crimson haired senpai, Rias Gremory.

"Rias-senpai!" he called out. Rias stopped and turned around to face him. She smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, Kuro, hi" she greeted him. Kuro smiled backed before looking around to see if there was anybody around. Seeing (and sensing) that the coast is clear, he leaned closer to Rias while putting a face over his mouth.

"Hey, Senpai? There's something big going on now. Something that definitely needs your attention. Can we talk one-on-one for a little bit?" he whispered. Rias caught wind of Kuro's serious tone and nodded. She folded her arms and leaned into the wall closest to her, signifying that she was all ears.

"Tell me what happened…"

* * *

_One Lengthy Explanation Later…_

Rias narrowed her eyes in deep reflection. Everything Kuro had told her sent her into high alert. Holy-swords; Excalibur; Stray exorcists… All of them being a Devil's natural enemy. She gave a glance towards Kuro who was also wearing a serious face.

"And this is all they told you?" she asked for final confirmation. Kuro nodded in response.

"Yeah. And they're also aware of our supernatural presence. Also, they're coming to meet us here after school today for something… Never told me what it was…" Kuro told her. Rias sighed and rubbed her temple. This is starting to get aggravating.

"Fine then… we'll meet them. I'll also let the other club members know, so you won't have to worry about that" Rias explained. Kuro nodded a 'thanks' as they both went their separate ways… but not before this happened.

"Hey, Kuro…" Rias called. Kuro stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Rias right next to him. He was about to question Rias's speed when—

*Chu~*

She kissed his cheek. Kuro blushed at both this and the fact that Irina had kissed the same cheek last night. Of course, that part was left out when he explained the current circumstances to Rias.

"See you later…" she said before Kuro had a chance to retort. She then walked away from him, the wind blowing her crimson hair into his face, pulling him out of his trance.

**_{"Two on one cheek, huh? You lucky bastard"} _**an unknown voice rang in his head. Kuro looked around and saw no one.

**_["Oh, hello there! Who are you?"] _**Ijuu asked, astonished that there was another sentient being inside Kuro's head.

**_{"Hey, I'm Xurok[2]. I'm pretty much just a supposed figment of this guy's weak psyche that embodies the emotions he never lets out"} _**the newly-named Xurok introduced himself.

_'So you're… an Inner me?' _Kuro asked while making his way back to where Asia was.

**_{"Yep."}_**

_'Perfect. I've got TWO voices in my head' _was Kuro's bitter thought. This day is only gonna get weirder, he can tell.

* * *

**Time Skip: After School  
Occult Research Clubroom**

The current members of the Occult Research Club are now gathered inside their base, along with two visitors. One with brown hair in twintails and the other with blue hair and a stoic expression that could give Koneko a run for her money. They were Irina Shidou and Xenovia.

Kuro tried to steer clear of this conversation by staying in one of the corners, conversing with Ijuu and Xurok.

**_{"Sooooo… what d'ya think they're talking about?"} _**Xurok kicked things off.

_'Hmm… I dunno. All I'm hearing is "Blah, blah, blah, holy-swords. Blah, blah, exorcists. Yak-yak, killing failures. Y'know; classic church crap' _Kuro off-handedly answered his inner self's question.

**_["Eh, seems about right and—heeeeeyyyyy! Is the blonde boy over there alright?"] _**Ijuu asked. Kuro looked up and saw Yuuto was an aura of raw fury and malice. It was a fierce contrast to his usual, charming demeanor. Kuro followed Yuuto's eyes and peered at what it was he was glaring at—

It was the bandaged sword.

**_{"Uhhh… Any reason why Pretty Boy's glaring at a sword like he wants to murder it?"} _**Xurok asked, a little creeped-out at the look in Yuuto's eyes.

_'Yuuto-san…' _

Kuro thought. He was concerned for Yuuto, who he honestly thought to be like a brother to him. Whatever was troubling him, Kuro's going to find out one way or another. However, before he could elaborate even further—

"—Kuro Kaizukki" a feminine voice called. Kuro raised his head and was met with a pair of dark yellow eyes. Xenovia was dangerously close to him right now, still wearing that indifferent look on her face. Kuro was instantly uncomfortable with their proximity. Xenovia stared at him for a few more seconds before—

*Chu~*

"""""""""?!"""""""""

Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, widened their eyes at what they saw. Yuuto's KI even died down a bit at the sight. Xenovia had kissed Kuro's cheek.

…what the hell?

**_{"Okay! Three for three! You're steppin' up, bro!"} _**Xurok exclaimed.

**_["Ufufu… I wonder how the other girls will react?"] _**Ijuu was amused by this scenario.

Once Xenovia removed her lips from Kuro's cheek, she calmly walked towards the door (albeit with a light blush that no one besides Irina had seen). Kuro held his arms out in exasperation, understanding how _this _is gonna play out.

"WHY?!" he asked of her. Without turning around, Xenovia bluntly stated.

"I just wanted to try it. I saw Irina do it last night and I got curious." Kuro face faulted while Irina blushed at the memory. Irina and Xenovia left the room and silence pursued… until it was broken by—

"Kuro…" Rias said in a low tone. Kuro shivered at how low her tone was and hesitantly answered.

"Y-Yes, Rias-senpai?"

"Mind telling me what she meant by 'Irina did it last night'?" she asked—or rather _demanded _as she slowly stalked towards the poor Nephilim. It didn't help that she had a sickly sweet smile plastered onto her face and a deep red aura of, what else? Jealousy.

"Yes, Kuro-kun. Care to tell us?" Akeno smiled, but had an electric gold aura around her. That smile is lying, she's not that thrilled either.

"Why not tell them about that time, Kuro-kun?" Asia asked, also wearing a smile but with her own aura of pale green.

"""…""" the rest of the female members silently sent looks at Kuro's direction. Raynare and Mittelt were sending him death glares. Koneko was eating to herself, but like the other girls, she was also protruding an aura of malice. Why she is doing this, I don't know…

**_{"Yikes… Well, I'm just gonna leave you guys alone for now…"} _**Xurok said as he faded back into Kuro's subconscious.

**_["Ufufu… Good luck Kuro-kun~"] _**Ijuu wished him luck as she followed Xurok's example.

_'Oh, hell no…" _was Kuro's instinct thought.

* * *

While everyone was dealing with Kuro, Yuuto silently walked out. A fresh wave of KI came to him as a bunch of swords were summoned each step he took. Only one thought was in Yuuto's head: _Revenge_. Only that. Just pure, unadulterated _revenge_. It didn't matter to him how he achieves it, but it _will _happen!

_'I'll get them… They will pay… Pay with their **lives **for what they've done to me… to them…' _was Yuuto's mantra.

* * *

**Chappy's done! I really wanted to get this up before my winter break… which is this coming Friday! YAAAAY!**

**Anyways, I also got the new Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 a week ago. I already completed KH2FM's story on Critical Mode:D**

**Favorite, Follow, Review PLZ  
And I will see you next chapter**

**[1] AFDA stands for Algebra, Functions, and Data Analysis which is actually one of the classes that I'm taking this year  
[2] Xurok is an anagram of Kuro with an "X". The name stemmed from the members of the original Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts**

**Happy Holidays! :)  
~ Peace!**


	19. Life 3-2: Premonition

**One new chapter: comin' up! TODAY!  
****Also, hella excited for the third season~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

The Occult Research Club, with the exception of Yuuto whose absence was made apparent by Kuro, was preparing the leave for the day until Kuro asked Rias an important question.

"Hey, Rias-senpai? There's something that's been—Ow! Motha—bothering me for a while" Kuro started as he clutched his left cheek tenderly. Rias was one hell of a good pincher as she left a red mark through just brute force alone.

"Huh? And what's that?" Rias was interested in what it was Kuro had to say.

"Well, throughout the conversation you guys had with Irina and Xenovia-san, I saw Yuuto-san looking uncharacteristically pissed off while glaring at the swords they had. Am I missing some important info about him? Why is he so bent outta shape about a sword?" he asked. Rias gave a sad sigh as she motioned for Kuro to follow her out the door and he complied.

"You see, Kuro, before Yuuto became a part of my peerage, he was a victim of what was known as the 'Holy Sword Project'" Rias started.

"'Holy Sword Project'? What's that?"

"Several years ago, the Christian Church began conducting a project to create a warrior that may be able to wield the power of the Holy Sword, Excalibur. As I'm sure you're aware. Holy Swords are the ultimate weapons against us Devils. Out of all the known Holy Swords, only two are the most famous and sought after: the first, of course, is Excalibur. The second…"

"…is the Aublade…" Kuro finished for her. Rias was surprised about Kuro's knowledge about it. Taking her silence as a 'How do you know?', Kuro stopped in his tracks and held out his hand and in a flash his sword, the Aublade, materialized in his hand. Rias's eyes widened as she felt her Devil instincts kicking in. Kuro took note of this and hastily put the sword away. He flashed her a toothy smile in the hopes she calmed down. She did, but only marginally.

"Hehe… sorry. Anyway, what exactly does the Holy-Sword Project have to do with Yuuto-san?" he got back to the topic at hand.

"Yuuto was among many that received artificial treatment in order to adapt the Excalibur. However, he couldn't adapt to the Holy Swords. It wasn't just him. Pretty much everyone involved in the experimentation were unfit to wield Excalibur" Rias explained with a stern look on her face.

"What happened to them, then?" Kuro asked. He _seriously _didn't wanna know, but his curiosity clouded his judgement.

"They were disposed of. In other words, they were _killed_" Rias answered.

"-!" Kuro's eyes widened as he trembled briefly.

**_{"Wow… That's heavy. And here I thought that church was a place of peace, not bloodshed…"} _**Xurok stated what Kuro was thinking. Kuro could only internally nod as he set his downcast eyes to the floor.

"_Killed…?_ That's not… right… But, then… After that, you found Yuuto-san and reincarnated him?" Rias only nodded at Kuro's question.

"Even after I did, for a while he swore time and time again to enact revenge upon the Holy Swords. I wanted to deter him from taking the path of revenge. But with these recent events, his thirst for revenge has resurfaced. I'm… afraid of what Yuuto might turn into…" Rias's tone gradually became softer. Kuro could understand why she was afraid and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Rias-senpai… I'm gonna try and talk to him. If I can't get through to Yuuto-san, then we'll just have to wait and see how everything plays out but… I don't wanna know what'll happen then. he then took off to find his friend.

* * *

Somewhere in the city  
(Seriously, this place needs a name! -_-)

Kuro searched all through town to find Yuuto, but he hadn't seen hide nor tail of the blonde. Kuro sighed in exasperation. This game of 'Fetch Quest' was getting ridiculous and to top it off, he's starting to get hungry!

Take that and add the fact that he was hoping that _they _weren't hungry…

When they get hungry, Raynare and Mittelt get a little… _testy_…

When he finally decided to call it quits for the day, he saw from his peripheral vision a familiar face.

It was the same person he had saved from kicking the proverbial bucket about a week ago: Raimai Hyoudou. Kuro shuddered and tried to run away—no, to make a strategic withdrawal _(running away is for pussies!)_—but…

"Kaizukki-kun?" Raimai noticed him.

_'F*ck!' _he mentally cursed. It wasn't that he disliked Raimai. It's just that he can_not _stand her open mind about sex. He groaned as Raimai approached him and then sheepishly grinned and waved.

"Hey… what's up, Raimai-san?" he greeted. Raimai placed her hands on her hips as she inspected Kuro with furrowed eyebrows.

"…Not much… Now, why is it that I haven't seen you in a while, Kaizukki-kun? Have you been avoiding me?"

_'If I realized I _was _avoiding you, I seriously would've kept it up…' _Kuro thought indignantly.

"Well, I've been busy… Y'know, school… and things…" he said outwardly while looking away at the end.

"Well I, for one, am doing _fine_! It's not even funny!" Raimai exclaimed. She did hand motions and different poses to get her point across, eliciting a sweatdrop in the spiky haired boy.

"…Yeah… So, um, then how many guys have you…" Kuro took one of his hands and made his thumb and index finger into a "O" shape. He took his other hand and took two fingers and thrusted them in and out thrice. This, my dear readers, is a physical euphemism for saying 'sex'. Kuro, of course being the chaste hero that he is, cannot actually form the word sex out of his mouth.

Raimai understood what he was insinuating and hung her head in shame.

"…None…" she answered dejectedly.

"Hah! Oof!" he laughed, then grunted as Raimai's fist met Kuro's gut causing him to keel over. She turned around and huffed while walking away but not before muttering "Baka…".

"Love you, too…" Kuro wheezed before standing back up and nursing his stomach.

**_"Must be nice… Reuniting with such a _****good _friend…" _**a deep, eerie voice entered the atmosphere, putting Kuro on edge. He looked continuously to the left and right in search of the source, but saw no one.

**_"Behind you, dumbass…"_**

"—?!" Kuro gasped before quickly turning around. Behind him was a figure than looked about the same height as Kuro himself, folding his arms while leaning casually against a nearby fence. He was wearing a double-breasted, twin-tailed, black trench coat with a hood and long sleeves. There's a silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has bluish-black drawstrings for the hood with a skull chain hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large, pentagonal, blood red gemstones that fasten to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. The hood is up, leaving only the lower half of his face visible, and he wears black gloves and matching black heeled boots. The coat also has flame designs colored blue which fades to violet, then vermillion on the sleeves and bottom coattails.

Kuro immediately put his guard up, summoning his Aublade and getting into a battle position.

"—You! _You're _the one who tried to butcher Raimai-san last week!" Kuro bellowed. A dark chuckle is then heard.

**_"Glad you remembered. Sorry 'bout that, by the way. I just felt like testing out the loser. It's true that she _****is _the current Sekiryuutei, but that doesn't mean she's worth anything considering she's weak as hell…" _**the figure spoke with a tone of disdain.

"Who are you, anyways? Last time I asked, you left me hanging…"

**_"Hmph. Got held up. Too much trouble to stop and chat" _**the hooded man walked up to Kuro while speaking. **_"By the way, I'm sure people refer to me as 'Yami no Asashin_****_[1]_****_', correct? Don't bother… The name's Yoroi, Hunter of the Dark…"_**

"Fine then, _Yoroi_. Why did you come all the way here? Are you targeting me?!" Kuro asked. Yoroi chuckled again.

**_"It's Kokabiel…"_**

"What?"

**_"The reason for all of this Excalibur bullshit happening. The quote-unquote _****Final Boss_. Him and some dainty, fatass old man. Couldn't care enough to remember his name. Kokabiel's the real trouble. Watch your ass…"_**

"Are you warning me? Why?!" Kuro stood straight, but the Aublade never left his hand. Yoroi started walking backwards as a human-sized portal of darkness appeared behind him.

**_"Never said I had a reason. This story's too good to let it all slip away so fast… You amuse me, Kuro. Consider yourself lucky that I'll save _****you _from the carnage to come… Hmph! Careful, though…" _**Yoroi stopped.

**_"If you think just talking is gonna get to Blond Boy Wonder, you're wasting oxygen. He's drifting further and further away. And by the time you catch up—he'll be an all-new Yuuto Kiba. If you'd like to prove me wrong, go ahead. All the more amusement for me…" _**he finished as he stepped into the portal.

"Hold it! We're not done, yet!" Kuro ran after him, but the portal repelled him, knocking him away a considerable distance before vanishing altogether.

_"Kokabiel..? Why is he after Excalibur? That doesn't make any sense…"_ Kuro asked to himself.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Kuoh Academy  
Classroom

* * *

_Flashback to last night…_

**"It's Kokabiel…"**

_"Kokabiel?"_

**"The quote-unquote 'Final Boss'…"**

* * *

**"Blond Boy Wonder is drifting away from you. And by the time you catch up, he'll be a brand new Yuuto Kiba…"**

* * *

_'Yuuto-san… Where are you? What're you thinking about right now—I have to know… And who is this "Kokabiel"?' _Kuro thought back to last night's encounter with Yoroi. Since then, the hooded boy's cryptic words never left his head. And no one, not even the girls of the Kaizukki residence, could get any info out of him as he just silently walked past them, too immersed in his thoughts. It was worrying them—especially Asia—that he wasn't exhibiting his usual bombastic personality as of late. However, two male students' conversation brought him out of his stupor for a minute or two.

"Hey, didja hear that we're getting _yet another _new student?"

"Seriously? Damn, newbies are flocking in like honey bees!"

"Do you think it's a… girl?"

"Hope so, man. I'd love to score a night with 'er…"

Kuro looked back towards the window overlooking the courtyard. He shook his head in response to their discussion.

**_{"It _****is _true you're getting a lot of new students in your class, dude…"} _**Xurok made an observation based on Kuro's memories

_'Doesn't mean I particularly care at this point… Besides, it was only me, Asia, and Yuuma-san' _Kuro responded.

**_{"If you say so—"}_**

**_["Shhhh! The teacher's here! Pay attention, Kuro-kun!"]_**

_'Yes, Okaa-sama…' _If we take a look inside Kuro's subconscious, we can see Ijuu pouting with her arms crossed and Xurok cackling to himself. The balding old man that was their teacher walked in and silenced the bustling second-year class.

"Okay, everyone. Let's start off class by introducing our newest addition to the class—"

_'Uuggghhh…' _Kuro groaned mentally and returned to his bird-watching, his one of many methods of calming his nerves. However said nerves were hit again when the class roared into applause, specifically, the dudes.

_'…the hell, man?' _Kuro tore his gaze away from the blue jay perched on a branch on one of the nearby trees to look in the class' general direction. After getting a look at the new student, his face froze.

"Ngh—!" he flinched. Sure enough, this one was female and oh so familiar to the stunned boy. Currently donning the standard Kuoh Academy uniform was a young woman with dark hair running down to her lower back and matching blue eyes. She had a voluptuous figure and a sizable bust. She looked towards everyone before beaming a radiant smile.

"Hi, everybody! My name's Kuroko Kaizukki! Let's all be friends, okay?!"

_'Oh… Ah… Aaahh… sh*t!' _was Kuro reaction to seeing his sister, who is _somehow_ in the same class as him despite being two years younger than him.

**_{"Do not make eye contact!"} _**Xurok gave his helpful advice as Kuro went back to watching the birds, silently praying that Kuroko doesn't see him.

"Okay, then, Kuroko-san. You can sit on the empty seat next to the window" the teacher instructed. Kuroko happily strutted to her seat, taking in the looks of her potential new friends until she stopped at—you guessed it—Kuro, who had his head down. She playfully poked his scalp twice causing the instinct reaction in Kuro to look up and see who had poked him. Although, he wished he hadn't. Brother and sister stared at each other before registering the other.

"Onii-chan?" Kuroko pointed at him and Kuro gave a forced smile.

**_"""""ONII-CHAN?!""""" _**the entire class yelled in disbelief at this new information. Even Asia and Yuuma gave surprised glances.

"Ummmm… Hiiiii…?" Kuro slowly greeted, bracing himself for what's to come.

"ONII-CHAN~! I'm in the same class as Onii-chan?! This is the best thing EVER~!" Kuroko glomped her brother, not caring about who's watching. Kuro on the other hand, was embarrassed beyond belief.

"Kuroko… We've just started class… Sit down please…" Kuro spoke through his teeth, still holding a forced smile though with a popped vein of annoyance.

* * *

_After class_

"Okay, what the hell…?" Kuro started as he closed his eyes, arms crossed with an annoyed expression. Kuroko gave a fox-like smile as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Nya~?"

"Will you stop—" Kuro started screaming, but stopped and face palmed. He wasn't sure as to why he was going through this again. Kuroko is notorious for saying 'nya' whenever she's confused. He sighed before asking the obvious question—

"Why in Michael-sama's name are you here?" The younger sibling said nothing as she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her bra **(A/N: _My _sisters do stuff like that _all _the time… -_-)**. Kuro blushed slightly as he took the paper and unfolded it. The note read—

* * *

_Dear Kuro,_

_ I got Kuroko admitted to your school and in the same class. Don't ask me how, blame the author for it as he apparently loves to make your life a living hell. Take care of her, okay?_

_Sincerely,  
Your Father_

_P.S.: Thank you, Author-san! I got the house to myself! :D_

* * *

Kuro stared at the letter and Kuroko with a deadpanned expression. Nothing in the world could make this day any worse—

"Oh, Kuro-kun~"

*Munyuuuu~*

**_{"Well, damn!"} _**Couldn't've said it better myself, Xurok… The reason being two, large, and soft balloons pressed firmly on Kuro's back as two arms made their way around his neck pulling him closer.

"Oh, Gah—*sigh* Hello, Akeno-senpai…" Kuro greeted without turning around. True to his word, Akeno was there, hugging him from behind. She had her hands playing with his hair while Kuro sighed in exasperation.

"Ufufu~" Akeno made her signature giggle as she continued to snuggle with her kouhai, not caring about the wandering eyes of all that are present. Kuro was a different story, though. While he managed to block off all stares directed towards him, he couldn't stop his ultra-sensitive hearing from picking up on the students' murmurs.

"Isn't that Himejima-senpai?"

"…No way! Dafuq?!"

"Kaizukki! That bastard!"

"~Ooh! Akeno-oneesama… Not fair…"

"I don't know if I can take this any longer…"

"Yeah! I want some of Kuro-kun, too~!"

Kuro popped a vein anime-style. Akeno was aware of Kuro's discomfort and her sweet smile grew even wider as she—

*Chu~*

—kissed his cheek. Does this seem familiar to you guys, or what?

**_["That makes four now, Kuro-kun. This is all too amusing. Ufufu~"]_**

**_{"Amusing? More like 'God damn aggravating'! Dude, I would _****TAP. DAT. ASS. SO hard!_"}_**

_'Firstly, I'm not enjoying this at all. Secondly, Xurok shut the hell up!_'

The uproarious crowds of students stood flabbergasted. Akeno Himejima, one of the 'Two Great Onee-samas,' had just kissed this _one guy_ like he was her boyfriend. It didn't help that Kuro's face became tinted by a pink blush as he scurried away from his current crowd of girls. Asia and Kuroko immediately tailed him, despite him going so fast and Akeno held a hand to her mouth and giggled.

_'Ara ara~ Ufufu… So bashful. So cute~~! Kuro-kun, you make me want to love you more and more~' _she thought as she strolled off elegantly, leaving a large portion of the student body to process the earlier exchange.

* * *

_Outside campus  
On a hill near the track field_

"Uuuuughhh…"

Kuro groaned as he sat down on the grass, his bento box sitting precariously next to him as he hung his head and face palmed. It wasn't long before Asia and Yuuma arrived and sat beside him in an even row.

"What the hell is _life_? I dunno what's worse: the fact that now I'm gonna be embarrassed by my little sister or that all of the guys in… the _entire school _are gonna want my head on a stake" he said to the girls. Both of them smiled sympathetically as the spiky haired boy rubbed his temples trying to ease his frustration.

"Gotta go to my happy place… Gotta go to my happy place…" Kuro chanted, earning concern looks from the girls.

"U-um… Kuro-kun?" Asia reached out for his hand, which was still occupied by Kuro's method of mental therapy.

"—Aaaaand I lost my train of thought…" Kuro said quickly.

*VRRRRTT! VRRRRRRRRTT!*

"Yahh!" Kuro jumped. His phone just vibrated. Kuro took out his phone and checked what it was. He got a text

—from… Rias…

…and it read—

_Kuro… I hear you've been getting _close _to Akeno recently, correct? :-(_

**_{"Oh, sh*t…"}_** Kuro's phone vibrated again.

_I'd like to… _dicuss _a few things upon the matter later today, understood?_

**_["Oh, sh*t…"]_**

_'Ah, sh*t…'_

…Fate **(and I) **are having the times of our lives right now! :D

* * *

_Later that night_

Kuro was lying in bed with a sleeping (and naked...) Raynare and Asia, holding an exasperated look on his face. The reason for this being the _discussion _with Rias about his earlier exchange with Akeno. To be honest, he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her. Rias was aware of this fact and ultimately decided to leave him be… for now, but not before whacking him on his head and mumbling something along the lines of—

_"…I don't want you look at any girls besides me, you know…"_

Just before his eyes shut completely, however, they widened suddenly as he detected three—no, _four _presences dangerously close to his house. Quickly shuffling out of bed as to not awaken anybody currently in the house, Kuro dressed himself in a simple v-neck t-shirt and black sweats and stormed outside. Upon arriving, Kuro noticed the nature of these presences; three of them were dark, tainted, _foul_; the last one was… very faint. As if the person was just barely holding on. Kuro cringed at this and hoped nothing too serious would happen, but he was wrong yet again.

_'All the important sh*t happens at night in this saga!' _he thought as he looked straight ahead and saw two figures stepping into the light. Kuro recognized one of them and the second was a new face. The newcomer had silver hair, red eyes, and a psychotic smile plastered on his face. The other was a man in a black coat: Yoroi. The silver haired boy waved at Kuro as if he knew him. Kuro became even more wary of the guy.

**_"Yo. What's up?" _**Yoroi started things off. Kuro lowered his head as his eyes narrowed at the all-too casual greeting.

"—How's it going, Angel?" the silver haired boy greeted Kuro in an admittedly creepy voice.

"Do I… know you?" Kuro asked harshly. However, all he got was a mad cackle in return.

"AHAHAH! Fuck, NO! I'm being friendly here and that's all I get?! Screw it! Who cares?!"

**_"Shut up, Freed… You're starting to piss me off…" _**Yoroi demanded as an ominous, deep purple aura started protruding off of him. Kuro stepped back once, feeling the intense amount of darkness and KI. Freed only clicked his teeth while wiggling a finger in Yoroi's face.

"Nonono, Yoro-chan~! No fighting. I know you like me enough to not actually kill me~!"

**_"Wanna _****bet…?_"_**

"I'm good, thanks! What I really want—" Freed then rushed at Kuro at speeds that really shouldn't be possible for a human as he slashed at him.

"—is to test out my new Excalibur-chan on this fuck-face Angel here~!" Not having that much time to react, Kuro ducked under Freed's horizontal slash. Freed instantly shifted his sword's position and readied a downwards strike. He tries to impale Kuro, but failed as he rolled away into a backwards somersault, summoning the Aublade in midair. Freed charged at Kuro for another attack. Both swordsman's respective weapons clashed against each other as they entered a contest of strength. However, Freed only whistled at the sight of Kuro's sword.

"Oohoohoo~! Look at this baby~! So this is the motherfucker with the Aublade, eh?"

"Tch…" Kuro made a sound as he shoved Freed away from him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want from me?! It's too late in the evening to be doing this!" Just as Kuro finished, he noticed several light spears heading his direction. Not knowing where they're coming from, he had no other choice but to dodge and deflect.

*Clang!*

*Khang!*

*Kiiinnn!*

*Khaaaan!*

Metal sounds reverberated throughout the night air.

"Ngh… Hah!" Kuro dispelled the final light spear with an overhead swing. He got ready to confront whoever attacked him when he was suddenly blown back a considerable distance by an invisible force. Kuro landed on his stomach, the Aublade lying on the ground right next to him. Looking up, he saw one final light spear descending towards him and then rolled onto his back dodging it just barely. The results were a moderately sized explosion that caused a small crater and tore off half of Kuro's shirt. His right arm was grazed as he had a small cut which was leaking minimal amounts of blood. He grabbed his discarded weapon, stood up, and checked in every cardinal direction until he heard a dark chuckle.

Up in the sky was a man with black hair and red eyes. His ears were pointed and he had on a black robe with detailed accessories. His most prominent features were the 10 pitch-black, feathered wings cascading down his back. He was currently the one emitting the foul laughter while having an unconscious person lazily slung on his shoulder.

"Hmhmhm… I'd say that was a rather intriguing welcome, wouldn't you say? Hope it met your satisfaction…" Kuro could _FEEL _the evil intent laced in his words. It was then that the man grabbed the unconscious body and dropped it unceremoniously.

"Here—a present from me to you…" Kuro ignored him as he sped towards the falling body. Skidding towards on his stomach while picking up dust, he caught it and immediately recognized who it was.

"—! _Irina?!_"

Kuro's eyes widened as he felt his heart sink. In his arms was, indeed, Irina Shidou. However, she was in critical condition. Cuts and bruises everywhere, her hair ruffled, her breathing heavy, and parts of her battle clothing were torn.

"Irina! Hey! Can you hear me?!" Kuro tried calling her.

"Ku…ro…-kun…" Irina said painfully as she coughed up a bit of blood.

_'This is bad. This is really bad! My bag of Iyasu Candies[2] are back at the house! And with the situation as it is, I don't have time to go a grab them!'_

"Your friend, perhaps? There were two others with her. They intruded upon my base, so I did the natural thing and gave her a _proper welcome_," the Fallen Angel sighed. "It's too bad. I couldn't get my hands on the other two, though… She was the only one I could get my hands on…"

Kuro gently placed Irina against a nearby fence. His eyes were shadowed as his bangs were covering them. After doing so he slowly stalked up to the trio with his fists clenched. A low growl was heard from him as his anger rose. He could feel Ijuu's power reacting to his intense emotions as his hair slowly bled a deep shade of red and his body engulfed in a red-orange aura.

"Rrrggghh…! RAAAAHHH!" Kuro screamed as he seemingly disappeared. The Fallen Angel looked stunned for a moment before the angry Kuro landed a fierce punch to his jaw. The man's eyes narrowed as he dodged Kuro's next strike and elbowed him down to the ground face first.

"…Impudent brat! How dare you raise your fist against me! I am one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel, and you _will _learn your place!"

Kuro's anger rose again as he charged at Kokabiel and swing wildly, his anger clouding his judgment. Kokabiel, despite being angered a moment ago, stayed levelheaded and lazily caught Kuro's fists and legs while landing a few good hits on him. After the third or fourth time getting knocked down, Kuro slowly got up once more and instead of charging wildly—

"Rrrrrrr…"

—he just growled deeply as his aura began to spark with red electricity. Enraged with Kokabiel for his shameless beating on his childhood friend, Kuro's power slowly rises. His hair turns darker and begins to point upwards towards the sky until—

"Calm down, Kuro…"

"—?!" Almost instantly, Kuro's anger and power recede as he is wrapped in the arms of a familiar face.

"You know better than to let your temper get out of control…"

"…Rias…-senpai?" Kuro muttered. He lowered his head in shame over his fit of rage as he looked at his trembling hands.

"It's okay, Kuro" Rias kissed his cheek. "I'll handle this…"

Kuro only nodded and she let go of him. Kuro ran to Irina and lifted her into his arms while Rias confronts Kokabiel. Her gentle features turn serious as she glared at Kokabiel, who's face grew into a wicked smile.

"I see you've roughed up my cute kouhai, Kokabiel. I hope you aren't here to discuss politics with as it won't do you any good, I'm afraid."

"It's _so _nice to meet you, heiress to the house of Gremory. Your crimson hair is so similar to your brother's that it makes me with to throw up" Kokabiel greeted Rias, abhorrence laced in his words. Rias remained stoic.

"What's your reason for coming here?" she skipped the bullsh*t. Kokabiel then looked and sounded jovial.

"I'm glad you asked! All I wish from this place is for it to become the flare that sparks the flames of war! I'll start by destroying Kuoh Academy! I'll create piles upon piles of corpses onto your property, then I'll end it off with you and your 'family', setting Sirzech's anger ablaze! I had originally thought that war would break out with Michael if I were to steal Excalibur, yet… all he gave me were grunt exorcists, two Holy-Sword wielders, and this _boy_ who lacks common sense… You have no idea how disappointed I am… Now, do you see? This… _This _is why I'm doing this! To start a war that'll satisfy me and prove to all of you Angels and Devils that we—the Fallen Angels—are the supreme existences never to be undermined!"

"…" Rias remained silent, yet her eyes changed to red hinting at her augmenting anger.

"…You… you insane _bastard_…"

"I do what needs to be done. What do you expect… from a _war-freak_?!" Kokabiel started laughing uncontrollably.

"Hyahahah! Isn't Boss the greatest?! He's _crazy_! I _love_ it! As an added bonus, I get to play with these!" Freed took out two Holy-Swords, one in each hand. He also had two more strapped to his hips.

"Say 'hello' to my little friends, bitches~! Their names are Excaliburs: 'Rapidly', 'Nightmare', and 'Transparent'~! I took this 'Excalibur: Mimic' off of that brown haired bitch's paws for a while. I reeeeeaaaaally want that 'Excalibur: Destruction' from Busty Blue, who's out there somewhere running around with some shitty blond Devil! Oohhhhh, this is just too _good_! I'm excited! Can you feel it?! Hyahahahahahaha!"

**_"Time is of the essence, Kuro… Let's see if you've got what it takes to stop this plan…" _**Yoroi taunted Kuro, whose only response was a glare. The coated figure chuckled before placing his hand on the ground as tendrils of darkness surrounded him, Freed, and lastly Kokabiel. Right before he disappeared, Yoroi gave Rias and Kuro a two-fingered salute.

"…Rias…"

"…Kuro… take Irina to your house and heal her… afterwards, meet me at the school… Bring any and all help you can find. Kokabiel is not someone to be trifled with…"

"…Okay…" Kuro sped off with Irina in tow back home as Rias turned the opposite direction. As both went their separate ways, they shared only one thought:

_'It's time…'_

* * *

**It's time to throw down the gauntlet!**

**...Next time, so until then favorite, follow, and review please~! Also, check out the latest poll on my profile page! I want to include you guys as much as I can and HUGE shoutouts to F14M3RZ, Riku Nohara, and DatGuitarGirl! You guys ROCK! :)**

**[1] "Yami no Asashin" = "Dark Assassin"**

**[2] Iyasu Candy - A treat the heals wounds, but nowhere near the level of healing as Asia's Twilight Healing**

**~ Peace!**


	20. Life 3-3: Curtain Call Part 1

**The curtain call is nigh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Heaven_

After Kuro had Asia treat Irina's wounds, he transported to Heaven and made a beeline for Michael's. Upon reaching his base, he tore through the doors with a serious look on his face.

"Michael-sama! Gabriel-sama!" He approached the two Angels who were startled by the urgent tone in his voice.

"Kuro-san? What happened?" Michael asked.

"It's not going good down there in the Human World! It's Kokabiel, the leader of the Fallen Angels! He's getting ready for an attack!" Kuro explained quickly. Michael and Gabriel's eyes widened before they gained the serious edge that Kuro had.

"Tell us what happened" Michael ordered.

"It was a little ago, when I sensed four presences around my home. I went to check it out and there were four people there, one of the Kokabiel himself. He beat up my friend and went on about a plan to start a war by stealing the fragments of Excalibur. He's targeting my school first, and by doing that he thinks that it'll start another war by agitating Sirzechs!"

"…I see…" Michael mumbled to himself with a fist over his mouth in contemplation. He then looked at Kuro with a face that held no room for arguments.

"Kuro-san, I'm… sorry to say, but neither I or Gabriel are able to go down there. For now, it's up to you to put an end to Kokabiel."

"—?! But…" Kuro interjected, but was cut off by Michael raising his hand.

"You can do this, Kuro-san. I may not know the exact outcome, but I know with you, Kokabiel will be put down."

"…But…I…" Kuro started, but then he felt a bright light coming from the back of his right hand. The light receded, then started to form a red letter "A".

"Remember, Kuro-kun…" Gabriel started as she walked up and cupped Kuro's cheeks, making him blush. "…Michael didn't make you his [Ace] for nothing."

*Chu~*

She kissed Kuro's forehead and he blushed a bit brighter. Gabriel ruffled his hair a bit before letting go and letting Kuro compose himself.

"~It's a lucky charm. Don't let it go to waste~!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" He said as he bolted out the door with a blissful smile on his face.

* * *

_With Michael and Gabriel…_

"…You sensed it too, didn't you…?" Gabriel asked of her brother.

"Un…" was the definitive answer from Michael. "That surge of energy last night came directly from Kuro-san… But then, it vanished in an instant."

"But… I'm afraid… What if something happens to him because of that power? It could change him, for all we know, and he'll never be that sweet and lovable boy that I—"

"—that you _love_?" Michael teased and Gabriel's face turned red like an apple.

"B-Be quiet, Michael! I'm being serious!" Michael stopped laughing… after a while… before moving his arms behind his back and walking off.

"Only time will tell, Gabriel. If that influx of power is as malicious as you say, then it'll be up to us, Kuro-san's friends and family, down in the Human World to bring him back from the darkness."

Gabriel placed her hand on her heart as she fretted over what could happen next. Like Michael had said, only time will tell, but it still didn't placate her in the slightest.

_'Kuro-kun… Please… be careful!'_

* * *

_In the skies of the Human World_

Kuro flew through the skies on his way to rendezvous with Rias and the others. He currently donned his own battle gear which was a black, sleeveless, high collared, zip-up vest, over which he wear another one, this one brown with flame motifs coming from the bottom ending at just his midriff. Both vests are skintight, showing his lean yet muscular build. He wears a simple cross charm—given to him by Asia—around his neck (which he made a mental note to take off when talking to his Devil friends) and a black arm cuff on his left upper arm. He wears black wristbands with one red stripe and studs on top of the single stripe and light blue, fingerless gloves. The [Ace] symbol is present on the back of his right hand. He wears a long, black cloth around his waist with white edging, a studded belt with a pale gold buckle, baggy black pants tucked under white and cyan boots with his name emblazoned on the tongue—this time in English—with four emeralds on the counter, black laces, a black lining just over blue soles, and black heels with a thick, red metal on the back.

_ """Kuro!"""_

Kuro was trying to determine how he was going to take down Kokabiel until he heard someone calling out to him from below.

"What the hell? WHAT THE HELL?!" Upon stopping and turning around, Kuro came face-to-face with not only Asia (who Kuro could've _sworn _he told her not to come), but also his _parents_, Saiga and Ryuka Kaizukki.

"Asia… Tou-san, Kaa-san… What're you doing here?" Kuro asked in disbelief. Taking a moment to get a load of their appearances, they looked like they were… _oh, no…_

Saiga wore armor of a shimmering golden color and had his 10 wings and halo out on display. The armor's shoulders are rounded, narrow and large in size. They're decorated with metal chains covering nearly every part of the shoulder plates. The upper arms are protected by squared, layered metal rerebraces which sit nicely under the shoulder plates. The lower arms are covered by vambraces which have a small wing embossed on the top side. The breastplate is made from many layers of smaller metal pieces, mimicking the scales of a fish. It covers the entire front and back side, but the attachment straps leave the sides under the arms exposed. The upper legs are covered by rounded, half covering cuisses. The lower legs are protected by greaves which have several curved spikes attached near the bottom, shaped like a claw. **(A/N: Armor describing is exhausting work…)**

Ryuka was wearing a white shirt under a black zip up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front, a short leather skirt, and a duster at the back, extending to her heels. She had her sky blue hair tied into a single ponytail and also wore black, fingerless gloves and black boots.

Asia, on the other hand looked different_—WAY _different. Her long, blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, much like Ryuka's. She was wearing a white scarf with golden accents, a white turtleneck tube top, tan short-shorts, a white skirt, knee-high socks and dark tan boots. She had four gold arm cuffs; two thin ones on her upper arms, and the other two were thicker and covered her entire forearm. Her favorite cross pendant is still present, however. **(A/N: I think Asia could fit the "Badass Cute" character trope with this outfit. If you don't know what that is, Google it…)**

"Michael-sama wanted me to come assist you in taking down Kokabiel. Your friend here was worried beyond belief and after getting a load of her healing ability, she'll be a huge asset to this battle." Saiga revealed their intentions.

_'…and will also have one big 'Come get my ass' sign on her head!' _Kuro thought while distraught.

"Wait—but that doesn't cover you, Kaa-san. Why are _you _here?"

"Why else? I'm getting into this fight, too, Sochi-kun!" Ryuka answered while punching her palm, creating a loud thudding noise.

"Wait… _You… _are gonna fight _Kokabiel…_ a.k.a. the _leader of the Fallen Angels_? But Kaa-san, no offense when I say this, but you're a _human. _Do you really believe you can—"

_*CRASH!*_

"Ulp!" Kuro swallowed a lump in his throat as he turned around and saw that the abandoned marble cabin, warehouse… whatever had been completely demolished. It was decimated beyond repair and all that was left was a big pile of debris and dust. Ryuka dusted her hands clean and placed them on their hips and smiled triumphantly at her shell-shocked son.

"Whoo~! Well, do you still doubt your mother, Sochi-kun?" Kuro quickly shook his head. He then pointed towards Asia and back to his parents.

"I stand corrected, but… wha-wha-what is this? What is Asia _wearing_? It looks like some RPG suit, or something! You've got me feeling all types of ways right now!" Asia blushed embarrassingly before speaking up.

"U-um… Kuro-kun's Okaa-san said that I should be dressed for battle, but… I don't like to fight. But… if Kuro-kun gets in danger and I'm not there to help, then—" Asia was interrupted when Kuro ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Okay, Asia, I get it. Thanks…" Kuro, in an act of brotherly instinct, kisses Asia's forehead, making her blush profusely and stutter incoherently. Saiga and Ryuka shared a glance, happy that their son has found someone special to him.

"Okay, Happy Couple, we've got a Fallen Angel to stop." Saiga clapped his hands once to grab their attention.

"Yeah, you two can make out when we get home~" Ryuka teased, reveling in the intense blushes forming on the two teens' faces.

* * *

_Outside Kuoh Academy_

The members of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council are gathered at the park in front of Kuoh Academy. Of course, Yuuto wasn't there. One of the members of the student council, a young man with short dirty blonde hair and grey eyes, stood forward and saluted towards Rias and Sona Sitri.

"Rias-senpai, Kaichou. We've just finished casting the barrier around the school! No damage will come to the school unless Kokabiel's power exceeds what we've put into it," he reported.

"Good work, Saji, all of you," Sona addressed her peerage. She then turns to her best friend, Rias, as said with her usual stoicism. "With this, the damages should only be minor. However, if Kokabiel was fighting seriously, this academy—no, the entire _region_—would be completely destroyed." Sona turned towards the school and narrowed her eyes.

"My servants and I will continue to support the barrier. It's our priority to minimize the amount of damage done to the school. You, your peerage, and Kaizukki-kun should be able to handle dealing with Kokabiel himself" she turned towards Rias again. "Rias… our enemy is one of immeasurable power. It would be best to call Sirzechs-sama before it's too late."

Rias shook her head. "We'll do the rest. There's no need to involve Onii-sama into any of this…"

"I've already contacted Sirzechs-sama." Akeno talked over Rias and Sona. Rias turned to her with a critical eye.

"—! Akeno!"

"…Rias… I know you wish not to involve Sirzech-sama… But right now, there's no other option. This occurrence happened in _your _base! _Your _territory! This isn't something you alone can handle, so _what's _wrong with borrowing the strength of your Onii-sama, a _Maou_?!" Akeno told Rias off with a rare angry expression. Rias looked ready to retort, but just sighed and nodded. Akeno's features return to their usual smiling face.

"Thanks for understanding. Sirzechs-sama said that his reinforcements be here in one hour."

"So for one hour we, the Student Council, will secure the barrier in the name of Sitri." Sona declared.

"…And now, me, my servants, and Kuro will go on the offensive." Rias turned around to see four figures swiftly approaching from above. Rias smirked. "And speak of the Devil, no pun intended, here he is."

Although, as they got closer, she could hear the sound of… bickering and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"…Look, I understand that, but it's just us, Kuroko-chan, Raynare, and Mittelt… and maybe Irina, too! What's the problem, Kaa-san?" Kuro came into view.

"Sochi-kun, do you know if any restaurants could hold one, two… seven or eight people in this city? There are some in Kyoto, but that's all I know!" the blue haired woman whom Kuro called "mother" countered.

"Plus, depending on how much we eat it'll probably cost us a bundle…" a man who looked like an older version of Kuro (but with yellow eyes and a halo) scratched the back of his head.

"Exactly, Sai-tan!" Ryuka affirmed, using her husband's hated nickname.

"…Okay… Kaa-san, you're not seeing the bigger picture here. I—"

"Ahem… Excuse me?" Rias interjected.

**"""WHAT?!""" **husband, wife, and son angrily asked.

"Remember why we're here, Kuro?"

"Yeah, to stop Kokabiel. But on our way here, Tou-san, Kaa-san, and I got into an argument because we decided that once this business with Kokabiel is over, we go out for dinner, but I wanted to invite a few of my friends and Kaa-san wanted it to be a solely family thing… with a few exceptions" he darted his eyes back towards Asia. "And now, we're debating about which restaurants can accommodate us in this tiny town, otherwise we'll just eat at home…"

"…How lovely… Now back to the more important task at hand… Sona and her peerage have constructed a barrier to protect the school from major damage and we are going inside to confront Kokabiel while waiting for Onii-sama to arrive."

"Wait—Sirzechs is coming here? Why'd you call him?" Saiga asked of the crimson haired teen.

"I didn't. Akeno, the girl with the orange ribbon, did." Rias darted her eyes to Akeno, who smiled and waved.

"Fine. Michael-sama is aware of Kokabiel's attack on the school and Kuro and I are who he had sent. My wife here just really wanted to get in this fight and I couldn't stop her…"

"…So, the leader of the Angels opposes Kokabiel as well. It seems the war-freak has made a name of himself. Especially considering his name is included in the Bible…"

"…And with that outta he way…" Kuro stepped closer to the barrier, summoning the Aublade once more. "It's time for the big finale!"

"You heard him, my servants! We'll all go on the offensive and draw Kokabiel's attention. This is a battle of life or death! We'll all survive and continue to attend Kuoh Academy, understood?"

["YES!"] the entire Gremory group affirmed.

"Let's go!" Kuro yelled as the entire offensive team charged inside for the final battle against Kokabiel.

* * *

_Inside the Barrier  
Main Gate_

The offensive team, comprised of Rias and her peerage, Kuro and his parents, and Asia, entered through the main gate to the main building and from there, to the field, but they were not prepared for what was happening there.

In a rather bizarre scene, there were four lights shooting upwards towards the sky coming directly from the four floating swords, each one engulfed in light. On the ground was a suspicious magic circle across the entirety of the field. Upon further inspection, there was an old man standing in the center with an evil smirk (Surprise, surprise…) on his face.

"What the…?" Kuro stated his confusion.

"Surprised? Well, you should be. After all, you _are _about to see four Excaliburs merge into one," the man said confidently.

"Balba. How much longer?" Kokabiel asked while perched on his throne-like seat, legs crossed with a bored expression.

"—!"

"Not even five minutes, Kokabiel!" Balba answered him. He then got a look at Kuro's Aublade in his hands and his face froze. He suddenly had a disdainful expression and pointed at the Nephilim boy.

"Kokabiel! That boy! That blade he has! It's the—"

"—Aublade, I know. Fret not. The idiot doesn't even know how it works." Kokabiel remained passive.

"Oh, I know how to use it just **FINE**!" Kuro retorted as he tossed his weapon at Kokabiel. The Fallen Angel merely yawned and swatted the weapon away with one of his wings. It re-materialized in Kuro's hand as he clicked his teeth in frustration.

"No, you don't. That sword is capable of many things, yet all it is to you is just one more dainty sword. DO you even know the history behind it?" Kokabiel pestered.

"Of course, I—" Kuro fell silent and looked at the ground. Kokabiel chuckled at his expense.

"Don't be ashamed. Not many know of the Aublade's tale. Since you're all going to die, I might as well share what I know" Kokabiel recounted the tale.

* * *

_In ancient times, the Holy Sword Excalibur was a sought-after collectible. Many people would do anything, even kill, to be within its presence. So with human greed as the conduit, war broke out over Excalibur. Many lives were lost during such war and Excalibur was never found._

_Researchers conducted countless experiments as to find Excalibur's whereabouts. Some less humane than others to the point where it seemed like manslaughter._

_However, one day there was a discovery: a group of explorers came across a single sword at the center of a lush forest. One surrounded by light. Immediately, they came to the conclusion that it was Excalibur and a heated conflict arose._

_All, but one of the explorers were killed and that one had let his greed overcome him and he dashed for the blade. It was then that three spirits, all sharing a piece of the pure light within the blade itself intervened._

_Upon deeming the explorer 'too tainted by greed', they spirited the man away and wiping memories of ever meeting them, and sealed away the entrance to the blade's chamber. However, the spirits reached out to the hearts of all and relayed a message._

_"To only a few with a heart so bright…_

_…the **Aublade **shall yield your everlasting light"_

_The Aublade's chambers were widely known, but many had failed to come close to even seeing it. Three hundred years have passed and the wielder of the Aublade was never found, and as such, humanity gave up the search._

_…It was then that a young boy had done the impossible._

_The boy, all too naïve and innocent, was merely playing with the woodland creatures when he had stumbled upon the long-forgotten blade. His natural curiosity led him to approach the blade, and the spirits of the sword became known to him._

_The boy remained unfazed, too immersed by the dazzling light protruding off of the blade as he kept approaching._

_The spirits were ready to deal judgment to the boy when one of them hesitated. She _**(A/N: Yes, two of the spirits are female and the remaining one if male) **_halted her companions and told them to merely watch the child._

_Eyes gleaming with innocent curiosity, the boy stood right next to the blade, awestruck by its beauty. He looked up towards the spirits, the sister who kept the others from executing him smiled ushering him to continue._

_A tiny hand reached for the handle and, albeit with some trepidation, gripped the blade and pulled…_

_…and soon after, the sword…_

_…was removed._

* * *

Kuro and the others were flabbergasted at the tale. Kokabiel ignored this and spoke on, mainly directing his attention to Kuro.

"So… feeling nostalgic, little man? I'm sure this story should seem like a walk down memory lane for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? It's YOU! _You _are the boy spoken of in the legend!"

["What?"] Everybody became shocked and all eyes were on Kuro, whose eyes widened considerably as he gawked at the sword in his very hand.

_'The kid… in the story… was… me? Since when…'_

"—?! Rrgh! Nggh! Ahh!" Kuro suddenly felt a jolt of pain in his head as he clutched it, the Aublade left forgotten on the ground.

* * *

_Kuro's Memory_

_A three-year-old Kuro was sitting in a forest, surrounded by many forest creatures such as bear cubs, deer, foxes, and birds perched on his shoulders and in his hair._

_"Poyo![1]" Kuro exclaimed, as he couldn't form coherent sentences yet. He then spotted a butterfly and instantly got up and chased it, the animals following as they seemed to have taken a liking to the little boy. Kuro nearly caught the butterfly numerous times while giggling and exclaiming "Poyo!" when suddenly, he saw a flashing light. Kuro's curiosity got the better of him as he seemingly forgot about the butterfly and rushed to it. Upon coming across another clearing, he spotted an oddly shaped rock with something sticking out of the center._

_"Poyo?" he muttered._

_He dashed closer to it whilst hiding in nearby brushes and stopped at the clearing. He took one step before a blinding light assaulted his eyes and he reflexively shielded them._

_"Poyo! Poyo-poy?" Refocusing his eyes, he saw three glowing figures standing over the object in the stone, eyeing him with both interest. Kuro wasn't the least bit fazed and merely studied their appearances with inquisitive eyes._

_The first was a woman. Ginger, straight hair neatly coiffure to reveal an elegant face as she smiled sweetly at the youth. She dressed in a white kimono with gold accents and feather motifs decorating it and stood barefoot, painted toenails neatly trimmed and easily visible._

_The second was a gruff looking man with chestnut, dreadlocks slightly covering his fresh, tense face. His blue eyes practically mirror Kuro's own and nearly pierced his very soul. A beard delightfully compliments his cheekbones. He wore a set of leather armor that has a hood with a pointed, v-shaped opening which was kept down. The shoulders were rounded, very wide, and moderate in size. They were decorated with a small shield on each side, facing downwards. The upper arms are protected by pointed, layered metal rerebraces which sit well under the shoulder plates while his lower arms are covered by vambraces which have and intricately crafted sigil embroidered on each outer side._

_The third and final one was yet another woman. Her straight, silky hair carried two tones: Blonde and lime green. Her gleaming gold-colored eyes gazed upon him lovingly. Like the ginger woman, she too was clad in a kimono. Hers was a lemony yellow color with wing patterns over an… _above average _chest. She held a hand over her lips and gave a soothing giggle, showing off her delicate hand._

_"Poy… Poyo?" Kuro muttered questioningly._

**_{"Ufufufu… He's so cute~"} _**_the redhead said to the others. The ginger one merely nodded in agreement while the man of the trio remained apathetic._

**_("You are here for the Aublade? Yet you are too young…") _**_he spoke harshly as he crossed his arms._

_"Ooh… bay…?" Kuro tried saying 'Aublade' to little success. He pointed his little finger towards the sword in front of him. "Poyo?"_

**_["Yes, that's what this is, little one…"] _**_the ginger spirit answered his otherwise untranslatable question._

_"Poyo!" Kuro giggled as he ran up to get a closer look._

**_("Tch… Typical. Why do I waste my time with these lowlifes?") _**_the gruff man mumbled while turning his head away. The two females kept their eyes fixated on the little boy that nearly captivated them. He stood face-to-face with the sword and poked at it, accidentally cutting his finger in the process._

_"Poyo!" Kuro flinched as he shook his hand and sucked the blood coming from the scrape._

**_["Ateus, have you noticed it, too?"] _**_The ginger haired woman asked._

**_("Noticed what, Yvarae?") _**_Ateus asked skeptically._

**_["This boy… His heart is so gentle and pure…"]_**

**_("Hmph! He's nothing but a toddler… All toddlers are like this, only to be corrupted by the previous generation.")_**

**_["No… this one is different. When he touched the Aublade, nothing happened to him. Well… besides him cutting himself, but that was accidental on his part and nothing more. Eraura, would you agree?"]_**

**_{"Mm-hmm!"} _**_Eraura nodded as she crouched down to the teary-eyed Kuro._

_"Poyo?"_

_*Chu~* She kissed his forehead._

**_{"Would you tell us your name, if you can?"}_**

_"Eehee! Name Koowo! Koowo!" Kuro said his name adorably while raising his hands in the air._

**_{"Okay, then Kuro-kun. The sword you see here is very dangerous."}_**

_"Ay-jer-poyo?" Eraura giggled again and hugged him._

**_{"Yes, dangerous. Yet… I can sense within you… that you may be able to wield this blade."}_**

**_("This _****kid_ here? HA! What's next? You're gonna tell me that an Angel's wings can turn black?")_**

**_["Eraura, be cautious about this… What if you're wrong and this boy—you know…"]_**

**_{"He won't, Yvarae. I know it."} _**_Eraura kissed Kuro's head once more before letting go and adopting a soft gaze._

**_{"Kuro-chan~ Could you do me one small favor?"}_**

_"Poyo poy?"_

**_{"Would you mind grabbing that sword's handle and try to pull it out for me?"}_**

_"Poyo!" Kuro saluted and instantly reached out for the handle, but stopped midway, trepidation making itself know to him. But he eventually overcame it and pulled._

_…and pulled._

_…and pulled. After ten minutes of trying, it seemed hopeless for him to end budge it. The three spirits looked disheartened, but soon a sound was heard that put the at the edge of their seats._

_*SHIIIIIIIIII—*_

_"Mmmmmm…!" Kuro groaned as he focused real hard, his cheeks puffed out during his struggle._

_*DOOOOOOONNNNNN!*_

_"POYO!" He did it. He finally did it. Light filled the entire forest and finally receded and focused into Kuro's right hand. It formed in a long, falchion-esque two-handed blade with a stained glass hand guard. The guard is adorned with four spikes, two on each side of the guard directly next to the hilt. The hilt has a red orb and is surrounded by two golden crosses. The blade itself is partially stained glass with the rest made of pure orichalcum. Kuro had a hard time lifting the sword at first until the Aublade glowed again and accommodated for his small size, making it all the more easy to hold._

**_["He… He drew it!"]_**

**_("No way! Unbelievable!")_**

**_{"Ufufu… I told you he was special."}_**

_Unfortunately, the strain of pulling out the blade was a bit too much for the little boy as his eyelids grew heavy and he fell right into Eraura's lap, who happily let him use her as a pillow. Eventually everything faded to white as the memory came to a screeching halt by an unwanted interruption…_

* * *

_Inside the Barrier  
School Field_

"Khh… Urgh…" Kuro groaned as he slowly stood up. He tumbled slightly backwards, but was caught by Saiga, who had a worried look on his face.

"Tou-san… How long was I out?"

"Only for about a minute, but we have bigger problems right now!" Kuro was feeling alright now as he stood straight and looked ahead. His eyes widened at what he came face-to-face with a creature that nearly exceeded ten feet in height. It had a large, furry body and four thick legs. The unruly claws it had looked so sharp that Kuro could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Its eyes were purely blood red and in its mouth were rows of ravenous fangs.

"What the hell is _that_?! Dogs don't have three heads!"

"It's Cerberus!" Rias answered him with a disgusted tone of voice.

"Cerba-who?"

"Also known as the 'Guard Dog of Hell'… But for Kokabiel to sent it all the way out here from the Underworld…"

**(insert Vim and Vigor – Kingdom Hearts II)  
**Kuro calmly walks up to the Guardian Dog, his Aublade in hand. He got into a battle position and said without turning around—

"Time to play, Fido! Rias-senpai! I'll take the mutt myself…"

"No, Kuro, you—"

"Don't worry. This'll be quick…" Kuro raised his voice as he charged at Cerberus. He spun his blade into a reverse grip and leapt into the air. He twirled his body and descended, intending to cut Cerberus's center head. However, the Guard Dog thought quick as the target head swing back before it got hit and the other two rammed into Kuro. Kuro caught the two heads by their snouts and pushed them apart. Using them to propel himself upwards, Kuro jumped, but Cerberus's leftover head intercepted him and tried to bite him. Kuro, not having many options placed the Aublade in Cerberus's mouth leaving its jaw open and placing his feet on one of Cerberus's top and bottom fangs.

"—!" Kuro looked behind him and saw Cerberus's rightmost head try to bite him. He dislodged his blade from one of Cerberus's mouths and leapt high into the air. Raising the Aublade above his head, it became infused with light and lengthened.

"Here's a **treat**!" Kuro said as he moved at an incredible speed and—

*SHING!*  
*SHANG!*  
*SHONG!*

—he slashed all three Cerberus heads in rapid succession, landing gracefully as he did so. All at once, Cerberus's three heads were disconnected from its body, dark black blood spewing everywhere where it once stood. Feeling his ego go up a little, Kuro smirked and twirled his blade before catching it again until—

"RROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR!"

"What? Gah!" Kuro was knocked back a few feet by a second Cerberus's tail. He slid across the ground before landing on his stomach. Cerberus took this chance and attempted to kill Kuro then and there.

"Senpai!"  
"Sochi-kun"

*BANG!*

Koneko and Ryuka gave a punch and kick respectively to Cerberus's side, sending it across the field. Afterwards, it was directly struck with a wicked bolt of lightning courtesy of one Akeno Himejima who was currently in her 'Thunder Priestess' Mode.

"Urrg… Thanks. I owe ya…" Kuro got up, still a little shaken from Cerberus's sneak attack. Koneko nodded while Ryuka gave a 'peace' sign. Akeno merely gave her trademark giggle.

"Don't worry about it, Kuro-kun~! Although, watching you kill Cerberus so easily left me all hot and bothered~" she said while hugging herself and blushing. Kuro sweatdropped at the scene.

_'Remind me never to kill anything in front of Akeno-senpai. Her sadist side freaks the f*ck outta me…'_

**_["Yup."] _**Ijuu complied.**_  
{"You got it…"} _**Xurok did also.

Cerberus however could only get up after Akeno's attack before it was suddenly… cut in half?!

"RRAAAAAAAAUUUUUUuuuu…" It's deafening cry slowly faded out as both halves lay across the ground. Suddenly, a lone figure appeared in the distance. At first everyone was confused as to who is was that had finished off Cerberus, but a few of them immediately recognized it be the head of blue hair with a green fringe.

"I'm here to help…"

"Xenovia-san!" Kuro called out. The Holy Sword wielder, Xenovia, has come out to play!

* * *

**Another chappy this month! I just wanted to hit number 20 by the end of January, so... I kinda feel like it's been a bit rushed.**

**[1] Also, because I know one of you is gonna mention this: I did some research and "Poyo" is a Japanese onomatopoeia for a toddler.**

**I also improv'd for like 75% of this entire chapter, and tried to do the fight scene as epic as I possibly could... ****You guys probably won't see it here, though... ****Anyways, follow, favorite, and review please!**

**~ Peace!**


	21. Life 3-4: Curtain Call Part 2

**Man, I'm just spoon-feeding these chapters to you! Probably just because I felt bad for all those month-long waits at the end of 2014...**

**Warning! This chapter will contain A LOT of canonical stuff. You have been warned...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Last Time…_

_Cerberus however could only get up after Akeno's attack before it was suddenly… cut in half?!_

_"__RRAAAAAAAAUUUUUUuuuu…" Its deafening cry slowly faded out as both halves lay across the ground. Suddenly, a lone figure appeared in the distance. At first everyone was confused as to who is was that had finished off Cerberus, but a few of them immediately recognized it be the head of blue hair with a green fringe._

_"__I'm here to help…"_

_"__Xenovia-san!" Kuro called out. The Holy Sword wielder, Xenovia, has come out to play!_

* * *

The little reunion between Xenovia and Kuro ended abruptly when the body of the Cerberus Kuro had taken out suddenly arose. The entire group looked onward in shock.

**_{"Eeeeewww… It's like a cockroach…"} _**Xurok whined.

_'__Now is NOT the time!' _Kuro retorted as he, Akeno, Koneko, and Ryuka prepared for Cerberus's next move. The body charged in their direction, ready to swipe at them with its claws…

…That was until countless swords pierced through Cerberus's chest where its heart should be. The enormous canine's body fell limps and finally disappeared.

["!"] Everyone adopted surprised faces. The only person who could possibly be able to do that was…

"Hey there…"

"Woah!" Kuro jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was then that he was met with a familiar face. His face brightened as he placed his fists on his hips.

"Yuuto-san! 'bout time you came to join the party!" he chided.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Yuuto retorted as he and Kuro shared their usual fist bump greeting. Both males then turned their attention towards Kokabiel as did everyone else.

"I'm sure I don't need to fill you in on what's going down, right?"

"Not at all…" Yuuto glared harshly at the Fallen Angel. It was then that Rias and Akeno took to the skies and pointed their hands towards Kokabiel.

"Take this!"

Both Rias and Akeno's attacks merged and formed one huge mass of demonic power, all aimed at the leader of the Fallen Angels. Said leader himself only sighed in exasperation as he—

*BANG!*

["?!"]

"What?!"

Kokabiel simply deflected the blast skyward with just a single hand. He smirked after taking a glimpse of the smoke rising from the palm of his hand.

"…I see… So, _this _is the power of Rias Gremory and her 'family'…" Kokabiel chuckled darkly.

Suddenly, the four Excalibur fragments that were seemingly forgotten started giving out higher frequencies of light, which eventually spread across the field and had become so bright that everyone shielded their eyes. After a while the light subsided and everyone could only gawk with wide eyes.

The once-four Excaliburs had finally combined into one! It hovered over the ground while emitting a bluish-white glow.

"It's done…" Balba stated. He then turned to the surprised group of fighters as Kokabiel simply applauded.

"Just so you're aware. The light exuding from Excalibur caused a reaction with this seal. In just thirty minutes, your precious town that you've been fighting for will be nothing but a pile of rubble! The only way to stop it is to defeat Kokabiel, but why should that matter?! It's impossible now!"

"FREED!"

The silver haired priest made his appearance. His mad smile still plastered onto his face.

"Yo. 'Sup, boss?" Kokabiel jerked his head towards the sword.

"We've just finished merging the Excaliburs together. You are going to use it against them for my enjoyment."

"Yeesh. You sure like using a guy, Boss… But _I'm _not complaining since I get a new toy to play with! Oh, yeah! Time to slice some Devils into shish kabobs!" Freed's crazed smile widened as he gladly picked up Excalibur, wielding it quite easily. Xenovia looked towards Kuro and Yuuto, with the latter returning the gesture.

"Rias Gremory's [Knight]. Given the current situation, I think our cooperation is still valid."

"Is that fine with you?" Yuuto asked skeptically.

"Heh. Even if that's a Holy Sword, it's the same as any other weapon. That's a sword of heresy." Xenovia said fearlessly. Balba only cackled at the duo's conversation. Yuuto glared hatefully at him.

"Balba Galilei! I think it's time to pay you back for all those years ago. Even though I've lived happily as a Devil, I've never once forgotten my promise to cut you down!"

"Oh… It's you. How are you? I didn't think fate would have such a cruel sense of humor as to have us meet in such a situation…" Balba chuckled again.

"You see, I love Holy Swords. I've wanted to have them so much, that I was devastated when I found out that I couldn't wield one. As such, my admiration for those who could only grew and I began experiments to create such wielders."

"But you failed!" Kuro walked up right next to Yuuto. "Your little _experiment _was ass and it cost the lives of so many innocents. Yuuto-san included! He's the only lucky one to survive after your failed attempts at making him into one of you little 'Pawns'."

"Ah, but it's quite the contrary. The experiment was complete." Balba took out a crystal-like object. "We took out the Holy elements from those who received them and in turn, they are crystallized like this little beauty. I had realized an essential requisite for ones to be able to wield a Holy Sword. And I had asked myself: What if there was a way to extract elements and converge them?"

"…And then you came up with those…" Xenovia concluded. She was rewarded (if you can call it that) with a chuckle from Balba.

"…My friends… You **_killed _**every single one of them… just to take these damn _elements _required to wield a Holy Sword…?" Yuuto asked with a voice loaded with KI.

"Hyahaha! Take that, Shitty Devil! You died 'cuz you couldn't adapt to these itty bitty elements! Looks like I'm more special than you." Freed's statement only made Yuuto's rage grow. His hands were shaking violently and his teeth clenched so hard that they made a clicking noise.

"And with that… Here… You can have it. We're already mass producing them as is. Kokabiel and I will create an army of Holy Sword wielders… of course, after we reduce this town into rubble. Next, we'll take our wielders and wage war against Michael! Then he'll see the results of my research and will regret ever convicting me!"

"…Everyone…" Yuuto leant down and picked up the orb that Balba had carelessly tossed away. His eyes glistened with tears of sorrow and anger as he held it lovingly.

*RRRRRRRRUUMMBBLLEE*

Next thing anybody knew, the very ground itself was quaking. Was it an earthquake? Now of all times?! No. It was something else. The air was filled with so much KI that it was almost suffocating. Even Balba and Kokabiel were stunned to silence.

"What?"

"Where is this coming from?! This power—"

"Rrrrrrr…" A low growl of barely restrained anger filled the air, mixing with the KI so perfectly that it left an ominous echo. All eyes turned to Kuro with the exception of Yuuto, who seemed to be distracted by something. Kuro's eyes were hidden behind his bangs and he stood slumped over slightly. His teeth clenched to the point where his gum are showing, his fist tightened dangerously, and he was surrounded by an aura of a red, orange, and yellow color.

**"You…" **he started. His voice much deeper than usual. **"You stole the Excaliburs in order to start a war… You _killed my friend _to fill this disgusting desire… You threaten to destroy this city full of innocent people who have done _nothing _to you… And now… Now you go and threaten not only my home, but my _superior_…" **He growled lower as his body's trembling worsened.

**"_I'LL KILL YOU! BALBA! KOKABIEL!"_** Kuro swore. As he did this, the orb seemingly responded to Kuro's rage and floated out of Yuuto's hands and neared him. It integrated itself into Kuro's body.

**"?!" **He gasped as he felt the voices, spirits, and emotions of several people he had never met before. He started groaning and grasping his head and finally slumped over with a scream. Kuro fell to his knees, his eyes hollow and his mouth hung open slightly. His body periodically pulsated with shallow light. Rage gave away to silence for a brief moment before Yuuto approached the catatonic Kuro slowly.

"…E-Everyone… Kuro-san…?" Yuuto was still distraught but found strength in his legs to keep going and check on his best friend.

"Kuro-san? Kuro-san!" Yuuto shook Kuro's body, but the Nephilim remained silent and still.

["…You don't have to worry about us anymore. You're still alive at least."] a voice that didn't belong to Kuro told Yuuto.

"What happened? What's going on with Sochi-kun?"

"That massive power output caused the spirits to react and I guess now they're using Kuro as a sort of conduit to speak with Yuuto."

"They are?! Really?!"

Yuuto started tearing up again as he spoke to his friends through Kuro.

"…I… I couldn't forget about it…I-I was the only one…who could live a happy life…So-So many others wanted that life…but it was…just me…I'm sorry…"

Kuro's lips started moving again.

["It's okay. We were never any good alone. It's our friendship that makes us whole. Not only us… but the friends you will make and of course, these ones, too."]

["You must accept the Holy-Sword."]

["Don't be afraid."]

["Even if God is watching…"]

["Even if He's not…"]

["We will always be together…"]

["Our hearts will make us…"]

[WHOLE.]

The light emanating from Kuro receded until it removed itself from Kuro and formed itself into an orb. The orb floated briefly before edging its way into Yuuto's chest.

Into his heart…

Yuuto's body began to glow as the light formed a pillar that split the evening sky. It truly looked like he was being given a blessing from God Himself.

"Balance Break…" Yuuto mumbled as a new sword never used before had been born into his hand. In his mind, the words of his comrades were replaying in his head.

"That's right… I have the best of friends and comrades now… Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan… Kuro-san. Buchou saved my life. Kuro-san, an Angel, became friends with me, a Devil. I've lived a happy and better life after becoming a Devil… Although, my lust for vengeance… made me forget that. They're all here to help me. I can't let go of my Demonic Swords as they carried my hatred… I could never forget my comrades' vengeance… but… they weren't asking me for revenge. No, not one bit!" Yuuto said to himself. He then glared at Balba who was stunned at what was transpiring at the moment.

"Balba… Galilei…" he said, this time much calmer. "If I don't end you right here and now, there will only me many more victims of your torture."

Balba quickly recovered and delivered a confident smirk.

"Heh. Research comes with sacrifices. That's one of the rules of the world. Don't you get that, stupid boy?!"

"'EY, YUUTO-SAN!"

"—?! Kuro-san?"

"Get over there and destroy that priest and his toy! You got this, man! Don't let your friends' deaths be in vain now, you hear me?!"

"…Kuro-san…"

"Yuuto! This is your fight now! I know my [Knight] would never lose to some Excalibur, now!"

"…Buchou…"

"Yuuto-kun! You can do it!"

"…Akeno-san…"

"…Yuuto-senpai!"  
"Yuuto-san!"

"…Koneko-chan… Asia-chan…"

["GET HIM!"] Everyone screamed. Yuuto smiled at their encouragement and then set his sights on Freed, who of course still had on his psychotic smirk.

"Okay, now are you done with the soap operas? Because seriously, I nearly barfed all over the place. And it didn't help that I was hearing your dead friends' singing ringing in my head for the past few minutes. Urrrg! I'm about to just explode! Good thing you're here though and I've got the lovely _ultimate Excalibur _here! Hyahahaha! Let's get it on!"

"…Freed Zelzan… My friends… my comrades' spirits reside in that sword… I will never allow you to do what you please with them! I will become the sword of Buchou and my new friends! Now! **Sword Re-Birth! Sword of the Betrayer!**"

Both holy and demonic powers converged and morphed into a single sword. Yuuto smirked confidently as he charged at Freed using his [Knight]'s specialty: speed. Despite Freed being caught off-guard he still managed to fend off Yuuto's strike. He gazed at the sword with a dismayed expression.

Freed clicked his tongue and put some distance between himself and Yuuto. Once he's had enough he transformed his blade, causing it to twist and come at Yuuto with great speed. Despite this, Yuuto's new powers allowed himto easily see and parry all of the offending objects.

"What the fuck?! How are you doing that?! This is an unrivalled Holy Sword Excalibur were talking about here! It should be manhandling you! YOU'RE JUST ONE DAMN DEVIL!"

"There is a price to pay for overestimating yourself, Freed."

"[Knight] of Rias Gremory… Keep him right there." Xenovia intruded as she raised her right hand.

…Though suddenly, everything stopped.

"…Huh?" Kuro was the only one who was able to move. He looked around and saw Yuuto and Freed still clashing and Xenovia with her arm outstretched with closed eyes.

"Guys? What's going on?"  
"—?!" Kuro quickly turned around and saw a dark portal form from the ground. Out came Yoroi.

"Y-Yoroi! Are you the one who did this?"

…No response from Yoroi other than him opening his hand and a cloud of reddish-black smoke covered the area. Both of them were transported to a deserted area with a dark red sky, dead trees and plants, and the ground was a dark grey color.

Kuro and Yoroi were standing on opposite ends. Yoroi held out two swords made of pure darkness and got into a fighting stance, all the while remaining silent. Kuro responds by summoning the Aublade and charging at his opponent, Yoroi doing the same. Their swords clashed as spark flew and one struggled to overpower the other.

"What…What're you doing?" Kuro asked through his teeth.

**_"I'm not really doing anything…" _**Yoroi finally spoke and the two separated from each other a considerable distance.

"Are you stalling so the city can get destroyed…? Or are you just doing your _'job'_?"

**_"Maybe. Maybe not. Can't say for sure…"_**

"STOP PLAYING GAMES!" Kuro clenched his fist. Yoroi crouched down and held the tips of his blades towards the ground.

**_"Tell you what: Defeat me and I'll grant you a gift…"_**

Yoroi charged at Kuro, his blade dragging up dirt and debris while Kuro got into a defensive stance. Yoroi swung his right hand up for an upwards slash, but Kuro slicked his head back and the tip only cut a few strands of his hair. He then swung his second down and Kuro guarded, forcing the blade to dig into the ground. Yoroi struggled to extracted his blade until he settled for jumping over Kuro, leaving the blade, and reverse spin kicking Kuro into the air. He then dislodged the blade and jumped after Kuro, but the young Angel quickly rights himself midair and the two swordsmen started clashing swords at a fast pace while descending towards the ground. Kuro then backed up from a horizontal slash from Yoroi, who then pursued him with numerous horizontal, vertical and diagonal swings until Kuro planted his feet firmly on the ground and put on a guard stance.

Kuro grunted as he was bombarded with vertical slashes until Yoroi swept his legs, kicked the Aublade away from him and swung again, grazing Kuro's right cheek and leaving a moderately sized cut. Kuro started back flipping away from Yoroi as he thought about getting his Aublade back.

**_["Why are you back flipping?"] _**Ijuu asked incredulously.

_'To gain distance! Duh!'_

**_{"YOU CAN FLY!"} _**Xurok screamed. Xurok screamed. Kuro rolled his eyes as he sped towards his discarded Aublade, but Yoroi beat him to it as he dug one of his blades into the ground inside the hand guard area and pointed the free one at his face.

**_"So… ready to give up and die?"_**

"Rrgh…" Kuro growled in frustration. It was then that he heard a groan from one of his 'tenants…'

**_{"Summon it from here!"}_**

_'Oh, yeah. I sometimes forget about that…' _Kuro retorted as he stretched out his hand towards his weapon and concentrated. The Aublade disappeared in a flash of light, catching Yoroi off-guard.

**_"What?! How…"_**

Once Kuro got his weapon back, he wasted no time in performing a cross slash on Yoroi at point-blank range. Yoroi was pushed back, struggling on his feet as blood gushed out from his torso in an "X" shape. He finally righted himself before silence ensued. Both swordsmen could practically feel the other's heartbeat as the stood face to face. Light and darkness at a struggle for dominance.

**_"Heheh….heheheheh…HAHAHAHAHA!" _**Yoroi started laughing hysterically. He then got up and brushed the dust away from his coat, seemingly ignoring the large "X" shaped cut on his chest.

**_"Well, this _****is _what I get for taking it easy on ya… Fine, you win Round 1, but…" _**Yoroi punched Kuro in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Kuro felt his consciousness wane as the last words of Yoroi rang in his ears.

**_"…Remember what I said when we first met…. _****I will be victorious… _And that's a _promise…_"_**

_'Yo…roi…'_

Kuro emerged from a small dome of light and stood at the front gates of Kuoh Academy, still inside the barrier. He slowly opened his eyes as he gradually registered the existence of everything around him.

"—?! Why did I end up here?! The others need me!" Kuro raced off after realizing that he was separated from the others, not noticing his left hand pulsating periodically with a dark haze.

* * *

"Blow AWAY!"

Rias fired a huge amount of her Power of Destructive from her hands. The attack was powerful to say the least as it created a shockwave, yet Kokabiel simply placed his hands forward and took the attack head-on.

*BOOM!*

Kokabiel's features stiffened. Rias's shot was gradually getting pushed back. While he remained uninjured the cloak he was currently donning became tattered from the massive energy output from Rias's attack. Rias herself was breathing heavily, that last shot took a lot out of her and she fell on one knee.

"Lightning!"

Akeno attacked Kokabiel with lightning, but the Fallen Angel merely deflected all of them with his wings and then looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"So, this is what you've become, daughter of Barakiel…"

Akeno suddenly became filled with KI as she increased the frequency of her attacks.

"Don't you dare… put me in the same sentence as **_him_**!"

Kokabiel merely laughed at her expense as he finally nullified Rias's attack. After which Xenovia and Yuuto appeared and slashed at him with their swords.

"Hmph." Kokabiel swung his arm swiftly causing the air to shift, knocking away both sword wielders. Koneko and Ryuka tag teamed Kokabiel with melee attacks, but they proved ineffective as he sidestepped with ease.

"Worthless…" The feathers on Kokabiels wings sharpened as he launched them at the two. More than a few of them dug into their bodies as they fell down due to the damage. Saiga attacked from above with light energy attacked and while some did hit Kokabiel, he remained rather unfazed as he flew to Saiga's level and spin kicked him back on the ground. Koneko and Ryuka were being treated by Asia, ensuring their survival by a great margin.

"…So, that's it? Even after having your precious 'master' killed, you still wish to fight?" Kokabiel taunted as he landed.

"…What do you mean?" Rias spoke up. Saiga stiffened as his eyes grew wide. Surely Kokabiel wasn't going to tell them—

"Pfft… Gahahahahaha! That's right. You lesser beings never figured it out! Well, I'll just be blunt about it. The precious God you know and _love _is **dead**. He was wiped out in the War along with the Yondai-Maou!"

["?!"] was everyone's general reaction. Kokabiel laughed at their reaction, finding it hilarious.

"In the aftermath of war, the only things that were left were the Angels without God, the Devils without their Maou, and us Fallen Angels losing a large quantity of our race besides me and the other leaders. Numbers became so low, that we were forced to rely on _humans_…" he spat out humans with distate while darting his eyes to Ryuka who returned a glare. "…to build our next generation. "

"N-no…No, no, no…That's…a lie…It has to be…"

Xenovia started panicking as her will began to fade. She slumped over on one knee and nearly started to hyperventilate.

"…He…doesn't exist…anymore…? Then…the love we've given Him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia with a laugh.

"Lies, lies, all lies. There was no love to begin with and there'll never be any ever again."

Asia fell silent as she tried to process what she just heard, but was failing miserably. For her, a follower of God, to hear that said God had perished, not only she but Xenovia as well could feel their world come crashing down.

"But don't feel bad. I'll let you in on a little secret: A piece of God still exists today."

All present raised an eyebrow and Kokabiel elaborated further.

"As you know, Michael was the first creation of God and as such he was next in line to actually become God. However, there was one last—long-lost and forgotten—piece of information that no one had ever been able to find: Along with Michael, there existed a being known as the God of Creation, a diety that housed a vast majority of God's destructive power. However, shortly after that very being died physically and its spirit lived on, looking to reincarnated. And as of today, it has finally done just so, and who that person is may just come as a shock…"

"…Wh…who is it…?" Xenovia asked weakly.

"It's _me_, Xenovia-san…" Kuro appeared and answered for Kokabiel. All eyes were glued to him in disbelief. Even his own parents' jaws hung open at the declaration. Kuro's expression became downcast as he looked down and sighed.

"Yes… Why don't you introduce us to the God of Creation?"

"…It's _Goddess _of Creation… and her name is Ijuu… I'm her reincarnation and I've known about her for some time now… I wasn't aware of her existence until about a month ago and… she gives me her power to use to defend the ones I care about… and those people are right in front of us!" Kuro explained as several tendrils of light surrounded him and a familiar red-orange aura engulfed him. He transformed into his Kami no Keshin form and braced himself for the reactions to come.

["…"] there was silence at first, then…

"Ku-Kuro…?"

"Kuro-kun…?"

"Kuro-san?"

"Senpai…?"

"Sochi-kun…?"

"Kuro…"

"…"

**_["I'm… sorry, Kuro-kun…"]_**

_'It's not your fault, Ijuu-chan…' _Kuro tried to placate his goddess.

**_["But… I…"]_**

**_{"Don't worry about it. This could've happened to anybody! No one's at fault here!"} _**Xurok piped in as well.

**_["…Thank you…..both of you…but, Kuro-kun's friends…"]_**

_'I can handle being hated for a while… I deserve it for keeping this a secret for so long… especially from Asia. She probably feels betrayed. I… broke her heart most likely.'_

His somber expression turned fierce as he glared at Kokabiel.

"For daring to hurt my friends and parents both physically and emotionally, I have no choice but to kill you, Fallen Angel leader Kokabiel."

Kuro flew at Kokabiel and readied his assault. Kokabiel, not the least bit tired from his fight with the others quickly met Kuro blow after blow, neither side showing signs of fatigue. Fists met fists and kicks parried kicks as the intensity of their fight grew as time went on. The two eventually reached an impasse as Kuro caught Kokabiel's punch and vice versa.

"…It's funny. I thought the great God of Creation would give me trouble. Right now all this is is child's play. Do you not even know the limits of your strength?"

"…Maybe I don't, but I'll use whatever I _do _know to bring you down right now!" Kuro's emotions turned into power as he sent a fist to Kokabiel's face causing him to stagger and tried to follow up with a jab to the heart as a finishing move, but Kokabiel intercepted and counterattacked by elbowing the back of Kuro's neck. Kokabiel grabbed Kuro's leg and started swinging him around. Not having that much time left, Kuro immediately brought his free leg to kick the Fallen Angel in the face and back away. He then fired an orange orb of energy, which Kokabiel easily dodged and readied a light spear. Kuro braced himself for an attack but Kokabiel grinned and aimed the spear downwards.

"—?!" Kuro followed the spear's path. It wasn't aimed at him. It was going for—

"TOU-SAN! LOOK OUT!" he warned.

"Ngh!" Saiga tried moving, but his left leg was impaled by a moderately sized stone, disabling his ability to walk.

*SPELCH!*

He couldn't move fast enough and the light spear pierced his stomach and blood came oozing out. Kuro's face turned blue as his jaw dropped. His mother's eyes watered and tears fell out at what happened to her husband.

**_"FATHERRR!"_**

**_"SAIGAAAA!"_**

Saiga's eyes turned hollow and he fell backwards. A pool of blood began making itself noticeable. Kuro stiffly landed a few feet in front of his father. His body trembled furiously and tears started welling up in his eyes.

"…Otou…-san…Dad…Tou-san…"

"…" Nothing. Kuro couldn't stop the tears from falling as his teeth clenched. He started sobbing quietly. Kokabiel chuckled darkly as he landed behind the traumatized boy.

"Oops… Did I just murder your father…?" he taunted.

Kuro didn't respond. He just stood there crying and trying hard to dissuade himself from believing his Dad died.

…He couldn't… He failed miserably…

…How could he let this happen?

_Why _did it happen…

**_["Kuro-kun!"]_**

Ijuu's voice called him. He ignored her.

**_{"Kuro, listen to us! Calm down!"}_**

Xurok… his inner self…

_He's telling me to calm down…?_

_…Calm down…_

_…**CALM… DOWN…**_

_…As if I could…_

_…I let him… died?_

_…Tou-san's dead?_

_…No… he's can't… Tou-san's tough…_

_He can live through this…_

_…I just need Asia to…_

_…but what if he's too far gone…_

_…Asia's still emotionally scarred…_

_…Kaa-san's too distraught to move…_

_…Rias-senpai and the others… are injured and exhausted…_

_Why couldn't I have taken Kokabiel down sooner…?_

_…I… I…_

**_("You're weak.")_**

_I'm… weak_

_What do I do…?_

**_("…Get angry…")_**

_…Get angry? Will that work?_

**_("Rage is your answer… Make the rotten Fallen Angel suffer… Kill him if it makes you happy…")_**

*BU-DUMP!*

_…Kuh!_

**_("Don't be afraid… Make him know terror… The terror of a _****God_!")_**

_…Fine! I get it now…_

_…Kokabiel… must… DIE…** TODAY!**_

Kuro snapped. His rage now unbreakable. The dam that represents his restraint… the small bird that represent his innocence and freedom of thought…

…have been completely and utterly…

**SHATTERED!**

* * *

"Hrrrrrrr…RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRR!"

With a mighty scream, Kuro lets out his anguish… his sadness… his **fury **all at once. Ijuu's power responded to all of Kuro's negative emotions and he gained a huge influx of strength. His aura burst forth in a gigant column of red light. The ground where Kuro was standing couldn't handle the massive power output as it steadily broke apart. Dust and debris flew out in various directions and the wind became harsher.

Everyone including Kokabiel himself were taken aback by this sudden outburst. After a bit, lone figure stood in the aftermath. The dust cleared and revealed Kuro seen in a new light. His eye turned sharper and more narrow with pitch black eyes and red, slitted pupils. His muscle mass became more defined and had a barely noticeable bulk up. His hair is now a blood red that nearly mirrored Rias's and stood up on end except for one long bang hanging down the middle of his face.

His once bright and gentle face now held the face of a vengeful warrior, hell bent on reducing Kokabiel into a bloody mess. He lowered his head and narrowed his eyes as his scowl grew deeper and a low growl escaped his lips.

**"Kokabiel…" **Kuro emerged from the pillar of light as it subsided and slowly approached Kokabiel.

"—!" the Fallen Angel leader quickly recovered from his state of shock and hastily flung sharp-edged feathers from his wings, similar to how he used against the tag team of Koneko and Ryuka. Each projectile seemingly passed through Kuro when in actuality, he was moving so fast that he only looked like wasn't moving. Kokabiel smirked regardless.

"Indeed… This is an interesting development" he mumbled as he charged at Kuro, intent at seeing what he can do in his rage-fueled state. Kuro remained impassive and stood perfectly still, not really caring to move. Kokabiel punched Kuro in the face and while Kokabiel's strength was nothing to laugh about, Kuro wasn't the least bit fazed and just silently glared at the Fallen Angel. If anything, that attack only served to make Kuro angrier. Kuro punches Kokabiel harshly in the stomach, causing him to cough out a lot of blood. After staggering for a bit, the Fallen Angel took to the skies and glared menacingly at Kuro.

"Tch! I enjoyed this briefly, but now it's time to end this game! I have a _war _to start and you're currently the only thing in my way!"

A massive sized light spear became present in the Fallen leader's hand. He threw it as hard as he could and it came careening at Kuro at colossal speeds, yet the enraged young warrior remained stationary. He just cocked his right arm to his left side and then—

*BOOM!*

**"Hmph!" **Kuro bounced it back like a beach ball and the attack pretty much left the stratosphere, never to be seen again. He then sped towards the incredulous Fallen Angel, a mad, animalistic smirk plastered on his face.

*BAM!*

"GUH!" Kokabiel grunted as Kuro sent his fist straight through his gut leaving a hole the size of Kuro's arm and soaking said arm in the Fallen Angel's blood. Yanking his fist out of him, he double-axe handle punched Kokabiel into the ground and caught him by the face. Kuro savagely slammed Kokabiel into the earth below and straddled him, then proceeding to send punch after punch to the Fallen Angel's face.

**"Heheheheheh….Hahahahahahaha…AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Kuro laughed like a madman as he relished torturing Kokabiel, much to the horror of those watching. Kokabiel himself felt his vitality almost fully leave him when Kuro impaled his stomach with that one punch and was a human punching bag to the Angel he had angered.

Once finished pummeling Kokabiel, Kuro—

**"Oh, no… I'm not finished _yet!_" **he yelled as he grabbed Kokabiel's leg and lifted him upwards only to slam him down onto the hard ground left and right over and over until he finally brought him hard, sending him reeling buried in the ground.

**"Heh" **Kuro smirked. As he stalked towards the half-dead Fallen Angel.

"Kuro! That's enough!"

**"…?" **he looked to the right, his sadistic smile still present. He bore his eyes down on Rias with a semi-fearful expression on her face, much like everyone else.

"Kuro…"

**"Congratulations… you know my name. Now, either shut up and stay there, or… you could probably kill him in my stead. This is getting tedious for me. In fact, I invite any of you to go in and kill this bastard. Make it quick or else I'll just kill you along with him." **Kuro exuded enough KI to let it be known that he meant it, causing everyone to tremble in fear. Was this really the same guy they all came to like (…or love in the girls' case)?

"Actually, I'm afraid I'll have to take him off your hands now."

**"?" **Kuro looked to the left and upwards with everyone else followed suit. A figure clad in what appeared to be pure white, plated armor hovered about an inch off the ground with their arms crossed.

**"…And just who the hell are you? Interrupting my fun like this…"**

"Hey, I'm into beating my opponents within an inch of their life but I was given orders to take this Fallen Angel here with me alive. And as I can tell, you did quite the number on him" the armor clad person spoke. From the sound of their voice, it was a young man.

**"Tch! Fine. Do what you want… I'm done with him anyways. Take the batshit crazy priest with you on your way. I'm disgusted by the mere sight of him" **Kuro responded indignantly.

"The name's Albion, by the way, Kuro Kaizukki."

**"Honored you know my name, Albion the Vanishing Dragon…"**

Albion tucked the defeated Kokabiel and Freed over his shoulders lazily before taking off into the sky, but stopped midway to turn to Kuro.

"If you happen to spot my rival, the Welsh Dragon, let him know that our destined day is fast approaching…"

**"No promises. Now, get lost."**

With a simple "hmph" as a response, Albion was gone. Kuro gazed at the sky with the same indignant expression on his face before turning towards his beaten and exhausted comrades.

**"Hmph! Are you scared of me?" **he taunted before walking right up to them, specifically Saiga who laid on Ryuka's lap. The blue haired woman looked up towards her son with widened eyes as he bent down to his unconscious father.

"S-Sochi-kun…?" she said in almost a whisper as she reached for Kuro's face. His features softened just slightly as he felt his mother gently stroke his face.

Kuro held his hand over Saiga's puncture wound and it glowed red briefly. Slowly, but surely the wound began to close as the color returned to Saiga's skin.

…He was going to live.

**"…Okaa**-san…" he muttered before his hair and eyes returned to their usual colors.

"…Don't worry…Tou-san's gonna be fine…He just needs rest…Let's take him home…"

"Kuro!"  
""Kuro-kun!""

"Uhh…AH!" Kuro was promptly tackled to the ground by Rias, Akeno, and Asia for pretty much the same reason as they shed tears of relief. Ryuka looked on with a smile and rolled her eyes.

_'Sochi-kun… You're getting a lot of attention recently and it's starting to both amuse and worry me.'_

* * *

Later…

"Welcome to La Casa de Kaizukki! Make yourselves at home."

Kuro and Ryuka had unanimously decide to bring the Occult Research Club home to both recuperate and celebrate victory over Kokabiel (despite the fact that Kuro really beat him **brutally**, but he apparently doesn't remember…).

"We'll let you guys get settled. We've gotta lay Tou-san in bed and I'm gonna go get in the shower. I'll see you in a little bit! Hey, Kuroko-chan. Bye, Kuroko-chan."

"Hi, Onii-chan~! Bye, Onii-chan~! Oh, hello! Are you friends with Onii-chan? I'm his sister, Kuroko~! I just transferred to Kuoh Academy just recently." Kuroko greeted both her brother and his friends.

"Ufufufu… Kuro-kun has such a cute baby sister~" Akeno complimented her, earning a blush from Kuroko.

The group sat in the living room, sitting, conversing, and getting to know each other (as well as, Kuroko and Ryuka letting the ORC in on Kuro's more embarrassing secrets). Tensions rose briefly when Raynare and Mittelt came home from whatever they were doing, but it quickly subsided once they felt KI coming from Ryuka, threatening them not to destroy their house.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"Eek! No way~!" Rias squealed. Her face lit up as she had hearts in her eyes.

"Yup! I've always wanted to do this whenever Kuro-kun had many female friends over." Ryuka responded as she held out a book titled "Baby Photos: Kuro".

"Kuro-san's… baby photos?" Yuuto asked amused while he set his tea on a nearby coaster.

"Kuro-senpai… as a baby… I must see…" Koneko muttered with rosy cheeks.

"Ara ara. I'd love to see my cute kouhai as a tiny baby." Akeno said.

"We never got to see these either." Mittelt mentioned.

"Mainly because Kuro-kun would immediately take it out of our hands when he caught us trying to look…" Asia deadpanned.

"Well, I'm his mother and I took the pictures, so I control whether or not you get to see them and you do~! Come see my Sochi-kun when he was little~" Ryuka sat and everyone gathered around her. Rias and Asia's eyes were gleaming at the sight of the photos.

"Eek!" Rias squealed again with a light blush. Seriously, she's like a child right now… "Look at baby Kuro!" Rias pointed at a picture of a one-year-old Kuro running around trying to pop a few bubbles blown by Saiga.

"He's so… squishy-looking…" Yuuto commented as he looked as one of the photos of a nude two-year-old Kuro with a dinosaur plushy hiding his genitals.

"I am **so **never gonna let him live this down…" Raynare snickered albeit with a faint blush.

"…Same here…" Mittelt agreed in a similar condition.

"Woooooww~! He's so CUTE~! Look at his little flower crown~" Asia pointed at a photo of Kuro shaking a pair of maracas with a poorly put together flower crown sitting on his head.

"…Kuro-senpai loves his sweets, too…" Koneko deadpanned with a small smirk after gazing at another photo of a teary-eyed, two-year-old Kuro sitting in his cradle, holding a chocolate bar protectively from his mother with a pout and angry eyes.

"Ara ara~" Akeno giggled with a blush forming on her face. She was laughing at one particular picture of Kuro standing on top of the coffee table, naked with a towel tied to his neck like a super hero and Saiga face palming at the scene while reading a newspaper with an amused smile.

"Onii-chan~! Why would you keep these from us?" Kuroko asked with a gleam in her eyes similar to Rias and Asia's as she perused one photo of Kuro having a tea party with two stuffed animals and an embarrassed and disgruntled Saiga, who had a heart-shaped hair clip in his hair **(A/N: Naw! Where else, Me?!)**.

"What're we all laughing at?" Kuro asked as he descended down the stairs now wearing a simple, red, v-neck shirt and black sweats.

"Yeah, what's up?" Saiga followed up, finally awake.

The girls were too immersed in the photo viewing to notice their presence, but Yuuto merely shrugged with a sympathetic smile aimed at Kuro.

"I think you'd oughta see for yourself…"

Father and son rose an eyebrow and approached the uproarious crowd of women.

"Oh, no…" Kuro murmured with an embarrassed blush as Saiga merely chuckled and shook his head.

"Wow… Sorry, man. I can tell you from experience that once a girl gets a load of your baby photos, she won't rest until she's seen 'em _all_ and, well… let's just say your mother was very photogenic when you and your sister were young…"

"Ugggghhh…" Kuro groaned as Yuuto and Saiga chuckled at his embarrassment.

* * *

**Excalibur Saga... DONE!  
Rias and co. are thoroughly enjoying Kuro's baby pics, though... -_-'**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review PLZ!**

**~ Peace!**


	22. Life 4-1: New Recruit, Shrine, Poolside

**This is, by far, the LONGEST chapter I've ever done. And it's all unintentional! Ugghh... It's friggin' 7,768 words...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_'__How do I get myself into these kinds of situations?' _thought one Kuro Kaizukki as he sank deeper into the water of the bath he was currently in.

**_{"Because God loves to f*ck with you?"} _**Xurok, Kuro's inner self, chided.

**_["Because you were too nice to say no when those two asked to take a bath with you?"] _**Ijuu, Goddess of Creation, asked rhetorically.

_'__Okay, A: God's dead, Xurok and B: Ijuu-chan, shut up…'_

"Wow, Raynare-san, your wings are so fluffy and smooth~"

"Um… First, thanks. Second, I'd appreciate if you weren't all over my wings like this…"

"Oh, come on, Ray-chan~! Are you insecure?"

Three of the five females living in the Kaizukki residence stood in front of the spiky haired boy, talking amongst themselves while washing their bodies. The first was a girl with long, blonde hair, emerald green eyes and an innocent face; second, black, waist length hair, violet eyes and two large crow-like wings protruding from her back; third, a girl with hair of the same length and color, but with sapphire blue eyes, and two white wings on her back.

Yep! Right now, Asia Argento, Raynare, and Kuroko Kaizukki were inside the bathroom with Kuro (the lucky bastard…) bathing themselves. In a not-so flashback of events, Kuro went to take a quick shower after training a little bit. When he opened the door to the bathroom, Asia was there undressing. After blushing profusely and apologizing, Kuro bolted out only to run into Raynare and Kuroko who were on their way to the same destination. Their excuse was that they both needed each other to wash their wings since they couldn't reach everywhere by themselves. Kuro told them Asia was right in there and before he could just up and leave—

"Well, since Asia-chan and Onii-chan are going in and Onii-chan needs someone to wash his wings, why don't we all go together~?

…Kuroko suggested… _that_. And unbelievably, the Fallen Angel and nun agreed, to Kuro's chagrin and they literally had to drag him into the bath.

While Kuro was recalling the events that led to here, he felt the weight of three bodies rippling the water.

"Kuro-kun~"

"Onii-chan~"

"Kuro~"

"Ulp!" Kuro swallowed a lump in his throat as the three women had entered the bath with him still in it. The immediately cuddled with him, leaning their naked bodies into his own. Kuro blushed wildly and he felt their smooth, silky skin, clear of any blemishes, on his own and three pairs of fun bags on his left, right, and middle.

**_{"Touch them! Touch them! Touch them! Touch them!"} _**Xurok chanted while Ijuu gave an amused giggle at his predicament (if you can call it that…).

"This _training _you do really works _great~_ Let's see if it'll help you out tonight in bed~" Raynare purred while rubbing her breasts along Kuro's broad chest, eliciting a small "Eep!". Asia wasn't having none of that crap as she pulled Kuro closer to her, smothering his left arm between her breasts making Kuro blush deeper again.

"~Mou! Raynare-san! Kuro-kun is mine! I lov—eek! I mean…like him a lot more than you do!" Asia declared, almost declaring her love for him. She'd do it eventually, but right now isn't a good time. Not with these two around.

"…You're just upset that your boobs aren't big enough to do _this—_" Raynare resumed rubbing herself on Kuro, causing him to stiffen. Asia puffed out her cheeks in disapproval. Meanwhile, Kuroko looked at Raynare's breasts and at her own.

"Well, mine are bigger, Ray-chan. See?" Kuroko let go of Kuro's arm and folded her hands underneath her chest, emphasizing their impressive size.

"…You… N-Nobody asked you! " A tick mark appeared on Raynare's head as she glared at Kuro's little sister. Asia's body trembled as her grip on Kuro's arm tightened and her cheeks swelled while her face grew red to the _max _with anger.

"Kuro-kun! Between the three of us, whose breasts are better? I… I lose in size maybe, but that doesn't matter!"

*SPLASH!*

"Oh, crap…"

"Onii-chan!"

Kuro passed out from both the heat of the moment and from the heat of the bathtub. His eyes were spirals at the moment.

"Ku-Kuro-kun!"

The girls spent the next five minutes shaking, slapping, and pinching Kuro awake, but to no avail.

**_{"Wow… O-kay…"} _**Xurok chuckled at Kuro's passing out.

**_["Ufufu… Somebody's gonna have to break that innocent streak of his someday~"] _**Ijuu offered her two cents with Xurok nodding internally.

* * *

On the way to school…

Kuro, currently donning his summer uniform as today marks the mid-beginning of the season, is currently walking to school alongside his usual group of girls. However, he slumped slightly as the memories of this morning's escapade reeled in his head like his phone did when he had his favorite song is playing on repeat.

"You… three… are gonna be the death of me…" he mumbled.

"S-Sorry, Kuro-kun…" Asia apologized. She had to be honest, even _she _didn't know what had come over her when they were in the bath.

"Yeah, sorry, Onii-chan…" Kuroko followed Asia's example. She wore one of her rare somber expressions. Kuro smiled and gingerly patted both his "sisters'" heads **(A/N: Technically, one is biological, but that's besides the point!) **, earning a content giggle from them.

"Pfft… I still can't believe you fainted…" Ray—er, Yuuma—snickered.

"Oh, shut up, Yuuma-san…" Kuro chided with a small smirk. A few minutes of walking later, the quartet stumbled upon Rias and Akeno at the main gates. Kuro brightened and gave a salute and a toothy grin.

"Yo! Rias-senpai! Akeno-senpai! G'mornin'!"

"Oh! Kuro, good morning." Rias greeted back with a smile.

"Good morning, Kuro-kun~" Akeno followed Rias's lead. Kuro chuckled a bit and flashed another smile. The group of six head inside to school building to start the school day. Although, along the way Kuro was having a hard time enjoying his friends' company as several groups of students started gossiping about the fact that Kuro was around so many beautiful girls including the "Two Great Onee-samas", the innocent Asia, the energetic Kuroko (somehow, they had forgotten that they were related), and heavenly Yuuma-chan. The boy in question could only groan and sweatdrop as he knew that this was not gonna end anytime soon.

* * *

Lunch Time  
Outside near the school field

Kuro was walking around alone, enjoying nature just as he always loved to do as a kid. A few birds landed on his shoulders and head, making him chuckling as he found himself to be a bird magnet (if only he knew…).His musings were halted when he heard something like a snapping sound.

"Kyah!"

"Hm?" A question mark appeared above Kuro's head as he looked up. Directly above him came a scream… and a body. Kuro simply moved back one step and lazily held his arms out in front of him. He caught a girl with shoulder-length maroon colored hair and hoop earrings in both ears. She apparently keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey… You okay?" Kuro asked plainly and the girl opened her aquamarine eyes and looked at the boy who caught her.

"U-u-uh… Y-yes…" she stuttered with a blush which was very obvious on her light-colored skin. Kuro eased her on her feet and she dusted off her uniform's skirt then bowed to the spiky haired teen.

"T-Thank you for saving me. My name is Hiruma Nagisaki, a second-year student."

"Okay, then, Hiruma-chan, the name's Kuro. Kuro Kaizukki, nice to meet ya!"

"Hiru-chan~! Where are you? We're supposed to be eating with Asia-chan and the others. You're holding us up!" another voice called. Turning around the corner, another girl also a second year had come to apparently get Hiruma.

"There you are, Hiru-chan! What're you doing here. Y'know what, nevermind. Let's GO! I'm hungry!" she grabbed Hiruma's hand and dragged her away, seemingly ignoring Kuro's existence as he just waved goodbye to the redhead.

"She seems nice…" he said to himself. It was right then that he heard his stomach growling.

"…Oops, looks like you're acting up, huh? Alright, alright. I'm going~"

* * *

After school… (So many jump cuts…)

Inside the old school building of Kuoh Academy, Kuro and friends entered the door to the Occult Research Club, where Rias and Akeno (who are usually the first ones there) were waiting. This time, however, they weren't alone. Sitting on one of the sofas was another male student around Kuro's age with shoulder-length orange hair and brown eyes. The boy looked to the door and immediately recognized the spiky haired boy and vice versa.

"Kuro?!"

"Ikuto?!"

["HEY!"] the two yelled. Kuro lightly punched the now-named Ikuto on the shoulders twice, and Ikuto immediately followed up with a good old-fashioned headlock and noogie. They laughed with each other while also forgetting that there were others there. The two boys righted themselves immediately and blushed in embarrassment then bowed their heads to the amused audience.

["Hehe… Sorry"] they said at the same time, then looking at each other and gave bitter smiles. Ikuto scratched his cheek while Kuro rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, guys. It's like… Ikuto and I have known each other since we were, like, toddlers. And that little display was our version of 'bonding'." Kuro put up air quotes at the word 'bonding'.

"Yeah, we go way back. We're the Dynamic Duo, y'know!" Ikuto slung his arm around Kuro's neck since Kuro was about an or two shorter than the orange haired boy. Kuro smiled sheepishly.

"What're you doing here, anyways, man?" Kuro asked while freeing himself from his lifelong friend's grasp.

"I could ask you the same question. Did Buchou reincarnate you, too?" Ikuto answered Kuro's question with another question. Kuro's eyes widened and he looked between Rias and Ikuto and pointed at the latter.

"'Reincarnate'? Wait, you died?! How?!" Ikuto just made the motion for shooting himself.

"Bang-bang… Took a bullet to the brain protecting this one chick from potential thugs. Then all of a sudden, I woke up back at my place, buck-ass nude in bed with Buchou—_Jackpot!_—also nude… _Double Jackpot!_" Ikuto nudged Kuro's arm, to which Kuro rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"So, mind explaining to me why it is you chose to add Ikuto to your peerage, not that I'm not grateful for you reviving one of my closest friends? Also, you were in his bed naked?" Kuro deadpanned that last part and Rias blushed embarrassingly.

"I-I only did it so my healing powers could work!"

"What does being naked have to do with healing?"

"Direct skin contact was required, so…" Rias trailed off.

"…Oh, my God…" Kuro muttered under his breath.

**_{"Technically, you're partially God so should you be saying 'Oh, my Me?'"} _**Xurok asked.

_'We'll talk about that later. Or at least wait for the author to finally make a decision on that…'_

"Anyways, I added Ikuto for two reasons: I needed to add numbers to my peerage and also, I sensed a great power inside your friend and it interested me…" Rias explained herself and Kuro nodded in understanding.

"I think she's talking about this—" Ikuto clasped his hands together and concentrated. His hands started glowing red for a brief minute until he opened them, revealing a magma statue of Kuro waving at the crowd, dancing, and finally mooning the real Kuro.

"DUDE!" Kuro swatted away the magma version of himself while everyone started laughing at his reaction.

"Rrrgghh…" Kuro growled before laughing bitterly for a bit. "Rias-senpai, a bit of a warning: this guy, right here, is a Grade-A pervert."

"Yes! And I am damn proud of it!" Ikuto held his nose up triumphantly.

"Disgusting…" Koneko said. Her words had weight on them as they crushed Ikuto's ego a little bit, making him whimper.

"You don't have to be so hateful…" Ikuto whined before glaring at Kuro. "And you… why'd you have to say that?!"

"Why'd you have to say 'Yes! And I am damn proud of it! Hoo-hah!'" Kuro talked back.

"I did not say 'Hoo-hah!'"

"You might as well have~"

"Screw you, man…"

"I don't swing that way, dude…"

"You… Ugh… God damn it… OW!" Ikuto cringed as he felt a sudden jolt of pain in his head.

"Can't say 'God,' you're a Devil now, dude…"

"Oh, God… OW!"

"Dude! Stop it!"

"…Oh, my Maou?" Ikuto muttered. No pain came to him and he brightened considerably.

"Hallelujah! Thank the Lord above! OOOWWW!" Ikuto did it again. Kuro face palmed and looked at Rias who was watching all of this unfold.

"Ikuto's kinda dumb from time to time, but he's a really good guy. You'll like him."

"I heard that!"

"Congratulations…" Kuro simply replied.

* * *

Later that evening…

As the three words above this sentence have said, evening struck and all the club members had returned home. Ikuto had to stay behind for his induction to Rias's group. Kuro stayed behind to go buy some much-needed groceries for the house, but before he made it to the shopping district, something had caught his eye. It was a big staircase leading upwards to a big building; a shrine.

"Never seen that before. Huh?" Kuro looked down a little bit and noticed someone walking up said stairs. Buxom figure, black hair, orange ribbon: it was Akeno.

"Akeno-senpai? Wait—does she live there?" Kuro decided that the shopping can wait as he tailed Akeno up the long, long staircase, making sure to keep his presence hidden. Upon reaching the top and making sure Akeno was gone, he came face to face with one giant, feudal-style building. Kuro whistled as decided to look around, all the while wary of Akeno seeing him.

After ten minutes of the tour, he stumbled upon a kitchen area. It had the basic kitchen needs, so Kuro didn't have to worry about Akeno's method of feeding herself.

"So, Akeno-senpai lives here alone? I wonder where her parents are… And this place ispretty big, you'd think there'd be other tenants or something…" Kuro said to himself before deciding to leave the place until—

"Ara ara. It's rude to stumble upon someone else's home uninvited Kuro-kun~" a familiar voice chastised. Kuro stiffened. His cover's been blown!

**_["You are the worst spy ever…"] _**Ijuu deadpanned.

_'I know, but you can't blame a guy for trying…' _Kuro responded before slowly turning around and facing Akeno with her usual smile wearing her shrine outfit, which was pretty exactly the same as her "Thunder Priestess" outfit.

"Um… I'm sorry Akeno-senpai… I kinda saw you going up that ridiculously long staircase and I just got curious, soooooo…" Kuro twiddled his thumbs embarrassingly. Akeno only giggled and grabbed Kuro's hand tugging him inside.

"Ufufu… Since you're here, why not stop and have some tea? At least, before you leave?"

"Y-Yeah, sure…"

* * *

"Ah~! Just like always, this tea's the best!" Kuro complimented before taking another sip.

"Thank you~" The two raven-haired teens sat in comfortable silence, enjoying both their tea and each other's company. Now that Akeno was here, Kuro can ask a question that had been bothering him for a while now.

"Hey, Akeno-senpai. This next question I have is probably something you won't like, so if you don't wanna answer that's okay…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Well, during the fight with Kokabiel, there was something that he said that caught my attention. More specifically, what he said to you… He called you 'Daughter of Bara-something-or-whatever' and then you got mad. Is that Bara-guy your… father or something?"

Akeno's expression grew cloudy and she stared at Kuro, then talked.

"…Yes… I was originally born between a Fallen Angel and a human…"

_'…So, it is true… But then why is Akeno-senpai so bent outta shape about her dad…?'_

While Kuro mused. He suddenly felt something on his shoulder. Looking there, he saw… a black feather.

"…Akeno…-senpai?" Kuro slowly turned towards the girl in question, who had her top open to reveal her back. Coming from her back were two wings: one was the bat-like wing of a Devil; the other… was the crow-like wing of a Fallen Angel, earning Kuro's surprise.

"These tainted wings… Both of a Devil and a Fallen Angel…" she took her Fallen Angel wing into her hands while turning around to face Kuro, who immediately turned away with a blush at seeing her naked breasts in front of his face.

"I've always hated these feathers… After I met Rias and became a Devil, I tried so hard to just forget about them, but… I realized that they'll never leave me alone. Even after being reincarnated, I just became a more disgusting creature to begin with…" Akeno said in self derision. Kuro turned towards her with a saddened look on his face.

"Please… don't look at me like that. Not with those pure eyes of yours. You were born between an Angel and a human. While we may be alike in a sense, my heritage is much more foul than yours could ever be, Kuro-kun. When I met you, what I really wanted… was to be hated, but you… accepted me and called me your friend… You…are too good to anyone… I took advantage of that, and I'm sorry. I'm the worst kind of woman…"

Kuro couldn't take it anymore and stood up. Akeno had expected him to lash out at her and leave, never wanting anything to do with her anymore, but—

*HUG*

"—?!"

—he hugged her instead. The two stood there for a brief moment before separating. Akeno had noticed traces of tears around Kuro's eyes as he held a serious expression and felt her heart sink a little bit. She tried reaching up to clear them away but Kuro gently swatted her hand away and did it himself.

"Akeno-senpai… Just stop…" he muttered. Akeno gasped slightly before she hung her head low and her expression saddened. She had thought she lost her kouhai because of her heritage.

"…You… hate me, don't you…? I can… understand your feelings right now…"

"No, you clearly don't!" Kuro raised his voice. Akeno gained a surprised expression.

"Kuro…-kun?"

"Akeno-senpai! You are nowhere near like any other Fallen Angel in the slightest. You're your own person, and an amazing one at that! You're kind, caring, make great tea, strong, elegant, fun to be around, and most of all, you're one of the most gorgeous girls I've ever had the privilege to know! I don't give a damn about your heritage! Don't let it justify who you are! You're not 'Akeno, the tainted Fallen Angel', you're Akeno Himejima, third year student of Kuoh Academy, Rias-senpai's [Queen], and…my senpai. So, try to smile how you usually do. It's what makes you… well, you. And I wouldn't change it for the world. You shouldn't either, okay?" Kuro said with one of his most gentle smiles to let her know he wasn't kidding. Akeno just stood there in shock as she took in everything Kuro had just told her.

"Wait a minute… What am I doing, yelling at you? I'm trying to make you feel better. Can I try aga—? Oh, no!" Kuro noticed Akeno was…crying.

"Uh… Uh… I'm-I'm so sorry, Akeno-senpai! I didn't mean to make you cry, I just kinda let my heart and my brain do the talking and I must've said so insensitive stuff back there! I—" Kuro panicked and tried to placate Akeno, but she just smiled and spoke softly.

"Were… Were you… trying to make me fall for you…?"

"Huh? Was I what?" Kuro couldn't hear that last part.

"I can't… What else should I do but start falling in love with you?" Akeno wasted no time in tackling Kuro onto the floor. Kuro started blushing profusely and flailing around.

"A-A-A-A-Akeno-senpai?! What're you doing?!" Akeno, however, didn't say anything besides—

"Akeno…"

"What?"

"F-From now on, could you… call me by my name without any honorific, please?" Akeno stuttered slightly. Right now, the girl in front of Kuro wasn't the dignified Akeno Himejima, but rather it was Akeno—a girl. Kuro hesitated slightly before making a decision…

"A-A…ke…no…" he said shyly. Akeno looked up with a happier expression.

"Say it again" she asked while clinging to him again, burying her face in his chest and feeling his quickening heartbeat.

"A-Akeno…"

"Again."

"Akeno."

"Again!" this time she sounded downright ecstatic. Kuro chuckled slightly before patting her head, earning a content sigh from her.

"Glad you're all better now, Akeno."

"Ufufufufu~" she giggled, but this time it was like the kind of giggle someone would make if they were fawning over somebody.

"You've made me so happy right now, Kuro~"

"Glad I could be of help." As Kuro had said that, Akeno had grabbed the back of his head and lead him onto her lap. Kuro blushed again and his pure white wings sprouted spontaneously. His blush was so deep right now that his wings were even tinted a light pink color.

"Uh…" Kuro had no response to this, but from the happy giggle from Akeno, he'll go with this. Besides, Akeno's lap is very soft and it smells nice. Although, there are times where Kuro can be honest to a fault… yeah, now is one of those times.

"Hey, Akeno… you smell really nice… And your lap is really soft." It was Akeno's turn to blush at the honest comment as she felt her heart soar again.

"A-Ara ara… You really know how to make a girl blush, don't you, Kuro?"

"Heh heh…"

Akeno then started stroking his hair lovingly, reveling in its surprisingly soft and silky feel. She then looked into his wings and started stroking them near their base. Kuro stiffened for about a nanosecond before his wings started fluttering and he started purring.

…wait—purring?

**_["You know, this may be cosmic payback for what happened with Raynare the night you brought her home."]_**

_'Not now, Ijuu-chan…'_

"Ufufufu~" Looking upwards, Kuro could see stars in Akeno's eyes and he sweat dropped.

_'I'm gonna be here for a while, aren't I?'_

**_{"Yep."}  
["Uh-huh"]_**

* * *

The next morning…

["WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"]

It was the holiday, so school wasn't a necessity for the Occult Research Club, but they had all met up near the restricted pool at the orders of the Student Council. They were tasked with cleaning the pool, but were then promised first shots, so they had even brought swimwear. Ikuto was ecstatic to be getting to see some boobies and Kuro knew that he had to be on guard to keep his friend's hormones in check before he gets himself hurt… by Koneko… Ouch…

Anyway, the people who were shouting were Kuro and Ikuto since the pool seemed to be so unused that moss appeared to be growing on it.

"It hasn't been used in years" Akeno said.

"So, now we gotta clean it…" Ikuto deadpanned. He and Kuro then slouched and groaned.

* * *

Skipping the cleaning because… Ew…

**(play Brandon Fietcher's Caribbean Dream  
…It's this random song that I thought'd fit this moment. Copy n' Paste this link to listen to it: watch?v=q0ugLbzdmqc)**

After finishing up with cleaning, everybody went to the dressing rooms to change. The boys finished first and were patiently waiting for the girls. Kuro was wearing a sleeveless, black tee and black swimming trunks with blue flame patterns near the base. Ikuto wore beige ones with wave patterns and green goggles. Yuuto wore simple red ones, a swimming cap, and black goggles.

"Dude… Kuro. You can't tell me that you thought that today we'd be in that classic 'poolside anime scene'."

"I didn't think we'd be in anime at all… Let alone a FanFiction, but I've been here for 21 chapters—22, if counting today—and this is your first one, Ikuto. And spoiler warning: there are vast quantities of boobs awaiting us… I dunno how I feel about that, though…"

"Dude, you should be ecstatic! I mean, come on! _Boobs! _They're God's greatest creation. Ow!"

"Can't say 'God' remember…?"

"Right… Heheh…"

"You boys haven't started swimming, yet?" Rias asked in disbelief.

"We all wanted to want for you girls" Yuuto answered with his usual charming smile. Kuro and Ikuto turned towards the redhead and both had blushes forming on their faces (well, Ikuto got a nosebleed…). Rias was clad in a white swimsuit with gold rings adorning both pieces. Her already glorious visage was aptly amplified by her choice of swimwear.

"Well, thank you boys. Hey, Kuro, how do I look?" Rias twirled around and made a suggestive pose, making Kuro's blush darken slightly.

"You-You look amazing, Rias-senpai…" Kuro answered honestly. Rias smiled in response and that's when Akeno came out.

"Ara ara. Buchou, you really must've wanted to show off to Kuro-kun. Kuro-kun, how does mine look?" Akeno's swimsuit was a string, red and blue bikini. She leaned forward slightly while having one of her arms under her brassiere. She winked at Kuro, knowing she was giving him a full, 1080p HD view of her cleavage.

"You-You look amazing… as well, Akeno-senpai…" After that, Akeno hugged him tightly while giggling. Ever since that ordeal at the shrine, Kuro's noticed subtle changes in Akeno's behavior towards him, i.e. she's been hugging him a lot more and has been doing it not only in front of Rias and the other club members, but some of the second year and even the third year students, making things a bit more difficult for Kuro. The spiky haired boy could take it, though, since he'd rather see Akeno happy than to be in the pit of self loathing he'd seen her in that day.

"Kuro-kun~ Remember what I said at the shrine? I told you to just call me 'Akeno'"

"B-B-B-B-But we're in front of the others! Do you have any idea what might happen if I start calling you Akeno in front of them, especially Rias-senpai?!" Kuro whispered back frantically. Akeno let him go and made the cutest angry face he had ever seen. She had teary eyes for added effect, effectively turning Kuro's brain to mush. He let out a puff of air and ultimately relented.

"Okay, Akeno…" Kuro grumbled. Akeno's face immediately reverted to a radiant smile.

"Thank you, Kuro"

*Chu~*

Akeno pecked his cheek and happily walked away while humming. Kuro blushed again and looked in her direction. Somehow, seeing her in a good mood easily put him in a good mood.

"Kuro-kun, we're done, too." Asia and Koneko came out of the changing rooms now. Asia was wearing a simple, gold, two-piece swimsuit. The gold color plus her shining, blonde hair in the sunlight was enough to put a blush on Kuro's face.

"You look beautiful, Asia. That color just suits you perfectly. It especially compliments your hair." Kuro responded. Asia blushed brightly and looked away with a sweet smile while fidgeting slightly.

"Yeah, Asia-chan! Nice!" Ikuto offered his opinion with a thumbs up, a wink, and a twinkle in his teeth.

"I-I'm glad you like it. But you should look at Koneko-san now."

"Hm? Oh, aw~" Koneko was wearing a white one-piece with hazel lining and a swimming cap. She had her arm behind her back and grabbing her other one. She looked at the boys, mainly Kuro with an almost shy expression.

"Hehe~ I love it. You look adorable, Koneko-san. Love that white-hazel combination." Kuro complimented her, resulting in her blushing and looking down with a faint smile on her face at being complimented by the person she respects. _Not loves_… Definitely not… She guesses…?

**_{"Birth of the mascots! Get your phone out, take a picture, and put it on blast all over Twitter!"}_**

_'No, I will not tweet it… Secondly, are you a pedophile? Oh, God, am _I _a pedophile?! No!'_

**_["Kuro-kun… I know for a fact that you are _****not _a pedophile and neither is Xurok… He was joking…"]_**

_'Oh… Dick…'_

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting about us?"

Raynare, Mittelt, and Kuroko all came out sporting their own swimsuits. Raynare wore a black string bikini with a crescent moon on the left breast, Mittelt wore a silver, single piece similar to Koneko's but with no lining and open spots on both sides, Kuroko wore a sky blue bikini with ties at the center neck and back on the top.

"No, I didn't. You look incredible. Every single one of you. But then again, when have you ever not?" Kuro stated honestly, earning blushes from all the females.

_'He's a natural ladies' man and doesn't even realize it…' _Rias thought as she got her blush under control and approached Kuro.

"Kuro, I'm sorry, but…" Rias placed her hand on Koneko's shoulder while giving Kuro an apologetic smile.

"What?"

"Koneko doesn't know how to swim, so I'm assigning either you or Ikuto to help teach her."

"…I only want Kuro-senpai to teach me…" Koneko interrupted. Ikuto snickered and muttered so that only Kuro could hear.

"…It means she wants to bang you~" Kuro retaliated with a hard punch in the arm.

"…Shut up" he said as he took Koneko's hand and neared the poolside.

"Wait, Kuro-san. Don't you wanna take that off?" Yuuto stopped him and pointed at Kuro's black tee.

"Oh! I forgot I had this on. Thanks for reminding me, Yuuto-san!" he thanked Yuuto as he took off his shirt, revealing his lean yet muscular build. He tossed the shirt to Ikuto shouting "Go long!", who caught it expertly. Ikuto was once quarterback of his middle school football team, and running back of his old high school's basketball team before he transferred. Before starting Koneko's lesson, he turned his head to the left and noticed the girls were staring at him with fierce blushes on their faces.

"What?" he asked, but got no reply as the girls kept gazing at his naturally tanned skin, broad chest, toned abs and six-pack. The two Fallen Angels of the group even started to drool a bit.

_'He's so… bulky…' _Rias had many thoughts in her head and that was one of them.

_'Ara ara. To think that the tiny baby grew to such a sexy beast. Oh, I'm getting all hot again~' _Akeno thought as she got an itch in her groin, comparing the baby Kuro she saw in the photo album a couple days ago to the guy in front of her.

_'Why can't I stop blushing whenever I see Kuro-kun's stomach?!' _Asia shook her head to control her blush, but was failing miserably and ended up looking weird.

_'Oh, my God. You could grind meat on it~' _Raynare thought as many lewd scenarios played in her mind.

_'Now, that's what I call a man…' _Mittelt licked her lips slowly.

_'Onii-chan… Muscles… Brain overload… Help!' _Kuroko shut her eyes tightly while lifting her head upwards trying to refrain from gazing at her brother anymore, but kept taking quick peeks.

Kuro, however, remained undeterred and merely rolled his eyes. He looked at Koneko and found out that even _she _was staring at his stomach with wide eyes and a huge blush. She had even started poking it once or twice!

_'Senpai… It's no wonder you're so strong…' _she thought to herself before Kuro's snapping his fingers in her face brought her out of her musings.

"Do you wanna learn to swim or not?"

"Y-Yes, Senpai…"

"Good. Now just hold my hands and we'll get in the water." Kuro lead Koneko into the pool water as Xurok suddenly came in.

**_{"Dude… You only have yourself to blame if the girls' swimsuit bottoms become moist towelettes~"}_**

_'What does that mean?'_

**_{"Y'know… They get wet down south…"}_**

_'Uhh…'_

**_{"The dick. They want the dick."}_**

_'WHOA! I know this story's rated 'M', but Jeebus…'_

**_["Humph. It's not our fault you're so clueless to the linguistics of female anatomy. Baka…"]_**

_'Why are you so mad?'_

**_["Rrgh… No reason!"]_**

Finally bringing himself back to reality, Kuro cleared his throat as he entered "Teacher Mode" and looked sternly at Koneko to start her swimming lessons.

"Alright… Koneko-san, the key to swimming is to just relax and go with the flow. Each body of water, be it a pool, or… *gulp* _the ocean_" he shuddered at the ocean part. If you hadn't figured it out, Kuro's afraid of the ocean…

"…has a flow and if you struggle against the flow, there's almost a certainty that you'll sink and drown. But if you don't struggle and let it carry you, you'll be fine. Now, we're gonna try doing some practicing getting you to stay calm and float over the water, then we'll begin simple pedaling practices from one end to the other."

The next ten to fifteen minutes were spent getting Koneko accustomed to the pool water and then she and Kuro skipped straight to the pedaling. After getting that done, Kuro decided to let her take a breather, which she did by laying on a towel and reading a book. Did I mention that he had to help out Asia, too? I didn't? Oh… well, he did.

* * *

10 Minutes Later…

"Whew… Well, that takes care of that. Mmph!"

Kuro sat on a towel that he had brought after teaching Asia and Koneko how to swim. After musing to himself for a bit, he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Asia, fast asleep from exhaustion from the lessons.

"Suu~… Kuro-kun~" she mumbled in her sleep. Said boy just smiled and stroked her hair, earning a content sigh from her. Suddenly, a small, red bat came flying towards him. It was Rias's familiar. Kuro felt someone looking at him, so he turned to the other side of the pool and saw Rias with a small bottle in her hand. She moved her finger in the "Come here" sign and Kuro gently placed Asia's head on top of a pillow that he had brought in case somebody got tired (Always prepared, baby!) and walked his way around the pool and to Rias.

"Hey, Rias-senpai. What's with the bottle?" Rias simply handed it to him.

"It's a special oil that keeps me from getting sunburned."

"I didn't really think you'd get sunburned…"

"Well, sunlight is a foreign enemy to us Devils and not all of us can be as naturally tanned as you and your sister." Kuro looked at his arm and then at his sister who is currently sitting on a lounge chair, reading a magazine and drinking a bottle of soda from a nearby soda machine. He looked back to Rias and smiled wryly.

"So, then… Why'd you call me here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I need you to put some of that oil on my back for me. Would you?" Kuro immediately blushed.

**_{"Yes! YES! Say yes, God damnit!"} _**Xurok demanded.

_'Be quiet!'_

"Uh… sure…" he opened the bottle while Rias undid her top, laid down on her stomach, and moved her crimson hair away, so Kuro could have full access to her back. Kuro started applying oil all over her dazzling, white skin. As an added bonus, he even massaged Rias's shoulders when he reached her upper back.

"Mmn~" Rias's soft moan brought redness to his face. It sounded like something of the erotic type.

"Alright, there!" Kuro said as he wiped his hands on his trunks to get rid of any excess oil. Rias, while disappointed that she couldn't feel Kuro's magic hands on her skin, gave her thanks to him and shifted her body his direction, giving him more of a view of her breasts.

"Hey, Kuro…"

"Uh… Y-Yes?"

"…Would you like to oil my breasts now?"

…If Kuro was drinking a beverage, then he'd do a spit take. Never in a million years had he expected a girl be able to basically say "Wanna touch my tits?" with a straight face.

"Ufufu… Rub oil all over them carefully later, okay? You do like girls' breasts, don't you? Don't lie~"

Kuro cringed and blushed harder. He looked everywhere except at Rias and finally sighed, saying—

"W-Well, I'm a guy, so… I can't say I _don't _like them… but I don't wanna seem like a perv, though, so I act like I don't… B-B-Basically, I'm saying: Yes, I do… like… girls'…breasts…" he hung his head low in shame. Rias merely giggled at his answer.

_'He's so cute~'_

"Whoa! Heads up, Kuro!" Raynare warned as a beach ball came flying towards him. It hit him in the back and the recoil—

*Chu~*

—caused Kuro to kiss Rias dead on the lips. Kuro's face was practically on _fire _while Rias's blush spread across her face. After separating, they stared at each other with wide eyes before looking away from each other shyly. Kuro threw the ball back to Raynare, who mouthed "You're welcome" as she caught it.

"Mou~ No fair, Kuro-kun…"

Akeno hugged him from behind and had a hurt look on her face. Kuro took a moment to register the feeling of bare skin on his back. Wait—bare skin. Naked breasts? Akeno had seriously taken off her top!

"Why only Buchou? Would you rub some oil on me next?" Akeno said as if criticizing Rias and nipped at Kuro's earlobe. She rubbed her hands across his chest and pushed herself closer to him, effectively smooshing her breast harder against him.

"Akeno! My oiling isn't finished yet! Get away from my Kuro!" Rias stood up, obviously too angry and displeased to realize that she didn't have a top on.

"It's alright for me to be affectionate with our darling kouhai, right, Buchou? Kuro-kun's just so sweet, adorable, and innocent~"

"Like hell! Kuro shouldn't be close to any girls besides _me_! W-Well, Asia and the Fallen Angels can't be helped, but with you, Kuro might degenerate into a pervert!" Rias pointed at Akeno accusingly with a fierce expression. However, her last sentence was seemingly ignored as Akeno turned her attention to Kuro.

"Kuro-kun… Can I ask you something?"

"Wh-What?"

"Have you sucked Buchou's breasts, yet?"

"_Wh…what…?_" Kuro asked in a high-pitched voice. "_N-No… I haven't…_"

"Ara ara. Buchou tempts you like this, but her boundaries are still so stiff." Akeno mostly directed her words to Rias, only adding fuel to the flames of Rias's arritation.

"Well, since she won't let you…" Akeno drew closer to his face. "…then, I'll let you suck _m-i-n-e_…" she then licked his cheek. Kuro grew so flustered that his wings spontaneously burst out from his back and turned a pink shade.

"Ah… Ep…Eep…Oh…Uh…Oof…Kh…" Kuro lost the ability to form coherent sentences. Despite this, Akeno kept going by rubbing her breasts up and down his back.

"While holding it in your mouth…suck wildly with carnal instincts…swirl your tongue around the tip…poke the tip repeatedly… I wonder how it'd feel like to be under the mercy of a younger male, especially if it's an Angel… Hn?"

***BOOM!***

Ding-a-ling! School's back in, bitch! One of the diving boards just got wrecked and not a single trace of debris was found. Kuro and Akeno looked back, one with fear and trepidation and the other with amusement, and found Rias with red aura with her hand stretched out. Yep, she did it. Her hair was even flowing with an invisible wind **(A/N: You can't see wind, anyways, and I just contradicted myself…)**.

"Akeno… Do I need to remind you that you're my _servant_? I'll say it again. Get. Away. From. My. Kuro." Rias spoke in a low tone while having an orb of her Power of Destruction at the ready in the imminent case of Akeno's defiance.

"Ara ara. Why are you so mad? I'm just doing my job as his senpai—" Akeno let Kuro go and stood up, also without a top on. She had her lightning magic at the ready.

**_{"Best. Fight. EVER!"}_**

**_["I bet you 500¥ on Rias!"]_**

**_{"You're on!"}_**

_'Guys! This is not the time to be betting!'_

**"STOP IT!" **Kuro stood up now and went into his Kami no Keshin form and swung his arm swiftly, creating a hurricane of wind which cancelled out the topless girls' supernatural attacks. Kuro looked at them with a critical gaze.

"That's enough… You two are supposed to be friends, right? You've known each other for practically forever! And while I'm quite aware that I was the cause of this fight, I just can't allow you to pretty much kill each other over me. I'm not that special…" he then looked down with a saddened expression. "I'm sorry for causing this… I'll just go off on my own for a while… Also, please put your tops back on…"

Kuro walked away to the pool's equipment room solemnly, leaving his seniors to themselves.

* * *

Pool Equipment Room

"Whew… Oh, man…" Kuro sat down and sighed heavily. Never before has he had his chastity tested as hard as it had been just a second ago. The life of a Harem King is rough, man, and while you may not know you are one, it's still gonna be a bitch-and-a-half!

"Oh, hey, man. What's wrong?"

Kuro felt someone's presence and Ikuto appeared.

"Right now… Girl troubles…" Ikuto sat down next to his best friend.

"…Like…?"

"Well, Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai just got into a fight over being 'affectionate' with me after I rubbed suntan lotion on the former's back. It escalated pretty quickly and they almost started, like, _fighting _fighting and I had to stop them myself. I knew that I was the cause of their fighting so in order to stop it, I came in here…" Kuro explained.

"Well… *sighs* sometimes, girls like to have things they can do anything they want to. And as such they get selfish and wanna keep it for themselves, so if somebody even comes close to said 'thing' they go apesh*t and try to murder that person. Like a yandere… but less creepy… sometimes… Understand what I'm saying?"

"I… guess… Heh… The person I go to for advice on girls turned out to be my perverted best friend. I'm feeling all types of ways right now…"

"Hey! Don't think I won't remember that when I get a harem!"

"Hahahahahahahaha~! Yeah, I'd like to see the day _that _happens! Ahahahahahahahahah!"

Kuro and Ikuto laughed together while things settled down at the school pool.

* * *

That evening…

It came close to nightfall, so everyone decided to head home for the day. After packing his bags, Kuro turned to leave, but was confronted by Rias and Akeno, both of which had somber expressions on their faces.

"Look, Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai… I-I apologize that I snapped at you two. I just—" Kuro was cut off when both girls suddenly embraced him.

["We're sorry."] they apologized at the same time. Kuro was surprised at first, but then awkwardly hugged them back while the advice Ikuto gave him replayed in his head.

* * *

_"…Sometimes, girls like to have things they can do anything they want to…"_

* * *

_'…Anything they want to, huh?' _He looked back and forth between the girls who were still hugging him.

_'Rias… Akeno… You two certainly make fine pieces of work…'_

"You two are real pieces of work, you know that?" Kuro repeated outwardly. The girls looked at each other and then smiled and hugged him tighter, both sporting blushes. Behind the gates of the pool, Ikuto watched as his best friend was hugged by his new master and fellow servant Devil and smirked. He then turned around and walked home, muttering—

"My boy's becomin' a _man_…"

* * *

**New Saga's Started!**

**I know some of you will be wondering why Xenovia hasn't become a Devil. The reason… I can't tell you yet as I don't want to spoil anything.**

**Also Ikuto, while being Rias's new Bishop, will also be Kuro's guide on how to deal with his ever-growing harem in a way.**

**So… Follow, Favorite, Review and all that. And uhh…**

**~ Peace!**


	23. Extra Life: Intimacy in the Infirmary

**Quick Note for the Future: Lemon chapters are probably gonna be the shorter chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

_~ Kuoh Academy ~  
~ Classroom ~_

Kuro Kaizukki, second-year Nephilim, is sitting in his seat in his AFDA class. Right now was the dreaded end of unit test. Kuro had finished already and was waiting for everyone else.

However, Kuro was feeling a little under-the-weather as he was slouched on his desk while gripping his forehead. He had a headache and felt a bit lightheaded. He feared that he might've been coming down with something. This morning before he went, there was a bit of discomfort, but now this pain was _ridiculous. _Kuro couldn't take it anymore as he raised his free hand in the air. The teacher walked over to his seat and asked what he need. Kuro asked to go to the infirmary as his headache was killing him. The teacher granted permission for him to go and he took his bag and left. Asia looked concerned for him, but he gave her a forced smile (due to the head pain) in hopes that she'll feel better. Luckily, she did and he could leave and sleep off this headache in peace.

* * *

_~ Kuoh Academy ~  
~ Infirmary ~_

After sleeping for about 45 minutes, Kuro felt much better than before. However, he had his eyes closed for a few minutes longer, as the infirmary bed was admittedly very comfortable and he wished not to leave. Although, that wasn't one of the more selectable options as he had realized that if he did, Asia would get worried and Raynare and Mittelt would throw a hissy fit.

Kuro ultimately relented and chose to get up. Strangely, though, he wasn't able to get off of bed as easily as he thought he could. He, at first, just thought it was because that earlier headache drained his strength more than he thought, but he couldn't be more wrong.

The _true_ reason why… was in the form of a crimson haired beauty. In the bed with him was Rias Gremory, heiress to the House of Gremory.

"…Zzzzzzz…"

Kuro could hear her soft snoring due to her unnecessary close proximity to him. She hugged his head like a teddy bear, which rested in the valley of her large breasts. Kuro, still having his eyes closed, tried moving his hands upwards to scratch his nose, but Rias's hold on him prevented him from doing so. Kuro's instinct solution was to try to move the foreign object covering his nose away so he could alleviate the itch. Kuro, still unaware of Rias's presence, rose his hand to said foreign object.

…Well, the result was him unintentionally groping Rias, causing her to moan and stir. Kuro stopped, enjoying the feeling of this "unknown" object in his hand. He squeezed again.

At this point, Rias was already awake and looked down to see her darling little kouhai playing with her chest. She twirled one of the spikes in Kuro's hair before speaking.

"Ufufu… Kuro … I didn't know you liked my breasts so much."

Kuro froze and Rias smirked, pushing him away from her slightly to gaze into those sapphire orbs of his. Kuro started blushing hard as he had realized his mistake. He swiftly jerked his hand away from Rias's chest and started giving waves of apologies to her. Rias, however, ignored him and guided his hand back to its original position on her left breast.

It was around this time that Kuro's cock got erect from the prolonged exposure and physical contact with Rias's breast. Kuro had hoped that she wouldn't notice, but (un)fortunately she had and gained a smirk. She scooted her body closer to him and entangled her legs with his, meticulously placing her leg in between his crotch. Rias touched his nose with hers and shook her head left to right before whispering in his ear seductively.

"You know… Nobody's going to come for a while now. And I can see that you're ready to do something _very _naughty, no?" she rubbed his hardened member with her leg briefly.

"I'm sorry, Rias-senpai… I know I seem like a huge pervert right now" Kuro apologized. Rias giggled and continued her tantalizing words.

"And that's bad because…? If it's you, Kuro, I'm willing to let you do _anything _you want to me. I promise to be a good girl for you~"

_'Where the hell is this coming from? Where did she get these lines from?! This sounds like something Akeno-senpai would say! Yeah! That's gotta be it! Rias-senpai, you've been hanging out with Akeno-senpai too much!'_ Kuro frantically thought as his mind was going many different directions. _  
_"R-Rias-senpai! Please don't talk like that! You're making me feel… weird…"

Rias chuckled at Kuro's attempts at preserving his sanity. Oh, she is so ready to break apart that innocence of his. Rias had wanted him to make a move on her for a while now, but Kuro's chastity and obliviousness kept him from doing so. She grew frustrated at this and decided that if he won't do it, then _she _can. She hovered over Kuro and kissed his forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips. She played with his tongue using hers while running her finger down his chest.

"Do you want… _me~_?" she asked, her voice oozing with pent up lust. Kuro could only swallow a lump in his throat at this. Rias could tell that his self-restraint was waning rapidly. Just one more little push until she could reap her reward.

"It's alright. Like I said earlier, I'll be a _good girl _for you…" she hit the final nail on the coffin. The dam that represents Kuro's chastity had been broken as his teenage hormones jacked his mind. He flipped Rias onto her back and gave her a hungry glare. Rias had shivers run down her spine. Kuro had become a predator with her being his prey; and she was _oh, so _willing…

* * *

**~ Starting Lemon… ~  
~ NOW! ~**

Kuro's first move was to go for her tantalizing tits. He closed in on the left one and started sucking fervently on her lovely pink nipple while kneading the other one. Rias's resulting moan was pretty loud. Before her sanity was erased, she had managed to put a sound barrier around the infirmary. Another thing to note was that before getting on the bed with Kuro while he was asleep, she had locked the doors and windows, preventing any outside interference.

Back to the present, while Rias was having her breasts played with, she slid her hand down to Kuro's nether regions. She started stroking his cloth-covered erection, eliciting deep groan from the young Nephilim. The two then shifted to lying on their sides while caressing each other. This moment was suddenly broken when Rias spoke through her moans.

"K-Kuro… I… want it… now…" she stated. She then shuffled downwards a little bit, but before she could make progress—

_SMACK!_

"AAHN!" Rias shrieked. Kuro had smacked her ass, meaning he would not allow her to have what she had craved.

"~Mou! N-Not fa-a-air…" Rias moaned. Kuro immediately move away from her breast and looked at her indignantly.

"Life's not fair, princess…" was his simple response, earning a disapproving look on Rias's face. Kuro gave the sexiest smirk he could manage as began to slowly knead Rias's smooth, soft ass while gave it a good smack every once in a while. Rias got tired of being on the receiving end and quickly moved herself over Kuro and in front of his crotch. She touched the clothed rod and it twitched, totally ready to just go at her. She looked up at Kuro and smiled seductively.

"You've had your fun. Now it's my turn~" she purred as she swiftly removed his pants and carelessly threw them on the floor. It was then that she saw his crimson red boxers and smirked, thinking—

_'I love that color!'_

However, she wasted no time in doing away with his undergarments and freeing his engorged member. Rias checked it out very briefly before wrapping her hand around the base and stroking slowly.

_'It's bigger than I imagined…' _Rias thought as she moved her hand higher and higher until she got to the mushroom tip. There, she noticed a clear fluid coming from the tip which caught her by surprise.

_'I've never seen this before…' _she thought before she started licking the substance off.

_'It's bitter. Yet, somehow addictive…' _was Rias's critique before she started sucking Kuro off. On the first go, she took about ¾ of his 8 ½" long meat stick, coiling her tongue around every part with her hot, wet tongue. She mentally giggled at Kuro's failed attempts at repressing his grunts and moans, which only served to make her want to pleasure him more.

After about five more minutes of tasting Kuro's dick, Rias released it from her mouth with a resounding pop. She sat up and started teasing her large breasts, kneading them softly and pinching and pulling on her left nipple.

"Kuro… want me to use my breasts, now?" she asked/teased. Kuro couldn't get a word in as she helped herself, encasing the throbbing male appendage inside her breasts. It's titty-fuck time!

"Rias-senpai!" Kuro was shocked, however the redhead merely halted her actions and glared at the boy with a cute pout on her face.

"Just 'Rias.' Call me 'Rias'" she requested before resuming her duty. She pressed her gorgeous mounds onto his hard-on, moving them up and down rhythmically before switching to left and right, and then back to the vertical movements. Rias gave occasional licks to the tip of Kuro's penis.

_'It's twitching a lot. It's actually kinda cute…' _She noted as she continued her nice foreplay. She then noticed something else.

_'Is it getting harder? This boy… he's holding back~'_

"You know, you can cum whenever you want to. Doesn't bother me~" Rias told Kuro as she licked the tip once more and sped up her movements. Hearing Kuro's deep groan and seeing him throw his head back keyed her in to his imminent climax.

"R-Rias… I'm…" he couldn't even finish as he exploded and a great gush of semen burst from his erection. Rias gasped and her eyes widened as Kuro's semen landed all over her face and breasts, some of it dripping down into her cleavage.

"Kuro…" was all she could say as she basked in the scent of the sticky, white substance. Kuro himself started to panic as he reached for a conveniently placed box of tissues on a nearby table and began to wipe his semen off of her.

"S-Senpai! I-I'm sorry!"

"Mou~! Kuro… I said to just call me 'Rias.'"

"S-Sorry…"

"And stop apologizing, too…"

"I-I'm—" Rias cut him off by kissing him deeply, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him close. Their tongues clashed wildly and without reserve. Keeping their lips locked, Rias started jerking Kuro off while he started playing with her breasts and bit more. In a matter of seconds, Kuro's dick instantly got fully erect again. The two needed oxygen, so they separated and caught their breaths, then Rias spoke, her hand still on his dick.

"Well, you seem to be ready for the main act~" she said as she rested her head on the bed's pillow and spread her legs wide, giving Kuro a glimpse of her dripping wet, cleanly shaved pussy. She licked her middle finger before guiding her hand down south using said finger to tease her little pink nub.

"Before we do, though, it's your turn to do the same to me~ Can you do it?"

That was all the invitation Kuro needed as he drew his tongue up and down her pussy lips. Rias's resulting moans only edged him to double his efforts, making her moan louder.

"…S-Stick your tongue insi-i-ide… AH~" Kuro did as told and snaked his tongue inside her honey pot and jerking it around in many directions. Rias squeezed his head with her soft and smooth thighs while grabbing his head. Her body trembled and jerked as Kuro continued his cunnilingus. If Rias's moans got any louder, they would probably break the sound barrier.

"K-Ku-Kuro-o-o… I-I-I'm… I'm _cumming_!" she tried to warn him, but her release came before Kuro could react. She bit her bottom lip, turning down the volume of her scream of release. Lapping up as much of her juices as he could, Kuro they got up and pointed a finger at the panting Devil beneath him.

"Hey! You ended quicker than I did! Not exactly one's cup of tea…"

"…That's… because… you're too… good…" Rias said in between pants. Kuro smirked again before he started rubbing his dick against her entrance in order to lubricate it.

"Are… you ready?" Rias gave an approving nod before clinging onto him, placing her head on his shoulder. Kuro knew that this was going to hurt her for the first few moments, so he decided to just try and make the pain as minimal as he could. After the first few inches went in, Rias's grip on him tightened and she whimpered. Sticking the rest in and breaking her hymen resulted in her nearly crushing Kuro and biting his shoulder to ease the pain of having her maidenhood taken.

"Rias. How do you feel?" Kuro asked in a worried tone. Rias gave no reply as she slowly grew accustomed to Kuro's size before finally releasing him and plopping down on the bed again, her body covered in a sheen of sweat.

"I… I'm fine… You can move now…" she gave him the cue and Kuro indeed started move, albeit slowly since he still had his doubts about whether or not Rias was okay. Soon enough, though, the lovemaking quickly grew intense as Kuro fucked his crimson haired senpai harder and either kissing her passionately or gluing his hands onto her soft and firm mounds of flesh. Sounds of skin meeting skin, and grunts and moans filled the infirmary room. It remains unknown how long they went on, but it was long enough to feel like forever (…It was around two-and-a-half hours).

Both parties could feel the finish line drawing near as they held each other in a warm embrace, Kuro still fucking the living daylights out of Rias.

"Rias… I'm about to…"

"Yes! So am I! I can feel it twitching inside me again! One more time! Let's do it together!"

At her command Kuro began his final thrusts, each one hard and focused on her G-spot and turning her brain to mush. With one final thrust, Kuro grunted and came inside Rias for the umpteenth time while Rias screamed at the top of her lungs as she did the same. The couple lay down on the bed, panting and basking in their afterglow.

Rias stroked Kuro's cheek with a lovestruck look on her face as opposed to Kuro's more exhausted one. Kuro felt his eyelids growing heavy as he fought to prevent himself from falling asleep. Rias giggled at his attempts and gently forced his eyes shut, kissing each eyelid.

"Good night, my darling Angel~" she cooed.

"Ri…as…" was Kuro's last whisper before he finally passed out. Rias could tell he was asleep by his light snoring and blissful expression. She giggled at how cute he was, but quickly remembered something. She got up from the infirmary bed (despite her feeling his sticky cum leaking from her cavern) and went inside his pants pockets, taking out his phone. She knew Kuro has other people living in his home and wanted to do Kuro a favor and let his housemates know that he was okay. She sent Asia a text on her phone (He had actually remembered to buy her one) that went more along the lines of this—

_Kuro's okay. He's still a little dizzy, though. I'm gonna have him stay at my house for tonight, okay? ;)_

\- _Rias_

About ten seconds later…

_Oh…:(__ Okay… Please tell him I hope he gets better soon!_

Rias smiled at Asia's innocence as she got back in the bed with Kuro, snuggling against him with a healthy blush on her face until sleep claimed her as well.

* * *

**Lemon End! Chapter End!**

**If was feeling indifferent towards the end, so it was pretty half-assed. I'm sorry.**

**You're welcome…**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review please…  
~ Peace!**


	24. Life 4-2: Heaven's Newest Members

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"This… presents a problem…" Kuro says dryly. He has about another half hour until school starts, but right now, he's hit a roadblock.

"Um… I don't know, Kuro-kun. Maybe…Maybe no one will notice?" Asia tried making her host and love interest feel a bit better about his situation.

"I guess… Or maybe they will and start laughing their asses off…" Kuro sighs. "My life is Hell on Earth right now…"

"Why don't we go and see Rias-senpai and see what she thinks?"

"Are you sure she won't laugh?" Asia darted her emerald eyes away from Kuro very slowly.

"…_Positive_…"

* * *

Old School Building  
Occult Research Clubroom

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima are trying (…and failing) to suppress their laughing at the sight before them. They knew that Kuro was full of surprises, but this one definitely takes the cake.

"Kh… Nice… shirt, Kuro…" Rias said in-between snickers.

"Ara ara. You look so cute in pink, Kuro-kun~" Akeno complimented. Yeah, apparently washing both shirts of the Kuoh Academy summer uniform has… less-than-desirable effects as it had blended the colors—surprise—and turned Kuro's outer shirt pink instead of the usual white.

"I… You…" Kuro was about to say something bad until the door opened and Yuuto and Koneko entered.

"Good morning, every-uh…" Yuuto stopped in the middle of his greeting after getting a load of Kuro's pink shirt. His lips curved upwards as he started snickering. Kuro's eyes narrowed and he glared dangerously at the blond boy.

"And what the hell's so _funny_?"

"…your shirt" Koneko answered plainly followed by a small snort. She smiled a bit and shook her head with closed eyes.

"AAAAARRRRGH!" It was then that a knock was heard from the door.

"Come in" Rias answered once calm enough.

Entering the room were two people. One had short, black hair in a bob cut, violet eyes and glasses. The other had hair much longer, brown eyes, and light blue semi-rimmed glasses.

"Sona. Tsubaki" Rias greeted the two. Sona responded with a nod to her best friend.

"Rias. I just thought I would come a say 'good morning'" Sona said as she and Tsubaki stood near the center of the room. Tsubaki looked around at the people present until she stopped at Kuro, who only had his red undershirt on.

"Kaizukki-kun, where is the rest of your uniform?" Tsubaki addressed as Sona was busy bantering with Rias. Kuro grew a nervous sweat as he looked everywhere except Tsubaki.

"Ah! Well… I just decided to go without it, y'know? It's the summer! It's hot. Heheheh…" he answered sheepishly.

"I know. That's why every student switches to the _summer uniforms_."

"Y-yeah! That's why my other shirt's in my bag for when I get cold inside. Haha-haha…" Kuro scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously.

"Kaizukki-kun…" Tsubaki lowered her head to glare at him over her glasses. Kuro flinched before slumping over and whining in defeat.

"Aww…" Kuro grabbed the shirt inside his school bag and began putting it on while Tsubaki smiled, closed her eyes, and shook her head amusedly. She couldn't help but find Kuro to be somewhat adorable at times. Opening her eyes to look at Kuro, her eyes widened at the sight of his pink shirt. She poked Sona's shoulder to grab her attention.

"…Kaichou… You need to see this…"

"Hm? What is it, Tsubaki?" the Sitri Clan heiress asked of her [Queen].

"What's the first thing you notice about Kaizukki-kun?"

"His… spiky hair?" Sona didn't know where this was going.

"No. I mean… look at him right now…" Sona's eyebrows furrowed before glancing at the raven-haired second-year, who groaned as he knew what was about to take place. Sona's eyes widened at Kuro's shirt and silence ensued. She stared at him for a few seconds before quickly turning her head to the side.

"Kh…" she snickered, yet somehow maintained her stoic expression as Tsubaki merely closed her eyes again.

"And _here _we go!" Kuro said exasperatedly. "Now all we need is Ikuto and then it's a party…"

"Yo" a familiar orange-haired teen greeted from one of the clubroom's sofas. Kuro jumped and backed up before speaking again.

"When the hell'd _you _get here?!"

"Been here the whole time, really. Oh, and nice shirt, by the way."

"Kiss my ass, man…"

"It _is _a nice shirt, Kuro" Raynare said from right behind him. "Besides, pink is a _manly _color, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's the kind of shirt that really screams 'I'm not a boy! I'm a _man_!'" Ikuto said that last phrase with a bit of a Hillbilly accent.

"Thanks for the input, Farmer Brown…" Kuro said sarcastically as he settled for getting the hell out of the room. The door slammed shut, after which Rias turned to Ikuto and told him—

"You recorded a video of this, didn't you?" Ikuto answered his master by taking out his phone and showing her the video. Rias chuckled at her new [Bishop]'s quick thinking.

"Send it to me."

"Got it, Buchou. Sending… NOW!"

* * *

In the City Without a Name…

It was the end of school and Kuro emerges from a local café. He had gone off without Asia and Raynare in order to ease some tension from having pretty much the entire student body and even some teachers all over him about his pink shirt. Luckily Sona was gracious enough to provide him with an extra shirt… _in a few days_, so he'll make it work for the rest of the day. However, some people in the café and even some of the staff were amongst the great number of people who dissed his pink shirt.

After wandering around the streets, he entered a forest clearing. Upon arriving, he saw two familiar figures both sporting skin-tight, black battle outfits. One of them had chestnut hair in twin tails and violet eyes and the other blue hair with a small green fringe and golden yellow eyes. He smiled before running towards them.

"Irina! Xenovia-san!"

Both girls turned their attention away from each other and towards the black haired boy approaching him. Irina smiled brightly before running to meet up with him while Xenovia gave a small smirk.

"Kuro-kun!" Irina bear hugged Kuro, which he awkwardly reciprocated with a sheepish but sincere smile.

"Kuro Kaizukki. Why are you here?" Xenovia asked with her usual no-nonsense attitude.

"Y'know. Just 'Kuro' is fine. Don't be so formal. We're friends, right?" Kuro beamed at her. Xenovia became uncharacteristically flustered at his cheerful personality and the fact that he stated that they're friends so easily. She flushed and turned her head away. Irina let go of Kuro and stared at her partner in surprise.

_'Why is Xenovia acting so shy? Wait… Is she in love with Kuro-kun, too? No, that's probably not it…' _Irina stopped herself from jumping to conclusions too quickly, but decided to keep an eye on Xenovia since the idea of her falling in love was something foreign to the both of them.

"Why _are _you here, Kuro-kun?" Irina asked before looking at Kuro's shirt and giggling. "Teehee… That's a cute shirt, Kuro-kun~"

"Rrrrrgh…" Kuro growled before taking a short breath. "This shirt has been giving me problems all day at school and I just came here to ease some tension off of me. What about you?" Irina scratched the back of her head and laughed sheepishly while Xenovia brought out a painting seemingly out of nowhere.

"Irina, here, just so happened to have bought this counterfeit painting of a so-called priest… _with all of our money_…" she explained. Kuro put his hands on his hips and looked over at Irina with a blank stare. Irina, however, instantly grew defensive.

"B-B-B-B-But, it looked real to _me_!"

"Yeah. Keywords: 'to me…' You're an idiot—" Kuro smirked. "Iri-tan~"

Irina blushed profusely in embarrassment, just as Kuro predicted while Xenovia raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry… What did he just call you?"

"It's my nickname for her since we were kids. She gets embarrassed by it all the time which is exactly why I do it" Kuro explained to the blue-nette with his arms behind his back while Irina pouted with teary eyes. She was totally pulling an Asia right now.

"Waaaaaahhhh! Kuro-kun's so meeeean!"

"Thank you. I do pride myself in—Agk!" Kuro was adding more fuel to the fire until Irina stopped him by yanking on his right cheek.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she kept demanding, even though Kuro kept going despite the increasing pain in his face.

"H'owwkay, H'Iwina, h'I'm h'one. No h'more…" he spoke once he's had enough. Irina paused before releasing him and settling for crossing her arms with cute pouty face. Xenovia looked at the two with a "WTF" expression plastered on her face. Shaking herself out of her trance, she cleared her throat grabbing everyone's attention.

"A-Anyways, is there anything you want from us in particular… Kuro?" she hesitated a little bit to say Kuro's name informally.

"Why, yes, actually. I'm actually gonna need you two and Asia to come with me to somewhere… special…"

Both girls winced at the mention of Asia's name. Ever since they both found out about the God of the Bible's passing, they've been wracked with an innate feeling of guilt for the harshness they've shown Asia. Mainly when they referred to her as a "witch (which pissed Kuro off greatly as you readers can remember)."

"I know what you're thinking. And let me just say that Asia is a good girl. I'm sure she doesn't hold a grudge against you two for what happened at my place. Although, again, I'm sorry for losing my temper at the time. I dunno what came over me. Heheheh…" Kuro scratched the back of his head while laughing sheepishly, completely ignorant to Irina and Xenovia's surprised expressions.

"Look, I'll explain this later, but first let's go get Asia—"

*GRRRUUUUUUUMMMBLE*

The combined sound of stomachs rumbling filled the air. A brief pause ensued before Kuro started laughing.

"Ha-HA-ha! Okay… How about I buy you two something to eat, then we go get Asia and go to where it is that I want take all of you."

The duo could only nod in anticipation as they were pretty much starving at this point.

* * *

Kaizukki Residence  
Kuro's Room

Asia was sitting on the edge of Kuro's bed, patiently awaiting his return home as she always did. She couldn't help but love the surprised expression on his face whenever he caught her in his room. It also didn't help his case that he blushes brightly whenever Asia surprise-kisses him upon his return. What really throws Kuro for a loop is when she kisses him, she just suddenly acts like it didn't happen well… except for her being in a better mood than usual.

In the living room of the house, Kuro, Irina, and Xenovia enter through the front door and Kuro instructs them to wait downstairs so he can go get Asia, whom he is somewhat expectant to find in his room. Knocking on the door thrice, he calls out Asia's name. On the other side, she remains dead silent, but a blush on her face hides her true intentions.

Kuro opens the door as she had predicted and—

"Welcome home, Kuro-kun~"

*Chu~*

—she kisses him on his lips. It lasted about 15 seconds before she separated and nuzzled against his chest adorably. Kuro couldn't help but blush and pat her on the head. A comfortable silence ensued and Kuro was the one to break it.

"Asia, don't ask questions but I'm gonna need you to come with me and two other people somewhere special" he explained/instructed. Asia looked up at him with an inquisitive look on her face before nodding and reluctantly letting go of him. Kuro leads her downstairs and she was in for quite the shock.

"Ah! Irina-san? Xenovia-san?" she exclaimed in surprise. Both girls said nothing in response.

"Look, can we save this for when we get to Heaven—Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that…" Kuro flinched at his slip of the tongue and got ready for the three's reactions.

"Heaven?!"

"Are you serious?"

"We're going to Heaven?!"

Kuro raised his hands up to signal for the girls to calm down, which worked.

"Yes, we are. And no, you're no dying. I'm not going to kill you, but what I wanna know is… How do I go about this…" he started mumbling to himself. He stayed this way for a while before steeling himself and asking the question he's had since the Kokabiel incident.

"If you three were given the chance to become Angels like me and my father and to meet the first creation of God of the Bible, Michael-sama, would you take it?"

Now, Kuro had expected the girls to mull it over for days on end, but to his shock and surprise it only took 10 minutes for them to absorb the information given to them and come up with an honest answer. Xenovia gave hers first.

"I'd say that… I would like take the chance. After learning about the Lord's passing, I found myself in a slump and couldn't choose between continuing to follow the teachings given to me by the church, or just ending it all right there and then. But now… This opportunity that you've given us… To actually strengthen the bond that I've had with God through the first person to come into being by Him… I could never let it go to waste. I accept your offer, Kuro" Xenovia finished with a confident smirk which Kuro reciprocated with one of his own.

"Well, you won't be disappointed, Xenovia-san. Michael-sama can be sure of that…"

Irina gave her answer next.

"I… Kuro-kun… you know that since we were kids, I've always loved to follow God and his teachings. I nearly fell apart after hearing from Xenovia that He died, but… I can't just end it right there. My whole life has been dedicated to making Him look down on me and smile. And if becoming an Angel under Michael-sama is the way to do that, then I'll do it a million times over!" Irina said that with conviction along with some unshed tears in her eyes, hinting that the pain of losing God was still there. Kuro nodded and smiled sympathetically.

"U-um…"

All eyes turned to Asia, who was struggling to put herself out there to answer Kuro's question. The raven-haired teen place his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him. Asia saw in his eyes patience and understanding, which succeeded in putting her heart at ease long enough to give Kuro her answer.

"I… was also raised by the church my whole life. Even when I was exiled…" she winced a little bit but kept going. "…I kept my head up high in the hopes of God's love reaching down on me. After the truth about Him was revealed, I… lost any and all hope that I had. But… then, I remembered… He _did _bestow me something that was nothing short of a blessing… it's you, Kuro-kun. You were the first person for me to ever call… a friend… I want to be with you forever… I-If I have to be an Angel like you and Otou-sama… then, please… let me…" she finished while hugging him and burying her head in his chest. Kuro immediately understood her resolve and responded with—

"Yeah. Don't worry, Asia… No matter what happens… I won't leave you… ever…" he said to her gently while stroking her hair.

_'Kuro-kun… Thank you… I love you…' _she thanked him internally before letting go. Kuro conjured up a bright golden magic circle, destination: Heaven. The party of four stepped into it and were instantly transported… but not before Asia looked towards Kuro with a concerned expression.

"Wait, didn't you say that you were terrible at these?" Kuro paled at his slip-up.

"Nnnnoooooooooo—!"

* * *

Heaven  
Outside Michael's Chambers

**(Lazy Afternoons – KH Re:CoM ver.)**

Three bright flashes of light appeared on the main gardens of Michael's home. The light fades, revealing Asia, Irina, and Xenovia. The trio stumbled a bit, not accustomed to the high-speed travel provided by a magic circle. After regaining their balance and the ringing in their ears receded, they looked around, astonished with the overall atmosphere of Heaven.

"Woooooowwww! This is Heaven?! It's prettier than I thought~!" Irina screamed, running around to admire everything she sees.

"I never thought that I'd go to Heaven alive…" Xenovia muttered while looking at the clear skies. After a few seconds, she noticed Asia in her peripheral vision looking to her left and right repeatedly. At first she thought it was because she, too, was dumbfounded at Heaven's beauty, but it clearly wasn't so.

"What's wrong, Asia?" Asia turned towards the blue-nette girl with worry all over her face.

"Where's Kuro-kun?" It was then that Xenovia realized that they were short one person. Everyone stopped what they were doing and switched priorities to go and look for their raven-haired companion.

"I'm right here. By the door" Kuro was indeed at the front door to Michael's. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a bemused smile on his face. His school uniform had changed into a sleeveless, white tee with his name emblazoned on the center. He had bandages on both of his forearms and on his lower legs. A large blue cloth with navy blue lining was wrapped around his waist, held on with a thick golden cloth. He wore beige pants, similar to chaps, and black sandals.

"Enjoy the scenery?" he jerked his head towards the door. "Michael-sama's in there waiting for you. Better not keep him waiting. Understanding what he meant, the girls followed Kuro inside in order to meet Michael.

* * *

The quartet walked down a large corridor with Kuro in the lead. He purposefully went slow so that they can "bask in the glorious aesthetics Heaven has to offer" as he had put it. However dumb that sounded, the girls behind him were more than astonished at the look of the hall they were walking down, right to the marble walls and floors. Their admiration was put to a halt when they heard Kuro's call.

"Michael-sama! They're here!"

All the way on the other side of the room, a familiar blond-haired man calmly walked down to meet them, still bearing his usual smile.

"Welcome. So, you three are Asia-san, Xenovia-san, and Irina-san correct?"

["Y-Yes, Michael-sama."] was the unanimous response. Michael's smile grew wider as he gestured the group of teens to follow him to the other room. It was a simple luxurious room with nice-looking sofas and exquisite-looking tables upon other things that make this place look all the more awe-inspiring. Michael sat on a chair on one end of a small, glass table while Kuro, Asia, Irina, and Xenovia sat on the other.

"Kuro-san has told me a lot about you girls. About how Asia-san is a gentle, caring person. How Irina-san was his childhood friend and… is apparently better than Kuro-san at video games" Asia blushed and smiled in Kuro's direction while Irina stuck her tongue out at him, to which he responded with a glare. "…Kuro-san also told me about Xenovia-san was very strong and could wield the sword, Durandal, without the slightest difficulty." Xenovia smirked triumphantly at the praise.

"But more to the point: I was given a request by Kuro-san concerning the three of you. He told me, that you girls would be somewhat interested in becoming one of us. Is this true?"

The trio looked amongst themselves rapidly switching expressions until they reached a stalemate and adopted looks of resolution. That was all the answer Michael needed.

"I guess it is. Well, then I shall begin the reincarnation process—"

"Wait, hold on!" Kuro interjected. "I wanna ask you something first…"

Michael rose an inquisitive eyebrow, urging Kuro to go on. Kuro stole a glance towards Asia and flashed her a sympathetic smile as he knew he was about to touch a sensitive topic.

"What's the matter, Kuro-san?"

"Well, it's just… For the longest time ever, I've wanted to know one thing: why…Why was Asia excommunicated from the church for… you know—?" All eyes were soon on Kuro, making him jump slightly.

"Kuro-kun?" Asia gasped at the sudden question. Kuro looked down with a somber expression.

"I'm sorry, Asia. But I just… need to tackle this problem at its source, but I wanted you to be here with me when I do it since you're the center of it. You deserve to know much more than I do" he then shot his superior a serious look. "Please tell us… If not me, then at least Asia herself…"

Michael closed his eyes with a smile and lowered his head. He assumes the answer would probably be hard for the teens to comprehend, but couldn't help the twinge of respect for Kuro's decision in the name of a friend. He gave Asia an apologetic look and started—

"I… can only apologize for that, but it most likely wouldn't be enough given what you had to go through, Asia-san. After God was annihilated, the system He created to govern divine right, miracles, mercy, and protection were the only things that remained. In layman's terms, the purpose for this was to emulate the divine actions that God did in His prime. He was the originator; He used it to bring about the effect of holy items such as those cross pendants all four of you wear, for example."

"So, the hazardous properties of these items were God's doings, huh? But, then, why was it that when I'm conversing with Devils and they… make physical contact with me—" Kuro blushed slightly at remembering two particular Devils' affections for him. "—they're not suffering any adverse reactions? They don't flinch or anything, not even a single bit of pain from what I can tell."

"It's because of the fragment of the original God that you hold, Kuro-san. It's a combination of that and your attractive personality and benevolence that gives the Devils you hold dear immunity to your cross pendants effects. And Asia-san's closeness to you seems to have spread those effects onto her as well."

_'So, you're responsible for Rias-senpai and the others not being hurt by mine and Asia's crosses?'_

**_["Yes, but not entirely. You see, I only used my inherited powers to influence the system since I'm partially God Himself. I used your purity of heart as a sort of blueprint."] _**Ijuu explained herself.

**_{"Translation. 40% less political talk…"} _**Xurok requested and Ijuu sighed.

**_["Kuro's so nice to the Devils he meets that he gives 'protection from divine protection' to them"]_**

**_{"Oooohhhhh…"}_**

_'Powerful…'_

"But then… I've only known Asia for five months now. What kind of influence would she and her Twilight Healing have on the system?" Kuro redirected his attention to Michael.

"It was a necessity to keep anyone with the ability to influence the system and who are relatives to any church away. Sacred Gears were a major threat, Asia's Twilight Healing was one of them. The Boosted Gear, belonging to the Welsh Dragon.." Kuro made a mental note to mention all of this to Raimai when he sees her next. "…and Divine Dividing, belonging to the Vanishing Dragon, are also included."

"Asia's included because of her ability to heal Devils and Fallen Angels, too?"

"Correct. It would cause major influence on the faith of those around if there existed someone who could perform such a miracle on Devils and Fallen Angels. Kuro-san, you and I… and all of Heaven's method of living feeds off of the believers' faith. As such, Twilight Healing was labeled as forbidden and forsaken."

"Those who know about the non-existence of God could have influence on this supposed 'system' as well?" Xenovia cut in.

"Yes. If knowledge of God's passing was to be leaked, catastrophic events would definitely unfold. So much chaos would erupt that it could even lead to bloodshed. I'm sorry, Asia-san. There was no other way but to make you a heretic…"

Michael stood up and bowed to her. Asia grew flustered at the sudden action and waved her arms in front of her. Irina and Xenovia stood next to Michael and bowed their heads next.

"We must also apologize for our actions earlier. We shamelessly branded you as a heretic for an act that could be nothing but selfless. We even labeled you as a 'witch' without concern for your side of the story. For that, we understand if you wish not to forgive us, Asia…" Xenovia said with a regretful tone.

"We're really sorry, Asia-chan…" Irina apologized too, making Asia even more flustered.

"N-No no no! I do forgive you. Michael-sama, Xenovia-san, Irina-san—"

"I'm sorry, too…"

"Kuro-kun?"

Kuro stood on Michael's other side, pounded his palm with his fist and bowed respectfully.

"I'm sorry that I could do anything to help. If I'd know before I probably would've done something… anything to make things easier for you—"

*HUG!*

"Oh!" Kuro was caught off-guard when Asia suddenly embraced him tightly.

"You don't ever need to apologize for anything, Kuro-kun. I've already told you before—" she looked up at him. "—you've already done enough for me. You were my first friend. And you're the best friend I could ever hope for~"

"Asia…" was all that Kuro could mutter before she let him go and turned to the other three.

"Michael-sama, Xenovia-san, Irina-san. You don't need to apologize either. I'm… happy with the way my life is. I've met so many people that are important to me. I'm going to school and making lots of new friends as well. And most of all, I get to meet the great Michael-sama in person. It's the greatest honor anyone could have given me!"

Everyone smiled at Asia's enthusiasm. Suddenly the door behind all of them opened and someone entered.

"Michael-sama, there's an important issue that needs your atten—Oh! Hi, Kuro-kun~!" It was Gabriel calling for Michael.

"...Hi, Gabriel-sama…" Kuro looked down and blushed a pretty pink, which went unnoticed fortunately.

"Very well, then. Kuro-san, Asia-san, Irina-san, Xenovia-san. Farewell" Michael turned to leave with Gabriel until Kuro stopped him.

"Wait! What about turning these three into Angels?!" Michael merely smiled and lifted a finger, causing a large magic circle to appear beneath all four teens.

"I've decided to leave that to you, Kuro-san. I'm afraid that I can't. I'm very busy at the moment."

_'You little mother—'_

Before Kuro could finish his swear, he and the girls were already transported to Kuro's house.

"Kuro-kun doesn't know how to turn those girls into Angels…" Gabriel stated matter-of-factly.

"I assure you that he'll find a way. That boy is always full of surprises. Anyways, has the reserved spot for the meeting been decided yet?"

* * *

Kuro's House  
Living Room

A bright flash of golden light shone across the entire living room that, once dimmed, revealed Kuro back in his school uniform (including the pink shirt) and the rest of the group standing together in the middle of the room.

"How's he gonna make _me _turn you into Angels?!" he complained.

"Well… can you?" Xenovia asked, getting impatient.

"I don't know how… Ngh!" Kuro suddenly clutched his head as a tidal wave of information suddenly integrated itself into his brain. After recovering, he stood straight again, but with a confused expression.

"…and, now all of a sudden, I do. But the process that I've just picked up is very unusual and you're not gonna like…"

"Why?" Irina asked, causing Kuro to blush and look away while scratching his cheek with one finger nervously.

"Because… well.. It involves us taking our shirts off and—Whoa!"

Before he could finish explaining, all three girls had somehow removed their tops… well, at least Asia did. Xenovia and Irina, due to their outfits being pretty much a leotard, had to remove the whole thing and both undergarments were on display for him. The girls blushed embarrassingly while Kuro chivalrously shielded his eyes.

"R-Right… The next step is—"

"You need to remove your shirt as well, Kuro" Xenovia stated bluntly. Kuro slumped before obeying her demand as he recalls the saying _'Hell hath no fury a woman scorned' _and he sure as hell didn't want to scorn _Xenovia _of all people. He talked as he removed both uniform shirts.

"Like I was saying, the next step is that I create a magic circle and then we—Are you even listening to me?" Kuro noticed that the girls started staring at his muscles while blushing madly (yes, Xenovia too), similar to how everyone did at the pool a few days ago. He just rolled his eyes and clapped twice, earning their attention.

"Me make magic circle now…" he stated simply as he slammed his hand on the floor beneath them and performing a quick flurry of hand signs with his free hand. A large four pronged rune appeared both below them and above the girls' heads. The four were then transported to a large open field of twilight, the rune still apparent beneath them.

"And here comes the hard part…" Kuro mumbled before cupping Asia's cheeks. She started blushing as he drew closer.

"K-Kuro-kun—Mm!" Kuro had kissed her, making her blush 50 shades of red. Suddenly, two large, feathered wings appeared on her back and the rune above her head changed into a bright, shimmering, gold halo. Asia had become an Angel.

"_That _was the hard part" he explained. Asia stammered and started fidgeting before finally fainting, the moment of Kuro's kiss replaying over and over in her mind. Kuro set her down gently and turned towards Irina, who started blushing now.

"Irina… Let's just get this done… Please?" he asked as he approached her. She nodded slowly before closing her eyes and lifting her head to meet his height. Kuro put a hand on her chin and kissed Irina too, making her turn 100 shades of red (…if that was possible…). Irina snaked her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, inadvertently putting pressure on her bust against his chest. The same thing that happened to Asia happened to her and she let go, taking in her additional features before unintentionally hiding her wings and halo.

_'That's two… Ehhh…' _he cringed as he assumed Xenovia was going to be a bit difficult.

"Sorry, Xenovia-san, but it's, like, the only method I have in my brain—"

"Shut up and kiss me already…" Xenovia interrupted with a surprisingly cute, angry yet embarrassed expression as she maintained her usual attitude.

"O…kay…" Kuro merely affirmed as the black and blue haired teens locked lips. While the reincarnation process was happening, Xenovia was having a mental debate with herself.

_'What's this feeling I'm getting from all of this? It's warm, yet… strange at the same time. It feels… like something I've never felt before. What is this? I don't understand. Is… Is this… l…love? Do I love him? No, I can't. I don't know him like Irina does. But my heart is beating like crazy now…'_

Xenovia unconsciously wrapped her arms around Kuro's middle as the reincarnation took slightly longer than the other two's.

_'…I…can't anymore…This is something I've been missing during my time at the church… I never got to feel this warm feeling that I'm getting now… It's all so clear to me now…' _Xenovia opened her eyes slightly with her blush intensifying a considerable amount. _'…I'm sorry, Irina… but I can't run away from it anymore… I don't know when or why, but… this man… is the one I choose… Irina… I… love him as well…'_

Xenovia's mental debate seemed to have been what was causing the delay in the reincarnation process as she finally finished hers. However, she didn't let go of him, wanting to stay in his arms for a little bit longer as she moved closer to him. Her breasts, which were slightly bigger than Irina's were crushed against him, making him blush brighter.

Kuro tried separating from her, but Xenovia had an iron grip and she pressed her lips further onto his. He tried flailing around to get hers or maybe Irina's attention. The brunette got the message and cleared her throat to grab Xenovia's attention.

"Okay… It's done… You can stop now, Xenovia…" she said girl opened her eyes widely before pushing Kuro's down onto the floor and crossing her arms indignantly. A large blush, uncharacteristic for her, still persisted across her beautiful face.

The scenery around them changed back into Kuro's living room and he and the girls (minus Asia who was still recovering from Kuro kissing her) put the shirts and battle outfits back on. After making themselves decent, Kuro lifted Asia into his arms and looked at Irina and Xenovia.

"You two have a place to stay at? You can crash here for tonight" he offered. Irina nodded earnestly.

"Yeah, and maybe we can _really _catch up! And with Kaizukki-okaasama, too!"

"Tou-san's home, too. And you still need to meet my little sister."

"Yeah!"

"Follow me, you two. Unfortunately, we have only _one _more guest room. Meaning that you'll have to share, I'm sorry." Kuro smiled apologetically.

"Don't apologize. I'd rather sleep in Asia's room with her, if you don't mind…" Xenovia said with her usual bluntness. Kuro sweat dropped.

_'If only she knew…'_

* * *

The next morning…

As per usual, the sun woke Kuro up this morning. And like he always does he cursed the morning sun for disturbing his precious slumber. He looked to the left and right and saw Raynare and Asia both asleep on his bed, naked again and tried to ease out of their grasp. However, he couldn't lift his torso for some odd reason. After successfully freeing his right arm from Asia, he lifted his covers and saw something that put a whole new meaning to the word "whoa".

Inside the blanket was Xenovia, with her wings and halo out, asleep on his chest. What made this even more strange was the fact that she was naked as well. Kuro shrugged that off with the fact that she probably didn't have pajamas and she didn't want to sleep in a _battle_ outfit, but that didn't excuse the fact that she had entered _his _room while he was asleep.

Kuro's movement caused the blue-nette to stir and sit up. She raised her upper body, her breasts in clear view for him, and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. Although, she was still in a semi-unconscious state as she looked Kuro right in the face before closing in on him and—

*CHU~*

—kissed… him. What is with all the kissing this chapter?! But it wasn't like the chaste kiss from the Angelization process. No, this was like something out of one of those erotica movies. Xenovia's kissing was pretty wild as she nearly dominated Kuro. He knew that this was only her second kiss, but she picked up on it rather too quickly for his comfort. Xenovia's tongue danced inside his mouth as she moved her lips rhythmically with his. Kuro started panicking, but dared not to move as it would awaken Asia and Raynare and a whole new set of problems would arise.

Kuro's plan was to just push her off of him without waking up the other two girls, but as he executed said plan, he realized that that plan had holes as he accidentally groped her left breast, effectively waking her up. Kuro had his eyes shut tight and he continued to apply force, but—

"Nnn…"

—Xenovia moaned instead of getting off. Kuro tried again, still ignorant as to what he was doing.

"Nuu… Ah… Mnn…"

After about the third or fourth moan, Kuro opened one eye and saw Xenovia, wide awake, with an angry look on her face.

"It takes some serious guts to think that you can grope me so easily…" she started. Kuro cringed, expecting a punch or a severely stinging slap, but instead—

*CHU~*

—Xenovia kissed his cheek instead.

"…although, if it's you, then I _guess _I'll make an exception…"

_'How did she go from her stoic, take-no-prisoners attitude to basically, Rias Jr.?'_

**_{"Another one to the flock…"}_**

**_["You owe me 1000¥!"]_**

**_{"I'm a figment of Kuro's psyche! I have no concept of money!"}_**

**_["But what about when Rias and Akeno were going to fight at the pool?"]_**

**_{"I WAS JOKING!"}_**

Kuro ignored Ijuu and Xurok's disagreement and got the feeling that something bad and/or awkward is going to happen…

* * *

In class today…

_'What'd the author tell ya?'_

"Alright class, we have two new students starting today, so let's make them feel right at home~"

The aforementioned new students were both female and all too familiar to Kuro.

"My name is Xenovia. You don't need to know any more about me" the blue haired one stated before taking one of the surprisingly many empty seats. She shot Kuro a look before merely continuing with a "Hm" and a light blush as memories of what happened in Kuro's bed that morning reeled in her head.

**_{"Somebody's tsundere~"}_**

**_["Is it tsundere? Or kuudere[1]?"]_**

**_{"I'm still thinking tsundere…"}_**

**_["No, I'm thinking Koneko-chan best fits that one."]_**

**_{"But she hasn't shown any violence towards Kuro."}_**

* * *

…Somewhere on the lower floor, a certain white-haired petite girl suddenly had the urge to punch her raven-haired senpai…

* * *

**_["Neither has Xenovia."]_**

**_{"You and your logic…"}_**

"Hi, everyone! My name's Irina Shidou. Let's get along!" Irina greeted everybody before spotting Kuro and leaping for him. She bear hugged Kuro onto the floor.

"See, Kuro-kun? Michael-sama got us enrolled here too! Isn't that great~?" she whispered the part about Michael.

"…Yeah it's the thrill of a lifetime…" Kuro responded with a forced grin as another weight had been placed on him during his school life. And things will only get worse from here…

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**[1] Kuudere – A girl who acts cool and unemotional until they're alone with the right person**

**Also, check out the new "Who Should Be in the Next Lemon?" Poll on my Profile, if you may~!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review please!  
~ Peace!**


	25. Life 4-3: Vampire & Class Visits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and uh... just a quick heads-up: Gasper's a girl in this solely because he looks too God damn _kawaii _to be a dude, so I'm sorry if that's a turn-off from this story for some of you.**

* * *

"Another [Bishop]?" was the first question Kuro had for Rias, who was leading him and her peerage to the once-forbidden room in the Old School Building. Rias nods to his question and explains herself.

"Yep. Her name is Gasper Vladi. I already reincarnated her long before I even met you, Kuro. However, her powers were too dangerous since she couldn't control them, so she was sealed in this room for the time being," Kuro rose an inquisitive eyebrow and the questions continued.

"What's her power?"

"She actually possesses a Sacred Gear. A powerful one at that; Forbidden Balor View,"

"Forbid—What?" now Kuro was confused.

"What does it do, Buchou?" Ikuto jumped in as the conversation grew interesting in his opinion.

"It's a Sacred Gear that has the ability to stop time," she replied.

"Stop ti—Ain't that, y'know, _cheating_… for when you're doing those Rating Games, or whatever they're called?" Kuro asked with half lidded eyes. Rias simply laughs at the notion.

"Well, anyways… A person with that powerful of a Scared Gear? More importantly, you did it with a single Evil Piece, Buchou?" Ikuto asked. Upon hearing his doubts, Rias makes a book appear out of midair, flipped through the pages, and tossed it to him. Ikuto tried catching it, but Kuro intercepted and looked at the page first, completely unaware of Ikuto's glare. Kuro took out a pair of reading glasses despite having perfect eyesight and perused the book more.

"…This is an explanation page for something called 'Mutation Pieces…' Boring…" Kuro deadpanned.

"Read it to me!" Ikuto demanded and Kuro sighed.

"It says… _'Mutation Pieces are completely different from regular Evil Pieces in the fact that it accommodates for bodies that require more than a single piece to be revived. Regularly, one in ten high-class Devils possess a Mutation Piece. It is an irregularity born when the Evil Piece system had been first established'_" Kuro put the book down and took off his glasses.

"I'm assuming you're a high-class Devil that possessed a Mutation Piece, Rias-senpai?" Rias merely winked at him in response. Then her expression became serious again.

"However, the main problem with Gasper's ability is that her power increases when she's unconscious. So, it's only safe to assume that her powers consistently increase by the day. I'm worried that her powers would become so great that she'll lose control of herself and do a lot of harm to herself." Rias rested her hand on her hip and she mused out loud.

"Although, from what the higher-ups have told me, I should be able to control Gasper now. It's probably mostly because of Yuuto attaining Balance Breaker, but that wasn't too long ago."

Rias unsealed to door and opened it at last. The room the group entered was pitch-black and if it weren't for the Devils' eyes being optimized for darkness, they wouldn't be able to see. Kuro, however…

"Agh!"

…couldn't see sh*t in that room and he ended up looking stupid. Ikuto looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"You alright, man?"

"Yeah… I just tripped over this dumb-ass box!" Kuro yelled at the randomly placed cardboard box and, in an act of anger, kicked it violently.

"Eeeeeek!" a scream could be heard coming from it. Kuro's face turned into a WTF look and he kicked the box again repeatedly, this time lightly.

"Eek! Stop iiiiitt…"

"Kuro… seriously, stop that," Rias ordered and Kuro did stop, but snuck one last kick at the box. Finally, he lifted the flaps of the box and peered at the person inside. Inside was a person—a girl[1]—with platinum blonde hair and pinkish-violet eyes. Her hair is style in a short bob cut similar to Sona's with several small fringes over her forehead, and she has pointy ears. She was turned sideways, but shifted to Kuro's direction with teary eyes and a terrified expression.

"Noooooo! Go awaaaaaaay!" the girl shrieked while cowering inside the limited space provided in the box. Kuro rose an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Is… Is this Gasper…?" he asked the question shared by him and Ikuto, the latter of whom was scratching the back of his head in bewilderment. Everybody else confirmed by merely nodding causing the two boys to face fault. After recovering, Ikuto suddenly remembered something and his eyes widened.

"Wait… Buchou? Gasper-chan's a vampire, right? So, why isn't she, like, _dying _from being in broad daylight?"

"Gasper is from a special breed of vampires known as Daywalkers. Although, she'll be perfectly fine in the sun, she hates it a lot."

"…I wish the sun was gone…" Gasper mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Kuro's eyebrows furrowed as Ikuto continued his interrogation.

"Daywalkers, huh? That explains why she's not bursting into flames or anything. At least she isn't _sparkling_! Stupid ass movie!"

"…We… don't sparkle…"

"You've seen the movie-that-shall-not-be-named-for-the-sake-of-mine-and-Ikuto's-sanity, Gasper?" Kuro asked. Gasper shook her head no, albeit with a blush as she was internally finding the spiky haired boy to be kind of handsome.

"…N-No… I-I was just responding to… his outburst…"

"Good… because no, you should _not _see that movie. Even the canonical version of this anime has a better love story than that movie; the main character is even more perverted than _I _am!"

"…I didn't think that was possible…" Kuro mumbled under his breath.

_"Which is why no girls want to date him_—who said that?" Kuro muttered towards Yuuto, Koneko, and Akeno before looking away once Ikuto caught him in his glare.

"Anyways…" Kuro leant down towards Gasper and opened the rightmost flap since she had readily closed it again. "Do you even go to class, Gasper? You need to open up more, y'know? Just staying in a box is not a good social life."

Kuro said that but Gasper adamantly screams at him—

"No! The air and light are my natural enemies! I'll kindly stay inside this box foreverrrrr!" Kuro responds by pinching the bridge of his nose and groaning.

"But what about eating? Doesn't Gasper need blood to survive?" Ikuto broke up the two's mini-quarrel.

"Gasper's a Dhampir, so she doesn't need blood as often as purebred vampires do. The longest she can go without blood is ten days… but she didn't like the taste of blood, either."

"What?! Girl, what kind of vampire are _you_?!" Ikuto asked rudely with a raised eyebrow.

"…A good-for-nothing vampire…" Koneko answered monotonously with mockery in her tone. Rias sighed and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Ugh… Anyways, I have to leave now. Akeno, come with me to see Onii-sama. He apparently has found the meeting place for the meeting between the Three Factions—" it was then that Kuro decided to intervene.

"Whoawoahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoah! Wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait_! Excuse me?! 'Meeting between the Three Factions'? Why didn't I know this?!"

**_["Michael actually _****did _tell you, but you were too busy ranting to us about Irina and Xenovia being in your class…"_ **Ijuu answered his question.

_'…Oh… Maybe that's why Gabriel-sama called Michael-sama away…'_

"Kuro… It's a meeting between the leaders of the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels concerning the current status of our… _relationship_. My Onii-sama wants mine and Sona's peerages to attend mostly due to our involvement with Kokabiel…"

"'Onii-sama'? You have a brother?" Kuro asked. Rias stared blankly at him for a moment and silence pursued.

"Uh… Buchou—" Ikuto started, but Rias cut him off.

"Give him a minute…"

"…Oh! That one dude who came to my place for Halloween—How the hell did he know where I lived?!" Kuro stated in remembrance. Rias chuckled at Kuro's mini-mood swing, but then sighed in exasperation.

"…Yes… and he specifically told you that he could sense mine and Akeno's presence at your house. Moving on, Ikuto, I need you to come with me. Onii-sama wants to gauge your abilities since you were just recently reincarnated. Yuuto, you come along as well. Your recent acquisition of Balance Breaker made him want to know more details about your Sacred Gear…" Both boys nodded and stepped closer to Rias, who then gave a look to Koneko and Kuro.

"Koneko, I need you and Kuro to handle Gasper's training until I return." Koneko merely nodded whilst Kuro casted a glance towards the shut-in vampire. Kuro was so stumped on how he can get Gasper to come out of her shell, that he didn't notice Akeno approach him.

*Chu~*

She brought him back to his senses with a kiss to the cheek. Kuro just blushed and looked at her incredulously.

"Was that really necessary, Akeno-senpai?"

"Ufufu. Good luck, Kuro-kun~" Akeno simply traced her finger across his reddened cheek and turned to leave with an internally seething Rias.

"Good luck, man… You're gonna need it," Ikuto said his farewell and gave a two-finger salute which Kuro reciprocated. Yuuto simply waved at Kuro while smiling as the group of four left the room, leaving the first- and second-year students with the shut-in vampire.

"Okay… and with that, I need to go to the bathroom, so I'll let you start off Gasper's training, Koneko-san," Kuro told her as he turned to leave the room.

"Yes, Senpai…" Koneko replied and turned towards Gasper. She lifted the box with ease and dumped Gasper out, causing her to shriek.

"I… shall be in charge of you until Kuro-senpai returns…" she mutters while she holds out something to the terrified vampire. It was three garlic plants.

"Eeeeeeeek! Garlic?! Noooooooooo~! Senpaaaaaaiiiii~!" Gasper shouts and bolts out of the room. Koneko looks in the direction she had ran out to and slowly follows after her… with a bemused smile that hid dark intentions…

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Kuro is walking out of the bathroom, but stops when he hears a familiar shriek.

"Seeeeeeeeenpaaaaaaiii!"

"Gasper?" and true enough, Gasper shows up being chased around by Koneko who was holding out garlic. What amazed Kuro about this scene was the fact that while Gasper was running for her life, Koneko was merely speed walking and was catching up pretty easily. Gasper saw Kuro at the end of the hall and hid behind him while quivering at the sight of the vegetables in Koneko's hand.

"Senpai~! Koneko-chan is bullying me! Get the garlic away from meeeeee!" Kuro looked down to the vampire, then to Koneko, who still had the garlic held out.

"…These will help make Gya-chan stronger…" she merely responded. Kuro rose an eyebrow at what Koneko had addressed Gasper as and peered at the garlic. He took it out of Koneko's hand with Gasper shrieking again at the close proximity of it. Kuro tossed it out to who-knows-where through the window, earning a slightly disappointed look from Koneko and a relieved sigh from Gasper.

"…I… think I'd oughta take over from here…" Kuro says as he grabbed Gasper's hand, making her blush. "Koneko-san, you can leave if you want to, you know."

Koneko was about to retort until a bored yawn escaped her lips. With a small shrug, she turned around and head back to her own humble abode.

* * *

The following night…  
With Ikuto and Gasper…

It wasn't long until Ikuto had started his Devil work. He had considerable magical reserves, so he could easily jump from place to place using magic circles.

Currently, Ikuto is meeting up with one client: a young man by the name of Morisawa, who dropped his shoulders in disappointment.

"Oh, it's you this time, Ikuto-kun?"

Morisawa is both Ikuto and Koneko's customer and tonight it was Ikuto's turn. Morisawa's eyes darted downwards and he rose an eyebrow at the sight of a large cardboard box right beside the orange-haired boy.

"What the hell is that?" he asked while pointing to the box.

"…What does it look like? It's a box…" Ikuto replies while kicking the box. The box lets out a shriek of pain. "…that talks…"

"What…What's inside the box?"

"Open it and see…" Ikuto pushed the box forward with his foot and Morisawa opened the flaps. Then his and Gasper's, who was hiding in the box, eyes met and it causes Gasper's anthropophobia to act up. She stares back with teary eyes and Ikuto sighs, internally hoping that she bears with it. Morisawa's eyes lit up and Ikuto truly felt sorry for the poor girl and he knew that things were going to be a bit difficult…

* * *

Two hours later…

"Gasper, please come out. It's my fault for forcing you to go with Ikuto…" Rias says to Gasper, who locked the door behind her out of fear. Currently, Gasper was ignoring her in favor of hiding in her favorite box while crying hysterically. Rias somberly looked downwards.

"…Hey, Ikuto. How would you feel if you had Gasper's powers?"

"If I could stop time? Hm… I guess I'd be kinda scared…" Ikuto replied honestly.

_'Though, on the off chance that I _did_, oh boy, the many things I could do!' _Ikuto though while his lips curved upwards as many situations appeared in his head. His musings were halted by Gasper's tearful rant.

"I-I hate my Sacred Gear! Be-because… it causes trouble for everyone! It scares people and they hate me for it… I… I don't wanna look at… my precious people frozen like that… Never… Never again…" Gasper's sobs returned.

"This is terrible… For Gasper to shut herself in again because of me… Am I even fit to be a [King] anymore?" Rias became depressed about Gasper's condition and so did Ikuto, but to a lesser degree since he hadn't known Gasper for very long. He placated Rias by placing a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile that told her he had a plan.

"Buchou… it's not your fault. If anything… you should worry more about that meeting coming ten days from now…"

"But… Gasper…"

"Don't worry. If _we _can't get through to her, then there's one other person we _do _know who can…" Ikuto winked at the redhead, who just smiled.

* * *

Five minutes later…

"She's in here?" Kuro pointed towards the door. Ikuto and Rias nod simultaneously. In the back of his mind Kuro was face palming as he started feeling like they're just dumping Gasper onto him, but understood the circumstances and let it slide.

"Gasper, it's Kuro. I don't know why it is you're so upset, but until you either let me in or come out of that room, I'll just sit outside. I can wait…" Kuro then sat cross legged and folded his arms, patiently awaiting for Gasper to respond.

…

Until about an hour later and Gasper still never talked to him… Kuro realized that absolutely 0% progress has been made and tried talking from the other side again.

"…Are you… maybe afraid of Sacred Gear users…? I don't have a Sacred Gear, so I can't possibly know what it feels like to have such a power. But from watching Yuuto-san and another friend of mine… I can at least try…"

The sound of creaking filled the air. Kuro looked to the left and saw half of Gasper's face. Okay, so about 35% progress had just been made.

"W-Why would you want to do that? You'll only just lose what's important to you… Aren't you afraid of that?"

"Of course I am… but… Fear is just an obstacle that messes with your head. It makes you think that everything's impossible and you can't move forward… I can tell by experience because…" Kuro showcased to Gasper his powers by transforming into his Kami no Keshin form "…I also have a power that I was initially afraid of…"

Gasper gasped and stared at Kuro in shock. Despite this, Kuro kept speaking.

"…I first found out about this power when I was just a little boy… At first, I hated it… because it made feel like I was a freak… that everyone would hate me if I ever let them know about it… even my parents…" he paused briefly and took a deep breath. "…but as I got older, I realized that this was _my _power. That this was a power that I had to control… it doesn't control me… It can't..."

Kuro laid down on his stomach and propped his head on his hands to stare at Gasper with a sincere smile.

"…Those eyes of yours… are special… and so are you. With the two of you combined, there's no doubt in my mind that you'll get insanely strong one day. Hell, you probably already are. You just don't know that yet," Kuro started stroking Gasper's hair.

"…But… I-I'll just be in the way, right…? I-I can hardly look at someone without turning away in fear… I'm… really, really shy… I'll just be dead weight—" Gasper was interrupted when Kuro chopped her on the head, eliciting a yelp in pain.

"Stop it… There's absolutely zero reason why you should berate yourself so much. Rias-senpai had to seal you away because of your powers. Big friggin' whoop! You'll be able to control your powers sooner than even yourself can believe," Kuro scooted closer to Gasper. "Rias-senpai and the other Devils don't hate you. _I_ don't hate you, and that's saying a lot since I'm half Angel. You have to lend Rias-senpai your power. Call upon it. Wield it like a weapon. I understand your reluctance because of your past, but… keeping it locked away it pointless."

"Senpai…" Gasper began to stand up while Kuro did the same. She hesitantly opened the door and took a step closer to him while fidgeting. "…w-will you promise me something?"

"Of course I will. Anything you need me to do, I'll get it done no matter how I need to go about it. I'm your senpai after all~" Kuro flashed her a grin, setting Gasper's heart at ease briefly.

"…Promise me… th-that you'll… protect me…? Please…" Kuro's eyebrows raised slightly as Gasper held out a pinkie, signifying that she's waiting for a response. It didn't take too long for Kuro to wrap his own pinkie around hers, completing a pinkie promise.

"I will, Gasper. No matter what. You can count on me…"

"…Okay…"

"Senpai" and "kouhai" stood together under the moonlight as they cemented their mutual agreement. Kuro had taken the first step into getting Gasper to open up to other people.

* * *

_The next day…  
Class Observation Day_

'_Why are we doing clay molds… in _English_ class..?_

Today was the day for class observations, where parents and/or other relates would come in to Kuoh Academy to see their sons/daughters. It's also where the junior high students could get a glimpse of what high school classes would be like. Right now, as Kuro mentioned, is the start of English class. The students are in their regular seats while the parents are located in the past, observing their children. The strangely optimistic teacher had answered Kuro's dubious thought with—

"Okay, class! Now, try and sculpt something out of the PVC clay I had set out for you. Anything is fine just as long as it's from your imagination. Take whatever's in your mind and use the clay to make it a reality~! _That _right there is the beautiful portion of English language!"

**_{"No, it's not…"} _**Xurok piped in.

_'Somehow I'm getting the feeling that he just wants us to show off in front of our parents…'_

Kuro looked around and saw everyone struggling to think of what to do for the clay project. Even he himself hadn't an inkling of an idea of what to mold this lump of clay into.

"Sochi-kun! Try making one of your Okaa-sama~" a beautiful, blue haired woman in the back shouted amongst the group of parents. Kuro face palmed, embarrassed at his mother's boisterousness.

"Kaa-san… Please stop shouting. I'm right here…" Kuro turned his head to the left and true enough, he was right in front of the sea of parents.

"Oops…" Ryuka Kaizukki put a finger to her lips with a cute expression. "Sorry, Sochi-kun. I love you, baby~!"

"Urrrrrggggghhhh…" Kuro groaned and covered his face in embarrassment whilst some of the other students started laughing at him. Once the redness in his face had been quelled, he sat up and took one deep breath. He then propped his head with the back of his hand and slowly and monotonously twisted the clay into a funny shape.

_'Hm… Anything that comes to mind, huh?' _Kuro then closed his eyes and focused really hard to picture something. At first, nothing came up but then he heard a furious roar. Suddenly, a large creature flew into his head. It was a large, green, serpentine creature. It had red-tipped, rudder-like wing on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Its head is long and has what looks like the Delta symbol(Δ) on its forehead. The creature's eyes contain yellow pupils, red irises, and black, tree-like markings trailing behind them. The creature has two long, flat, horn-like structures with a gold line running over them in a v-shape on its head, with two shorter ones on its jaw line. Its gums are prominently pink and it has two discernible fangs in its upper jaw. From the outer edges of its lower jaw are long, golden, glowing tendrils with yellow ring patterns extending to a green, fin-like structure. On its body are glowing, golden orbs placed on black portions of the serpent's main body. Long tendrils extend from its jutting jaw that expel particles and its green hide sparkles with an emerald-like quality **(A/N: You get a cookie if you know what this creature is)**.

As Kuro imagined this creature, he subconsciously kneaded the clay in his hands. He was meticulous with each design, recording and copying every detail of the beast inside his mind clearly. This cycle of subconscious kneading was brought to a halt when Kuro felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes and looking left, he saw his teacher with an astonished expression on his face whilst looking at his hands. Not only him, but pretty much the entire class and even the parents (namely his mom and dad) were astonished by the model he made.

["Oooooooooh!"]

"What?" Kuro looked down at his hands and surely enough, the serpentine creature that he had imagined in his head was created, full view and in great detail. Kuro had even made a tiny pedestal for it.

_'I did this? Wait a minute—I feel like I should know what this thing is…'_

"Ka-Kaizukki-kun… This is amazing… This class was the right choice after all! I've done it again! A student's latent abilities have been unleashed!" the teacher praised both himself and Kuro while crying anime tears.

"Th-Thank you…?" Kuro thanked the teacher with a sheepish expression.

**_{"He doesn't need to cry about it…"} _**Xurok deadpanned.

_'You just read my mind… _Exactly_…' _Kuro agreed.

"5,000¥!" Kuro heard someone say that and his eyes widened. Suddenly, the class changed into an auction house for Kuro's dragon sculpture.

"6,000¥!"

"Hell, no! 7,000¥!"

"Oh, no, you don't! I'll pay 8,000¥! That masterpiece will fit well into my collection!"

"Who gives a damn about your collection?!"

Kuro leaned back slowly and shared a glance with Kuroko, Yuuma, and Asia, all of whom had no idea what to say at this point.

* * *

_Lunch Break_

"Dude, this is awesome. How'd you come up with this?" Ikuto said once he caught sight of Kuro's PVC dragon sculpture. Kuro had told everyone that he had wanted to keep it, so he could paint it at home.

"It _is _pretty well made," Rias agreed wholeheartedly and took a second to inspect the statue. Kuro and Asia had left the table that they were sitting at to go a buy something from the vending machines when they had ran into Rias, Akeno, and Ikuto and Kuro had decided to show everyone his clay project.

"Ara ara. We're learning more and more about Kuro-kun by the day. Who knew he was such a good artist~" Akeno smiled, surprised by the quality of Kuro's sculpture. The boy in question simply blushed and scratched his cheek bashfully while looking away.

"Eh… I paint… sometimes when I'm really bored at home… But this is, like my _very _first crack at sculpting and well…" Kuro made simple hand gestures all around the clay dragon.

"Ufufu. Kuro-kun, how's about you make one of _me _next time. If you want—," Akeno placed a hand on her cheeks and smiled at Kuro. "—I can pose naked for you. You can touch me, too~"

"Wha… Uh…." Kuro stammered and the covered his mouth with his hand and blushed a rosy red with an unreadable expression. Ikuto slung his arm around Kuro's neck and smirked devilishly (no pun intended).

"As jealous as I am of you right now, I'd say do it. Who knows what'll happen?" he muttered so that only Kuro could hear him. Kuro covered his reddening face with his hands and whined.

"Stop it, man… That's not funny…" Kuro took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Afterwards, he turned to Rias and asked—

"So, uh… *ahem* Rias-senpai, did Sirzechs-san come?" Rias merely sighed and placed a hand on her forehead in annoyance.

"Yeah, and so did Otou-sama…" she replied.

"Oh, I've never seen your dad before. Guess he's taking this day seriously like Sirzechs-san is?" Kuro joked.

"Please… don't make jokes…"

"Sochi-kun~"

"God damnit!" Kuro swore as he was hugged from behind by his mother who was being followed by her husband and Kuro's father, Saiga Kaizukki.

"Hey, everyone. Ikuto, it's been a while,"

"Yeah, it has." Ikuto gave a two-fingered salute.

"By the way… Kuro…," Saiga addressed his son, who was still being cuddled by his mother.

"Yeah, Tou-san?"

"While your mother and I came to find you, we saw a huge crowd of people, specifically boys, crowded around, yelling something about a 'witch' visiting the school…"

"Uh… 'witch'? When did we get a witch?" Kuro's question was only answered by everyone shrugging. "Well, only one way to find out…Kaa-san, will you please let me go?"

"Mmmm… Nope~!" Ryuka tightened her hold on her son.

"We're gonna be a while, aren't we?"

* * *

_Auditorium_

_'Thank you, Line Break!'_

Kuro, Rias, Akeno, Ikuto, and Asia entered the auditorium by following the sound of camera shutters. Kuro narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" Kuro asked no one in particular before shoving his way through the large crowd, earning the ire of some, until he reached the front. He was then presented by a semi-familiar face.

_'Who the hell…?'_

**_["Think back to Halloween, Kuro-kun…"] _**Ijuu gave him a hint as to who this person was. It was a girl with a childlike appearance, minus the big breasts, wearing a magical girl outfit with a wand. The gears in Kuro's brain began turning again as he thought back to Halloween as Ijuu had said. After about thirty seconds, the internal alarm rang and Kuro now remembered who the girl was.

"Serafall-san?!" he called and he jumped onto the stage and approached her. Before he could talk to her, he was hit on the head with an eraser.

"Get the hell off the stage!" was the generic command. Kuro blinked thrice in confusion as he was unaware of what he was doing wrong. Kuro was once again prevented from doing anything when a young man with dirty blond hair appeared towards the photo shoot.

"Alright, that's enough! Move along! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't cause a scene here! Get back to class!" he shouted with authority and got in front of the confused Nephilim. The crowd of men reluctantly dispersed like a spider's children. Kuro ignored this seemingly and tapped Serafall on the shoulder. Looking behind her and seeing who it was, Serafall almost immediately remembered him and happily clung to him.

"Kuro-chan~!"

"It's been a while, Serafall-san—" after he said that, the received a sharp blow onto the shin. Seems familiar, right?

"Ow! Son of a—Well, what the hell was _that _for?!"

"I've told you before to call me Levi-tan, Kuro-chan," Serafall responds with a cute pout. Kuro mentally face palmed at her reasoning, but decided to just do what she says.

"*sigh* Sorry, I forgot, L-Levi-tan…" Kuro reluctantly addressed her with her requested nickname. Serafall smiled and walked up way too close for his comfort.

"Hmm…" Serafall started inspecting him from head to toe. Kuro just stood there confused before finally addressing his discomfort.

"Um… what're you doing?" Serafall didn't answer him and instead opted to—

*Chu~*

—get on her tiptoes and softly pecked his cheek. Kuro blushed brightly and stepped back few inches.

**_{"Dude, you just got kissed by a Maou…"} _**Xurok commented once again.

_'Yeah, I know… I was there…' _Kuro thought back. He possible argument with Xurok was prevented by Serafall's giggles.

"Teeheehee! Kuro-chan, you're really cute when you're blushing like that~!" she complimented and Kuro flinched again. He was then pulled by the shoulder by the blond, who glared dangerously.

"You know, Kaizukki, nothing good will come from flirting with Kaichou's Onee-sama… Understand…?" Kuro's eyes widened and his pupils dilated and he shakily nodded, to which the boy let him go.

"What's going on here? Saji, I've told you to handle these things concisely…" in came one Sona Sitri, who suddenly stopped in her tracks once she saw Serafall messing with Kuro.

"Sona-chan! I've found you~!" Serafall got off of the stage and ran up to Sona. She then pouted at her. "Geez, you're so mean, Sona-chan. Why didn't you tell me about class visits today?! I was so shocked that I was close to just attacking Heaven~"

"Uhhhhh… Levi-tan…?" Kuro grabbed her attention for a bit.

"Oh, sorry, Kuro-chan~!" Serafall shook off his worries with a smile. Kuro sighed in relief, but then he heard something that he wished he hadn't.

"Sona-chan, why didn't you tell me that Kuro-chan was so adorable when he blushes~?" Both Sona and Kuro rose an eyebrow, the latter of whom was called over by Serafall. Following her command and sharing a glance with the others, he stood a few feet behind her. However, Serafall urged him to come closer which he hesitantly did until he was right next to her. Serafall then clung onto his arm affectionately, making him blush pink earning her laughter.

*Chu~*

She then kissed his cheek again, causing his blush to darken.

"See, Sona-chan~?! Kuro-chan's blushing again~! He just might be the cutest Angel I've ever seen~? " Serafall then hugged his arm tighter, crushing it between her breasts and darkening his blush again. Kuro gave Sona a look that said 'Help me!' and Sona shook herself out of her shock and cleared her throat.

"Onee-sama… Kaizukki-kun is a kouhai of mine and despite how… cute… you may find him to be, you really shouldn't be clinging to him like that. It's obvious that he's rather uncomfortable with all of this attention," Sona admonished her older sister, however her face was red with embarrassment. Serafall noticed this and looked into Sona's face with worry.

"Sona-chan, are you okay? Why is your face so red, too? Y'know, coming in here today, I was hoping you'd be a bit more happy to see your Onee-sama! Then we could be like 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!' and cuddling with each other super happy-like~!"

Kuro looked on, very unsure of how to react to the exchange between sisters. He also noticed Sona's eye twitching.

"O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am the Student Council President. Your behavior is too much and I cannot approve of your current… _attire_…" Sona's voice is wavering due to the embarrassment.

"Mou~! Why not?! Your Onee-chan is admired as a Magical Girl. With my glittering stick, I'll destroy Angels and Fallen Angels~!" Serafall adamantly defied her younger sister's demands.

"Uuuhhhhhhhhhh..." Kuro cut in again as he was disturbed about the 'destroying Angels' part.

"Except you, Kawaiiro-chan~"

"…'Kawaiiro-chan'…?" Kuro parroted.

"Well, your name is Kuro and you're super cute, so I'll start calling you 'Kawaiiro-chan'~!" Serafall explained her… _unique _reasoning. Kuro just laughed sheepishly and sweat dropped.

"Onee-sama… Please be prudent. If you, the Maou-sama, glitters then this entire country would be destroyed many times over…" Sona tried reasoning with Serafall once again. Kuro backed away from the scene slowly, not wanting to be caught in between the family fued, and back to Rias and the others. It was then that he noticed Sona's eyes tearing up as she turned away and ran for the exit.

"Rrrrgh… I can't take it anymore!"

"Sona-chan! Wait! Don't leave your Onee-chan behind!" Serafall went after her retreating sibling.

"Stay away from me!"

"But, So-taaaaaan~~!"

"Do NOT call me 'So-tan'!"

Both of their voices faded out as they left the auditorium, leaving the group of five to worry more about Sona's sanity when it comes to her doting older sister. It was then that Sirzechs and Rias's father, Lord Gremory, entered the room.

"It seems Serafall's certainly getting along with her sister today… Isn't that right, Ria-tan?" Sirzechs offer his comment after reaching everyone. Another thing to note was that Kuro had seemingly disappeared, but in reality he hid behind the leftmost curtain of the stage after catching sight of Lord Gremory.

**_{"Why are you hiding?"} _**Xurok asked.

_'Rias-senpai's old man might be pissed at me for butting in on the whole marriage deal and might want my head… I dunno about you, but I'm not looking to die today!' _Even though he said—er, thought—that Kuro peeped from behind the curtain.

**_["Did Sirzechs just call Rias, 'Ria-tan'?"] _**Ijuu snorted. Back on the main floor, Rias furrowed her eyebrows in both embarrassment and annoyance.

"Don't use that pet name when we're in school, Onii-sama…"

_'She has a pet name? That's adorable! And hilarious!'_

"I'm gonna have to say 'no' to that, Ria-tan. I remember you following me around while shouting 'Onii-sama, Onii-sama!'…I can clearly see you're at your rebellious age now.

_'I'm using this as revenge for her looking at my baby photos…' _Kuro snickered.

**_["Technically, your mother let her see it…"]_**

**_{"Don't kill his mojo, Ijuu-chan!"} _**the trio's conversation was interrupted when they heard a camera shutter and Rias complaining. Lord Gremory chuckled at his daughter's expense before addressing something.

"By the way, Rias," he started. "Who is that Angel that's hiding behind the curtain over there?" Kuro stiffened before quickly hiding himself from view (as if that'd help anything…).

_'Busted! Time to kiss my ass goodbye!'_

"Come on out, son…" Lord Gremory commanded.

_'Might as well make a good first impression…' _Not wanting to upset him, Kuro jumped off the stage and ran up to the two crimson haired men. Kuro gave a toothy smile and saluted.

"Hey, what's up? My name's Kuro Kaizukki and I'm a Nephilim born here in Japan! Nice to meet ya!" was his happy informal greeting.

"I see… So, you're the boy that my daughter holds so dear. And I assume you're not of her peerage?"

"Um, no. I'm not in Senpai's peerage. But I'm a part of the Occult Research Club she runs, so that a healthy substitute, right, Gremory-dono?"

"I suppose if it means that you'll continue to look after my daughter. I know how selfish she may be sometimes…" Lord Gremory stated with a sigh.

_'You take the blame for raising her, nudnick…' _Kuro thought.

"That, Gremory-dono, is the understatement of the century…" he deadpanned while crossing his arms.

"Kuro! Otou-sama!" Rias shouted and the two men started laughing.

"Ara. Sochi-kun!" a familiar voice called out to Kuro. It was Kuro's parents along with Kuroko as she was giving their parents a tour of the school and they ended up in the auditorium.

"Kuro Kaizukki-kun. That man and woman, they're your parents, correct?" Lord Gremory asked Kuro after getting a load of Saiga and Ryuka.

"Them? Yeah… And the girl with them is my little sister…"

Lord Gremory merely responded with a 'hm' and approached Kuro's family. He then extended his hand to Saiga for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Rias's father." Saiga returned Lord Gremory's gesture with a humble smile.

"Hello. My name is Saiga Kaizukki. I'm Kuro's father. This right here is my wife, Ryuka and my daughter, Kuroko," he introduced everyone. "Our son's told us a lot about your daughter, Rias. She's a really nice girl." Saiga then leaned closer to Lord Gremory's ear.

"…And, uh, between us men… Rias kinda got a little _too _into my son's baby photos. Do you think you could… maybe come to our place and show us hers?" Saiga looked at Kuro and gave a thumbs up, which he readily reciprocated. However, Lord Gremory chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll take that into consideration… But more importantly, we should talk in a place less heavily populated. Our children are getting embarrassed," Lord Gremory's statement mainly applied to Kuroko and Rias, whose faces are red to the max. Kuro was completely unaffected by the meet-n'-greet between his and Rias's parents.

"Hey, why not our place, Gremory-dono?" Kuro suggested. All eyes were on him as he suddenly snapped his mouth shut in realization as to what he had just said.

"I'm gonna regret saying that, aren't I?" Kuro asked through his hands while he shared a glance with Asia and Rias.

"Yes. Yes, you are," was Ikuto's snarky reply, grateful that his parents couldn't make it there.

* * *

_Kuro's House_

"…Ikuto was right… I _am _regretting this," Kuro mumbled whilst hiding his shame behind the kitchen counter. He was then hit on the head by an equally embarrassed Rias and Asia.

["Baka…"] they reprimanded him unanimously.

"I'm _sorry_!"

The reason for the three's embarrassment: the fact that Kuro and Rias's parents are bunched together, drinking sake and watching video recordings of their children in class.

"I'm… in the legendary fourth circle of Hell…" Rias muttered under her breath while covering her face with her hands.

"Oh! Look at Ria-tan~! So smart!"

"'Ria-tan'?!" Kuro started laughing, but covered his lips halfway throughout so that he could be more sensitive towards Rias's situation. However—

"Rrrrrr… I'm done! So done! You're an idiot, Onii-sama!"

—Rias couldn't stand the embarrassment anymore and ran to the upstairs hallway.

"Senpai?!" Kuro immediately tailed her, ignoring Sirzechs being knocked over by Grayfia's harisen.

Upon reaching the hallway, Kuro spotted Rias sitting in front of his room coincidentally.

"Senpai?"

"…" Kuro got no reply when he called out to her.

"Senpai."

"…"

"Rias?" Kuro decided to call her by name this time. "Do you… wanna go in my room?"

She only nodded in response. Upon entrance into Kuro's room, Rias plopped down face first onto his bed without a word. The silence between the two was nearly suffocating, so Kuro decided to try and get Rias to talk again.

"Soooo… Looks like your old man and my parents are hitting it off pretty well, aren't they?"

"…" No reply again. Kuro just kept going.

"I mean, despite the crap our parents and siblings put us through, it's just 'cause they love us. Besides, it's their job to embarrass us on occasions, am I right?"

"…Yes. But there is such a thing as _too much_…" Rias finally replied to his comment. Kuro chuckled and place his hands behind his head and continued.

"Oh, man. Don't I know it? In fact, there was this one time when I was seven and—"

"…Kuro… Are you glad you met me?" Rias stopped him mid-sentence.

"Hm? What'd you say?"

"…Are you happy… that you got to meet me…?" Rias repeated, throwing Kuro off as he hadn't expected that question. Despite this, Rias kept talking.

"Kuro… Meeting you… Having you around me and the others… I can't imagine anything else that's made me any happier. You're one of the most important people to me. A life without you… is no life at all…"

Kuro's eyes widened and he blushed at Rias's comment.

**_{"Wow… She likes ya that much?!"}_**

**_["Kuro-kun _****does _have a way of leaving a footprint in people's hearts~"]_**

Moving back to reality, Kuro took a breath and sat on the bed next to her.

"Rias… I didn't realize you liked me that much…" he started as he turned to her and smiled. "You know, when I saw you when I first came here to Kuoh Academy, I was worried that we'd have to fight each other. But comparing back then to how we are now: I feel like an idiot. You're one of the greatest people I've gotten to know so far. Of course I'm glad I met you. You're my senpai. You've also earned some bonus points in my book for reviving Ikuto from the dead, y'know?" Rias laughed at his last comment.

"Ufufu. Thank you, Kuro," Rias sat up and leaned closer to him. "You know, Kuro. I remember our kiss at the pool a few days ago."

Kuro's face reddened and he turned defensive.

"B-B-B-B-But that was because of Raynare a-a-and the beach ball. I-I didn't mean to k-kiss you. I—"

"Why are you so embarrassed? You're an amazing kisser, y'know?" Rias interrupted him and before he could protest any further, she sealed his lips shut with a kiss. Kuro stiffened under the affectionate gesture as the two sat there, lips locked in still silence.

"—!" Kuro felt Rias's tongue poking his lips and eventually she took advantage of his shocked state and snaked it inside. Kuro and Rias's tongues intertwine for a bit before Kuro was pulled away, leaving a thin trail of saliva between them.

"…Buchou-senpai is so unfair…" Asia was the one who pulled Kuro away from Rias as she hugged him tightly with teary eyes.

"What's the matter, Asia? I'm just having some private time with my cute kouhai. He can vouch for that. He even seemed to be enjoying our deep kiss~" Rias traced a finger down Kuro's still-reddened cheek. Asia's cheeks puffed out more in displeasure as she and Rias started glaring at each other.

_'Why does this crap only happen to me?' _Kuro thought to himself.

"Looks like you've got your hands full, eh, son?" Saiga asked from the doorway after getting a load of two beautiful girls fighting over Kuro.

"Please don't start, Tou-san…" Kuro calmly demanded as his father started laughing at him.

"Rias," Sirzechs walked into Kuro's room. "We should talk. About your [Bishop] and I don't mean Ikuto-kun…"

"Gasper?" Kuro asked. He then snapped his fingers in remembrance to something. "That's right! Gasper's on the very, very bottom floor with Kuroko-chan. I had them paired together for Gasper's Sacred Gear training."

"You're already helping Gasper train her Sacred Gear?" Rias asked. Kuro nodded.

"Yeah. Although, I'm still having problems dealing with her… confidence issues and training is starting to get a little slow. She's really prone to just activating Forbidden Balor View without her own consent. I'm really worried about her…"

"Well, then. If Gasper-chan's training is hitting roadblocks, then why not have a change of location? Somewhere broader so that she can really let loose?" Sirzechs suggested.

"Oh? And where exactly do you suggest, Sirzechs-san?"

"Our family has a villa in the mountains. It's very secluded, so no one will have to worry about wandering eyes."

"…A villa sounds cool… And I feel like I'm starting to get a little rough around the edges myself…"

"Then, Rias, you should take Gasper—no, take your entire peerage to the mountains for training. At most, you should be able to stay for a full week before the meeting begins." Sirzechs made an executive decision.

"Wait. There's one more person that I'd highly recommend we take along with us." Kuro interrupted.

"Hm? And who would that be?" Rias asked.

"It's a girl. Her name is Raimai Hyoudou. Otherwise known as the Sekiryuutei," upon hearing that name, every Devil in the room stiffened.

"You know the holder of Ddraig? When?! How long?!"

"Um… I've known her… for about… two months… and I met her by saving her from getting her sorry ass killed. And considering how we met Albion during the fight with Kokabiel, she'll need all the help she can get right now to make sure she's at least on par. Can we, Rias-senpai?" Rias was internally saddened when he had stopped calling her 'Rias' without the '-senpai' honorific, but answered him by saying—

"O-Of course we can bring her!" Kuro smirked at this.

"Great. Now that that's outta the way… How the hell am I gonna get her to come?!" Kuro shouted to the skies above when grabbing his hair, causing everyone to face fault.

_'How did I fall for this guy again…?' _Rias thought as she got back up. "You're a big boy. You can figure it out…"

Kuro then placed a hand on his chin as an idea popped into his head. A sinister grin made itself know on his face.

"Kuro-kun… You're scaring me…" Asia whimpered.

* * *

**Chapter's done! Finally~!**

**Please vote on the new poll on my profile!**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review please!  
~ Peace!**

* * *

**Preview of next chapter…**

_ "What the hell?! Put me the hell down!"_

_One brown haired girl was hoisted over Kuro's shoulder, futilely struggling to get out of his grip._

_"No. You resisted. I used force." Kuro retaliated._

_The current Gremory team, Kuro, and Raimai are climbing a long slope of a mountain. Yuuto, Koneko, and Kuro were responsible for carrying the luggage._

_"Kuro. Hurry up." Rias urges him while waving._

_"You know… Senpai… It's difficult to focus on climbing a mountain when there's a girl slung over your shoulder, struggling to get down… And might I add that you yourself said 'There's no way in hell that I'm climbing up some damn mountain!,' so I'm going with the alternative: carrying you!"_

_"Rrrrrrggghh… Rat son of a bitch…" Raimai mumbled as she was carried further up the slope…_


	26. Life 4-4: Preview

**Hey, guys! I'm just letting you guys know that I'm not abandoning this story!  
**

**So to prove it, I'm giving you a preview of the next chapter!  
(...Also, I'm finally 18! :-D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Wait, wait! Why am I here, too?!" Kuro asked as he and Ikuto stopped in front of a door inside of a large mansion.

"Well, my Devil work is tonight and my client requested that I bring an Angel with me. Since you're the only Angel I know, you're the man," Ikuto explained while knocking on the door.

_'__Oh, right! I never told him that Asia, Irina, and Xenovia-san are Angels now… Yet… he never met Xenovia-san… and I forgot to tell him Irina's in town. There's a lot of things I haven't told this guy!' _Kuro thought in remembrance.

After a minute or so, the door opened and out came an adult male with black hair with golden yellow bangs. Ikuto's description of him was that he was a foreigner, and yet despite that he was wearing a yukata.

"Ah, Devil-kun, Angel-kun. Please come in. And leave your shoes in the foyer," the man greeted the two with a smirk. Both boys went in as requested. After taking off their shoes, they followed the man into the entertainment room. It had all your basic means of entertainment: a TV, gaming systems, etc.

Anyways, Ikuto's client turned on a nearby gaming system and took out a video game to show the him and Kuro.

"Care to play a game with me? I just bought this fighting game this afternoon and playing by myself can get boring. I can go up to four players as well, so you can play too, Angel-kun."

"You had me at 'fighting game.' Let's roll!" Ikuto agreed to his client's wished and Kuro merely grinned. The man returned their grins and started setting up the game. It only took two minute to get the game started and the man handed Kuro and Ikuto their respective controllers.

"Thanks! And warning: I'm pretty good at these games," Ikuto stated confidently.

"Well, then, this is gonna be fun. But I'm not one to trifle with either, so don't get too confident," his client retorted.

"Right… Let's GO!" Kuro shouted and the three men started their first match of the night. Another thing to not was the large dry erase board right next to the sofa that Ikuto was seated in. Ikuto's client mentioned that he was going to keep a running tally of how many wins, losses, and draws they all earned.

**"****Ready? …FIGHT!"**

* * *

**"****WINNER! Player 2!"**

"Ah, yeah!" Ikuto basked in his victory in the final match of the night. The other two men chuckled softly before Kuro moved towards the board and drew one final tally mark next to Ikuto's name. The end results were:

_Me: 8_

_Devil-kun: 6_

_Angel-kun: 8_

_Draws: 3_

The night ended with a tie between Ikuto's client and Kuro. Ikuto slumped over in reaction to his mark as dead last.

"It's mine and Angel-kun's victory, Devil-kun… no, more like: It's mine and Kuro Kaizukki's victory, Ikuto Ryukotsusei…"

Both teens stood flabbergasted at the man knowing their names. They then felt a chill run down their spine, a chill that Kuro felt was familiar.

_'__I can sense a dark presence coming from him that wasn't there before. This guy… he isn't human. (gasp) He's a—!'_

Right before Kuro could finish his thought, twelve jet black wings expanded from the man's back. Kuro's thoughts were confirmed: this man is a Fallen Angel. A powerful one at that. Both boys went on high alert and their expressions hardened.

"My name is Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels. Pleased to meet you both… Ikuto Ryukotsusei. And Kuro Kaizukki, holder of God's power…"

Kuro and Ikuto had many thoughts in their heads, but there's only one thing they're both thinking simultaneously—

_'__(Rias-senpai)(Buchou) is gonna be pissed…'_

* * *

_The next afternoon…_

"That's absolutely ridiculous!" Rias raised her voice. Kuro and Ikuto had relayed to her what had transpired the night before all the way down to meeting Azazel, who explained that he was in town for the sole purpose of attending the meeting of the Three Factions. That part alone is what flared Rias's anger. She went on an angry tirade whilst resting Kuro's head on her lap (to which Ikuto got hella jealous about…).

"The governor of the Fallen Angels dares to intrude upon _my _territory. I can understand that he would come for the meeting between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devil, but to think he would actually interfere with our business…!" she then looked towards Ikuto and then down to Kuro, stroking his hair affectionately. Her expression softened, yet only marginally before growing into another annoyed scowl. "And then, he tries to lay a hand on my cute servant and my sweet kouhai… He deserves to die a thousand deaths!" Ikuto and Kuro blushed at being called "cute" and "sweet" respectively.

**_{"I think a thousand deaths is a little over the top…"} _**Xurok commented.

_'__Hey, man. If it's weird to you, it's weird to me… Well, not entirely. She's just really protective of her friends it seems. Besides, my current situation isn't all that bad. Nice and soft…'_

**_["I think you're slowly becoming a pervert, Kuro-kun…"]_**

_'…__No, this is called me being an average guy…'_

**_["If you say so…"] _**It was after this that Kuro decided to speak.

"Wait. I remember Sirzechs-san telling me that Azazel's kind of a prankster. But he's not a battle-hungry bastard like Kokabiel is…"

"…was…" Koneko mumbled in her usual tone and Kuro looked her way with a sheepish grin. Rias sighed before resuming stroking Kuro's hair.

"Right… Another thing that bothers me… is the location of the conference between the Three Factions. It's going to be in this very clubroom." Everyone's faces, minus Akeno and Yuuto's, turned to ones of shock.

"Are you kidding?!"  
"You've got me all types of joked out right now!"

Kuro and Ikuto were the ones to voice everyone's mental questions.

"No, I'm not kidding. Even I was surprised when I first heard of this, but Kuro, I would've assumed the Michael had told you about this…" Rias explained and then looked down to meet Kuro's eyes.

"He probably _did_, but I was too busy mentally ranting to actually pay attention to what he was saying…" Kuro responded honestly with a shrug of his shoulders. All who were present merely chuckled while unanimously thinking—

_'__Typical Kuro…'_

"You're an idiot, Kuro…" Ikuto deadpanned to which the black haired teen responded with a hard glare.

* * *

Mountain Trail

"What the hell?! Put me the hell down!"

One brown haired girl was hoisted over Kuro's shoulder, futilely struggling to get out of his grip.

"No. You resisted. I used force." Kuro retaliated.

The current Gremory team, Kuro, and Raimai Hyoudou are climbing a long slope of a mountain. Yuuto, Koneko, and Kuro were responsible for carrying the luggage.

"Kuro. Hurry up." Rias urges him while waving.

"You know… Senpai… It's difficult to focus on climbing a mountain when there's a girl slung over your shoulder, struggling to get down… And might I add that you yourself said 'There's no way in hell that I'm climbing up some damn mountain!' so I'm going with the alternative: carrying you!"

"Rrrrrrggghh… Rat son of a bitch…" Raimai mumbled as she was carried further up the slope…

A few more minutes of mountain climbing later, the group walked up to a mansion belonging to the House of Gremory.

* * *

**...Aaaand, preview stops there! Look forward to the rest!**

**Shoutout**** to Kurumi Lover 6451 for the idea of applying Rule #63!**

**And like always, favorite, follow, and review please! :-D  
~ Peace!**


	27. Life 4-4: Mountainside Revelations

**Hey, guys! I'm just letting you guys know that I'm not abandoning this story! I'm SO sorry about the super-duper long wait, but the newest chapter is finally here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Wait, wait! Why am I here, too?!" Kuro asked as he and Ikuto stopped in front of a door inside of a large mansion.

"Well, my Devil work is tonight and my client requested that I bring an Angel with me. Since you're the only Angel I know, you're the man," Ikuto explained while knocking on the door.

_'__Oh, right! I never told him that Asia, Irina, and Xenovia-san are Angels now… Yet… he never met Xenovia-san… and I forgot to tell him Irina's in town. There's a lot of things I haven't told this guy!' _Kuro thought in remembrance.

After a minute or so, the door opened and out came an adult male with black hair with golden yellow bangs. Ikuto's description of him was that he was a foreigner, and yet despite that he was wearing a yukata.

"Ah, Devil-kun, Angel-kun. Please come in. And leave your shoes in the foyer," the man greeted the two with a smirk. Both boys went in as requested. After taking off their shoes, they followed the man into the entertainment room. It had all your basic means of entertainment: a TV, gaming systems, etc.

Anyways, Ikuto's client turned on a nearby gaming system and took out a video game to show the him and Kuro.

"Care to play a game with me? I just bought this fighting game this afternoon and playing by myself can get boring. I can go up to four players as well, so you can play too, Angel-kun."

"You had me at 'fighting game.' Let's roll!" Ikuto agreed to his client's wished and Kuro merely grinned. The man returned their grins and started setting up the game. It only took two minute to get the game started and the man handed Kuro and Ikuto their respective controllers.

"Thanks! And warning: I'm pretty good at these games," Ikuto stated confidently.

"Well, then, this is gonna be fun. But I'm not one to trifle with either, so don't get too confident," his client retorted.

"Right… Let's GO!" Kuro shouted and the three men started their first match of the night. Another thing to not was the large dry erase board right next to the sofa that Ikuto was seated in. Ikuto's client mentioned that he was going to keep a running tally of how many wins, losses, and draws they all earned.

**"****Ready? …FIGHT!"**

* * *

**"****WINNER! Player 2!"**

"Ah, yeah!" Ikuto basked in his victory in the final match of the night. The other two men chuckled softly before Kuro moved towards the board and drew one final tally mark next to Ikuto's name. The end results were:

_Me: 8_

_Devil-kun: 6_

_Angel-kun: 8_

_Draws: 3_

The night ended with a tie between Ikuto's client and Kuro. Ikuto slumped over in reaction to his mark as dead last.

"It's mine and Angel-kun's victory, Devil-kun… no, more like: It's mine and Kuro Kaizukki's victory, Ikuto Ryukotsusei…"

Both teens stood flabbergasted at the man knowing their names. They then felt a chill run down their spine, a chill that Kuro felt was familiar.

_'__I can sense a dark presence coming from him that wasn't there before. This guy… he isn't human. (gasp) He's a—!'_

Right before Kuro could finish his thought, twelve jet black wings expanded from the man's back. Kuro's thoughts were confirmed: this man is a Fallen Angel. A powerful one at that. Both boys went on high alert and their expressions hardened.

"My name is Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels. Pleased to meet you both… Ikuto Ryukotsusei. And Kuro Kaizukki, holder of God's power…"

Kuro and Ikuto had many thoughts in their heads, but there's only one thing they're both thinking simultaneously—

_'__(Rias-senpai)(Buchou) is gonna be pissed…'_

* * *

**The next afternoon…**

"That's absolutely ridiculous!" Rias raised her voice. Kuro and Ikuto had relayed to her what had transpired the night before all the way down to meeting Azazel, who explained that he was in town for the sole purpose of attending the meeting of the Three Factions. That part alone is what flared Rias's anger. She went on an angry tirade whilst resting Kuro's head on her lap (to which Ikuto got hella jealous about…).

"The governor of the Fallen Angels dares to intrude upon _my _territory. I can understand that he would come for the meeting between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devil, but to think he would actually interfere with our business…!" she then looked towards Ikuto and then down to Kuro, stroking his hair affectionately. Her expression softened, yet only marginally before growing into another annoyed scowl. "And then, he tries to lay a hand on my cute servant and my sweet kouhai… He deserves to die a thousand deaths!" Ikuto and Kuro blushed at being called "cute" and "sweet" respectively.

**_{"I think a thousand deaths is a little over the top…"} _**Xurok commented.

_'__Hey, man. If it's weird to you, it's weird to me… Well, not entirely. She's just really protective of her friends it seems. Besides, my current situation isn't all that bad. Nice and soft…'_

**_["I think you're slowly becoming a pervert, Kuro-kun…"]_**

_'…__No, this is called me being an average guy…'_

**_["If you say so…"] _**It was after this that Kuro decided to speak.

"Wait. I remember Sirzechs-san telling me that Azazel's kind of a prankster. But he's not a battle-hungry bastard like Kokabiel is…"

"…was…" Koneko mumbled in her usual tone and Kuro looked her way with a sheepish grin. Rias sighed before resuming stroking Kuro's hair.

"Right… Another thing that bothers me… is the location of the conference between the Three Factions. It's going to be in this very clubroom." Everyone's faces, minus Akeno and Yuuto's, turned to ones of shock.

"Are you kidding?!"  
"You've got me all types of joked out right now!"

Kuro and Ikuto were the ones to voice everyone's mental questions.

"No, I'm not kidding. Even I was surprised when I first heard of this, but Kuro, I would've assumed the Michael had told you about this…" Rias explained and then looked down to meet Kuro's eyes.

"He probably _did_, but I was too busy mentally ranting to actually pay attention to what he was saying…" Kuro responded honestly with a shrug of his shoulders. All who were present merely chuckled while unanimously thinking—

_'__Typical Kuro…'_

"You're an idiot, Kuro…" Ikuto deadpanned to which the black haired teen responded with a hard glare.

* * *

**Mountain Trail**

"What the hell?! Put me the hell down!"

One brown haired girl was hoisted over Kuro's shoulder, futilely struggling to get out of his grip.

"No. You resisted. I used force." Kuro retaliated.

The current Gremory team, Kuro, and Raimai Hyoudou are climbing a long slope of a mountain. Yuuto, Koneko, and Kuro were responsible for carrying the luggage.

"Kuro. Hurry up." Rias urges him while waving.

"You know… Senpai… It's difficult to focus on climbing a mountain when there's a girl slung over your shoulder, struggling to get down… And might I add that you yourself said 'There's no way in hell that I'm climbing up some damn mountain!' so I'm going with the alternative: carrying you!"

"Rrrrrrggghh… Rat son of a bitch…" Raimai mumbled as she was carried further up the slope…

A few more minutes of mountain climbing later, the group walked up to a mansion made completely of wood.

"What's the story of this place?" Kuro asked as everyone entered the living room and put their luggage away.

"We usually hide this place from humans by using our demonic powers. Of course, we've cancelled it for as long as we're staying here." Akeno explained before going upstairs along with the other girls to change into more suitable training outfits. The three boys went to another room on the first floor. Yuuto's lips grew into a mischievous smirk and he cocked his head to the left to look towards the other two.

"Don't peek, you two…" he says. He held back a laugh at Kuro and Ikuto's reactions as their faces turned blue.

"Yuuto-san… you're a great guy… but I unfortunately don't swing that way…" Kuro said nonchalantly as he donned his training outfit.

"I am not gay for you, either…" Ikuto deadpanned.

* * *

**Session 1: Sword Fight! Kuro vs. Yuuto**

Sounds of wood hitting against wood filled the mountain air as the two male swordsmen got to work on polishing their skills. At some points, Yuuto had the advantage, only for Kuro to come up with a countermeasure and defend himself. The match went in for more than ten minutes and ended with a tie between the two as they both hit each other at the exact same time.

* * *

**Session 2: Magic Training! Rias, Akeno, Raimai, and Ikuto**

Ikuto and Raimai sat underneath a waterfall, the chilly waters hit them like a storm. The purpose of this was to be able to build focus and allow them to channel their inner powers more fluently without much effort.

Meanwhile, Rias and Akeno were having their own sparring match, their demonic power flying in every single direction. Neither one had any intentions of quitting, both wearing confident smirks on their faces.

* * *

**Session 3: Fist Fight! Kuro vs. Koneko**

A battle between two bare fist fighters took place near a forest close to the mansion. After regaining his strength from fighting Yuuto, Koneko literally dragged Kuro into fighting with her. The fight went as well as you'd expect: Kuro nearly getting his ass handed to him while Koneko remained on the offensive. Kuro managed a couple of good hits, but of course with her traits as a [Rook], her immense defensive force allowed her to recover nearly instantly and counterattack.

"What's wrong, Senpai? You are stronger than this." she taunted him. Although, Kuro saw the faintest hint of a smirk on her face as she made the gesture for "come here."

"Oh hoho… I'll just have to pick up the paste then…" he quipped as he transformed in front of her. Koneko's smirk grew a little bit. She loved a challenge and she was about to get a good one.

* * *

**Session 4: Muscle Training! Kuro and Ikuto**

"Faster, man. You're doing fine."

"*wheeze*" Ikuto had been running like this for two hours. He had anklets and arm bands with a special seal to increase their weight at Kuro's demand. Right now, Ikuto was at 60 pounds each, thanks to his enhanced physical strength as a Devil.

"Just twenty feet more and we can stop… maybe…" Kuro ordered. Ikuto sighed and kept up his pace. Ten feet later Kuro raised the arm bands and anklets' weight up to 70.

"Why?" Ikuto wheezed as he tried to pick himself up.

"Final sprint, man. Now, mush!"

Ikuto was thanking Maou Lucifer that they had Asia, who was riding in the back of Kuro's bike with a healthy blush, with them.

* * *

**Session 5: Target Practice! Kuro and Raimai**

A red burst of raw power shot through the forest at incredible speeds. The resulting explosion was impressive to say the least.

…That is unless you were Kuro.

"I said 'Try NOT to destroy the targets…'"

"Screw you, that was awesome!" Raimai said defiantly.

"As true as that is, we're trying to both raise your accuracy and help you limit yourself so you can avoid total devastation and save energy. So, let's try—" Kuro explained a method and Raimai reluctantly followed suit. Though, she had to admit that him taking charge like this was kind of a turn on.

* * *

**Dinner Time!**

"Say 'ahh,' Kuro~" Rias cooed as she fed him some of the curry she, Akeno, and Asia had made. Kuro blushed and shyly opened and Rias smiled sweetly as she fed him.

"Mm! This curry is A-MA-ZING!" Kuro gave his compliments to the chefs, who all blushed at his praise. Dinner continued without a hitch, minus a brief argument about who got to feed Kuro some more. After the food was done and the dishes were cleaned…

"Now with dinner out of the way, let's take a bath. It's an outdoor bath, so we can at least get a view." Rias proposed.

"Neat!" Kuro beamed. He turned around towards the men's bath before Rias stopped him.

"Where are you going, Kuro?"

"Where else? To the men's bath. Why?" he almost missed the gleam in the redhead's eyes.

"How about you take a bath with us girls? I personally wouldn't mind."

"Excuse you?!" Kuro blurted as his blush grew ten sizes that day.

"Ufufu… I wouldn't mind either. In fact, I'd be more than glad to wash your back for you, Kuro-kun~" Akeno concurred.

"U-Um… I'd like to take a bath with you, Kuro-kun…" Asia admitted shyly.

"I felt his muscles once. Now, I really wanna see 'em." Raimai insisted. "What about you, Koneko-chan?"

_'Koneko-san, please be my salvation. Please!'_

"….Sure…" Koneko's simple reply caused him to deflate. Not just him, but everyone in the room was dumbfounded that Koneko would agree to bathing with the opposite sex. She quickly caught on and just shrugged. "Kuro-senpai is too innocent and kind to try and do something obscene to us, so I trust him."

Kuro shivered and looked to his fellow men.

"Good luck, Kuro-san." Yuuto offered "support."

"Yeah, see ya, man." Ikuto followed his lead.

_'F*ck you!'_

* * *

The girls of Gremory, Asia, and Raimai sat together in the outdoor bath. The stone floors surrounded by lush green forestry (or at least the forestry that wasn't a big pile of smoke) gave it a serene feeling. Like you're in a dream. Anyways, the girls talked and laughed as they washed their bodies, one helping the other with areas that they can't get at, et cetera.

…except for one lucky bastard.

Every cast their eyes at the far corner of the area to find Kuro, by himself and turned away from the lovely view. Reactions to this varied: Rias and Akeno giggled at his chaste nature, Asia did pretty much the same as she remembered the 'incident' at the bathtub a few days ago, and Koneko kept to herself but shook her head in amusement. Raimai rolled her eyes and made her way to him, not even bothering to put her towel back on. She roughly grabbed the boy's shoulders and turned him around, ignoring his blushing , on the other hand, was having trouble not looking at her figure. And he definitely wasn't looking at her perfectly rounded, C-cup breasts. No, not at all!

"Listen, cherry boy. Here are four gorgeous girls wanting to take a bath with you and you're not taking advantage of it?! Can you even call yourself a man?!"

"If being a man means doing stuff this… obscene, then I'll stay a boy my whole life." Kuro defiantly crossed his arms and turned away.

"I think that's a bad decision…" Raimai deadpanned.

"Probably, but it's mine to make!" Kuro argued, not noticing Koneko sneak up from behind. Raimai caught her and stepped aside.

"…In…" Koneko said in her usual tone and literally kicked poor Kuro into the water. After emerging and getting rid of some water up his nose and in his ears, he realized he was surrounded by every girl on this trip right now, each one taking a spot in each of his cardinal directions.

"Don't make this harder for yourself, Kuro…" Rias says with a laugh, latching onto his front.

"Ufufu… I'm going to wash your back now, Kuro-kun…" Akeno took his back, pressing her breasts on his back and licking his ear.

"I-I call washing his wings!" Asia asserted herself, grabbing an arm.

'Now, how big is he down south? Dammit, Rias-oneesama, I can't see!' Raimai whined in her head trying to see the size of his wang.

"Resistance is futile…" Koneko, surprisingly, grabbed his other free arm, albeit while blushing.

_**{"Ijuu. It's been a privilege being with you…"}**_

_**["Xurok, not now…"]**_ the sound of crunching was heard in Kuro's head.

_**{"…Ooh, popcorn! You gonna share?"}**_

* * *

After the whole 'bath' fiasco died out, everyone went to bed. Everyone besides Kuro, who decided to get in touch with one of his familiars who he placed in charge of training the other girls in his house.

**("Kuro-sama, good evening.")**

**{"Is that Master?! Hi, Master!"}**

"Hi, Reimi-chan, Sora-chan. I just wanted to know how training the others is going."

**{"Well, Gya-chan is getting better at her time-stoppy thing, Koko-chan's doing fine also. Ray and Mitten wanted to join, too, so… bonus points!"}** Reimi recounted.

**("Shidou-san is a quick learner and we have already covered her flying lessons.")** Sora briefed in her usual sophisticated tone. Kuro thought he should probably introduce her to Grayfia.

"What about Xenovia-san?" Reimi snorted then started laughing uncontrollably while holding her sides. Sora promptly smacked her head with a paper fan.

**("Quarta-san is having trouble with flying, so she skipped that lesson and went right for light manipulation. (A/N: I found out Xenovia's last name is "Quarta." Who knew?)")**

"The reason for that being…"

**{"Xenovia-chan's afraid of heights!"}**

"Pfft…" All of a sudden, a floating paper fan appeared and smacked Kuro in the back of the head. "Ow! Sora-chan…"

**("Yes?")**

"Why did you hit me with a paper fan?"

**("I believe you were fantasizing…")**

"Fantasizing a paper fan hitting me?"

**("Yes.")** Kuro sighed in defeat.

"Whatever. Good work, you two. I'll call back tomorrow." Kuro cut off the link, but not before both familiars blew him a kiss, making him blush for the umpteenth time today. After that, he sensed something going off in the distance. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decides to investigate.

Deep into the forest and near a waterfall, Kuro came across a lone figure standing near the waters hold something shiny. A mirror?

"It's rude to creep up on people, you know? Come on out, Angel." a voice, a young man's voice called without even moving his face. Kuro didn't want any more conflict than necessary, so he calmly stepped out of the brush and face the hooded stranger.

"Hey. Never thought I'd see the day where Angels and Devils got along so well…"

"Who are you?"

"Hmph… Cut right to the chase, then? Okay." the boy removed his hood, revealing lavender eyes and blue hair going over the right half of his face. "My name is Haru. Haru Kimura. I am a member of an organization against the current Maous, and Heaven's archangel, the Khaos Brigade. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Um. I'm Kuro. Kuro Kaizukki and I—"

"Oh, wait. I know you, now. You're the guy who handed Kokabiel's ass on a silver platter, aren't ya? Impressive. You'd oughta put that on your résumé."

"What's your deal?" Haru shrugged.

"Eh, just a little late night stroll… through the skies… I'm supposed to be getting rid of the mirror, but I don't really see any danger from it. It's just a regular mirror. Here, you keep it…" Haru lazily tossed the strange mirror into Kuro's hands before walking away.

"Wait, why me?"

"You'll probably have better use for it than I do, Pretty Boy…" Haru disappeared into the forest, but a dark smirk appeared on his face as he mumbled "Hook, line, and sinker…"

Kuro returned to the mansion and placed the mirror onto the nightstand available in his room, not paying attention to the ominous, dark haze around it before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kuro woke up with a start as Koneko punched him in the gut. He wheezed and then gave her a weak glare.

"Training begins in ten minutes."

"Was the gut punch really necessary?"

"Yes…"

Kuro sighed once again and immediately got up to get ready for the day. But not before Koneko nervously tugged at his shirt while fidgeting. He knew something was wrong with her, but he couldn't figure out what.

"S-Senpai? If you don't mind, would you… come with me after dinner tonight? I… have something I want you to hear…"

Now Kuro's curiosity was piqued. But he decided against prodding for more information and nodded. Koneko flashed a tiny smile before returning to her usual stoicism and leaving him to make himself decent.

* * *

**Day 2, Session 1: Magic vs. Melee! Kuro vs. Akeno**

"Let's have some fun, Kuro-kun~" Akeno said with a seductive tint to her voice. Kuro sweatdropped and got into a defensive stance. Everyone stood at the sidelines to spectate. Right when Rias called the match to begin, Akeno immediately started by throwing some lightning magic at him. Kuro hopped to the side and dodged. He looked at the now faraway attack and smirked before turning back and noticed another attack heading his way.

'Oh, no…' Kuro did the splits to dodge the attack by a hair. More lightning sped in his direction and he was left with no other options but to dodge.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO!" he repeated after each dodge. For Rias and the others' perspective, he looked like a professional break dancer.

"Should… should we stop her?" Asia asked, clearly worried more about Kuro's safety than the devastation created by Akeno's magic.

"Eh… he's fine." Ikuto replied.

"Are her attacks getting bigger?"

"He's fine."

"But he—"

"HE'S FINE, DAMNIT!"

Kuro decided that his dancing act dragged on for too long and went in to end this match. He focused some of his energy to his feet to increase his movement speed and disappeared in a flash. He was a distance behind Akeno then smirked at Ikuto, who pointed a knowing finger in his direction.

"Ara ara." Akeno was impressed by his sudden speed up. The boy in question clasped his hands together and held up two fingers from each hand while charging at her.

"Secret Finger Technique…" he shouted. Ikuto cheered, Asia covered her reddening face with both hands, and everyone else waited in anticipation for his attack. Akeno couldn't even react as Kuro—

"…A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

—thrusted his fingers into Akeno's butt. Reactions to this varied (Rias blushed, Raimai facepalmed, Koneko's face turned sour before Yuuto, who sweatdropped, covered her eyes.)

"Ahn~" Akeno felt a heat rise up, blushed and moaned. She held her face with both hands and held an aroused expression.

"Kuro-kun, you naughty boy~" Kuro held a sheepish smile and stared at Ikuto, who smiled at him.

"Ikuto…"

"Yes?"

"It didn't work…"

"I knew it wouldn't."

"I'm gonna punch you…"

"Yeah, I figured. But it was nice to see you sham your fingers up a hot girl's anus."

"Oh… are you done?" Akeno said in a sort of disappointed tone as a ball of lightning appears in her hand.

"Um… time out?"

"Get outta there, you idiot!"

"It's not like I can move at two hundred and seventy million miles per nanosecond to dodge all of these—" Kuro had a face of realization and promptly placed two fingers on his forehead, then vanished and materialized far away from Akeno.

"Did… Did he seriously just remember that he can do that?"

"He's an idiot. I know…"

"Why was the number so specific?"

"That… I do not know…"

* * *

**Day 2, Session 2: Another Round! Kuro vs. Koneko**

Kuro and Koneko stood a distance away from each other in a secluded clearing. But the former noticed something… off about her.

She wasn't wearing her combat gloves.

Usually when training, she would always come ready with her fingerless combat gloves, but this time she's going barehanded.

"Aren't you going to put your gloves on?" Koneko seemed to snap back into reality at his words before nodding and seemingly pulling them out of nowhere. She put them on slowly and Kuro could tell behind her mask of indifference that she was deeply contemplating something. He didn't want to pry, but he was extremely curious and before he knew it, his mouth had formed the question.

"Are you alright, Koneko-san? You seem kinda out of it today…" Koneko shook her head after a brief pause.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Because if anything's wrong, I'll do what I can do to make it better." Kuro assured her with a fist on his hip. Koneko opened her mouth to respond "Yes", but then closed it. She was actually considering his words for a second as her features scrunched up in contemplation.

"Actually… Senpai, I think you need to hear this…" she answered almost wistfully as she led him back towards the mansion. They sat down next to each other on one of the living room sofas. Koneko shuffled nervously for a little bit.

"S-Senpai? Have you ever wondered how I became Buchou's [Rook]?"

"At one point, yes."

"Well… what I'm about to tell you isn't easy for me to say, so… please don't ask questions until I'm done…" Koneko requested, earning a nod from Kuro. She then took a deep breath and gently grasped Kuro's hand, surprising him slightly.

"This is the story of… two sisters. They were always together, whenever they ate, slept, and played. Their parents had died, so they had no one to rely on. But one day, as they struggled to survive, they were picked up by a Devil. The elder sister joined his group and the younger lived with them. They had finally found a decent lifestyle and believed that it would last a very long time." Koneko recounted whilst looking towards the carpet. She paused and took another shaky breath and she started trembling.

"But then… everything changed… The elder sister gained power and after a short time, surpassed her master… And eventually… she became… consumed by that power… and… killed her master… She became an exiled… and fled… leaving the younger sister behind…"

"—!" Kuro began to put two and two together and felt his heart clench at seeing the usually emotionless Koneko slowly break down. He used his free hand to pull her into a warm embrace, occasionally hearing sniffles and not caring that his shirt was becoming wet with her unshed tears.

"The younger sister… the other Devils… planned to kill her… She was… scared and alone… S-She really thought that she would… d-die…"

"Koneko-san…"

"S-She was… saved by… Sirzechs-sama. And left under his sister's care. She gave the younger sister a new name… and a new life… as a Devil…"

"…The two sisters in the story are you and your sister, aren't they?" Koneko could only silently nod. The two spent the next few minutes in bitter silence as Koneko calmed down.

"So this is what your life was like when you two were human?"

"We were… never human… We were originally youkai."

"What kind?" Just as he had asked, something completely unexpected (in Kuro's book) had happened…

…Two fluffy, white cat ears popped up on top of Koneko's head and from Kuro's peripheral vision, he could see two tails of similar color.

"You were a cat youkai?"

"Yes. But I grew to hate and… fear this power. I'm scared that I might end up losing control like Onee-san did."

"And end up having to survive on your own again?" Koneko grunted in affirmation and nodded. "Well, I don't care…"

"Senpai?"

"Alright… so, your sister went cuckoo for coco puffs because she was mad with all that power. That doesn't mean you would as well. The way I see it, your sister must've just had a weaker sense of will than you. I mean, I think you have an amazing amount of will, but we haven't really been in a situation that called for it so I can't judge. Besides, I think what you have is a gift rather than a plague." Koneko's ears starting twitching.

"And also, unlike her, you have friends here who want to help you. And you sure as hell are talking to one." Kuro rubbed her head affectionately.

"Listen to me, Koneko-san. If at any moment you want or need someone to go to for help coping with all of this, come find me or gimme a call and I swear on my name as an Angel, I'll be there. And I won't leave until you've at least cracked a smile. Okay?" he finished with a smile.

"…You… really are kind… and gentle, Senpai…" Koneko stood up and turned away from him with rosy cheeks. Kuro also noticed her tails wagging happily before she his them again. "…Thank you…"

"No problem. And besides, I think your ears and tails are the most adorable things I've ever seen." Kuro replied honestly, making the color on the Nekomata's face darken as she walked away and out the door.

"You're really something else, Kuro-san." Kuro turned to find Yuuto coming out from the door closest to the room.

"You heard?"

"Every word. And she's right: you are gentle. I guess that's what attracts people to you." Yuuto complimented and Kuro laughed impishly, rubbing the back of his head like most embarrassed guys do.

"I mean… that's how I was raised, so…" Kuro trailed off as Rias came in looking for him.

"There you are." she grabbed Kuro's hand. He didn't have time to take note of how soft it was as she led him back outside to start their one-on-one session (Giggity).

* * *

**Day 2, Session 3: Muscle Training Again! Kuro and Rias**

"Alright, now you are to run up the mountain and back twenty times—"

"Easy enough…"

"—while carrying both me and the boulder over there." Kuro turned to where she pointed and saw a boulder about thirty times his size or more.

"You do realize I'm only gonna be feeling the boulder's weight, right? You are really light." Rias blushed and stuttered a bit. After regaining her composure and after Kuro secured the boulder on his back (with a bit of difficulty, I might add), Kuro picked Rias up bridal style causing her to let out an adorably embarrassed 'Eep!'

"Please fasten your seatbelts. This is a one expense trip towards the peak of a clucking mountain."

"'Clucking?'"

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, and Asia said that I should tone down the swearing." Rias laughed into her hand.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are?"

"Only about a bunch of times…" Kuro answered with a miniscule blush.

"Well, you are. Especially when you're blushing. Now, GO."

"You're lucky you're beautiful and I like you, Rias-senpai…" Kuro admitted, making Rias blush again and sigh dreamily.

* * *

**Day 2, Session 4: Upgrade to Projectile! Kuro and Asia**

"Now, this time. We're gonna train you so that you can actually use Twilight Healing as a projectile rather than having to directly touch someone."

"R-Really? You think that I can do that?!" Asia asked in slight trepidation.

"Sure you can. You're smart. Anyways, you've gone over the basics of manipulating magic with Akeno-senpai, right?" Asia nodded. "Great, so we can skip that. Now you just need to mold Twilight Healing into a projectile such as… an arrow(?) Yeah, an arrow. And since you don't have a bow—"

Kuro brought out the Aublade and with a series of clicks, it converted into an archery bow.

"Good thing I found out that it could do that."

"When did you find out that it could do that?" Asia asked as she took the bow.

"Eh… about twenty hours ago… Now, first: can you create an orb of magic power?" Asia nodded and recalled what Akeno had taught her and a moderate sized green orb made itself known.

"Impressive. Now, trying to imagine an arrow like the ones in that medieval movie that was on TV two days ago." Asia giggled at his idea of an allusion, but did as told anyways.

"You are awesome. Now take that arrow and try to focus Twilight Healing into it." After a few moments, the green arrow she created now had two gold rings. After a nod from Kuro, she aimed for the target: an injured Ikuto from training with Koneko. She let loose and hit her mark with surprising accuracy.

"How are you able to learn things so quickly? And amazingly?" Kuro asked. Asia giggled bashfully with a tiny blush. Ikuto, on the other hand, got up as his injuries had healed.

"Thanks, you guys!" he called. Unfortunately (for him…), Koneko emerged from the brushes. She approached the orange-haired teen and dragged him away, but not before noticing Kuro and Asia.

"Hello, Asia-senpai…" she greeted, which Asia reciprocated with a small wave. She adorned a small blush when addressing Kuro. "Hello, Kuro-senpai~"

"Heya." Kuro flashed a bright smile. Koneko grabbed Ikuto by his shirt and dragged him away, despite his attempts at freeing himself.

"Noooooo!" he screamed. "I hate you both right now!"

"Okay. Mad…" Kuro clicked his tongue and tilted his head. "…or nah?!"

* * *

After training and a bath, the group of eight had (at Kuro's insistence) agreed to eat outside for tonight. Gathered in a clearing in the middle of the nearby forest. The trees were out of the way enough for it to be possible to see the clear night sky.

"See, I told you eating outside is good, too. But Koneko-san over there didn't believe… me?" Kuro's statement turned into a question when he saw that Koneko had decided to take a seat… on his lap.

"Koneko-san?" He asked when he also saw her ears pop out, surprising everyone but Asia, who had fallen asleep while leaning on Kuro's back.

"Senpai's lap is now my territory, nya~" she started nuzzling against him while blushing again.

_**["Who wants to bet that the readers will complain about the pacing for this chapter?"]** _Xurok broke the fourth wall.

**_("I don't since we don't have money…")_** Ijuu deadpanned.

_**["Hey, readers! Mad…"]** _Xurok clicked his tongue.

**_[("OR NAW?!")]_ **both voices in Kuro's head said simultaneously.

* * *

_Time skip to three days later…_

Three days came and went and the group finally decided to head home. However, instead of walking down the slope, they had traveled via teleportation (Kuro had to carry Asia and Raimai back). They met up at the Occult Research Club room and exchanged some more friendly conversation. Ikuto had even mentioned something about Kuro's birthday coming up, which got the girls excited (some more than others) to get him something. Kuro and Asia decided to head home first since the former was worried that his sister might blow up the kitchen… again.

The trek home was a silent one with Asia latching onto his arm and humming a happy tune with a spring in her step. Kuro had taken note of the fact that Asia's breasts seemed a bit bigger (He had several accidents that usually ended up with his hand on one of them). Coming up to the door and opening it, Kuro finds—

_**("KURO/ONII-CHAN!")**_

—two black blurs dive bombing him and he landed on his back. Raynare was straddling him with a displeased look in her eyes and Kuroko was biting his leg like a dog.

"Nice to see you, too… and STOP BITING MY LEG, KUROKO-CHAN!"

"Nope! I'm going by 'Koko' now! You can thank Reimi-chan for that!" Kuroko—er, Koko announced.

"At least it'll help the readers distinguish you from Kuroka in the later chapters…" Kuro muttered.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Just forget about it… for now. Can you get off of me Raynare-san, I need to, like, go." the Fallen Angel didn't need to be told twice as she got up albeit while folding her arms with a cute pout that nearly rivalled Asia's, allowing the boy to go do his business. But five minutes later…

"Why is there **BACON IN THE SOAP**?!" Kuro screamed from upstairs. Both Angel and Fallen Angel turned their attention towards Kuroko who was tapping her fingers together with a sheepish expression.

"What can I say? I get bored when Onii-chan's away…"

"Does that also explain the kitchen being doused with flour?" Asia asked.

"That was Reimi-chan… and me…" As she said that, Kuro walked towards the kitchen and as soon as he went through the doorway.

_**"RRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHH!"**_

Saiga and Ryuka lay together in their room as they heard their son scream.

"That's your son, you know…" Ryuka muttered as she and her husband watched TV.

"He screams a lot like you, though…"

* * *

**Whew! That's over and done with. I'd like to give special thanks to Kurumi Lover 6541 for his OC, Haru Kimura!**

**Also, view the poll on my profile, too!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review both mine and his stories please!**

**~ Peace!**


	28. Extra Life: Birthday Surprise

**If you go and re-read chapter 1, you'll see that July 18th is Kuro'ss birthday, so… Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Is he up, yet?"

"No."

How about now?"

"No."

"…How about no—"

"He is NOT awake yet, now quiet!"

This piece of dialogue was the very first thing that Kuro heard this morning. There was no school today, so he was a little bit pissed about being interrupted during his sleep. He was about ready to tell off who woke him up, but that was before—

("HAPPY BIRTHDAAAYY")

—he was shot in the face with confetti. Yes, today is Kuro's eighteenth birthday. And the first thing he got was nearly having a heart attack as his parents, Saiga and Ryuka, his sister, Kuroko, Asia, Raynare, and Mittelt were shouting at the top of their lungs. The two blondes of the group had party poppers. The five women of the house bear hugged the poor birthday boy while his father just ruffled his hair.

"Um… Thanks, guys. But, uh, for future reference: try to at least wait until the birthday person actually gets outta bed before you do that."

Everyone shared a look before finally nodding in acceptance.

"Now, can you all please leave? It's eight o'clock in the morning and I still need my last two hours of sleep."

Everyone was surprisingly complacent and turned to leave, but Kuro could see the glint in Raynare's eyes that promised… something. It didn't ease his nerves when she whispered something into Asia's ear, causing her to blush embarrassingly.

* * *

**~ Lemon Scene Alert~**

Kuro once again woke up, but this time with a very incredible sensation coming from… down south. Now, Kuro was no stranger to the functions of male anatomy (Of course… He wouldn't call himself a man if he was one), so he immediately assumed that what was happening was morning wood.

…But that theory was thrown out the window when he felt a slight breeze followed by two warm and wet objects encasing his member. To add the icing on the cake, he was sure he wasn't supposed to hear moaning and two distinctly familiar names. He finally decided to say "F*ck it" and find out what was happening when he heard one of them let out a muffled scream.

"Did you cum already, Asia-chan?" was the first thing Kuro had heard Raynare, naked as the day she was born, say as she grinded her pussy up and down his shaft.

"I'm sorry… I… couldn't… hold it any longer…" To Kuro's surprise, Asia was doing the same as Raynare but still had her bra on.

"I would've thought you could manage longer, but then I remembered that you're still a virgin." It was after this that the Fallen Angel had noticed Kuro waking up and smiled sultrily.

"Raynare-san?! Asia?! What are you two doing?!"

"K-K-K-K-Kuro… kun…?" Asia said nervously and with a "KYAAAAAAH," she covered her now wet snatch with both hands.

"Now, now, Asia-chan. Don't get cold feet now of all times. We haven't gotten to the main act, yet." Raynare chastised before she placed herself over Kuro's face. "I almost got bored back there, but now that you're awake again…"

She lowered herself onto him so that she was sitting on the Nephilim's face.

"We can all have some fun~" The surprise from the raven haired girl's actions made Kuro freeze and he couldn't give any protests as his mouth was stuck encasing her vagina.

"What're you waiting for, an invitation? Lick me, damn you~!" Raynare gyrated her hips to give emphasis to her demand, then started stroking Kuro's member. Asia's face kept turning darker and darker until it matched Rias's hair color as she watched the assisted masturbation act, unaware that two of her fingers had entered her own cavern and had started pumping in and out.

The birthday boy, seeing that there was no way to dissuade either of them, gave in and started running his tongue up and down Raynare's pussy. He flicked her clit every once in a while and then inserted it, jetting it in many directions. He even clasped her large breasts and alternated between rubbing and squeezing them.

"Ahh… Mmn… That's so good…" Raynare husked, still jerking the boy off. Asia, however, was still transfixed on his dick. She let out a few moans as she was still masturbating to this scene.

_'Kuro-kun's thing… is getting big…'_ Asia reached out using her free hand._ 'Can I… really touch it?'_

She gently poked the appendage, making it twitch. Raynare noticed that the young blonde was finally coming around and let go, Asia's hand taking its place as she now was focusing on not cumming.

_'Which is hard to do when he's so good at this… How is he so good at this~?'_

Moving back to Asia, she copied Raynare's earlier actions, but with less fervor as she was still hesitant.

"Put it in your mouth, Asia-chan."

"Wh-What?!"

"Put it. In. Your. Mouth." Raynare emphasized, each pause made possible by her moaning. Asia slowly closed in on Kuro's member and finally did what Raynare said and put it in her mouth. She gagged a little bit, but got used to its size of 8½ inches and started bobbing her head, stopping occasionally and swirling her tongue around the shaft. Raynare joined her by encasing Kuro's cock between her breasts.

The three spent the next ten minutes in this position: Kuro licking, Asia sucking, and Raynare tittyfucking. It all ended when the dam broke and Raynare finally came, followed by Kuro whose semen was flowing into Asia's mouth. Raynare's eyes widened at the spectacle of Asia actually drinking his cum. Eventually, she released him and she and Raynare swapped the remaining cum to give the latter a taste. Asia teased her nipple through her bra with the tip of Kuro's still hardened meat stick.

The three took a minute to cool down before the Fallen Angel lined herself up with Kuro was slowly dipped down without warning. Pain came throughout her entire cavern as she screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. Good thing the walls in the house were really thick.

"Raynare-san, you were a virgin, too?"

"Sh-shut up… Something like this is nothing~!"

"Really convincing when you're crying…" Kuro replied sarcastically before thrusting once, causing Raynare to arch her back and the tears to fall, her tongue starting to hang out of her mouth.

"Kuro-kun~" Asia mewled. She didn't even wait for him to say "Yes?" as she kissed him passionately. Kuro's hand cupped her pussy and he inserted one, then two, then three fingers inside her. She moaned into the kiss, the feeling even more intense since it was him doing it instead of her. Kuro and Raynare's hips moved in perfect sync with each other, her breasts bouncing with every motion. Kuro and Asia broke apart due to lack of air.

"A…Asia… Can I…?" his eyes darted towards her chest which was still covered by her bra. The blonde blushed radiantly before taking his other hand and guiding it under the article of clothing. Soft moans escaped her as he gently kneaded her modest sized breast.

After a while, Kuro turned his attention back to the Fallen Angel currently riding him and promptly flipped them over, reversing their positions. Raynare gasped in surprise and her eyes widened, but that was until he quickly reinserted himself in him and she screamed again. The shockwave of pleasure was so great that her jet black wings appeared spontaneously.

Kuro pulled her up and she impulsively snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him. He opened one eye towards Asia and they gave a gleam that said 'watch this.' He started stroking her wing, running a hand from the base all over the soft black feathers. Interesting trivia: Fallen Angels' wings are actually a highly sensitive, erogenous organ. As such Raynare drew back from the kiss and threw her head back.

"Noooooo~! Not therrrrre~! If you do that… I'll—AAAAAAHH!"

"If you ask nicely, I'll end it now…" Raynare shuddered at his new tone of voice.

"Please… stop… I don't want… to end… too early…"

"What do you want?"

"I want… to cum… together with you… Kuro-sama!"

"Okay, then…" And with that, Kuro went crazy. His thrusts packed much more force in an attempt to end the first round, the Fallen Angel raking her nails across his back. He knew Raynare was about to climax when he felt her inner walls clamp down on him.

"Ooh! Here it comes! I'm gonna cum! KURO-SAMAAA! **I'M CUMMIIIIIIIING!**" With her scream and his mighty grunt, both of them had reached their climax. Her knees buckled as Kuro's manhood kept sending a steady stream of semen inside of Raynare. The Fallen Angel fell limply on her back with bated breath. After a few moments of catching their breath, Kuro finally pulled out, Raynare moaned slightly as he did.

"Wow… *hah* You're still h-hard…?" she asked in between ragged breaths. Kuro just laughed sheepishly.

"U-Um…" Asia stuttered, the first time she spoke in a while.

"Asia?"

"I-I… a-also… want…" Her voice low, signalling discomfort.

"I want… Kuro-kun… t-t-to do… me n-next…" Kuro put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you 100% sure, Asia?" A slow and barely noticeable nod was her answer. She swapped places with Raynare and lay down on all fours, her rear facing him. He teased her honey pot for a little bit, then whispered into her ear.

"This will hurt for a bit, but it'll just be brief, okay?" Asia nodded and buried her head into the pillow while Kuro buried himself inside her. She let out a high pitched, muffled scream as the pain due to loss of virginity hit her like a freight train. He winced at the sound and waited for her to adjust to him.

"…Sorry…" he apologised when Asia finally relaxed. He saw her nod her head as a silent indicator to start. He did so slowly.

First thrust, her breath hitched.

Second thrust, she clenched the bed sheets tightly.

The third and onward was the moaning and bellowing.

_'I can't believe that it could fit inside me… It's going all the way inside…'_ Asia's train of thought was interrupted when she felt Kuro's hands on her breasts again.

_'N-No! Not my breasts, too! Not now—'_ her thoughts, once again, were stopped by another tidal wave of pleasure as Kuro started tweaking her nipples one at a time, then both at once.

"—AAH! No, please don't tease my nipples like that! I can't take it!" she then noticed that Raynare had removed the pillow and sat directly in front of her, legs spread out. Not wasting time, she delved her tongue into the Fallen Angel's inner walls. Raynare started groping her right breast while pulling Kuro into a deep kiss, both swirling their tongues against each other's with fervor. The latter of the two won the battle for dominance, sucking on her tongue and eventually nipped at her lips. While she didn't last as long as Raynare, Asia managed to hold off her incoming climax.

Static invaded her vision; her inner walls clenched; and there was a fire burning brightly low in her abdomen.

It was amazing that she was still able to form coherent words. The same went for Raynare, too.

"Asia-cha~an… I'm about to cum again…"

"M-Me, too… I'm… also… going to… cum…"

"Not too far behind ya there…" Kuro grunted as his barrage continued.

"Ohhhh… yes~! Yes, yes, yes~! Almost there~! Almost there~! Almost there~! Keep licking~!" Raynare pulled Asia's head closer so that she could go in deeper.

"Kuro-kun… Kuro-kun…" she repeated his name like a chorus. It was not five minutes before all three participants' climaxes came like a flash bang.

_'Something hot is flowing inside me… It feels so good…'_ Those last four words lingered in her head like an odor as Kuro continued to fill her up.

*** End Lemon** *

* * *

_**("…HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KURO~!")**_

All of Kuro's friends had gathered at his house to celebrate his big day. He could even see Haru in the background, flirting with a confused (and annoyed Raimai). The gift handing was a fiasco itself. At the end of the day, he felt happy to have such caring friends…

And also…

"Aw fuck… Ohhhhh, my God… That's it… Fuck yes~!"

"Kuro-kun… please move your tongue some more~"

He also knew that this would continue for a very, very long time…

…Not that he was complaining, mind you…

* * *

**And then, he blew the planet up, the end! Psych!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review please!**

**~ Peace!**


	29. RE-WRITE IN PROGRESS!

_Hey, all! As the title suggests, I'm going to begin a reissue of my very first story here on FF, which has the most support on it. I'm doing this for a few major reasons:_

_#1. Since I've gotten better at writing over my time here on FF, I've come to realize that maybe I can re-write this story the same as I'm gonna do for the original RWBY fan fic that I was going to do._

_#2. I wanna take a bit of a break from all the God forsaken RWBY fics on here (sort of, if I could stop getting requests for the lemon collection! JK, guys, keep sending XD)! I can safely say that I'm overdosing on RWBY right now!_

_#3. I feel bad for those who have been waiting for the past five months for the next update._

* * *

_Major Changes Include:_

_• The origins of Kuro's incarnation is expanded upon slightly_

_• A few original characters have name, appearance, and personality changes (Don't worry, Kuro won't change. He'll still be as wisecracking and fourth wall breaking as usual)_

_• Kuro's inherit abilities have been altered_

_• Overall interactions with canon characters are slightly altered_

_• All original lemon chapters will be removed (Sorry… If you guys want, I can try to do another, separate Lemon Collection for this story. First one was trial and error, but it was a dud…)_

_• The order of certain events will be subject to change i.e.: when and where Kuro will meet certain characters_


	30. Profile Update!

**To all my followers here on ,**

**This not-at-all new chapter is actually a heads up on a few changes that will be taking place soon:**

**#1. I'm moving all of my lemon stories onto a different profile made exclusively for those. The reason being it's seriously killing me trying to write up the new chapters for my main stories, but at the same time new ideas for lemon stories are piling up in my head. As such, I'm also gonna be moving my lemon stories over to a website called Archive of Our Own just in case they get taken down for obvious reasons.**

**(…or this could blow up in my face and I'll be forced to go back to the way things were… I really hope it's the former)**

**#2. Since I'm on the subject of lemons, I'm gonna be starting two new series: one for High School D×D, and the other for Hyperdimension Neptunia (Yup! There's gonna be some Neppin' involved!)**

**#3. Since I have the original versions of "Kuro versus D×D" and "The Cloth That Binds Us" saved somewhere else as source material, I'll be removing them from my original profile as well.**

**These changes will be made before the week ends, so don't be surprised when you see a smaller number of stories on my main profile.**


End file.
